A Second Chance At Love: A Criminal Minds Fanfic
by MScott7565
Summary: After years apart, fate has brought Spencer Reid and Lila Archer back together again. Will they stay together or will secrets, separate lives, and misunderstandings destroy their second chance at love?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**It was late morning when Dr. Spencer Reid strode through the doors of Cesear's Palace in Las Vegas. It was a perfect sunny day in early June and Reid was feeling both elated, guilty, and even a little confused. As much as he loved his hometown, it felt peculiar to wander around a luxery hotel at a time when he was supposed to be at work.**

**A few weeks ago, Hotchner and Rossi had decided Reid needed to take advantage of his rarely used vacation time and have an actual vacation. Apparently, visiting his mother in the sanitarium and sleeping on the couch in her room didn't meet their definition of a vacation. Consequently, Rossi reserved him a suite at Cesear's, as well a first class ticket to the famous city of sin. With no other option, as well as good-natured ribbing from his colleagues, Reid packed his bags and headed out on his new adventure.**

**He approached the check in counter, looking casual and comfortable in jeans, t-shirt, wind breaker, and sneakers. His hair was adorably tussled as always and shades concealed his eyes. Sunglasses were a pre-requisite for anyone who wanted spend more than a second in Vegas and were as synonomous with the Sin City as gambling and quicky marriages. He pushed the glasses up over his nose and onto his forehead as the concierge looked up and acknowledged him.**

**"Goodmorning sir and welcome to Cesear's Palace. Do you already have a reservation?" The concierge was a middle-aged man in his late forties with mousy brown hair and slight build. He stood at about 5'6 and his name tag read "Doug."**

**"Yes, I do. It's under Reid. Spencer Reid," Reid replied, smiling politely at the man. Despite being on vacation, he couldn't help but profile Doug. His meticulous appearance belayed a man of order and precision and his mannerisms demonstrated someone who utilized his authority at work because he felt no real sense of power or control in his everyday life. He wore a simple gold band on his left ring finger, but the way he twisted it showed he felt awkward and trapped in the marriage, most likely because of his life's controlling ways.**

_**'Stop Reid, stop, you're supposed to be on vacation**_**," he admonished himself. Then he realized he was talking to himself and realized this was probably why he was on an involuntary sabbatical.**

**Doug typed Spencer's name into the computer and immediately found his information. After looking at his ID, he walked over to the wall that held an array of tiny cubby holdes. He found the desired one, pulled out a room key and walked back to the counter, hanging it to Reid.**

**"There you are, sir. I hope you're stay with us will be most satisfactory. Are you here for business or pleasure?" Doug asked politely.**

**"Pleasure I guess. My supervisor decided I needed some time off, so I was sent here for two weeks od R & R."**

**"How very nice of him," Doug replied. He pressed a button under his desk and within seconds two bellboys appeared at his side.**

**"Please help Dr. Reid with his luggage," Doug said to the two younger men. They nodded and judging from the look they exchanged, it didn't take a profiler or an IQ of 187 to see that they weren't exactly fond of dear ol' Mr Doug.**

**The two men took Spencer's bags and he followed them towards the elevator. As he was about to board, something, or rather **_**someone **_**caught his eye. Even after all these years, he would remember that face anywhere, and it wasn't just because of his eidetic memory. She was always on his mind and Spencer had to blink to make certain his mind wasn't playing tricks with him.**

**"Lila? Lila!" he called out to the woman several feet away from him. She was several yards away from him, walking in the opposite direction. Her head was bowed down and she seemed entranced by the blackberry in her hands.**

**"Lila!" he called again, his long legs moving towards her. The bellhops entered the elevator with Reid's luggage, business still very much as usual. **

**"Lila!" he said again, now a mere two or three feet away. Finally breaking free of her technology induced spell, she looked up and turned around. She was still as breathtaking as Spencer remembered. She wore a light green cotton sundress, sandals, and sunglasses perched on her head. Her golden tresses rested gently on her delicate shoulders and a purse dangled on a delicate chain on her arm.**

**"Spencer? Spencer Reid?" she said, looking as amazed as he was.**

**"The one and only. Well, not really the one and only because according to baby name websites Spencer is listed at 165 on the list so...."**

**"Not much has changed I see," Lila said with a laugh. "What brings you to Las Vegas?"**

**"My boss decided I needed a vacation. What about you?" Spencer asked.**

**"For work. I shot a commercial and had an interview and photo shoot a few days ago. Now I'm taking a few days of r & r before getting back to work."**

**"Are you still shooting **_**Emotional Cages**_**?"**

**"No. I quit two years ago to move back to New York. I'm more of an East coast girl anyway, so it was nice to return to my roots in some way."**

**"Are you originally from New York?" Spencer asked. Despite the intense attraction he felt for her, he actually knew very little about her.**

**"Have dinner with me tonight and I'll tell you," Lila said with a smile.**

**"Umm yeah, sure, I'd love that," he replied, feeling a rush of excitement he hadn't felt in years.**

**"Excellent. Is seven o'clock okay?" Lila asked.**

**"Sure. Which room are you staying in?"**

**"I'm actually in the penthouse, but it would be much easier for me to come to you. Security, you understand."**

**"Yes, of course," Reid replied.**

**Spencer and Lila stood staring at each other for a few moments before Reid cleared his throat nervously.**

**"Well, I better go get settled," he said.**

**"Alright, sure. I'll see you....oh wait! What's your room number?"**

**"3745."**

**"3745," Lila repeated. "I'll see you at seven at 3745."**

**With a smile on her face, Lila turned and walked off, leaving Reid to shyly wave goodbye. It was incredible that even though he had only been in Las Vegas since this morning and had yet to enter a casino, he already felt as though he had won the jackpot.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**It was later that evening and Lila was putting the finishing touches on her makeup. She was rarely able to do it herself since she was always working and surrounded by makeup artists, so this was a treat for her. She leaned forward in her chair to further inspect her appearance. She had gone with a smoky eye and left the rest of her makeup subtle. Her golden hair was worn long and the only jewely she wore was layers of silver bangles on her left wrist. She looked lovely in a classic black dress and heels.**

**Bumping into Spencer this morning had been a welcome surprise to her, because she had been thinking of him nonstop ever since they met four years ago. Lila didn't trust many people, so the connection she had felt with him had taken her by surprise. She had meant to call him, but had gotten swept away by show business and all the things she had been conditioned to think she wanted.**

**After the incident with Maggie, Lila went through the motions of her life and consented to countless media interviews, as well as continuing with **_**Emotional Cages**_**. When her contract was up for renewal, she decided to bow out and take some time to herself. For a year she dropped out of the public eye, choosing instead to safely tuck herself away from prying eyes and give herself some much needed down time. It was during this time she realized she no longer belonged on the West coast and decided to return to her roots.**

**Lila was a New England girl by birth, but she had actually been born and raised in Greenwich, Connecticut, not New York, to whom she felt such affinity. She was the daughter of Harry and Arabella Archer. They separated five years later and divorced when Lila was ten. Harry married his second wife Debra three years later and went on to have three more children. Not to be outdone, Arabella remarried the same year.**

**Having decided Lila had ruined her once perfectly lithe dancer's body, Arabella spent much of her time trying to restore it. Her devotion to rigorous exercise and willingness to experiment with any and every bizarre, ill effective and downright dangerous diet fad put most Hollywood starlets to shame. And of course, her love of the art of "lip and tuck" had made her cosmetic surgeon a very elated, and wealthy, man. In fact, her patronage had earned her a fruit basket on holidays and a bouquet of roses on her birthday.**

**Lila studied herself in the mirror and could see much of her mother in herself. Both women were blessed with blonde hair, blue eyes, and the sophisticated beauty of Hollywood legends past. Lila's appearance was still untouched by a surgeon's scalpal, despite her mother's urging of the opposite. **_**There's always room for improvement**_**, Arabella would murmer, her voice well modulated, soft, husky, and clipped in an upper-crust tone.**

**She lowered her gaze, hoping the disconnect from the glass would snuff out the sound of her mother's voice. Her mother began her ballet career at the age of two at Miss Laci's Dance Academy, the most prestigious dance hall for young ladies on the east coast. Arabella was born and bred in Greenwich, but her dance skills landed her in the School of American Ballet at age six. Upon graduation, she accepted a position with the American Ballet Theatre. Later that year, while performing in Rome, she met Harry Archer.**

**Six weeks later they were walking down the aisle and Arabella was already pregnant. Lila was born the following spring and her mother continued her career as Prima Ballerina until an injury forced her to retire years later. Arabella had always been rather frosty by nature, but the premature end of her career froze her even more. Lila had always blamed herself for the end of her mother's career and Arabella did precious little to dissuade those fears.**

**Lila was lost in her thoughts until her gaze happened to land on her clock. With a start she realized it was almost seven o'clock. Not wanting to keep Spencer waiting, she rose from her chair, picked up her purse, and walked to the door. After giving the room a final once-over, she shut it firmly behind her and walked towards the elevator. **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Meanwhile, Spencer was in his room, trying to decide which outfit made him look less nerdy. As he examined his options, he quickly realized he had none. As he frowned thoughtfully over his plight, his cellphone rang. He picked it up, thinking that with his luck Lila was calling to cancel.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Hey, playa. How's life in Sin City?" Reid smiled, welcoming the sound of Morgan's voice.**

**"So far so good. How's life in Quantico. Are you able to get along without me?"**

**"Just barely. I'm telling ya man, I don't know how I'm going to get along without seeing that pasty white face for the next two weeks."**

**Reid giggled and continued to look over his attire. Donning only boxers and socks, he realized he better make a decision quickly or risk scaring off his date.**

**"So what are your plans for tonight man? Reading every book at the local library? Watching a Star Trek marathon?"**

**"Actually," Reid said, holding up a white dress shirt, "I'm going out tonight."**

**"Oh yeah? Is it senior appreciation night and you volunteered to hold Dottie's coin cup?"**

**"Umm *no*. I have a date."**

**"Now that's what I'm talking about my man! Who is she? It *is* a she right?"**

**"Alright, I'm hanging up now."**

**"Sorry, man. You know I'm just messing with you because I can."**

**"Yes, yes I do."**

**"What's she like? Anyone I know?"**

**"As a matter of fact yes. Lila Archer. Remember her?"**

**There was a long silence before Reid spoke again. "Hey, Morgan, are you still there?"**

**"Yeah, man, sorry. Lila, hmm? Wow. That's....wow."**

**"Do you have a problem with that?" Reid put on a pair of dress pants and assessed himself in the mirror, wishing he had an ass to fill them out.**

**"No, not at all man. I'm just surprised. I thought Lila lived in L.A."**

**"She did, but now she lives in New York. She's in town on business."**

**"Oh, okay."**

**"Listen Morgan, I know you have a problem with this so spit it out."**

**"I...I just don't want you to get hurt, kid. Long distance relationships are hard enough in and of themselves and celebrity compounds that."**

**"Who said anything about a relationship? I don't even know if she's going to meet me for dinner."**

**"Don't sell yourself short, kid. You're a great guy and you deserve to be happy. Just be careful. I know you're crazy about this girl."**

**"I don't think crazy is the correct term. Craziness, insanity, or madness is a spectrum of behaviors characterized by certain abnormal mental or behavioral patterns. In fact, insanity is derivative of..."**

**"Hey man, look at the time! I have to umm, there's this thing..."**

**"Talk to you later," Reid said.**

**"Yeah you, too. Only next time, speak English."**

**"Umm, that *was* English. I can't help that your idea of literature is **_**Playboy**_**."**

**"Hey, I'll have you know that Playboy is renound for their insightful, groundbreaking articles."**

**"I'm sure they are."**

**"Well, I'm gonna go. Have fun tonight and don't forget to wear a condom."**

**"Goodbye, Morgan," Reid said, his face burning with mortification.**

**"Bye man."**

**After hanging up, Reid set his phone on the bed and continued eyeing his rather pitiful wardrobe. It was at that moment there was a knock at the door.**

**"Spencer? It's Lila," she called out.**

**"Oh, okay, hang on," he said, feeling more than a little panicked. He scoured the bed before snatching a dress shirt and jacket from the bed. He threw them on in record time and was tying a knot in his tie as he walked to the door. After smoothing the front of his clothes and taking a deep breath, he opened the door. Whatever composure he had fell by the wayside the moment he saw Lila.**

**"Finally. For a minute there I thought you were climbing down the balcony," she teased. When Reid didn't answer, Lila raised her eyebrows.**

**"It was a joke, Spencer," she said.**

**"Y...yes I know. I just can't get over how beautiful you look," he said.**

**"Oh...well...thank you," Lila said, her cheeks turning crisom under her pale pink blush. Although she was used to the lewd looks and innuendos of the men in L.A., she had little experience with the sincere admiration projected from Spencer.**

**As she stood in the doorway, Spencer suddenly remembered sometime. He raced towards his dresser and retrieved the desired item. Earlier that evening, he had taken a cab to a nearby florist and purchased a bouquet of Lavender roses. Although Lila had once stated that Red Anemones were her favorite flower, Reid thought they might bring up negative connotations, due to Maggie. Roses, however, were not only romantic, but they were also the state flower of New York.**

**Even though he asertained that Lila hadn't been born or raised in the Big Apple, the state still meant a great deal to her. He had decided to go with Lavender over red for a few reasons. The main reason was to avoid associating the red from the roses to the red of the Anemones. Another was that Lavender was one of the rarest hues for the flower and also represented enchantment and love at first sight. Reid wasn't sure if he believed love at first sight was possible, but she definately had an effect on him.**

**"Umm here, these are for you," Spencer said, looking a tad sheepish as he presented her with the bouquet.**

**"Oh, Spence, they're beautiful, thank you," Lila said, leaning her nose into them to inhale their intoxicating aroma. "I love roses. Did you know they are the state flower of New York?"**

**"Yes I did. That's why I chose them," Reid replied, pleasantly surprised she had made the connection.**

**"I absolutely love flowers. You should see my hotel room and my apartment in New York. I have holticulture and gardening books *everywhere*. People think I'm such a nerd, but I don't care."**

**"I'm glad to hear that. We'll have to go to a conservatory together sometime. In fact, I know of a couple if you're interested."**

**"I would like that," Lila said, smiling at him.**

**"Well, umm, good," Reid replied, shutting the door behind them. Once the door was secured, Spencer and Lila made their way toward the elevator.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**"The Eiffel Tower is one of my favorite restaurants in Vegas," Reid said as he and Lila were seated at their table.**

**"Do you come to Vegas often?" Lila asked. Before leaving the hotel, Lila asked the bellhop to put her flowers in her room, which he did.**

**"Actually, I was born and raised here," Spencer replied.**

**"Well, then I think it's safe to assume the answer is yes," Lila said.**

**Spencer laughed and a waitor arrived at their table. After reviewing the wine list, Spencer made a selection and sent the man on his way.**

**"Is your family still in the area?" she asked.**

**"The only family I have is my mother and yes, she still resides in Las Vegas. I visit her as much as possible, which is still never enough."**

**"That's sweet," Lila said, a soft smile on her face. "What about your father?"**

**"There isn't much to tell. He divorced my mother when I was ten and that was that."**

**Lila nodded understandingly and lowered her gaze to the table.**

**"When did your parents divorce?" Reid asked.**

**"That obvious, huh?" Lila asked, a rueful smile on her face. "They divorced when I was ten, but they separated when I was five."**

**"I'm sorry to hear that."**

**Lila shrugged and at that moment, the waitor returned to their table.**

**"Are you ready to order?" he asked. He looked impeccible in his suit and upon inspection, Reid could see an inconspicuous id tag that read **_**Todd**_**. Ever the gentleman, Reid gestured to Lila, letting her order.**

**"I would like a cheeseburger and fries, please," she said, handing him the menu.**

**Todd raised an eyebrow, taken aback, but dutifully wrote down the order. "With all the trimmings?" he asked.**

**"Yes, please. And cooked well if you don't mind."**

**"Of course, ma'am," he said. He then turned is attention to Reid. "And for you, sir?"**

**"You know what? I think I'll have the same thing," he said, handing Todd the menu.**

**"Very good. Your meal will be ready momentarily," Todd replied. He turned to walk away, but Lila made him pause.**

**"While we're at it, could I...we have some milkshakes?"**

**"Certainly. What flavor would you like?"**

**"Half chocolate, half strawberry."**

**"And I assume the same for you as well, sir?" Todd asked Reid.**

**"Sure," Reid said and Todd walked off. Once the waitor was out of earshot, Lila flashed her date a sheepish smile.**

**"I know you were expecting a salad and Evian sort of girl, but if I have to suffer through all that cardio and aerobics I'm going to treat myself."**

**"I never pegged you as a 'salad and Evian sort of girl,'" Reid said with a laugh.**

**"Why? Are you saying I'm fat?!" Lila asked, a look of horror on her face.**

**"What? No, no, oh *God* no! What I mean is..." Reid's face now dyed a deep shade of cranberry.**

**"Relax, Spence, I was kidding," Lila said, erupting into a fit of giggles. "For someone so intelligent, you certainly are guillible."**

**"I don't get out much," Reid said with a shrug.**

**"I find that hard to believe. I would think that working for the FBI you've racked up all kinds of frequent flyer miles."**

**"Yes but that's for work," Spencer replied. At that moment, Todd arrived with their milkshakes and set them on the table.**

**"Your dinner will be here shortly," he said to Lila, with a look of clear appreciation on his face.**

**"Thank you," she replied and he walked off.**

**"Are you done distracting me so you can tell me more about yourself?" he asked with a smile.**

**"There's not much to tell," Lila said with a shrug. "Both mom and dad remarried three years after the divorce. Dad and Debra have been married for fifteen years and have three kids. Mom's second husband died five years ago and she remarried a year later."**

**Reid raised an eyebrow, so Lila quickly added, "No she didn't kill him. He was hit head on by a drunk driver."**

**"I didn't say anything," Reid said.**

**At that moment, Todd returned with their meals. He set their plates in front of them and quietly departed. Lila lifted her hamburger with her hands and raised an eyebrow as Spencer picked up a knife and fork.**

**"Speaking of the salad and Evian type," Lila said.**

**"I just don't like getting my hands dirty," Reid said, looking a little sheepish.**

**"Too bad," Lila murmured before sinking her teeth into a small mountain of beef, cheese, and other amazing things.**

**Spencer and Lila slipped into a comfortable silence as they tucked into their meals. Spencer took a sip of his milkshake, surprised to discover he actually liked the chocolate/strawberry combo. As he looked around the restaurant, he noticed a group of plainly dressed, yet totally conspicuous men tolding very expensive cameras in their hands. Spencer was taken aback by the flash, feeling blinded by a million different beams of light. He looked over at Lila, who was directing her focus on her meal, despite the tight purse of her lips.**

**"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked.**

**"No, it's okay, really," Lila said.**

**"Are you sure? Because I don't want you to feel uncomfortable..."**

**"Spence, listen to me," Lila said, setting her cheeseburger down and taking his hand in hers. "The paparazzi have been apart of my life for more years than I care to think of. I refuse to let them take anymore of my life than they already have. Now let's tune them out and enjoy our dinner."**

**"Yes ma'am," Spencer said, smiling at her.**

**"Good," Lila said and the twosome resumed their meal.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**It was later that evening when Spencer and Lila were in the elevator riding up to Lila's penthouse. Also along for the ride was George, the bellhop, and Jude, her ever-discrite bodyguard of nearly five years. After dinner, Spencer and Lila went for a walk in the beautiful gardens of the hotel, but had to cut it short when the paparazzi became too much to handle. So instead, Lila suggested they go up to her penthouse and Spencer readily agreed. Lila looked over at Spencer and gave him a sheepish smile.**

**"I'm sorry about tonight," she said.**

**"What do you mean? I'm baraged by paparazzi on a regular basis. The only difference is you can't see them."**

**Lila laughed and Spencer felt happy and relieved he could soothe her anxiety. "It's so nice to be with someone with a sense of humor. The people I come in contact with usually fall into two distinct catagories: the ones totally creeped out by the paparazzi and the ones who *use* me to get to the paparazzi."**

**"And then there's me," Spencer replied, taking her soft, delicate hand in his. "the one who falls into the 'bemused, yet too enthralled with his date to care' catagory."**

**Lila gave his hand a gentle squeeze, which Spencer returned. They held each other's gaze in contented silence until the elevator stopped.**

**"We've arrived at your penthouse, Miss Archer," Jude replied, maintaining a respectful distance from her and Spencer.**

**"Hmm? Oh, okay," Lila said, forcing herself to tear her gaze away from Spencer. As they stepped off the elevator, George looked nervously at her.**

**"Have a good evening Miss Archer," he replied, obviously star-struck by the beautiful young starlet.**

**"You too, George, and thank you for taking such good care of me during my stay here," Lila replied. George's face turned beat red and Lila discretely placed a folded bill in his hand.**

**Spencer and Lila walked to the door of the penthouse with Jude trailing mere feet away. Lila slide her key throw the lock and the threesome entered the room. As Jude walked around to assure their safety, Spencer quietly scanned their surroundings. The penthouse was large and spacious, decorated primarily in white. As Spencer looked around, he realized most of the rooms color originated from the bouquets of flowers neatly arranged throughout the space.**

**A bookshelf opposite the flatscreen television caught his eye, so he mosied over to take a look. Not at all to his surprise he discovered most of the books were gardening and horticulture related. As he plucked one from the shelf, Lila was already by his side.**

**"There are eight areas of study in the horticulture industry," she replied, standing on her tiptoes so she could read over Spencer's shoulder. "They are grouped into two broad sections."**

**"Ornamentals and edibles," Spencer replied, leafing through a book relating to arborculture, which is the cultivation, management, and the study of individual trees, shrubs, vines, and other perennial woody plants.**

**Lila smiled up at him, impressed, yet really not surprised he knew that. "When I told one of my co-stars I was reading about Roman viticulture, she asked if Flinstone Vitamins were made in Rome. When I told her viticulture is the study of grapes and that the word viticulture stems from the Latin word **_**vine**_**, she said: 'I didn't know Flinstones grew on vines.'"**

**Lila and Spencer both laughed over her costar's stupidity and she watched in amazement at the speed in which he turned the pages.**

**"If I didn't know any better, I would swear you were actually reading that book," she replied.**

**"That's because I am," Spencer replied casually. "I can read 20,000 words a minute."**

**"How is that possible?" Lila asked in amazement. "Isn't that faster than a computer?"**

**Spencer shrugged and resumed his reading. "Your love of all things plantlike started as a child," Spencer said matter-of-factly.**

**"What gave it away? The wear and tear of the books or the scribbles of crayon on the first few pages?" Lila asked.**

**"Umm, both, actually," Spencer replied.**

**"My grandmother was the one who encouraged my love of nature," Lila said. "I used to help her in her garden all the time when I wasn't in school. She has three acres of property on her estate, so her home is like a floral playground for me. While most children went to the park or played sports, I busied myself pulling weeds and pruning. Grammy gave me a weedwhacker one year for Christmas and one would think it was a dollhouse or Barbie Jeep the way I reacted."**

**"Her death was recent?" Spencer asked.**

**"H...how did you know that?" Lila asked.**

**"By the way you referred to her in both the past and present tense. When someone loses someone they love recently, it's often difficult to come to terms with that, so they refer to the person in present tense in order to escape the reality of the person no longer being with them."**

**"She passed away a year ago, from a heart attack," Lila said.**

**"I'm sorry," Reid said, placing the book back on the shelf and resting a hand on her shoulder.**

**"Would you like a grand tour?" Lila asked, abruptly changing the subject. Spencer nodded and she walked him around the place.**

**"It was your manager's idea to leave the room white," Spencer replied. "As a way to try to provide calm and peace in your life. He knows you're under a lot of stress and wants to try to diminish that."**

**"White also represents death in Chinese culture," Lila replied. "So I guess he wants me totally at ease before he causes my demise?"**

**"White also represents cleanliness, so at least your death won't be too gruesome," Spencer said, enjoying the reproitre.**

**Lila and Spencer both laughed. "You are right though, about the decor of this room. I know Ron means well, but honestly, I feel like I'm in an institution."**

**"I see you more as pink person," Spencer said, not wanting to think of institutions.**

**"Did you know that until the 1940s, pink was considered a masculine color because of its relation to red? Before then, blue was considered a feminine color because of its relation to the Virgin Mary, as well as its perceived delicacy and daintiness."**

**"Do you still love red?" Spencer asked, trying not to bring up unpleasant memories, but wanting to make certain she had come to terms with what had happened.**

**"It takes more than a deranged stalker to ruin my favorite color," she replied. "I'm guessing blue is your color."**

**"Is that because I'm delicate and dainty?" Spencer teased.**

**"Well that," Lila said with a laugh. "and its association with trust, dependability, and commitment. That has you written all over it."**

**"All I need to do now is learn to catch a frisbe and I can moonlight as a Golden Retreiver," Spencer replied.**

**Lila laughed and Spencer walked over to look at some photos hanging on the wall, as well as ones displayed on the fireplace mantal. There weren't many photos hanging up and none of them were of Lila's life in L.A. Instead, they appeared to be family photos. One that caught his eye was of Lila posing with a middle aged couple with two young boys and a girl who appeared to be in her early twenties. There was another picture of Lila with the girl, their arms wrapped around each other, their body language relaxed.**

**The two women were a study in opposites. While Lila was tall, blonde, and petitely built, the girl was of short stature with an hourglass figure, dark brown hair and eyes. Although the two women seemingly had nothing in common physically, upon closer inspection Spencer immediately zoomed in on their high cheek bones, thin pink lips, and the mischevious glimmer in their eyes.**

**"How old is your sister?" he asked.**

**"Twenty-three on Halloween. Despite the four and a half year age gap, she's my closest friend."**

**"What's her name?"**

**"Ashley. Ashley Nicole. She lives in New York as well."**

**"It must be such a comfort to have her closeby again," Spencer stated more than asked.**

**Lila nodded in agreement. "She was one of the many attractions that led me back to the Big Apple."**

**Spencer inspected the photograph further and took note of Ashley's attire. In contrast to Lila, who wore skinny jeans and a simple pink sweater, Ashley wore a colorful shirtdress, leggings, and heels. The outfit was fashion forward, yet professional.**

**"Is she a fashion designer or interior decorator?" he asked.**

**Lila nodded. "She works for KMV Designs, which is an interior design firm in Manhattan. She interned there during her final year of college and was hired immediately after graduation."**

**"It's so cool her birthday is on Halloween," Spencer replied. "That's my favorite holiday."**

**"Mine, too!" Lila exclaimed. "I brainstorm costume ideas all year and count down the days until I can start decorating!"**

**"How early do you start?"**

**"Sometime after Labor Day," Lila admitted, her cheeks turning a bit rosey.**

**"There's no shame in meticulous planning," Spencer said. He took note of the other photograph, the one with the middle aged couple and two boys. He looked over at Lila.**

**"Your father, stepmother, and brothers I assume," he said.**

**Lila nodded. "My dad, Harry, is an attorney and my stepmother, Debra, was a paralegal in his firm when they first met. She later became his office manager, but quit after Ashley was born."**

**"How long have they been married?"**

**"Fifteen years."**

**Spencer merely nodded and Lila pointed to the tallest of the two boys. He had Lila's slight build and Rachel and Debra's dark good looks. "That's Cooper. He's thirteen." Lila then pointed to the other boy, who was only inches shorter than Cooper, but had sandy blonde hair and baby blue eyes. "And that's Conner. He's almost ten."**

**"And that must be your mother," Spencer replied, gesturing towards a framed photo that was slightly tucked behind the others. There was no denying the woman's maternal claim towards Lila because they looked almost identical to each other.**

**Lila nodded. "Her name is Arabella. She was a prima ballerina when I was little, but retired many years ago."**

**As Spencer looked at the photographs, certain things stuck out in his mind. The first was that Rachel was the most prominent person on display, giving credance to Lila's claims of closeness. The second was the positioning of Arabella's photograph. The displaying of the picture suggested loyalty on Lila's part, but the hidden aspect suggested a rift of some sort and Lila's discomfort over having to display a reminder of her. The fact that there were no photographs of the two women together did not escape Reid's trained profiler eye.**

**Neither did the photograph of the little blonde girl, which was tucked behind the photograph of Lila with Harry, Debra, and their children. The little girl appeared to be about four years old and Reid immediately recognized the golden haired, liquidy blue good looks. The child was dressed in ballet apparel and her tresses were scooped into an elegant bun, with her hair parting towards the right. Beside the photograph were three small, pale pink and white candles decorated in pale gray ribbon.**

**Lila watched as Spencer's brown eyes burned into the framed imagine. "Would you like to go swimming?" she asked.**

**"I didn't realize you had a pool," he replied, turning his attention to her.**

**"It's just put there," Lila said, nodding towards large windowed doors on the opposite side of the room. Spencer noticed that they opened right up to an inground pool with a hot tub close by.**

**"There's extra suits in the master bathroom," Lila quickly added.**

**"Are pool parties a common occurance around here?" Spencer asked, trying to remain light hearted in spite of the fact the prospect of being so exposed around such a beautiful girl scared him to death. A beautiful girl that he was crazy about and that could have any man she wanted. Spencer was well aware of the fact that he didn't measure up to most women's ideal of the ideal male specimen.**

**"They were the hotel's idea. They like to go out of their way to accomodate their 'special guests'," she replied, thinking of how when Ron and the hotel manager said those exact words, it took all the willpower in the world to keep from rolling her eyes. Now, she was giving them both a mental high-five, because their excellent planning meant she finally got to see her sexy FBI agent in practically nothing. Not only did both men get an imaginary high five, gift baskets and a bonus were also in their future.**

**Lila could see Spencer's hesitation, so she gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Spencer, it's just us. There's a 'do not disturb' sign on the door and Jude will keep a respectful distance."**

**After thinking about it for a few minutes, Spencer finally spoke. "You're not going to make me wear a speedo are you?"**

**"Not this time," Lila said with a giggle, although the image of Spencer is such apparel almost made her drown in a puddle of drool.**

**"Then in that case, I guess I should suit up. Although I must warn you, I don't exactly resemble the type of men to which you are acostomed."**

**"Good," Lila replied. Spencer gave her a surprised look before they separate to ready themselves for some wet, liquidy fun.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**It was a few minutes later and Spencer was sitting on the edge of the tub, his stomach knotted with nerves. In compliance with Lila's wishes, he was now donning a pair of navy blue swim trunks. However, in line with his own insecurities, he felt he had been bolted to the tub and couldn't get up. He had never been a beach or pool person, mostly because of his body image issues. He put his head in his hands, feeling nauseous from nerves. He was contemplating making a run for it when there was a knock on the door.**

**"Hey, Spence, are you finding everything okay?" Lila asked.**

**"Hmm? Oh yeah, sure," Spencer replied, looking up. He looked around the bathroom and quickly came to the conclusion that there was no way but out. With no other options before him, he rose to his feet and walked towards the door. Before turning the knob he spotted a robe, which he immediately threw on. Once it was securely tied, he opened the door and his jaw dropped when he saw Lila. She was wearing a pink bikini that accentuated every curve of her body but didn't go overboard.**

**"Are you ready?" she asked.**

**Spencer nodded and followed her towards the pool. "You didn't get into the pool yet," he remarked, noting how dry she looked.**

**"I wanted to wait for you," she said. "Oh, and nice robe by the way," she teased.**

**"Yeah, I think so. I guess they really do want nothing but the best for penthouse guests around here," Spencer replied, running his hand along the soft white cashmere. His hotel robe was nice too, but not this nice.**

**"Yes, yes they do," Lila agreed patiently as she opened the doors leading towards the pool area. "but they didn't provide that robe. I brought it with me from home."**

**Spencer's face turned beat red and Lila giggled. "I would have thought the LGA monogram on the back would have been a dead give-away."**

**"I didn't really notice that," Spencer said, trying to think of a way to save face.**

**"For what it's worth, it really does suit you," Lila said. They walked towards the pool and Lila noticed Spencer's hesitation when his hands rested on the robe's belt.**

**"Spence, why are you acting so self conscious? I think you look fine," she said.**

**"I've just never been a fan of the whole swim trunks look. I feel like I'm a little too exposed in them," he replied.**

**"Well, I wouldn't mind letting you swim with the robe on, but I'm afraid all that heavy cashmere might weigh you down. I wouldn't want to kill you on our first date. On our second or third one maybe, but I need to get to know a person first before I come to such a decision."**

**Spencer laughed, but Lila could tell he still felt self conscious. "Alright, I'll tell you what, Spence. I'll get in the pool first, turn around, and close my eyes while you get situated. How does that sound?"**

**"Good except for one thing."**

**"Which is?"**

**"You're not going to pull me in like last time are you?"**

**"Maybe, maybe not," Lila replied, giggling mischieviously. Spencer simply shook his head as Lila dove into the pool. The water was permanently set at sixty-five degrees and felt amazing. When she came to the surface, she leaned back, allowing her golden tresses to fan out under the warm liquid. After a moment, she lifted her head and smoothed her hair back with her hands.**

**"How does it feel?" Spencer asked.**

**"Amazing," Lila sighed contently. "Hurry up and join me!"**

**"Yes ma'am," Spencer said, mesmerized by her beauty. As per their agreement, Lila turned her back towards him and closed her eyes. With her gaze securely off of him, Spencer slowly removed the robe and gently laid it across a nearby chair. He walked over to the stairs and gingerly tested the water with his foot. Deeming it satisfactory, Spencer walked down the stairs and once emersed in the water, glided towards Lila.**

**"May I turn around now?" she asked.**

**"If you must," Spencer replied, trying to sound pained by the notion. Lila turned to face him and once again his heart pitter-pattered as he lost himself in her eyes.**

**"Isn't this better than being pulled in against your will?" she teased, swimming around him, resembling an overactive fish.**

**"Considerably," Spencer said.**

**Lila was continuing to swimming around him, humming a song he had never heard before. He just stood there watching her, his eyebrow raised.  
**

**"What are you doing?" he asked.**

**"Oh come on, Spencer. Don't you recognize the Jaws attack song when you hear it?" Lila teased.**

**"What's **_**'Jaws'**_**?" Spencer asked, looking puzzled.**

**"Only one of the most successful films in cinemic history. It's regarded as a watershed film in motion pictuire history. It's considered one of the first 'high concept films'," she said.**

**"I take it you're a fan."**

**"You could say that."**

**Spencer continued to watch Lila, who would dart closer to Spencer, then pull back again, swimming all around him. He just watched her, bewildered but amused.**

**"Just what in the world are you doing?" Spencer asked.**

**"I'm deciding when to go in for the kill," Lila said, trying to put on her best killer-shark face.**

**"Ohh, I'm **_**shaking**_**," Spencer said, holding up his hands and quivering in a playful fashion.**

**"Oh yeah? Am I making the big bad FBI agent quiver in his borrowed swim trunks?"**

**"Oh **_**definately**_**,"**

**"Well then, come and get me and teach me a lesson."**

**Before Spencer could react, Lila darted off towards the other end of the pool. Her motions with quick and effortless, almost unworldly. Not wanting to be outdone, Spencer took off in hot pursuite. Within moments, he was within inches of her. He reached out and grabbed Lila by the waist, pulling her close.**

**Shrieking with laughter, Lila tried to swim away, but Spencer wouldn't let go. Turning to face him, Lila splashed a wave of water in his direction before taking off. After sputtering and wiping the water from his face, he followed after her, splashing as well. The fun continued for a while until they had to stop and catch their breath, as well as wipe the water out of their eyes.**

**"I was wondering if you were going to be able to catch me," Lila teased, slicking her hair back.**

**"Me not able to catch you?" feigning astonishment at the very notion. "How in the world could that be possible? I **_**am **_**an FBI agent afterall."**

**"Yes you are," Lila replied, moving close to him. She reached up and gently smoothed his hair away from his face.**

**"I'm feeling an incredible sense of de ja vu," she murmured, looking into his eyes.**

**"As am I," Spencer replied, holding her face in his face. They gazed into each other's eyes and it wasn't long until their lips found each other. The kiss started out tentatively at first, each one afraid the other would pull away. Once they discovered that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, the kiss deepened.**

**Their lips blended into one pale pink, hungered mold, with neither one knowing where the first one started and the other began. Lila ran her fingers through Spencer's drenched, matted down locks and pulled him closer to her, insatiable for his touch. In turn, Spencer held her neck with one hand and placed the other on the small of her back, pulling her body closer to his. Lila felt his arousal against her bare leg and it sent a shiver down her spine.**

**Spencer was overcome with desire, craving more and more of Lila with each passing second. He slowly slid part of his tongue into her mouth, testing her reaction. Lila responded by opening her mouth wider and allowing the rest of it to enter. Their tongues were now engaged in the same erotic, hungry dance as their lips and their bodies ached to join the fun. Lila let out a soft moan, relishing the taste of him.**

**She lowered one of her hands and brushed it gently against his chest. She allowed her fingernails to barely graze his erect nipples and their kissing grew more intense. She ran her hand up and down his dampened flesh, loving the feeling. Although Spencer was tall and lanky, he still had some muscle to him. He reminded her of the male runway models she met in New York, only much, much hotter.**

**Spencer griped the back of her neck while gently caressing her buttocks. Although Lila was slender, she had some shape and roundness in that area. He gave her bum a gentle squeeze, loving the feel of her flesh in his hands. Lila arched her pelvis towards him and he rewarded her by slipping his hand inside her bikini bottoms. He ran his hand along her bare buttocks and Lila almost fainted from the sheer ecstasy.**

**Lila could feel the hot tension brimming between her legs and she knew her wetness had nothing to do with the pool. She wrapped a leg around Spencer's waist and pulled him close. All that separated them now was two thin pieces of material, and their bodies seemed to be willing them away. She moved her hand lower and traced the band of his swim trunks with her finger tips. Spencer moaned into her mouth and Lila's hand disappeared into his trunks.**

**Her hand ached to touch him and was quickly rewarded when it found Spencer's throbbing member. It was thick, rock hard, and to her delight, quite long. She started to wrap her hand around it, but Spencer reached down and gave her wrist a little squeeze.**

**"Lila..." he choked out, his voice thick with arousal.**

**"Why did you stop me?" she asked, kissing him again.**

**"It wasn't from a lack of interest," Spencer said with a slight chuckle. "It's just that...I'm an old fashioned kind of guy and it isn't my policy to make love on the first date. I would like to take things slow, if that's alright with you."**

**Lila's heart melted when he uttered the phrase 'make love' because it wasn't one she often heard from the men she dated. The look in his eyes was one of longing and ernestness, but not for the reasons to which she was accustomed.**

**"I would love that," she replied, removing her hand from his shorts. He removed his from her bikini bottoms and they both looked at each other, rosey cheeked.**

**"You started it," she teased.**

**"Me?! You kissed me first!"**

**"But you put your hand in my bikini bottoms first, tease!"**

**"I am **_**not**_** a tease," Spencer replied in mock offense.**

**"Oh yeah? Well, try to catch me and say that to my face!"**

**Before Spencer could react, Lila splashed him and took off swimming. After blinking away the tidal wave, he turned around and was right after her.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**It was early the next morning when Lila arose from her slumber. She looked over at her alarm clock and saw that it was just after seven o'clock. After giving herself a moment, she sat up and stretched. Years of working in the entertainment industry had accustomed her to waking at early hours and she honestly couldn't remember a time where she had been able to sleep in. After one last longing look at her mattress, she climbed out of bed to begin her day.**

**She walked into the restroom to brush her teeth and take a quick shower. As she turned on the water, images from the previous evening flashed through her mind. Being with Spencer again was a magical experience, something she had wanted for a long time. That said, she couldn't help but feel twinges of anxiety and regret. She had felt so alive with him last night, but hoped her boldness hadn't scared him off.**

**After brushing her teeth, Lila turned on the shower and stepped into the steaming water. Most people needed time to adjust their body's to heated water, but Lila stepped in full force. She thought that maybe it was her way of cleansing herself of her misdeads. And she certainly knew a thing or two about making decisions that caused others grief and pain. She wasn't just thinking about Spencer of course, but last night's actions were certainly her most recent blunders.**

**All her life Lila had sworn she wouldn't turn into her mother. Even though she loved her as children are dutifully expected to love their mothers, those feelings were mixed with those of pain, anger, resentment, and even contempt. She understand how a woman with Arabella's atributes could turn her back on those in favor of using cunning, guile, and physicality to get what she wanted. Somehow, groping a man whom she hadn't seen in years seemed like something Arabella would do.**

**Minutes later, clean though not totally absolved, Lila stepped out of the shower and wrapped a white linen towel around her head. She grabbed another one and rubbed her body vigorously before wrapping it around her slender frame. She walked out of the bathroom and towards her dresser, looking for something to wear. Her closet was full of more formal attire, but today she felt like being casual. Her outfit of choice was white capris and a pink floral, silk, off-the-shoulder top.**

**She had just put on her undergarments when she heard her cellphone ring. Her stomach coiled into a tight, melancoly knot as the identity of the caller became crystal clear to her. Even if it wasn't for the personalized ring tone, she would know who it is. Only one person in the world would call her at time of day. After taking a deep, shaking breath, she reached over and answered the phone.**

**"Hello Mother," she said, trying to keep her tone steady.**

**"Tell me this, Lila, are you **_**trying **_**to destroy the remnents of your pathetic career or are you really this dense?" Arabella's tone was as harsh and well modulated as always.**

**"It's nice to see you haven't lost your charm," Lila replied.**

**"Don't get fresh with me young lady, just answer the damn question. Are you **_**trying **_**to destroy your career and reputation?"**

**"So now I've ruined my reputation as well. And to think I thought my face was obscured in that sex tape...."**

**"LILA!"**

**"Will you please stop 'Lila'ing me and just tell me what the hell you're talking about?"**

**"I'm talking about reports of you neglecting your responsibilites in favor of socializing with some anoynamous government employee."**

**Suddenly her mother's rantings began to make sense. She knew the paparazzi had been taking photos of her and Spencer the other night, so she should have realized they be front page news by now. Even after all this time, the level of intrusion never ceased to amaze her. After the Maggie Incident, the amount of press coverage thrust upon her made Princess Diana seem anynomous by comparison. She couldn't even walk from her front door to her car without being hounded. Even after taking a hiatus, it hadn't relented.**

**"LILA! For God's sake Lila you could at least *pretend* to have the mental capacity to follow this relatively simple conversation."**

**"Yes, mother, you're right. I'm sorry," Lila replied. She was trying to uphold the shield she had put up, but could feel it tumbling around her.**

**"Of course you are. Now will you please tell me about your companion or do I have to find another way to obtain information?"**

**The last thing Lila wanted was for her mother to start snooping into her personal life, so she look a deep breath and answered. **

**"His name is Dr. Spencer Reid. He works for the FBI and was the detective who saved my life."**

**"Yes I am aware of his name and occupation. What I want to assertain is the nature of your rekindled relationship."**

**"What relationship, mother? Yesterday was the first time either one of us had seen or spoken to each other in years. That hardly adds up to love and marriage."**

**As soon as the words exited her lips, she felt a hollowness deep inside her. Lila had never truly felt loved by anyone and couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be loved by someone like Spencer Reid. She quickly abolished the idea, knowing he would never give someone like her a chance. Even if he had considered it, she was sure her provokative behavior the night before had enialated that.**

**"Good. Keep it that way. I have done some research on your little friend and I find him most unsavory. I think your best option is to align yourself with a professional superior. You need someone to take care of you and guide you since Heaven knows you can't do that yourself."**

**"I can take care of myself," Lila protested meekly, regretting the words as soon as they came out. Trying to get through to Arabella was about as effective as trying to teach sharks the salsa. Actually, Lila thought the latter was far more realistic than the former. She was about to go hunting for her dance shoes when her mother's voice shrieked her back into reality.**

**"Lila Grace Archer you cannot be this delusional. The pinnacle of your career, if you can it that, was that pathetically forgetable beach show....and you were foolish enough to quit! Someone of your limited abilities should just take what is offered."**

**Lila could feel that familiar sick feeling in the pit of her stomach and knew she had to get off the phone now.**

**"I have to go, mother."**

**"Don't use that tone of voice with me young lady. I am simply trying to give you the help you so desparately, and obviously need."**

**"What I *need* is to get off the phone."**

**"Why you insufferable little..."**

**"***_**I'm**_*** insufferable?! For God's sake Arabella are you even listening to yourself?!"**

**"How dare you show me such disrespect! After everything that I have done for you!"**

**"'**_**Everything you have done for me'**_**?! All you've ever done is blame me for not being...."**

**It was at that moment that there was a knock at the door.**

**"I have to go. Goodbye."**

**Before Arabella could respond, Lila hung up and immediately shut off her phone. After throwing on her clothes in record timing, she raced to the door, pausing a moment to take a breath and settle the sickness brewing in her abdomen. Once she had collected herself, she looked through the peephole and couldn't believe what, or rather **_**who**_**, she was seeing. Feeling a cross between a psych patient and a young child on Christmas Day, she opened her door.**

**"Spencer! What are you doing here?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Eight**

**"I know it's early Lila and I apologize if I'm disturbing you, but I was hoping we could talk."**

**"Oh, umm....sure," Lila replied, standing aside so Spencer could come inside. As he entered the room, Spencer took note of two things. The first was how absolutely stunning she looked. The other was the sad, haunted look that was born into her eyes.**

**"Are you alright?" he asked, his dark brown eyes warm with concern.**

**"Absolutely," she replied, forcing a well rehearsed smiled on her face. "So what's up?"**

**"Well, I was wondering if you would like to spend the day with me, provided that you're not busy of course. I know of a place you will absolutely love."**

**Lila felt as though the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders.**

**"Really? You want to spend the day with me?" she asked, looking surprised, yet delighted.**

**"Of course I do," Spencer said. "Were you afraid you scared me off by coming on too strong last night?"**

**"Yes," Lila admitted sheepishly.**

**"Lila, believe me when I say last night was the happiest night of my life," he replied, taking her hand in his, relishing its softness. "I haven't stopped thinking about you since the day we met and being with you felt like a dream. The entire time I was afraid I was going to wake up."**

**Spencer saw her melt before his eyes. Her eyes immediately lit up, followed quickly by reddened cheeks and a smile that wouldn't stop expanding.**

**"You have such a beautiful smile," Spencer replied, resting his hand on her cheek. Lila snuggled her cheek close to him, feeling so contended that if she were a kitten she would have purred.**

**"Would you like to tell me what had you so upset? I know you weren't just thinking of me," Spencer replied.**

**"I was on the phone with my mother," she replied, knowing it wouldn't do any good to lie to him. Even if Spencer wasn't a profiler, she knew he was still perceptive enough to see through people.**

**"It's normal for the mother-daughter relationship to be contentious at times," Spencer said.**

**"Contentious--that's putting it mildy," Lila muttered.**

**Spencer gave her a questioning look and it was then that she noticed a gift bag in his hand.**

**"What's that for?" she asked, gesturing towards it.**

**"Umm, it's for you, for our day together that is."**

**Spencer handed her the bag and Lila thanked him as she accepted the unexpected present. She opened it and gently removed the pale pink tissue paper. She giggled with delight as she pulled out a white silk scarf and sunglasses**

**"Considering the press's fervent admiration for you, I thought it might be fun to try to throw them off your trail. Who knows, maybe these two accessories are your golden ticket to anoynimity."**

**"I like the sound of that. Thank you, Spence, this was really thoughtful," Lila replied. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss against his cheek. This time it was Spencer's turn to melt.**

**"Am I properly dressed for our outting or should I change?" Lila asked, looking at Spencer for approval.**

**"You look great--beautiful actually."**

**Lila usually rolled her eyes when men commented on her looks, but Spencer's honest, unassuming nature made her smile.**

**"You look pretty cute too, SSA Reid." For his part, Spencer was wearing jeans and a button down shirt over a t-shirt.**

**"Would you like to have breakfast before we leave? I usually order room service at this time."**

**"I have that taken care of as well," Spencer replied, giving her a coy smile.**

**"I like a man who can take charge," Lila replied. She set the gift bag on the couch and placed the scarf on her head before turning part of it over her neck. The scarf in combination with the glasses made her look like an old world movie star.**

**"Are you ready?" Lila asked.**

**"Absolutely," Spencer replied. Lila picked up her purse and the two were out of the door, with Jude discretely not far behind.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**"We're almost there, Lila. Watch your step," Spencer said. To add to the excitement of the day, Spencer had her exchange her sunglasses for a blindfold when they climbed into his car. Despite her glamorous life in Los Angeles, at heart Lila was the girl next door with simple tastes. Spencer honed in on this the day he met her, so for that reason they had taken his rental car to their destination, as opposed to the limo her agent had on standby.**

**"I love a good surprise as much as the next girl, but I feel a tad conspicuous with this blindfold on." Although her words sounded complaining, there was an element of teasing in her tone.**

**"You would stand out even without the blindfold," Spencer said.**

**"Because I'm famous?"**

**"Because you're a blonde with the ability to walk and talk at the same time."**

**Lila giggled and continued to allow Spencer to lead her to their destination. She stumbled slightly and Spencer immediately steadied her.**

**"Of course, you *could* have made life a lot simplier had you worn more suitable footwear," Spencer said, referencing her white, jewel encrushed sandals.**

**"Well, perhaps if I had known our destination I would have been able to make a more appropriate selection." This time it was Spencer's turn to laugh.**

**"Fair enough, but the surprise is well worth it."**

**Lila was always a little uneasy when it came to surprises, but she trusted Spencer so she followed him until he told her to stop. She complied and her anticipation mounted as he removed the blindfold. She looked around and couldn't believe what she saw. She was standing in front of Sunshine Conservatory and Botanical Gardens. The establishment had been around since 1950, when Saul and Karla Edwards purchased the property after their honeymoon.**

**Saul was a real estate developer and Karla worked in a specialty florial shop, so they decided to combine their two passions. Sunshine was a hidden treasure stationed about an hour north of Lav Vegas, frequented by natives and tourists who were fortunate enough to learn of its origin. Lila immediately fell in love with the open yet intimate surroundings. She was blown away by Spencer's thoughtfullness and when he rested his hand on her shoulder, it was all she could do to keep from kissing him right then and there.**

**"I like to think of this place as the best kept secret in a state best known for opulence and overexposure," he said, his buttery velvet voice spreading a tingle throughout his body.**

**"It's absolutely stunning, Spencer," Lila said. "How did you find this place?"**

**"My mother and I used to come here when I was little," he replied, clearing his throat as the emotion built. "We still come here from time to time when I visit."**

**"I would love to meet her sometime. What is she like?"**

**"She's unlike anyone I've ever known before," Spencer answered honestly. The idea of introducing Lila to his mother both exhilerated and terrified him. Diana Reid could be a handful for most people and he didn't want to frighten Lila.**

**It was at that moment Saul and Karla Edwards came out of the building, walking towards them. They were an impossibly adorable couple in their early seventies, with slight frames, silver manes, and features that had come to resemble each other's throughout their years of marriage. Recognition and delight lit up their faces upon seeing Spencer and the feeling was mutual.**

**"Spencer, it is so good to see you!" Karla exclaimed, reaching up to embrace him. Ever the gentleman, he bent over and returned the hug. After a few moments, Karla stepped away so Saul could hug him as well. Lila watched the exchanged, enchanted by the sight of the two seniors so obviously besotted by their lanky friend.**

**"Lila, I would like you to meet Saul and Karla Edwards, the owners of Sunshine Conservatory and Botanical Gardens, as well dear family friends. Saul, Karla, this is my friend Lila."**

**"Oh yes, that's right. Spencer has told us about you," Karla said, walking over towards her. Despite her age, she still had more energy than most women Lila's age. She walked over to her and Lila instinctively bent down.**

**"Let me get a look at you," Karla said, resting an aged hand on Lila's soft, smooth cheek. Karla's hand was withered with time, but still velvety smooth with a lingering scent of roses.**

**"It's official: you are even more gorgeous than Spencer described," the elderly woman decreed. Lila's cheeks immediately turned rosey and Saul approached her.**

**"Don't be so modest young lady. You're almost as pretty as Karla," he said, giving her a hug.**

**"It means a lot to hear you say that," Lila replied honestly, instantly smitten with them. "Spencer was just telling me you've known him since he was a child?"**

**"Oh yes, dear. His mother started bringing him here when he was yay high," Karla replied, lowering her hand to her knees. "Spencer is the sweetest, most polite child we have ever met. And so intelligent as well. Even as a boy he knew as much about flowers as us, possibly more," Karla said.**

**"We thought you could have lunch in the outdoor garden before your grand tour," Saul replied.**

**"That sounds wonderful," Lila replied, following the Edwards and Spencer into the building.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Ten**

**"Oh Spencer, this garden is absolutely beautiful!" Lila said.**

**She and Spencer were sitting in the intimate and cozy garden waiting for their breakfast. They were at a small round table set with a white linen table cloth and china. The flowers were in bloom all around them, but one bouquet in particular caught her eye. In the center of the table was a vase filled with the most beautiful daisies and roses she had ever seen. Roses were of course the state flower of New York, for which Lila had such affinity. Daisies represented the flower for April, which was Lila's birth month. Lila plucked a daisy from the bouquet and tucked it behind her ear.**

**"I'm glad you like it. You're the only other person I've brought here besides my mother," Spencer said.**

**"That really means a lot to me," Lila replied, tracing her finger along her glass, which was filled with freshly squeezed orange juice.**

**"I just love making you smile and from your expression this morning you certainly needed some cheering up."**

**Lila nodded in agreement and Spencer reached over to take her hand in his.**

**"Would you like to talk about it?" he asked softly, his dark eyes burning into hers.**

**"Not really," she murmured. "If you don't mind, I would like to try to spend the rest of the day *not* thinking about my mother."**

**"I think I can handle that," Spencer said. At that moment, Saul and Karla approached them with trays of food. Before long, the table was filled with fresh fruit, scrambled eggs, toast, scones, honey, jam, butter, orange juice, and coffee.**

**"Thank you. Everything looks delicious," Lila said to the elderly couple.**

**"Thank you dear. Everything on this table is from this conservatory or our orchard," Karla said, the pride evident in her voice.**

**"I didn't know you had an orchard," Lila said.**

**"We started it shortly after this place," Saul replied, gesturing around them. "In addition to our fruit trees we also have a petting zoo and hay rides."**

**"That sounds wonderful. I'm sure your children must have loved growing up around all that beauty," Lila said.**

**"And what makes you think we have kids? Are you a profiler as well?" Saul teased.**

**"People as wonderful as you just have to have children. It would be a crime against humanity if you didn't," Lila replied.**

**"As a matter of fact dear we have five children," Karla replied. Without another word, Karla reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out her wallet.**

**"Now Karla, I'm sure these kids would much rather be alone than look at our pictures," Saul said, not wanting to wear out their welcome.**

**"Don't be silly. I'd love to learn more about your family," Lila replied.**

**That was all Karla needed to hear. She took a picture out of her wallet and handed it to Lila.**

**"The boy on the far left, the one with dark brown hair, is our oldest Mark. The one beside him is James. Their wives, Cindy and Marla, help us with the orchard. The girl in the middle is Linda, our middle child. She's a preschool teacher and runs a flower shop with her twin sister Maria. Our youngest, Jeffrey, owns a dairy farm with his wife Dana."**

**"You have a lovely family," Lila murmured, her eyes filled with longing as she gazed upon the happy faces in the photograph. Despite the privilege her parents' income had alloted, she would have happily traded all that in to have even a fraction of the happiness the Edwards family seemed to have.**

**"See? I knew she wanted to look at the picture," Karla said to Saul, looking pleased with herself.**

**"And now that she has, why don't we let these kids have some alone time," Saul suggested.**

**"Why don't you join us?" Lila suggested.**

**"That's very kind of you dear, but we don't want to intrude."**

**"It's no intrusion," Lila replied, looking at Reid for validation.**

**"We would love to have you join us," Spencer said.**

**Saul and Karla exchanged glances and went off to get some chairs and table settings. As the elder couple wandered off, Spencer looked over at Lila and gave her an adorable smile.**

**"Thank you," Spencer said, reaching out to take her hand.**

**"There's no need to thank me, Spence, it's my pleasure. I know it sounds crazy, but in a way this is like meeting the parents for the first time."**

**Spencer gave her a little wink and brought her hand up to his lips for a kiss. Lila blushed with pleasure and he turned her hand so her wrist was facing upward. He kissed it, letting the tip of his tongue just barely graze her soft skin. Lila shivered, desire burning right through her.**

**"You really are a tease Spencer, do you know that?"**

**"Mmm-hmm," he replied, giving her flesh a slight nip before kissing it again.**

**Lila was about to jump him right then and there, but Saul and Karla were back. Saul positioned the chairs and Karla set the table. Giving Lila a sly smile, Spencer let go of her hand and sat up, looking every inch the perfect son. For her part, Lila blinked and tried her best to rid herself of unpure thoughts.**

**"Is there something wrong with the food dear?" Karla asked Lila.**

**"Not at all, Karla. Why do you ask?"**

**"Because you hardly have anything on your plate!" So far Lila just had a small helping of eggs and fruit.**

**"I like to start small and work my way up," Lila replied. The truth was, she was still battling the demons of her childhood and adolescence. Nary a day went by without her mother micromanaging and second guessing every morsal, every calorie, that went into Lila's mouth.**

**"Small, schmal," Karla replied, loading her plate with more food.**

**"Karla, honey, Lila is old enough to decide how much she will or will not eat," Saul gently chided his busybody wife.**

**"Nonsense, Saul, look at the poor girl. All that fancy Hollywood living has left her needing some meat on her bones. One cannot live on dry lettuce and bottled water alone."**

**Lila and Reid's eyes locked from across the table and the twosome shared a knowing smile. They spent the rest of the morning in pleasant conversation with Saul and Karla. As Lila looked around the table, it amazed her that she felt more peaceful and more at home this morning than she had in her entire. Spencer must have read her mind because it wasn't long until his fingers were once again linked with hers.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**It was later that night and Spencer and Lila were in the private gardens of the hotel. After a glorious day at the conservatory, they were now wrapping up the day having a romantic picnic supper in the garden, which the hotel staff had kindly made sure was empty. Candles helped provide a soft, romantic feeling and the sound of water cascading from the magnifient fountain nearby was incredibly soothing. Classical music, Mozhart naturally, piped through the garden via hidden speakers. Spencer felt indebted to the hotel staff, who were so gracious in assisting him the preparations.**

**He knew their accomidating spirit had more to do with Lila's celebrity than just a willingness to help him, but still, he was grateful. They were resting comfortably on a thick checkered blanket, their plates set aside. At Reid's request, the kitchen staff prepared waldorf salad, duck, and mallomars. Lila looked over at Spencer, who was taking a sip of wine.**

**"I haven't had one of these in years," she sighed contently, in between bites of a mallomar.**

**"I figured you would like them. Afterall, seventy percent of them *are* produced in New York," Spencer said.**

**"And what girl doesn't love chocolate?" she said.**

**"I'm glad you like them, Lila, but I must confess my motivation for providing them isn't entirely pure."**

**"Oh really?" Lila asked, raising an eyebrow.**

**Spencer set his wine glass aside and moved closer to her, giving her a look that made Lila quiver in pleasure.**

**"Phenyl ethylamine and Serotonin are two chemicals that occur naturally in the human brain. These chemicals are released during moments of love, passion, or lust and cause a euphoric effect on the individual in whom they are released.**

**"These chemicals occur naturally in chocolate," he continued, taking her hand in his, gently rubbing his thumb along her knuckles. "They are stronger in dark chocolate because it is less processed than other varieties of chocolate."**

**"Is that a fact?" Lila asked, lowered her body so she was on eye level with him. She reached over and ran her other hand through his hair.**

**"The Aztecs believed that chocolate increased the stamina of men and lowered the inhibitions of women. It is for this reason that Europeans came to believe that chocolate was an aphrodisiac."**

**Lila snuggled close to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "The only aphrodisiac I need is you," she replied.**

**"Oh yeah?" Spencer said, tracing her face with his index finger, running it down her bare arm.**

**"Oh yeah," she replied, moving her mouth close to his. Spencer inched his face closer to her and his lips were a mere whisper from hers. All too quickly Spencer moved away and sat up.**

**"And what better way to further stimulate such feelings than with some healthy competiton?" he said, turning around to rummage through the picnic basket.**

**"Spencer?" Lila managed to croak out, her body too pumped full of hormones to see, let alone think straight. She had never felt as deep an attraction to a man as she did Spencer and the cat and mouse game he was playing was driving her absolutely wild. Somehow she knew, though, that he was well worth the wait.**

**"Here we are," Spencer said, sounding victorious as he obviously found what he was looking for. He turned around to face Lila again, holding a deck of cards in his hands.**

**"Have you ever played Poker?" Spencer asked while shuffling the cards.**

**"No," she admitted, looking a tad embarassed. "I'm more of a Go-Fish, Old Maid type of person."**

**"Would you like me to teach you?" Spencer asked, wanting to set her at ease.**

**"Sure, as long as you can dumb it down for me," Lila joked, although she was scared of looking stupid in front of him. She knew how intelligent he was and that she couldn't even begin to come close to matching his brilliance.**

**"Lila, I don't have to 'dumb down' anything for you. You're an intelligent woman," he said.**

**"Do you really think so?" Lila asked, actually looking relieved.**

**"Of course I do. I wouldn't be here if I didn't," Spencer said, giving her a sideways look as he delt the cards.**

**Spencer was the only person Lila had ever met who valued her for something besides her body or what she could give them. He made her feel like a person, which was a new experience. After the cards were delt, Spencer explained the rules of the game, as well its history and origin. To his delight, Lila looked absolutely rivited by what he said. He kept expecting her to interrupt or make a sarcastic comment, which is what most people who came in contact with him did. It was nice to be with someone who valued his intelligence for other than serving their own needs or solving a case. It was nice to be appreciated.**

**Despite her utterings of the contrary, Lila was a quick study and it wasn't long before she was able to hold her own in a game. When she won for the first time, she threw her arms around his neck, the joy evident on her face. She looked so proud of herself, reminding him of a child displaying a piece of artwork to a parent for validation.**

**"I won! I can't believe I won!" she exclaimed.**

**"Under normal circumstances I am a sore loser, but in this instance I'll make an exception," Spencer replied, hugging her back and kissing her on the lips.**

**"The student conquers the teacher," Lila murmured, looking into his eyes.**

**"Has she ever," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.**

**It was later that evening and Spencer was walking Lila to her room, with Jude maintaining his distance, as usual. When they reached their destination, Lila knew Spencer wasn't going to accept her offer to come inside. And truthfully, she actually kind of liked that. For the first time in her life she was being treated like a lady and she liked the feeling. Spencer leaned against the wall, watching as Lila pulled her room key out of her purse.**

**"Will I see you tomorrow?" Lila asked, her heart dancing as she counted down the hours until she saw him again.**

**"I don't know," Spencer said, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. "I have some things to take care of."**

**"Such as?" Lila asked, raising an eyebrow.**

**"Well, calling my friends for one thing. I haven't spoken to them since I got here and if I avoid them any longer they might pursude the local police to issue a missing persons," he teased.**

**Lila giggled and Spencer continued. "I'd also like to see my mom. It's been a while."**

**Lila was extremely curious about Spencer's mother, but knew he would introduce her when the time was right.**

**"Well, call me when you can," Lila said, hoping she didn't sound needy.**

**"You can count on it," Spencer said. He pulled her close and planted a slow, romantic kiss on her lips. Much too soon for Lila's liking he pulled away and kissed her hand.**

**"Goodnight, Lila," he whispered, his eyes boring into her.**

**"Goodnight," she said.**

**Spencer turned and walked toward the elevator and Jude opened the door with his own key, sensing his client was too far in lala land to do it herself. Lila was about to follow him inside when she became aware of something cool against her wrist. She looked down and saw the most beautiful bracelet she had ever seen. It was silver with Black fire Oral and Turquoise stones. Lila's eyes filled with tears, recognizing the significance.**

**Silver was Nevada's state mineral. Indeed, Nevada's nickname is "the Silver State". Opal is the state's Precious Gemstone and Turquoise is the state's Semiprecious Stone. Opal also represents love, luck, and healing, since it is known as "the stone of the Gods." In the Middle Ages, it was believed opal could convey invisability, which was something Lila craved quite often in her life. It was also the birthstone for the month of October, which was when Spencer was born.**

**Turquoise is one of the oldest stones on earth and it to represented healing, protection, and love. Silver represented, among many things, hope and unconditional love. It is seen as a mirror to the soul, aiding in helping individuals to see themselves as others do. Lila looked over at Spencer, wiping the happy tears from her eyes. He simply winked at her before stepping into the elevator and letting the door shut in front of him.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Twelve**

**It was seven o'clock the next morning and Lila was already awake for the day. She had risen at five and exercised in her private gym with her personal trainer Greta for over an hour before taking a shower and ordering breakfast. Now alone and clad in shorts and a tank top, she was tucking into her cereal, fruit cup, orange juice, and coffee. She was reading the paper when her blackberry rang. She sighed and checked the caller id.**

**As she suspected, it was Christian St. James, her manager. He had become her manager a year ago after the last one, Ronald, quit. Christian was quit ambitious and was trying to help her reach heights she wasn't sure she wanted to reach. Lila answered the phone, but put it on speaker so she wouldn't have to press it against her ear.**

**"Hello Christian," Lila replied**

**"Well well, whaddya know? It lives," he retorted. "How kind of you to finally accept my calls. I was starting to believe you had fallen prey to another admirer."**

**Lila shuddered as memories of Maggie crept into her consciousness. "That's not funny, Christian," she said.**

**"And neither is your blatent disregard for your career. I will be at your room shortly and we are going to discuss some options for you."**

**"I suppose it wouldn't do any good to tell you to buzz off," Lila sighed, resigning herself to her fate.**

**"No it really wouldn't," Christian replied before curtly hanging up the phone.**

**Lila hung hers up as well and set it back on the table. With her appetite officially obliterated, she called room service to request a staff member to come and collect her dishes. After hanging up the hotel phone, she went to her room to change. Christian hated it when she "let herself go", so she shed her casual wear and slipped on a knee length red halter dress. It was an hour later and Lila had straightened her hair and was putting the finishing touches on her makeup when she heard a knock on her door.**

**Her stomach tightened as she heard Jude open the door and greet her expected, but unwelcome, visitor. She set down her blush brush as Christian strode into her room. Christian St. James fit the profile of a typical Hollywood mover and shaker: tall, athletically built, dark good looks, and a bank account that was riveled only by his ego. Lila had told him on many occassions that when they went out to restaurants, they needed two chairs instead of three so his ego wouldn't have to stand. Christian would simply laugh, but Lila wasn't kidding.**

**"Hello, Doll," Christian said, reaching her in just two strides, his long legs seeming to swallow the floor beneath him. He took her hands in his and kissed her cheek. His strong cologne overwhelmed her and made her gag. She much preferred the organic, freshly scrubbed scent Spencer exsuited.**

**"Hey, Chris," she said, not bothing to try to look pleased to see him.**

**"You can run but you can't hide, not for long at least," Christian said, eyeing her body with obvious appreciation. Lila was the first person to admit Christian was a bona fide creep, but he was an excellent agent. He was responsible for the careers of some of Hollywood's hottest young starlets and had what it took to make Lila an A-lister, if she had a mind to become one.**

**"I wasn't trying to hide from you, Christian. I just needed a break."**

**"Yes I see that, as well as some added curves. Have you gained weight, Lila?"**

**"Only five pounds," Lila said, guilt immediately washing over her.**

**"Well, get rid of it," he instructed, an air of finality in his voice. "It's not as if you aren't well aquainted with the art of disposing of excess weight efficiently."**

**Lila knew exactly to what he was referring and she didn't want to go back to that stage in her life, either in reality or fantasy. Her body, however, was crying out for her to purse itself of the unpleasantness. She turned away from Christian, hoping to reclaim her composure. It was then that Christian noticed the bracelet on her delicate wrist.**

**"This is new," he said, his voice a low growl of disapproval.**

**"It was a gift from a friend," Lila replied, pulling her wrist away from him, suddenly having the overwhelming desire to shower in the hottest water God and Cesear's Palace could provide.**

**"And would this friend be the same one you were photographed with a few days ago?"**

**"Yes," Lila said, crossing her arms defensively in front of her.**

**"His name is Reid...Spencer Reid?"**

**"*Dr.* Spencer Reid, but you already knew that."**

**"Yes I did and I find it interesting. I think it's sweet that your hero of yesteryear has magically reappeared in your life. It only took him four years, but better late than never I suppose."**

**"We've both been busy," Lila retorted, but Chris's words were already affecting her. Lila had felt a spark, a connection, between them all those years ago and wanted to believe Spencer had as well. She had lost track of the times she had wondered why he never called her.**

**"Oh yes, yes you have," Christian said cryptically. An awkward silence lingered in the air before Christian spoke again.**

**"Get your purse, Lila. We're leaving. There's someone I'd like you to meet."**

**Lila nodded and did as she was told. As they walked towards the door, Christian's hand wandered until it was at her backside. He griped onto her bottom, a vulcher claiming its prey. Lila pushed his hand away, but after a few moments of back and forth, she realized it was a losing battle. They walked to the elevator, Lila visably dejected, and Christian looking every bit the proverbial cat with the canary.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Thirteen**

**As plans went forward to jumpstart Lila's career with or without her consent, Spencer had his own agenda for the day. He was driving to Bennington Santiarium to visit his beloved mother, Diana. Spencer wasn't in Las Vegas very often, but he visited his mother whenever he was. He tried to justify his physical absence through the multitude of letters he wrote, but his logic fell short. The guilt of not seeing his mother everyday tore him apart, but he knew it was for the best.**

**Once he reached his destination, Spencer secured a parking space and climbed out. He looked delectible as always in courdoroy pants and a button down shirt. He entered the building, signed the visitor's log, and walked into the common area, where he saw his mother in her usual spot, her nose buried in a book. She looked at ease from a distance, but Spencer knew better than anyone that looks could be deceiving. He noticed Dr. Jesson, her psychiatrist, and went over to him.**

**"Hello, Spencer!" Dr. Jesson said, greeting Spencer warmly. Dr. Jesson was a well-bred gentleman in his early sixties who exhooded competence and compassion. He was also the type of person Spencer could imagine mowing the lawn in a tailored suit.**

**"Hello, Dr. Jesson. How is my mother?" Spencer tried to look casual, but he still had a twinge of uneasiness in his voice. His mother's well-being was precarious at best and something new always seemed to emerge.**

**"She's as well as can be expected. She misses you terribly, but again, this is to be expected."**

**"I know I should visit more often," Spencer conceeded, the guilt and shame washing over him.**

**"Your a good son, Spencer, never forget that. You do more for her than most children. Most of my patients' families never visit at all."**

**Spencer merely nodded, not entirely absolving himself of guilt. With a nod of approval from Dr. Jesson, Spencer walked over to his mother. He stood still for a moment just to study her. She was lost in a world on literary delight and it was apparent she was at peace. It did Spencer's heart good to see her that way.**

**"Are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to actually sit down and talk to me?"**

**Spencer smiled, loving his mother's perceptiveness. He walked so that he was in front of her and bent down so he could give her a hug. Diana gave him a squeeze and he sat down on the couch in front of her once she released him.**

**"You're too skinny. You need to eat more," Diana decreed, looking over her only child with obvious affection.**

**"Long hours at the office don't leave a lot of time for cooking," Spencer admitted sheepishly, although they both knew him well enough to know that even if he **_**did **_**have the time, he would never have the interest in cultivating his culinary skills.**

**"Don't lie to your mother, Spencer. You and I both know you wouldn't pick up a pan if your life depended on it."**

**"And you know as well as I where I inherited that trait," Spencer replied, the mirth apparent in his eyes.**

**Diana giggled and Spencer joined her, loving the sound of his mother's laugh. Once they were able to contain their amusement, Diana continued to look at her son.**

**"Who is she?"**

**"Who is who?" Spencer asked.**

**"Spencer Reid, what did I just tell you?"**

**"How can I lie when I haven't the faintest notion of what you're talking about?"**

**"I'm talking about your girlfriend, Spencer. The girl you mentioned in your last leter....Lila."**

**"Oh, yes, that's right," Spencer said, blushing slightly. "Lila isn't my girlfriend, mom. She's just a friend I've been spending time with."**

**Diana raised her eyebrows, her expression displaying obvious doubts. Spencer ran his hand through his hair, feeling his cheeks burning.**

**"You're right, Mom, I do like her....a lot. I just don't see how a relationship could work."**

**"You mean because she's a Hollywood actress and you're in the FBI?"**

**"That and...." Spencer paused for a moment, searching for the right words. "why would she pick me when she could have anyone she wants? She's so beautiful and talented and I'm..."**

**"Amazing," Diana interjected, taking Spencer's hand in hers. Spencer opened his mouth to protest, but Diana held up a hand to silence him.**

**"Don't argue with your mother, Spencer. You are the best son a woman could ever ask for. Most children wouldn't have known what to do with someone like me, but you cared for me with the finese and compassion of a man twice your age. You not only saved my life Spencer, but you made it worth living. So before you start second guessing yourself and pondering your worth, maybe you should question **_**her **_**worthiness of **_**you**_**."**

**Spencer blinked back tears and Diana reached over to wipe them from his eyes. "Go for it, Spencer. Profess your love and don't hold back."**

**Spencer laughed slightly. "I've only been back in her life for two days, Mom. Fervent declarations of love after a mere forty-eight hour courtship usually result in un-listed numbers and restraining orders."**

**Even Diana had to giggle at that comment. She gave him a playful swat on the arm and Spencer feigned agony.**

**"Seriously though, Spencer, don't let fear hold you back. You know what you want. You just need to find a way to get it. I would also like to meet this young lady."**

**Spencer opened his mouth to reply, but Diana continued. "You're going to marry this girl, Spencer, I can feel it. A mother know."**

**Spencer was going to protest, but images flashed through his mind. He thought of Lila in a beautiful white gown, meeting him at the alter. A radiant smile luminated her gorgeous face and Spencer felt as though he had won the ultimate jackpot. His mind then fast forwarded to the two of them sitting on a porch swing, his hands resting on her swollen abdomen. He could almost feel the result of their love thriving against his palms.**

**As quickly as the images arrived, they vanished. As Spencer pondered the thoughts of his subconscious, the longing swelled deep inside and almost swallowed him whole. He blinked and looked over at his mother, whose astute gaze never left him.**

**"Would you like to go the recreation room?" he asked, desparately needing a distraction.**

**"We can go to the moon if you would like, but I'm still meeting Lila and you're still going to tell her you love her."**

**"You're like a dog with a bone with is, aren't you?" Spencer asked, rising to his feet and assisting his mother to hers. Diana reached up and gave him a swat to the back of the head.**

**"That's for backtalking your mother."**

**"You better be nice to me or I'll ask Dr. Jesson to alter your meds," he teased. **

**"It wouldn't matter if I had the entire inventory of CVS Pharmacy flowing through my veins. I would still find a way to keep you in check."**

**Spencer tossed his head back and laughed with Diana quickly following suit. They exited the common area, arm in arm. As they walked away, Diana bent her leg behind her to give Spencer a playful kick in the rear. Spencer simply shook his head and gave her a kiss on the head.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Fourteen**

**As Spencer bonded with his mother, Lila was wishing the earth would swallow her whole. She and Christian were at Planet Hollywood meeting with its owner, Hunter Davenport. They were in the VIP lounge and they, well Hunter and Christian, were discussing Lila's career while she downed her third cocktail.**

**The reason for the meeting was Christian was negotiating a deal to have Lila join Holly Madison as the new topless burlesque dancer in Planet Hollywood's show Peepshow. The idea of disrobing in front of a room full of strangers made Lila physically ill, but Hunter and Christian were almost orgasmic by the idea.**

**"I've spoken to Jerry about this and he thinks Lila is a perfect fit for the show. What could be better than two blonde beauties starring in the same show?" Hunter asked. Jerry was of course Jerry Mitchell, who directed **_**Peepshow**_**.**

**"That's exactly what I told Lila," Christian said, placing a possessive hand on Lila's upper thigh. Lila plastered a smile on her face for the benefit of the meeting, but in actuality she wanted nothing more than to stab his hand with her salad fork.**

**"Is this something you would be willing to consider, Lila?" Hunter asked her. Hunter was a tall, goodlooking man in his early thirties who had all of Christian's capabilities with none of his chauvanistic tendancies. Under different circumstances Lila thought they could be friends. Now she wanted him to share the same fate as Christian's hand. Lila pushed away her fork before she decided to make fantasy into reality.**

**"I am willing to consider my options," Lila managed to choke out, despite the bile rising in her throat.**

**"Good, because I think this is an excellent career move on your part. This show isn't just about dancing on stage topless--it's a launching point to bigger and better things. Many of our dancers have landed movie and television gigs due to their involvement with **_**Peepshow**_**," Hunter said.**

**"And we could use all the help we can get because **_**somebody **_**hasn't been on her A game lately," Christian said, waving a finger at Lila. Although his tone was deceptively jovial, Lila wasn't fooled.**

**"I think it's normal to need time off," Hunter responded casually. "All stars need a sabbatal sometimes. I think it should be a pre-requisite for any actor, actress, singer. Perhaps then Hollywood meltdowns would taper off a bit."**

**"Perhaps. In any event, I hope Lila has enjoyed her time off because we are about to hit the ground running. I have numerous projects lined up for her," Christian replied.**

**"Yes that's right, you mentioned those," Hunter said. "I know the one at your foremost thoughts is the reality show."**

**"Absolutely. I think it would be a wonderful way for fans to re-connect with Lila again and watch her re-build her career. Plus, it can only provide even more opportunities for her. Look at Holly." Not only was Holly Madison starring in **_**Peepshow**_**, but she had her own hit reality show on E!, as well as a slew of hosting gigs on mtv.**

**"Your idea certainly has the premise for success," Hunter said carefully. "but aren't you at all concerned that having the cameras on Lila 24/7 and allowing fans into the most personal moments of her life you are potentially putting her at risk again?"**

**"Not really. Maggie was a friend and employee, not a random fan off the street. Besides, with me by her side Lila will have nothing to worry about."**

**Hunter simply raised his eyebrows. It was at that moment that a waitress approached them and asked if anyone wanted another drink. Hunter looked over at Lila.**

**"Perhaps a water and lemon for you?" he asked kindly, noticing the slight greeness of her complexion.**

**"Lila is perfectly fine," Christian interjected. "She's just feeling a little out of sorts today."**

**Lila rose from her chair and Hunter stood as well out of respect. Christian remained seated, pensively chewing on an olive and glaring in her direction.**

**"I need to use the lady's room. Please excuse me," she murmured.**

**"Of course, Lila," Hunter said kindly. "Meira!" he called out to the waitress, who came racing over. "Please escort Miss Archer to the restroom."**

**"Yes sir," the young lady replied.**

**Lila followed close behind the waitress with Jude trailing not too far behind. The restroom needed to be opened with a key, so Meira pulled one out of her apron pocket. Lila thanked her and hurried inside. She walked over to the sink and looked at her reflection. Despite her perfctly straightened hair and carefully applied make-up, she looked awful and knew it.**

**And worst of all, she knew Hunter knew it. What if he thought she didn't want this job and resinded his offer? What would Christian's reaction be? He had a tendancy to act violently when things didn't go his way. Lila splashed some water on her face, but already the bile was rising in her throat.**

**The violent burning she felt was an indication that this time she couldn't keep it at bay. She raced to the nearest stall and fell to her knees. It wasn't long until all of her pent up anxiety and fear was projected against the porceline bowel. After every last ounce was omitted from her body, Lila wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, sat against the door, and sobbed. She knew her life and career was spirling out of control and worst all, there was nothing she could do about it.**

**Lila knew she was letting down everyone in her life: Christian, Arabella, and even her father, although he really didn't care about her anyway. The idea of parading around half naked made her want to throw herself off of her penthouse balcony, but she knew her options were limited when it came to jump starting her career. Besides, it wasn't as if the people in her life expected anymore from her anyway. Even Arabella had said she needed to take waht she could get because she didn't have much to offer. Lila wasn't sure of how long she had been in the restroom when she heard a knock.**

**"Miss Archer? Are you alright?" Meira asked, sounding concerned.**

**The young waitress's voice was enough to startle her back into reality. Lila pulled herself to her feet, ignoring the slight spinning sensation in her head. She flushed the toilet and walked out of the stall. She opened her purse, which contained a small travel sized toothbrush and toothpaste. As someone in the entertainment industry, she recognized the importance of being fresh at all times.**

**Not only that, but when she made purging a regular habit in her school years, she knew she needed to cover the evidence or risk ostrization from her peers. Once her teeth were brushed, she quickly brushed her hair and touched up her make-up. After giving herself a discerning once over, she walked out of the restroom, coming face to face with Meira, Hunter, and Christian.**

**"Are you alright, dear?" Hunter asked, concern apparent in his eyes. "If you are uncomfortable doing this show I understand. **_**Peepshow **_**isn't for everyone."**

**Lila could feel Christian's eyes burning into her, so she plastered a smile on her face and laced her arm through Hunter's.**

**"I wouldn't miss this opportunity for the world!" she said, smiling with all the sincerity she could muster. "Why don't we return to our table and you can tell me more about it over water and lemon?"**

**Hunter and Christian both shared a good natured chuckle before they made their way back to their table.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Fifteen**

**It was later that day when Lila, Christian, and Jude were stepping out of the elevator and walking towards the penthouse. Jude stationed himself outside the door and Christian and Lila entered the room. Christian had been talking nonstop since the end of the business, his mind seeming to overflow with ideas. Lila simply nodded her agreement, knowing her verbal indications meant little if anything to him. She set her purse on the table and kicked off her shoes. Christian went over to the bar and fixed them both a drink.**

**"I know Hunter thinks doing Peepshow and **_**Dancing with the Stars **_**at the same time is a little ambitious, but I think you can do it. I mean, you're not good for much of anything, but the one thing you **_**can **_**do is dance," he replied. He walked over to Lila and handed her one of the glasses. She accepted and they sat on the couch. Christian took a sip of his, but Lila set hers on the table.**

**"By this time next year Lila, you'll be a super star. Your face will be on all the magazine covers and you'll be on all the talk shows. Just picture it, Lila, you and Rachael Ray chatting up your **_**Dancing **_**win over one of your family's recipes. It's not as if you'll give the food time to digest, but Rachael doesn't need to know that."**

**Lila said nothing, instead opting for her now desired drink. She downed it in one gulp and set the empty glass back on the table. Christian set his glass on the table and rested his hand on her upper thigh.**

**"You managed to pull it together at our meeting with Hunter today. I was wondering if you were going to blow it, but you managed to come through. Hunter certainly seems enthralled by you, but that's not surprising. There's nothing you do better than grab the attention of men--well women as well, but of course you know that."**

**Lila shuddered, at both Christian's touch and the mention of Maggie. He moved his hand higher until his fingertips were grazing the hem of her thong. Lila hated thongs, but certain outfits called for them and this dress was one of them. She pushed his hand away, but it returned, this time with more force. She reached down to push it away again, but Christian used his other hand to hold hers in place.**

**"Don't act as if this is the first time, Lila," he said, his eyes boring into hers.**

**"That was then, Christian. This is now and I say no."**

**"You say no?" Christian said, chuckling to himself. "Would this have anything to do that beanpole FBI agent of yours? How he was ever accepted into the bureau I will never understand. He can't even take care of himself."**

**"Spencer is a brave man who risks his life for his country every day! He looks evil in the eye everyday--and wins! What the fuck do you do, Christian--coerce and bully young women into activities they deem inappropriate. Before you pass judgement on a subject about which you know nothing, why don't you take a long, hard look at yourself?"**

**The next few moments happened so quickly Lila almost didn't believe they happened at all. She saw a flash and instantly felt a hot, burning sensation against her cheek. She raised a hand to the injured area, but another blast soon followed. Before she knew what to do, Christian was on top of her, pining her hands above her hand and her legs to the couch with his knees.**

**"You think you're so tough, Lila? Deputy Dewey gets a boner and all of a sudden you're something different? Let me tell you something Lila: you are nothing. You were nothing before me and despite all my efforts, you're **_**still **_**nothing. I swear to God Lila, if you weren't so hot I would have cast you aside a long time ago.**

**All you're good for is looking hot in a bikini and dropping to your knees on command. Do you ever wonder **_**why **_**it is you have no friends? Are you ever curious as to why your mother hates you and your father merely tolerates your presence? You have nothing to offer anyone. Despite all the education and connections family money could buy, you still insist on being a disgrace to your family's name.**

**Your last manager quit after only six months and hell, the one before that had to get himself murdered just to escape your leeching grasp. I know you see Special Agent wonderful as your knight in shining armor, but he's no different from any of the others. If he really cared about you, why did he ignore you for four years?"**

**Christian saw that he had hit a nerve and smirked with satisfaction. "You were nothing more than a job for him when you first met. The only reason he spent any time with you at all was because the government was paying him to. Do you find it odd that the only people in your life are the ones you're paying? Face it, Lila, all you're good for is a pay check and an easy fuck. I know you think you're something special because you consider yourself a flower expert, but trust me, nop man in his right mind is going to stick around to listen to you babble about seeds and soil. Your stunted intellectual growth will bore him quickly and he'll leave you like all the others.**

**Christian stood up suddenly, moving away from her. "Remember this, Lila: you need me. Without me the remnents of your career will incinerate along with all the hopes and dreams of your family. Do you know how many times your mother calls me everyday, crying and apologizing for quote 'wasting my time on someone who clearly lacks ambition.'? Why don't you do your family a favor and think of someone else besides yourself--or put them out of your misery by putting you out of yours?"**

**Before Lila could say a word, Christian stormed out of the penthouse, slamming the door behind him. Lila remained frozen on the couch, not knowing what to do. It was a few moments later that the tears began flowing--along with all the old urges. She raced to the restroom and it wasn't long until her negativity had been voided from her body. She sat back against the restroom wall, holding her head in her hands.**

**After wiping her eyes and mouth, she looked at the sink, knowing her demons weren't entirely exonerated. Using the toilet for balance, she struggled to her feet and stumbled over to her desired destination. She opened one of the drawers, knowing exactly what she needed to make the pain go away. As Lila lifted the razer from the drawer, she couldn't believe she was in the same position again. She had thought this part of her life was over, but she should have known better.**

**She was weak and stupid and a total embarassment to everyone around her. She was a fool to think a man like Spencer Reid could want her. If she meant nothing to him four years ago, why should she think those feelings had changed now? She examined the razer, turning it with her fingers. In just a few moments her pain would go away.**

**She lifted the hem of her dress with one hand and angled the razor blade the others. She lifted her hand slightly before slashing into her soft, pale skin. Despite the sharpness of the blade, she didn't feel anything. In place of the pain, a numbness took over, as if she were having and out-of-body experience. She continued slashing, her desparation and self loathing in overdrive.**

**Minutes later, angry, jagged marks permeated her upper and inner thighs. Blood oozed down her leg, along with all the ugliness. Feeling purged in every way possible, Lila slid to the floor, hid her face in her hands, and sobbed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Sixteen**

**It was the next day and Lila was curled up in her bed, never wanting to emerge. As much as her exterior ached, her soul felt even worse. Last night felt more like an ugly dream than reality, even though she knew the events of the last twenty four hours were very real. She felt like an utter fool for letting her demons get the best of her again. She hadn't been this bad off since the incident with Maggie, and that had almost destroyed her.**

**She looked over at her alarm clock and saw that it was almost eight o'clock. She knew she had to face the world sometime, but she was hoping to face that fact later rather than sooner. Between her throbbing face and throbbing thighs she didn't know where to begin. As Lila contemplated her next move, her blackberry rang. She groaned, deciding which of the two great evils she had the wits to deal with before her morning coffee.**

**Much to her delight, her caller wasn't evil at all. Well, she was, but the best possible way. Lila answered the phone and held it to her ear.**

**"It's five o'clock in the morning, Ash! What are you doing on the phone so early?" the person on the other end of the phone was Ashley, her zany, quirky, much loved younger half sister. Ashley worked as an interior designer for KMV Designs, one of the most prestigious design firms in Manhattan.**

**"Technically Sis, it's 4:57, but to answer your question I was up anyway so I figured I could act as your flesh-and-bone, long distant alarm clock."**

**"Thank you Ash, that's greatly appreciated," Lila said, sitting up in her bed. No matter how down she felt, Ashley had a way of picking her up again.**

**"I'm sure it is. Besides, I wanted to share the first part of my morning meal with someone, even if it is long distance." Every morning Ashley woke up at four o'clock for her thirty-forty five minute exercise routine, which was immediately followed by a jumbo, chocolate stuffed croissent and grande latte from the bistro three blocks away.**

**"Only you would wake up at the ass crack of dawn, bust your butt working out, and top it off with a calorie-ladden breakfast with no guilt whatsoever," Lila said, giggling at her sister's quirks while also envying them.**

**"And just think, girlie, this is only part one of my morning meal," Ashley pointed out. On the way to work every morning, Ashley would stop at a coffee shop and order a breakfast sandwhich, as well as another grande coffee. Nevermind the fact that she had probably ingested a thousand calories only two hours prior, or the fact that she would head straight to the vending machine and lunch room at work. Lila pointed this out and Ashley simply laughed.**

**"Hey, it's not my fault I have the munchies," Ashley said. Lila could almost see her sister shrugging. Despite the fact that Ashley was a human garbage disposal, her curves remained under control.**

**"Actually Ashley, it is. I hope you realize pot is illegal in all fifty states."**

**"Only if you get caught."**

**Lila giggled and Ashley continued talking. "But I suppose my Mary Jane days should come to an end soon, considering that **_**someone **_**is dating a sexy FBI agent."**

**Lila stopped laughing and immediately downcast her gaze. She began playing with the fringe on her comforter as she spoke.**

**"We've just been hanging out. There's no way he would want a relationship with me."**

**"Alright, who was it this time?"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Which member of the dark and dysfunctional-but-not-in-not-a-good-way Frick and Frack duo is giving you drama this time: Mommie Dearest or Douchbag?" Ashley went out of her way to avoid using Christian's name, considering its utterance sacriledge.**

**"Douchebag," Lila replied, laughing in spite of herself. "They **_**do **_**have real names you know."**

**"Yes I do--Mommie Dearest, because **_**someone **_**hates it when I use the C word, and Douchebag."**

**Lila said nothing, so Ashley continued. "Lila, you need to stop listening to those people. There are tons of agents in Hollywood so I'm sure you can find one who doesn't think shredding your self esteem is part of the job description. As for your mother, well, no offense Lila-bear, but that woman is kookoo for Cocoa Puffs."**

**"No offense?" Lila said with a giggle. "just a moment ago you compared her to Joan Crawford, and last week you called her that word I hate! **_**Now **_**you're suddenly interested in my feelings?"**

**"Better late than never, I suppose," Ashley said.**

**"Or pregnant," Lila added, referencing **_**The Golden Girls**_**, which was a favorite show of theirs.**

**Both sisters shared a laugh before Ashley continued. "Seriously though, you need to quit listening to them. The things they say and do are deplorable and I hate to see someone I love and respect so much fall apart because of two losers."**

**Lila's eyes filled with tears upon hearing the word 'respect.' It was pretty rare that someone ever said that to her. Actually, the only people who had told her that were Ashley and Michael--and Michael was dead. She reached over and took a tissue from its holder, gently dabbing her eyes.**

**"So...tell me about this hot FBI agent of yours. Is he like Will Smith in the **_**Men in Black**_**?"**

**"Sure, aside from the fact that he doesn't hunt aliens, has an identity, and is very much part of the government."**

**"So aside from those things they're just a like?"**

**"Precisely."**

**"Seriously though, what's he like? I can't remember the last time I saw you with someone."**

**"Buy a tabloid sometime."**

**"Li, you know my policy regarding so rag mags: they are used merely for deversionary purposes so I don't have to talk to anyone in the check out line. I don't actually read them."**

**"And don't forget your little habit on stealing perfume samples."**

**"Li, it's not stealing. It's just.....borrowing long term without the intention of returning."**

**Lila just shook her head as she laughed. Ashley was quite the character and until very recently, the only bright spot in her life.**

**"Seriously, Ashley, Spencer is....amazing. He's sweet, funny, attentive..."**

**"And hot, based on the photos I've seen."**

**"The photos you've seen in the tabloids you pay absolutely no attention to."**

**"Precisely. Now, tell me more about Special Agent Sexy."**

**Lila proceeded to tell her sister about the dates they went on, from their first dinner date, the conservatory, learning to play Poker, and even their hot encounter in the swimming pool. She told her sister about what a gentleman Spencer was and now he never forced himself on her in a sexual manner.**

**"Remind me again of how he isn't showing interest in you again? Please explain why a normal, healthy, sexy, successful man would spend time with an amazing bodacious chick if he isn't porking her every five minutes."**

**"Maybe he just doesn't like to gamble."**

**"Lila..."**

**"Okay fine, Spencer likes me, I get it. But I just don't see how this relationship can work. If he knew just how messed up I am he would run for the safe compounds of Quantico and never look back. He shouldn't have to deal with a nutcase like me."**

**"Perhaps nuts get him off." Both sisters considered Ashley's sentenced and dissolved into giggles, not bothering to even attempt to act in a mature manner. "Seriously Lila, in hois line of work I seriously doubt you are the worst person he has ever met. And in your defense, your neurosis isn't even your fault. Your just the product of one extremely fucked up, bitter, insane former prima ballerina. What I wouldn't give to shove a tutu up her..."**

**"Ashley Nicole!"**

**"Lila Grace, don't even try to pretend that that imagine doesn't tickle you to no end."**

**"I won't," Lila said, a smile on her face. It was at that moment there was a knock on her door. Lila looked over in the direction of the unexpected noise.**

**"Yes Jude?"**

**"Umm, not exactly," said a very familiar voice. To her surprise it was Spencer, not her bodyguard, who entered the room. He looked delectible as always in dark jeans and a button down shirt. His hair had that adorable bed head appearance that Lila just loved. Lila's heart melted when she saw a bouquet of Liliacs in his hand, with a card tucked inside them.**

****Author's note: I was wondering if I should change Ashley's name to Rachel. Since it had been so long since I mentioned her, I thought that was her name. When I went to write this chapter I actually called her Rachel at first until I found my notes. I immediately made the change, but it feels weird. Which name does everyone like better: Rachel or Ashley?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Seventeen**

**"Spencer! What are you doing here?" Lila asked, feeling a little self conscious about her appearance. She was used to Spencer seeing her dolled with, wearing just the right outfit and her hair just so. Instead, her hair was mussed and she wore baggy sweats.**

**"I'm here to see you of course," Spencer said, walking towards her.**

**To him Lila was always the most beautiful woman in the world, but somehow she looked more beautiful than ever in her au natural state. He handed her the bouquet, pulled her in his arms and planted a warm, slow, romantic kiss on her lips. Lila sighed and melted into him, wrapping one arm around his neck as she held the flowers with the other.**

**Much too quickly, Spencer removed his mouth from hers and moved back slightly. Lila gently placed the flowers on the bed and removed the card so she could read it. Tears pooled in her clear blue orbes, the words touching the innermost depts of the soul. She pulled him close and planted another kiss on his lips.**

**"Thank you, Spencer, for the flowers, for the card, for...everything," she said, continuing to reign kisses on his lips, cheeks, and neck.**

**"I just love making you happy," Spencer said, running his fingers through her hair. As he studied her face, he noticed the swelling under her eyes.**

**"Lila, what happened to your face?" he asked, gingerly cupping it in his hand.**

**"Oh, it's nothing," Lila said quickly, looking away and walking towards the bathroom, needing to not only brush her teeth, but some distance from Spencer.**

**The last thing she wanted was for him to know the truth. She didn't want him to realize just how screwed up she really was. She had been such a mess the other night she had gone to bed without cleaning up her mess. When she opened the restroom door, however, the room was emaculate. She realized that Jude must have tidied up when he began his shift this morning.**

**Jude was always the consumate professional, cleaning up the messes of his Hollywood employers without a single comment or complaint. She picked up her toothbrush and applied toothpaste. It was then that she realized that she had accidentally left the door slightly ajar. She looked in the mirror and watched as Spencer leaned against the door frame and watched her.**

**"That doesn't look like nothing," Spencer said softly.**

**"I just had a little accident," she replied after spitting the toothpaste in the sink and rinsing away the mess.**

**"What kind of accident?" Spencer asked. Lila knew it wouldn't do any good to lie to him outright, so she decided to mix in tiny fractions of the truth, so hopefully she could pull it off.**

**"I was injured in dance class," she said.**

**"Dance class? I thought you hadn't danced in years," Spencer replied, looking dubious.**

**"I haven't, but I'm not doing **_**that **_**kind of dance. My manager, Christian, and I had a meeting yesterday with Hunter Davenport, the owner of Planet Hollywood. They....they want me to co-star in **_**Peepshow **_**with Holly Madison."**

**Lila expected Spencer to erupt with anger, but instead he just stared at her blankly.**

**"What's **_**Peepeshow **_**and who is Holly Madison?" he asked.**

**"How could you have never heard of Peepshow? I thought you grew up in Vegas," Lila said, looking incredulous.**

**"I've never been the strip type," Spencer said, shrugging his shoulders.**

**"Interesting choice of words," Lila remarked before telling him about Peepshow, Holly Madison, and the other business ventures Christian had in store. Spencer listened silently, intently, allowing her to finished. When she did, Lila eyed him nervously, wondering what he was thinking. What he said next took her by surprise.**

**"How do these business ventures make you feel?" he asked.**

**"They'll garner attention and revitalize interest in my career," Lila said with a shrug.**

**"That's not what I asked, Lila," Spencer said, taking her hand in his. "What I want to know is how you **_**feel**_**. In the entire time I've known you, you don't fit the profile of someone who aspires to strip for strangers and let them peer into your private life."**

**"What other choices do I have, Spencer? Movie roles aren't exactly pouring in, not that they ever did. I have to do whatever it takes to keep my career afloat."**

**"Lila, thus far when we've discuss your career you have mentioned other people, namely your manager and your mother, and their expectation for you. You demonstrate tremendous loyalty and obligation to them, and even to the idea of your career, but what about the heart of it? Lila, not once have you **_**ever **_**mentioned going forward out of a sense of accomplishment or joy. I'm not doubting your ability or your ambition, but I am calling your motivation into question. Lila, please, look inside yourself and really, truly, ask yourself what it is you are searching for and hoping to obtain."**

**"Spencer, stop, just stop it, okay! I'm not one of your fucking "unsubs", so stop profiling me! We've only known each other for a few days so stop acting as if you know everything there is to know about me!"**

**Before Spencer could say a word, Lila ran into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. As she paced back and forth, she could feel the hot tears seering the backs of her eyes. She accepted defeat and let the downpour commence, all while burying her face in her hands. She sat herself on the toilet, shuddering as the emotion wrecked through her body. She hated herself for snapping at Spencer the way she had and the potential consequences of her outburst terrified her.**

**She knew there was a very real possibility that her tantrum had just cost her the best thing that had ever happened to her and the regret and fear was crushing her. Lila was so lost in her own misery that when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she jumped back a bit. When she looked up, she saw Spencer, kneeling before her. She stared at him with shock and amazement. She was so used to being abandoned and used that this side of human behavior left her puzzled. She watched, stunned as Spencer reached up and riped away her tears with his thumbs.**

**"Lila, I'm not trying to profile you," he murmered, his sweet cool breath feeling like Nirvana against her hot, red skin. "I just care so much about you and want the world for you--the world of **_**your **_**choosing. I'm sorry if you felt I was judging you because I wasn't. I'm just trying to help you realize the tremendous potential you have. Lila, the possibilities for you are endless. You are so smart, so sweet, and so unique that I would hate to see you sell yourself short in some futile mission of outer validation."**

**Lila just stared at him, not really knowing what to say. These past few days with Spencer had made her rethink everything she thought she knew about humanity. She had thought for sure she was never going to see him again and here he was, wiping away her tears in the same spot where she had given into her innermost darkest feelings in a moment of weakness. She just looked at Spencer, who cradled her face so tenderly and gazed at her with such warmth luminating from his chestnut orbs.**

**She wondered if he would still hold her in the same regard if he knew the truth about her. She pushed those thoughts out of her minds, trying not to think of a world in which Spencer Reid did not exist. Instead, she reached out to touch his face, running her trembling fingers through his hair.**

**"You didn't leave," she whispered, moreso to herself than anything else.**

**"And I never will," Spencer said, pulling her into his arms. Lila hugged him close and buried her face into his shoulder, reveling in the sweet, natural aroma she had come to love so much. Spencer gently stroked her hair and kissed her head.**

**"I'm sorry for snapping at you like that, Spence. I know you're just trying to help," she said, tilting her head up slightly to whisper in his ear.**

**"I'm not giving up on you, Lila. I just hope in time you come to see yourself the way I do."**

**Lila didn't say anything, content to snuggle close her special agent. After a while, Spencer rested his hand on her face, turning it gently so she was looking into his eyes.**

**"Let's get out of here," he said.**

**"What do you have in mind," she asked, allowing him to help her up as she stood.**

**"You'll just have to trust me, my dear. Afterall, a magician never reveals his secrets," Spencer said, giving her a little wink.**

**"Are you going to work your magic on me?" Lila asked, a smile spreading across her face, especially with him calling her 'my dear.' She hated it when Christian gave her pet names, but it sounded so sweet coming from Spencer.**

**"Maybe. I'll go into the living room so you can get dressed," he said, letting his long legs carry him into the other room.**

**Lila walked into her bedroom and towards her dresser, trying to decide what to wear. After some thoughtful deliberation, she settled on dark skinny jeans and a floral top with ruffled cap sleeves and a small v neck. She would wear halters or sleeveless items on occassion around Christian and the others around her because they either didn't notice or care about the faint scars on her upper arms and chest. She knew, however, that Spencer was too observant not to notice and she didn't want to have to explain them to her. She was fairly certain he was doubting her dance excuse at this very moment.**

**She was kind of surprised he hadn't said anything already since she did wear a sleeveless dress and bikini on their first date. She decided to chalk it up to dim lighting, deep water, and good luck. After throwing on her clothes, she slipped on her favorite pair of mules and ran a brush through her hair. The bracelet Spencer had given her still graced her wrist, as she hadn't taken it off since he gave it to her. A soft smile crept onto her face as she finished brushing her hair, parting it to the left as usual.**

**She set down her brush and selected a purse to complete her ensemble. After making certain she had what she needed, she stepped out of the bedroom and walked towards Spencer. He was standing by her mantle, looking at her family photos. She noticed the photograph that most held his interest was of the golden haired girl in her dancing attire.**

**"Are you ready?" Lila asked, trying not to let him see her reaction to the photo.**

**"Absolutely," Spencer replied, setting the photo back in its proper place, beside the candles. He smiled at Lila and took her hands in his, pulling her close.**

**"You look beautiful," he whispered, pulling her close for a kiss. He was happy she hadn't applied make-up, since he felt cosmetics only hindered her natural beauty.**

**"You're pretty cute yourself, Spence," Lila said, gently fingering the collar of his shirt. Spencer blushed slighly and Lila kissed his cheek, loving his humbleness.**

**"C'mon magic man. Show me what's up your sleeve," she said, lacing her fingers through his, pulling him towards the door.**

**"Yes, ma'am," he chuckled, following close behind. As they left the penthouse, Lila had no idea that the wheels in her profiler's mind were already fast at work. If she had known just was in that mind of his, he probably wouldn't have been able to get her to leave her room.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Eighteen**

**"You weren't kidding when you said you were going to work your magic on me," Lila said.**

**She and Spencer were at Abra Cadarbra, a magic fair that took place just outside of Las Vegas every year. What made this fair unique was that both ameteurs and professionals alike demonstrated their skills for the crowd, as well as provided workshops for anyone who was interested. Lila and Spencer were walking hand-in-hand, stopping at the different stations. They were currently watching the dove pan, a trick where a magician produces a dove from an empty pan. As Lila watched the magician wield his magic, Spencer was explaining how the trick was performed.**

**"The pan is made of brass or aluminium and comes with a matching lid which has a very deep rim or shoulder all around that fits inside the pan when closed," Spencer began, keeping his voice low and his mouth close to Lila's ear.**

**"The pan is usually no more than ten inches in diameter and roughly 2-3 inches deep. The magician then puts a small quantity of a volatile liquid into it, which he then sets on fire."**

**Right on que the magician did just that, produces reddish/orange flames. The audience gasped in delight, as well as from the natural fear that fire produces. As the magician slammed the lid over the fire, Spencer continued whispering.**

**"The audience's attention is focused square on the flames so they don't notice the magician removing the dove from a cage underneath the stage," Spencer said. As if the magician had timed himself around Spencer, he slammed the lid over the flames. Upon removing it, a dove was produced. The creature perched himself on his owner's shoulder, looking quite pleased with himself.**

**"How amazingly simple," Lila replied, looking surprised yet impressed.**

**"That's all magic is about," Spencer said as they moved on. "Sleight of hand and distractions."**

**"How long have you been doing magic?" Lila asked.**

**"Since I was a kid. I read **_**Tarbell Course in Magic **_**when I was three and was instantly hooked. Magic was an escape for me."**

**"An escape how?" Lila asked. "do you mean from the fighting?" Lila remembered Spencer telling her about his parents' divorce when he was ten.**

**"That was part of it," Spencer agreed. He led her to a workshop, where a professional magician was teaching a group how to perform card tricks.**

**"What's the other part?" Lila asked.**

**Spencer shook his head and guided her attention to the presentation at hand. Lila wanted to hear more about Spencer's childhood, but she knew he would tell her when he was ready. For his part, Spencer was dreading having to tell Lila the truth about his past. Although he tried to act easy-going and put together around Lila, the truth was he was scared to death that she would take one look at him and run away screaming if knew innermost dark details about him and his life.**

**The magician was about to demonstrate how to perform the Magic Elevator Card Trick. He looked into the audience, saying he needed an assistant. His eyes scanned the crowd until he zoned in on Lila.**

**"You there," he said, pointing at her. "What is your name?"**

**"Umm.....Lila," she replied, feeling nervous. Lila knew almost nothing about magic, so the idea of getting in front of the crowd made her nervous.**

**"Come up here, Umm Lila and help me with this trick," he replied. After an encouraging gaze from Spencer, she obliged. She walked towards him and the man held out his hand.**

**"Hello, Lila, I'm David. Have you ever performed a magic trick before?" he asked.**

**"Well, I'm good at making chocolate disappear," she said with a shrug.**

**The crowd laughed, as did David. "That's an important skill for sure, but have you ever performed magic?"**

**"Never," Lila replied.**

**"Then today is your lucky day," David replied. He placed a stack of cards in Lila's hand.**

**"Do you know how to shuffle?" he asked. Although that question could come across as incredibly condescending coming from other people, David was an exception to the rule.**

**Lila nodded, remembering the lesson Spencer gave her not that long ago. She shuffled the cards as he had shown her, then waited for David's next instruction.**

**"Well, as you know, I'm going to show you a trick called Magic Elevator Card Trick. It's a relatively simple trick and a great place to start for budding magicians. First, take any card and place it on top of the ace of spades on the top of the deck."**

**Lila complied and David went on the the next step. "Very good. Next, use the pad of your pinky to hold a break between the top two cards and the rest of the deck." David looked at Lila's form and nodded in approval. "Very good." He looked at the crowd and said: "This is known as the pinky break."**

**David went through the rest of the trick, which included picking up the two cards as one and showing them to the audience before placing both cards back on the deck. Next came taking the top card, which was the six of hearts, and pushing it into the center of the deck. As the grand finale, David had Lila give the deck a shake and reveal that the ace of spades has magically returned to the top. The crowd applauded, including Spencer, who had a look of pride on his face. David thanked Lila for her assistance and she made her way back to Spencer.**

**"You did a wonderful job, Lila," Spencer said, wrapping his arms around her waist.**

**"It was fun," Lila admitted, standing on her tiptoes to give Spencer a kiss on the lips.**

**"Are you ready for more?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair.**

**"Definately...oh wait, you were talking about **_**magic**_**..."**

**Spencer blushed and Lila giggled, loving how someone who faced the darkest, most deranged members of society without flinching was so prone to rosey cheeks.**

**"You are so cute when you blush," she said.**

**"And you are beautiful all the time," Spencer said, kissing her nose. When he pulled away, she noticed his gaze was focused on her left ear. She gingerly felt it with her hand and found something there. As she fingers did the inspecting, she quickly came to the conclusion the object in question was a Lilac.**

**"How did you..." she asked.**

**"A real magician never reveals his secrets," he said with a wink.**

**"But they are!" she said, gesturing to the other magicans around her in mock protest.**

**"They're not real magicians," he said, shrugging his shoulders. Lila could see the merriment in his eyes.**

**"You better not let them hear you say that. We are kind of out numbered."**

**"Considering I have the head of the FBI on speed dial, I don't think we have anything to worry about."**

**Lila laughed and they spent the rest of the day at the fair, having a wonderful time. Although they went to most of the stations, Spencer purposely kept her from the ones that showed how to sneak something behind someone's ear or anywhere near the body. Lila just laughed, knowing she would have to find a way to go around him. **

**It was nearly eleven o'clock when Spencer and Lila returned to the hotel. They had eaten dinner at the fair, content with casual food at various stands from which to choose. As they left, they went to a suveneier stand so Lila could load up on magic books for beginners, as well as a beginner's magic kit. Of course Spencer made certain nothing was mentioned about slight of hand before she made a purchase, to her amusement. They stepped off the elevator, hand-in-hand.**

**"I had a wonderful time today," Lila said, looking into his eyes. As always, Jude kept a respectful distance.**

**"So did I," Spencer replied, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. Ever the gentleman, he was carrying her shopping bags.**

**"Would you like to come in for a while? Maybe have some wine and tear into my magic kit?"**

**Before Spencer could reply, something, or rather **_**someone**_**, caught his eye. There was a tall, well dressed, conventionally handsome man lurking near her door. Feeling the hairs standing on his neck, Spencer positioned himself in front of Lila, in protective mode.**

**"Excuse me sir, but who are you?" Spencer asked, eyeing him with suspicion.**

**"My name is Christian St. James and I'm Lila's manager," Christian replied. Although he had managed to plaster a smile on his face, Spencer saw right through him. Underneath his calm facade was a rage just itching to be released.**

**"Hello, Christian. Is it your usual business practice to lurk outside your clients' doors at all hours of the night or is Lila an exception?"**

**"In this business, there is no such thing has regular business hours," Christian replied, feeling his faux calmness dissipating. Not wanting to lose control with a witness close by, he forced the smile to return to his face.**

**"Lila, may I please talk you alone, in private?"**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Lila remained still, frozen in fear as she remained positioned behind Spencer. She had seen that look on Christian's face enough to know that good things were not in store for her. This past winter he had broken her arm when she refused his sexual overtures, despite the fact that no didn't mean anything to him. A month ago he had slapped her so hard blood gushed from her nose because she failed to nab a part in a film. Spencer sensed her fear and moved closer to Christian, all while blocking Lila from his view.**

**"Anything you need to say can be said right here, right now," Spencer said, doing his best to keep his emotions at bay. The idea of someone inflicting this much fear in the woman he loved so much made him feel an overwhelming rage and hatred he had never felt before. He wanted nothing more than to rip the bastard apart.**

**"Is this how it is now, Lila? Are you so intent on ruining your career you'll hide behind the government to do it?"**

**"What are you talking about?" Lila whispered, forcing the words past the lump in her throat.**

**"I've been trying to call you all damn day Lila, but your Goddamn phone was turned off." Sure enough, Lila had indeed shut it off because she wanted to spend the entire day alone with Spencer with no interruptions.**

**"The reason I was calling, in case you're even remotely interested, is because Hunter wanted to meet with you again. Jerry was free this afternoon and Hunter wanted to arrange a luncheon so the two of you could meet. After wasting an hour trying to contact you, both men decided they wanted to 'explore other possiblities' with regard to **_**Peepshow**_**. They felt that you 'lacked the commitment and passion necessary to help bring the show to life.' All fucking day I have been trying to salvage your career while you've been too busy playing hooky with Deputy fucking Fife over here!"**

**Christian reached into his suit jacket to pull out a magazine, ladden with pictures of Lila and Spencer at the magic fair, along with a detailed article dissecting their relationship. He threw it in Lila's direction, the revoltion seeping through, a tsunami against the charming, laid back vibe he was trying so hard to project. Spencer caught the magazine mid air and chucked it back at Christian, hitting him in the chest.**

**"My name is Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid," Spencer said coldly, assuming his best alpha male position. "I'm with the FBI and you will not disrespect Lila while I'm here."**

**"Oh, is that so?" Christian said, arching an eyebrow and crossing his arms over his chest. "And just long exactly will you be here? Lila's men have a tendancy to grow weary of her rather quickly."**

**"I'm an exception to the rule," Spencer said.**

**"Oh really and why is that? Because Lila messed with your junk a bit and said she liked you? Well, I have a newsflash for you, kid. Lila is nothing more than a washed-up Hollywood wore that I wouldn't give the time of day if it wasn't for her ample busom and smokin hot ass."**

**Before anyone could react, Spencer lurched towards him, pining him against the wall with a sickening thud. Christian winced in pain, despite his desire to keep his discomfort on the down low. Lila shirked back, looking stunned while Jude acted as if he wasn't even there. Christian tried to wriggle out of Spencer's grasp, but Spencer clutched him tighter, slamming him into the wall again.**

**"It's because Lila is a woman worthy of dignity and respect and I will not allow the woman I love to be treated with anything less than that. I know you think you're something special because of your job and the power you think it provides, but you're nothing. You're just a self absorbed wanna-be who gets off on hurting and dominating young women. You're about as effective as an agent as an umbrella during a Tsunami."**

**"You don't know anything about me, Special Agent asshole," Christian hissed.**

**"Your pseudenum is Christian St. James, but your birthname is Marvin Short. You claim to be in your early thirties, but you're actually pushing forty. Although you claim a pampered upbringing in Bel Air, you were raised by a lower middle class family in Detroit. Your father, George Short, was a dishonorably discharged marine who divided his time between binge drinking and using you and your mother as punching bags before finally walking out on you when you were ten. Your mother, Susan, turned to prostitution to support you and her growing drug habit, which helped cause your hatred of women.**

**I know that you were fired from three different agencies due to complaints from clients and co workers alike. On the surface you appear to have the success most men dream of, but the truth is everything is about to blow up in your face. Once the other young women you have harassed and abused come forward, your days in Hollywood will be finished."**

**"What the fuck are you talking about? My business is booming, I have millions in the bank, and there's no way any of those sluts would say a damn word about me."**

**"Oh they will--and have," Spencer said casually. "I had my team do some digging and it wasn't that difficult to find women who are more than happy to make you pay for what you've done. Even if you never see a day in prison, civil suits can be quite the pain in the ass, or so I'm told. Oh, and speaking of derriere discomfort, the IRS was very interested to discover you haven't claimed taxes in almost six years. So in between the multiple civil and criminal suits and audits, I'm afraid you won't have much time for Lila."**

**Christian lunged at Spencer, his hands grabbing for his throat. Spencer reacted quickly and it wasn't long until Christian landed flat on his back, the wind having been knocked out of him. Spencer held his hands over his head, his knee positioned right below his groin.**

**"Anymore bright ideas, **_**Marvin**_**?" Spencer asked, inching his knee up higher.**

**"You're fucking crazy, man," Christian sputtered, the fear of God struck into his dark eyes.**

**"When it comes to protecting Lila and her well being there isn't anything I won't do," Spencer said evenly. It was at that moment two uniformed officers stepped off the elevator.**

**"Agent Reid, is this the man you told us about?" one of the officers asked.**

**"Yes, as a matter of fact it is," Spencer replied, standing to his feet and dragging Christian up with him.**

**"I trust you can take it from here," he replied, shoving Christian in their direction.**

**"Yes, sir," the officer said, cuffing Christian as he read him his rights. As the officers dragged Christian away, Spencer looked over in Jude's direction.**

**"You're free to leave as well, Jude," Spencer said coldly.**

**"Pardon me sir, but you don't have the authority to do that. I am employed by Miss Archer and the security agency that placed me with her."  
**

**"Well, pardon me Jude, but that's where you're wrong. I made a call to your supervisor and he was most troubled by what I had to tell him. Apparently security guards are supposed to prevent their clients from being abused by their agents, as well as themselves. Your boss felt it was best to suspend you 'upon further investigation into the charges.'"**

**Jude looked at Spencer, slack-jawed. Once he was able to collect himself, he crept towards the elevator, unable to make eye contact with Spencer or Lila. Once he stepped inside and let the door close behind him, Spencer and Lila were left alone with each other.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twenty**

**Spencer looked at Lila, trying to gage what she was feeling. She looked completely shell shocked and lost, as if she didn't know what to do. She moved away from him, walking towards the wall opposite him. She gently fingered a painting while running a shaking hand through her hair. Spencer walked over to her and rested his hands on her shoulders, gently turning her body so she was facing him.**

**Her head was still downcast, so he reached over and used his thumb and index finger to gently tilt her face upwards. When her eyes finally met his, he saw the tears swelling within. He wiped the tears away with his thumb and allowed his gaze to meld with hers.**

**"Lila, talk to me," he murmured, needing to hear her saying something, anything.**

**"You called me 'the woman I love'," she whispered, sounding unbelieving.**

**"That's because you are. Lila, I have never felt this way about anyone before in my entire life. You are the culmination of a dream I never thought possible. From the day we very first met you have touched me in a way no one else ever has. You mean the world to me and I cannot imagine my life without you."**

**Lila's heart pounded intensely within her chest, feeling as though it was going to explode any minute. No one had ever said anything so romantic or sincere to her in all her life. Spencer had opened himself up to her in a way no one else ever had before. She wanted nothing more than to match his declaration with one of her own, fall into his arms and never let go. She knew, however, that that scenerio was entirely impossible, no matter how desparately she desired that or the fact that he had become as vital to her survival as food, water, and air--perhaps even moreso.**

**Lila knew that no matter how much Spencer may profess to love her, there was no possible way he would ever desire her the way he used to if he knew the entire truth. Whenever anyone else tried to get close to her and caught even the slightest glimpse of the turmoil swirling around her, they ran for the hills and never looked back. And then there were the ones whose association with her had caused the worst possible pain--Michael and even Maggie. The idea of inflicting that kind of pain on Spencer was more than Lila could bear. She pulled away from Spencer's touched and turned around so she could pull her room key out of her purse.**

**She almost didn't find it due to the fresh stream of tears pouring down her face, but her fumbling finally paid off. As her shaking hand slide the card through the strip, she felt Spencer's touch on her again. She stumbled her way into the room, the pain so intense she felt she was about to fall to the floor. Her knees bucked and she almost did collapse, but Spencer grabbed her, his strong, sturdy arms steadying her. He tried to meet her gaze again but this time Lila didn't engage his eyes with hers.**

**She was afraid if she did she would act foolishly and succomb to her own selfish desires, throwing Spencer's well being to the wind. Spencer led her to the couch and lowered her body onto it. Lila brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her legs around them. As she tried to wipe her eyes with her hands, Spencer continued to look at her, panick and alarm in his eyes. He thought she was simply afraid to accept his love, but he was starting to second guess his profiling abilities.**

**"I'm sorry if I alarmed you, Lila, but I assumed you knew how I felt. I thought you understood the meaning of the bracelet and flower in your hair."**

**When a woman wore a flower on her left ear, it meant her heart was spoken for. Spencer was beginning to think he had been so intently listening to his own heart, perhaps he had failed to listen to hers. He buried his face in his hands as the crushing reality crippled his body. Lila really didn't love and the rash manner in which he revealed his feelings was causing her pain. Spencer could feel the tears brimming in his own eyes when he felt a soft, warm hand on his knee. He looked up and saw Lila, looking as woebegotten as he felt.**

**"Spence, I *do* understand the meaning behind those things because that's how I feel about you. Spencer, I love you so much it hurts to breathe. You provide me with an inner peace and well being I never thought I was capable of feeling. When I'm with you the world is the wonderful, safe place I keep hearing it is. I would love nothing more than to hold you close and never let go, but I can't. Spencer, I'm no good for you. I'm seriously fucked up and only inflict pain on the ones I love. You deserve so much better than me. I'm not worth all the trouble you have gone to."**

**Before Lila could react, Spencer flung his arms around her and his lips were on hers. His kiss was frantic, searching, seeking. Lila matched his passion with hers, unable to resist his touch. Their kiss seemed to last forever, not ending until oxygen became absolutely vital for the young couple. They pulled apart slightly, merely a whisper away as they gulped ragged breaths of air.**

**"Oh Lila, my sweet, beautiful **_**fleur**_**," he whispered, kissing her again, not getting enough of her sweet, fragrant skin. **_**Fleur **_**was the French word for flower and Lila came from Lilac, whose roots were French in origin.**

**"Lila, I know more than you think I do and believe me when I say your secrets do not leave you wanting. When I look at you, I don't just see flaws or transgressions. I see an amazing, beautiful, intelligent, compassionate woman I thank God for the privilege of knowing."**

**"What is it that you think you know about me?" Lila asked, eyeing him dubiously.**

**"For starters, I know that your parents' separation and subsequent divorce left you with feelings of mistrust and dissconnect of those around you. Considering Ashley is five years your junior and your parents' divorce wasn't final until you were ten, it's easy to see where your loss of trust in men began. I know your mother incorrectly and cruely blamed you for the demise of her marriage and career, further adding to your feelings of self loathing and despair. These feelings, along with the stress of adolescence and attendence of a boarding school you despised, were the stressers that started started your downward spiral into self mutilation and bulemia."**

**Lila opened her mouth to protest, but Spencer raised a hand to silence her. "Abuse and a dysfunctional family life are the most common reasons for self mutilation and eating disorders. Your heavy involvement in the dance world was also an indication, since eating disorders are prevailent among young dancers in an attempt to remain lithe for their performances. You also exhibit other common signs of someone suffering from Bulimia: swollen glands," he said, gently touching the sides of her neck, "obsession with weight, attempts at dieting, feelings of being out of control, and depressive moods."**

**"As for your self mutilation, you fit the typical profile. The average self mutilator is a white female in her late twenties whose cutting began around age fourteen. Your discomfort around others and isolation was part of your difficulty trusting others, but also because you didn't want them to know the truth and judge you for it. The cutting temporaily makes you feel alive and relieves the pain you feel for having to sacrifice your own dreams to live out the ones of others--namely your mother. Your mother was an entertainer and she expects you pick up where she left off, regardless of your own desires."**

**"Your area of choice is your upper legs and inner thighs, but you have been known to cut your chest and upper arms," Spencer continued, gently tracing the faint scars that were hidden under the small v of her shirt. "I noticed the scars the first day we spent together and I know you know I noticed, which is why you always wear pants and shirts with sleeves in my presence. I also couldn't help but notice your mass array of razors in your drawer, as well as the one you secretly tuck into your purse."**

**Lila gave him a questioning look so Spencer explained: "I noticed it when you opened your purse at dinner to locate your blackberry. Low self-esteem, difficulty handling feelings, relationship and career difficulties are also signs you exhibit."**

**Lila slumped against the couch, looking like basketball that had just been deflated. "And you were able to deduce all that just from the three days we've spent together?" she asked, looking stunned as she ran a finger through her disheveled golden locks.**

**"I'm a profiler in the most prestigious branch in the FBI. It's my business to know these things," he replied, giving her an adorable smile as he wrapped his arms around her. Lila rested her head on his shoulder and Spencer kissed the top of her head.**

**"That and we have the best computer technician ever born on staff who can find dirt on anyone, and I mean **_**anyone**_**," Spencer added, making Lila giggle. They were quiet for a moment before Spencer continued.**

**"I also know about..."**

**Lila pulled back, her eyes widening, feeling as if someone had kicked her in the stomach. "No. You can't. No one..."**

**Spencer nodded, turning so his body was facing hers. He took her hands in his and delivered the secret Lila tried for most of her life to keep hidden. Its revalation would show once and for all just how horrible she really was and how much she really had hurt the ones around her.**

**"I know about Chloe," he whispered, looking into her eyes.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**"You...you know?" Lila repeated, her voice barely above a whisper. She hadn't talked about Chloe in years and never expected to again. Lila didn't have any close friends and this wasn't a topic she could just mention in idle dinner conversation.**

**Spencer nodded. "You told me yourself, but Garcia confirmed it."**

**"Who is Garcia?" she asked, feeling as if she were caught somewhere between the Bermuda Triangle and the Twilight Zone.**

**"Our computer technician, as well as a total genius. She's truly one of a kind."**

**Lila merely nodded, so Spencer felt he should explain. "The first time I was in your room I noticed her picture. Despite the physical similiarities, I knew it wasn't a self portrait. For one thing, you are too self loathing to have a photograph of just yourself on display. Also, I noticed **_**her **_**hair parted to the right while **_**yours **_**parts to the left, which indicates you are mirror image twins.**

**You further solidified my suspicions with the sad, longing look you had when you saw the Edwards' family photo, which included their twin daughters. The three candles next to her picture act as a memorial and also suggest she was three when she died. The pink in the candles represents youthful femininity, as as the possibility she passed away in the springtime. White suggests death, purity and emptiness while the gray represents mourning, isolation, and detatchment.**

**Your positioning of the photos suggests your mother favored Chloe over you, due to the fact that their pictures are side by side, whereas you are as far away from them as possible. The proximity of your mother's picture to the candles also suggest the feeling of when Chloe died, she did as well, metaphorically speaking."**

**Lila just stared at Spencer, the feelings of shock and amazement pulsating through her body like a thunderbolt. Her long lost sister was always at the frontmost of her thoughts, but she was never able to share her feelings with anyone else. Arabella was too hateful to discuss the weather, let alone her innermost feelings. She had never felt entirely comfortable or accepted by her father and stepmother and her brothers were too young. Ashley was amazing, but dark feelings and emotions made her uncomfortable so she would use humor the shift the direction of the conversation.**

**The only two people Lila had really mentioned Chloe to were Michael and Maggie and even then she hadn't felt entirely at ease. As if sensing her inner conflict, Spencer gave her hands a gentle squeeze, rubbing his thumb along her knuckles. When she looked into his eyes she saw such love, compassion, acceptance she was almost tempted too look over her shoulder to see who he was truly looking at.**

**"Would you like to tell me about her?" he asked.**

**"You mean Garcia hasn't told you everything already?" she asked in a weak attempt at humor.**

**"I would rather here it from you. I think unburdening these feelings would do you a world of good."**

**Lila shut her eyes and took a deep breath. She exhaled slowly and opened her eyes, trying to find the right words, wondering where to begin. Spencer pulled her close and gave her a reassuring on her forehead before planting one on her lips. She stretched out so her head was resting in his lap and her body was laying on the couch. Spencer ran his fingers through her hair, which was sprawled on his lips. The feel of his warm touch helped soothe Lila's nerves as she began speaking.**

**"Chloe was the older twin," she murmured, her gaze shifting downward as she absentmindedly played with her bracelet. "As a matter of fact, Mom and Dad didn't know they were having twins until the time of the delivery. Ultrasounds weren't used very much during that time and they're not of the quality they are today."**

**Spencer nodded and continued playing with her hair as Lila continued. "Chloe's delivery was a relatively easy one, as easy as any delivery can be. Mom was in labor with her for only ten hours and only had to push three times. I...I took longer. I wasn't a very large baby, only six and a half pounds, but Mom is a petite woman and she had difficulty getting me out.**

**After three hours of pushing, by which point her epidural had worn off, she had to have a cesarean section. I had also taken nutrients from Chloe during the pregnancy, causing her to only weigh four and a half pounds. She had to remain in the hospital for two weeks. Mom had to stay in the hospital for almost a month, due to complications following the c-section. Her uterus wouldn't stop contracting and she was hemorrhaging severely after I was born, resulting in a hysterectomy.**

**She also a post operative infection and incontinence for a few months. Mom, who was a Prima Ballerina with the American Ballet Theatre at the time, was scheduled to resume dancing a month later, but thanks to me that was out of the question. It took her almost a year to get back to where she was born Chloe and I were born."**

**Spencer wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gave her a little squeeze, silently trying to take away her pain. Lila rested her hands over his, returning the squeeze. She snuggled her head against him for a moment, loving the feeling of his strong, warm body. After a few moments she resumed talking.**

**"Chloe was always Mom's favorite," Lila continued. "between the two of us, she was much daintier, more feminine, and much more graceful. I, on the other hand, was more of a tomboy and much more content to play in the mud or kick a ball than don a tutu. Mother enrolled both of us in Miss Laci's Dance Academy, her alma mater, when we were two. Chloe was a natural and gave every indication of following in Mother's footsteps someday.**

**I, however, had difficulties. I'm not naturally graceful, so learning the dance steps was more a challenge. It was Mother's dream to have the both of us follow in her footsteps by enrolling in the School of American Ballet, a boarding school in New York City that centers around dance. Enrollment starts at age six and students remain there until they graduate at eighteen. Upon graduation, the students are offered prestigious spots in the best ballet companies in the world, just like my mother.**

**Chloe's spot was secure, but mine was precarious at best. The instructors felt I didn't show enough aptitude or any real desire to truly get better. It was more than obvious that I was dancing for Mother and not for myself. High placement at Miss Laci's was an essential pre-requisite for any young person desiring admission into the School of American Ballet, so Mother was truly worried for our futures. If I was unable to gain admission into the school it would totally embarass and devastate my mother.**

**It was June seventeenth, nineteen eighty five when it happened. It was the last day of class for the year. Mother wanted to speak to the instructors and head master privately, hoping to finesse them into boosting my standing at the Academy. Mother sent Chloe and I outside with Dad so they could speak privately. I..."**

**An emotional knot formed in the back of Lila's throat, preventing her from continuing. Spencer pulled her up to hug her close to his chest, his heart aching at having to see her in this much pain.**

**"You don't have to continue if you don't want to," he whispered in her ear.**

**"It's okay," Lila said, resting her head on his shoulder and allowing herself to melt into his arms. After forcibly swallowing the knot away, she continued.**

**"I...I wanted to go to the playground across the street, so Dad took Chloe and I there. When we got there, I found an abandoned ball near the swingset. Chloe, Dad, and I were playing, kicking the ball around when I accidentially kicked it in the street. Before Dad could react, Chloe darted into the street to retrieve it. That's...that's when..."**

**Spencer knew what was coming, so he tightened his grip on her, wishing he could do more to shield her from the excruciating pain that was to come.**

**"Dad and I didn't see the car until after it was too late. Even after all this time I can still hear the screetching of the tires when I close my eyes. The driver did all she could to keep from hitting her, but road was still damp from the rain earlier that morning and she was driving too quickly. W...when Mom and the others heard the noise, they came running and Mom let out a sound I have never heard against since. It took all of the instructors to hold her back as Dad called the paramedics."**

**Chloe took a moment to wipe the tears from her eyes before continuing. "Chloe was in Intensive Care for three days before she was taken off of life support. She died on June twentieth, the last day of spring. After her death Mother was never the same again. She was so distraught she had to be sedated for the funeral. Dad was so concerned for her well being he had her held involuntarily held in the hospital for a few months.**

**When Chloe died, she took whatever was good about Mom with her. When she was hospitalized, the American Ballet Theatre decided it would be best to find another Prima Ballerina and well, forced Mother into permanent retirement. She had been pursuing an acting career prior to Chloe's death, but opportunities dried up for her after her hospitalization. Mother and Dad tried to keep up appearances, but when Chloe died there was no hope for them. Mother began drinking and after a while, Dad gave up trying to console her.**

**It was around the first anniversary of Chloe's death that Dad hired Debra. She started out as a paralegal in his law firm, but quickly rose through the ranks to become office manager. It was around Christmastime that the affair began. Our home was less than festive, so Dad spent much of his time at the office. Debra felt sorry for him, having just lost her husband to a brain tumor two years prior, so she decided to befriend them.**

**They started out as just friends, but over the next six months their feelings grew into more than that. They were finishing up some last minute paperwork on Christmas eve when they, well....took their relationship to the next level. Apparently, they had split a bottle of wine and were regaling each other with tales of once was and what could have been when their passions got the better of them. Two months later Debra became pregnant with Ashley."**

**"When Dad told mom the news I honestly thought she was going to kill him," Lila said, shuddering slightly. "She...she lunged at him with a kitchen knife and the housekeeper and nanny had to wrestle it away while Dad called the police. Needless to say, he moved out that day and didn't look back. He moved in with Debra and later that year, Ashley Nicole was born."**

**"After their separation, Mother did everything in her power to make the divorce as contentious as possible. She used her money and connections to limit my visitation with Dad and convinced judges he was unsuitable to have joint custody, despite the fact her mother, my Grandma Jane, testified on **_**his **_**behalf. When she did that, Mother was livid but kept her in our lives because it was her hope that Grammy would leave all of her money to her when she died. Much to her chagrin, I received eighty percent of her estate when she passed away last year."**

**"Dad fought her for a while, but eventually grew tired of her uncontrollable temper. I guess he figured now that he had another daughter I wasn't as high on his list of priorities any longer. I can count the number of times on one hand I saw him for the next three years. I probably never would have saw him again if Mom hadn't met Charles. Charles Bogsworth was from a wealthy family who made their fortune in oil fields of Texas.**

**He was old enough to be Mother's father, but somehow his bank account more than made up for that fact. Since Mother couldn't trap him with a pregnancy the way she had my father, she knew she had to act quickly. She finally went along with the divorce, which was finalized a year and a half later. Not to be outdone, Mother made certain to remarry before Dad and Debra. With a wealthy new husband to contend with, Mother was suddenly fine with me spending summers and school holidays with them, but I never felt as though I belonged there.**

**Charles was nice enough, but he was up there in years and had already raised a family of his own, so he didn't concern himself too much with my well being. He was amenable to taking me to an occassional lunch or movie, but day to day parenting just wasn't for him, or any of my parents really. He and my mother were married for ten years before he was killed in a car accident. He was hit head on by a drunk driver and killed instantly. Mother put on a show of grief, but that didn't last long.**

**She married William Cunningham III a year later. William is a prominent criminal defense attorney and runs one of the most prestigious law firms on the east coast. The Cunninghams are about as blue blooded as they come and had been friends of the family for years. In fact, Mother dated William's nephew shortly before she met my father. Anyway, she married William a year after Charles's death and they've been together ever since.**

**William is nice enough, but again, he just wasn't interested in child rearing. He's almost seventy now and is content to spend his days on the golf green or in his study with a good book. He tends to let Mother take control of things because it's easier than arguing with her.**

**Dad has always said he loves me, but I can just tell he would prefer I wasn't there. Debra, Ash, Conner, and Cooper are the family he's always wanted whereas I'm just a reminder of a hellish past. Between his new family and his law firm, I honestly didn't see much more of him after the divorce that I did the three years Mother held me hostage. Debra has always been kind enough, but I held her at arm's length. In some twisted way I thought I was betraying Mom if I was nice to her, so I kept my distance."**

**"That's actually quite common for children of divorce," Spencer said gently. "it's normal for them to feel a divided sense of loyalty among their parents, as well as the fear of disappointing them for showing feelings towards a new parental figure."**

**Lila shrugged and continued. "Although I was unable to gain admission into the American School of Ballet, mother convinced the headmaster to allow me to remain at Miss Laci's for the duration, which was eighth grade. I hated dancing, but mother insisted I continue, saying I had to 'carry on the legacy I was so instrumental in obliterating'. Ballet is difficult, as is remaining in dancing shape. I put on weight easily, so I had to work hard to be able to fit into my dancing uniform.**

**As I grew older, I established a routine. My days would began promptly at three o'clock in the morning with a two hour exercise routine. After that I showered, dressed, and met the headmaster and the other girls for breakfast. After our daily meals, the girls and I would take turns purging in the restroom and looking out for teachers and other staff. Our school days ended promptly at six, but I would resume my exercise regimine until around ten o'clock.**

**I started doing that in around third grade and continued until graduation. By that time the constant exercising and purging had taken a toll on my health, rendering me unable to continue dancing. I was then sent to St. Mary's School for Girls in New Haven, my first ever nondance school. For the most part no one noticed I existed, so I found a new way to ease the pain. By this point I was only purging while under stress and my body couldn't handle the rigorious exercise routines it once did, so I had to find another to unleash my pain.**

**That....that was when the cutting started. I used to do it all the time until I accidentally severed an artery and wound up in the hospital for the entire summer. If the girls at school had been ambivilent about me before, they definately decided to kick me out of their radar when they discovered I was crazy. I felt so lost and alone until I discovered the drama club. I never intended to make acting into a career, but when I was on stage I came alive in a way I never did as a dancer.**

**I never intended to make acting into a career, but I figured it was a way to keep Chloe's memory alive, as well as carry in Mom's dreams. Mother never thought I was any good, but told me to stick with it because I was too hopelessly incompetent at everything else. Mother has never believed I'm good at much of anything except making her life a living Hell, so she was as surprised as me when I received a full scholarship to the Juilliard. Mom never thought I had what it took to make to New York, but I did," Lila said, her voice cracking as new tears brimmed in her eyes.**

**Spencer gently wiped the tears away and Lila continued. "Those four years in New York were the happiest of my entire life. I was finally free of my mother clutches and I found an identity for myself. After years of ostrization of my peers, I actually had friends. I would have been perfectly happy to spend the rest of my life there, but fate, or rather, my mother, came calling.**

**It was shortly after graduation and I was working as a waitress and living on Houston Street when Michael called me. He was going to be my mother's agent before her acting dreams dissolved and she thought he could help me obtain the career that should have been hers. I was wary of him at first, but Michael was just so kind and was like the parental figure I had never had.**

**After his....after he died and after Maggie's institutionalization, I completely froze out the world around me. I holed up in my house for weeks at a time, refusing to come out. My new manager, Ron, tried to be patient but in the end he just couldn't handle me anymore. After some time, Christian came on board as my new agent and well, let's just say I used to wonder if he and Arabella were related."**

**Spencer glowered at the utterance of Christian's name, causing a tiny smile to sweep across Lila's face. She gave his hand a squeeze before continuing.**

**"Christian exsooded charm ar first, but that didn't last long. He picked up where Arabella never really left off and could never think of enough ways to describe my incompetence. The emotional abuse I was used to, but it was the physical that took some adjusting."**

**Although Garcia had provided Spencer with illegally obtained copies of her doctor's notes, hearing Lila say Christian abused her made his blood boil. He clenched his jaw and tightened his grip on Lila, holding his hold on her would keep him from racing to the jailhouse and breaking Christian St. James's neck. Lila winced slightly at his vice-like grip, so he loosened it a bit, murmuring an apology.**

**"The abuse started out small, as it so often does. A shove here, a hair pull there. As time went on, it escalated to where I was afraid to be alone with him. Earlier this year he slapped me so hard my nose bled for blowing an audition. Last month he broke my arm for refusing his advances, although that still didn't stop him. I felt so lonely and overwhelmed I didn't know what to do. I couldn't stand my life, but didn't know how to change it. I felt that if I asserted myself or even considered quitting acting I was letting down my family and desecrating my sister's memory. She would have killed for the opportunities I have so foolishly squandered."**

**"But Lila, fleur, you don't know that," Spencer said gently. "Love, she was only three when she passed away. When I was three I wanted to be Albert Einstein."**

**"Aren't you already?" Lila teased.**

**Spencer chuckled slightly and kissed her. They were now laying on the couch, with Lila's head on his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her.**

**"Kind of, but my colleague, Derek, wanted to be a flying robot, and I think we both know how that turned out."**

**Lila laughed and Spencer continued. "Seriously, Lila, I understand how painful it is to lose someone you love. The guilt is overwhelming and you constantly think of what you could have done or should have done to make the situation turn out differently. But Lila, you need to listen to me when I say Chloe's death was in no way, shape, or form your fault. It was a tragedy and an excruitating loss I would do anything go back in time and prevent you from going through. But it **_**wasn't your fault**_**. Blame God, fate, or the driver, but none of the blame belongs on you."**

**Lila looked unconvinced, so Spencer continued. "Lila, answer me this: did you intend for your sister to die? Did you lure Chloe to the playground against her will?"**

**"No," Lila answered.**

**"Did you rig the ball somehow so it would bounce into the street?"**

**"No."**

**"Did you bribe an irresponsible driver into barreling down the street past the speed limit? For that matter, did you manipulate the weather so it would ran and make the road slippery so there was no possible way the driver **_**could **_**stop, if she wanted to?"**

**"Of course not," Lila replied.**

**"Then how is her death your fault? I must say, Lila, you don't fit the profile of someone who would intentionally cause the demise of their twin."**

**"I...if I had been a better dancer Arabella wouldn't have dragged us to the school that day. If we hadn't have gone to the school, we wouldn't have gone to the playground and Chloe would still be alive."**

**"If Arabella had been a real mother and given you the love you deserve, she would have recognized your own inate talents and wouldn't have forced to become something you're not. If it wasn't for her irrational behavior, projection, and Sociopathic need to place her needs above those of the children, your sister would still be alive. Lila, there is no way to know whether or not Chloe would have gone on to become the dancer and actress your mother so desired her to be. For all we know, Chloe could have decided to drop of school and join the circus."**

**Lila laughed slightly and Spencer continued. "**_**Fleur**_**, you need to realize you are not your mother's downfall. If her life isn't quite the way she imagined it, she only has herself to blame. It's beyond contempt that she has held you accountable for decisions she has made or events she wished had never transpired. Sociopaths are unable to feel sympathy for others or taken their wishes and well being into consideration.**

**You may think she loved Chloe more than you, but the truth is she abused Chloe just as much. She was making her live a life that wasn't of her choosing, either. If Chloe hadn't lived up to your mother's expectations, she would have vilified and tossed her aside the same way she did you."**

**"But she was so loving towards Chloe," Lila insisted quietly. "I remember how Arabella would hug her and play games with her. She never did that with me."**

**"That was only because Chloe was young and impressionable and didn't know she was being manipulated. All children that age want to do is please their parents. The most powerful figure in a child's life is the parent of the same gender, which would of course be your mother. Children that age crave their parents' love and approval. In fact, a study was performed years ago with two baby monkeys.**

**Experts wants to test the nature versus nurture theory so they placed both monkeys with a wire replica of their mothers, only one was covered in soft material and the other wasn't. What they found was the monkey with the more realistic duplicate did much better than the one who had just the wire one. The latter monkey was then placed in a cage with other monkeys and couldn't cope because it hadn't received the nurturing so critical to its development."**

**"Your comparing my dead sister to a monkey?" Lila asked, raising an eyebrow.**

**"What I'm trying to say is," Spencer said, shaking his head slightly, "nurture and acceptance is important to children, so they do what they can to obtain it. You're twenty-eight years old and have been battling tirelessly for your mother's acceptance. Why would your three year old sister be any different?"**

**Lila sat back, speechless and taken aback. She had been so busy battling and chasing her own demons she had never really considered what her sister had been going through. Arabella had pushed and prodded and manipulated Lila her entire life and she didn't even **_**like **_**her. She could only imagine the pressure Chloe was under. As Lila pondered further, she realized Spencer was right.**

**One day the pressure may have become too much for Chloe to bear and she possibly could have snapped, too. Even if she didn't and completely aligned herself with Arabella, becoming a comlete duplicate of Arabella Destry Archer Bogsworth Cunningham didn't sound so appealing either. Lila shuddered slightly at the thought and Spencer held her close.**

**"I never really thought of it that way before. Poor Chloe," Lila whispered.**

**"Yes," Spencer nodded nodded in agreement. "but at least she is finally at peace. I think it's time you gave yourself that as well."**

**Lila and Spencer looked into each other's eyes and before long, their lips had found their way to each other. Their lips melted together, their tongues seeking and searching frantically. When they finally pulled apart, Spencer held her face with his hands.**

**"You're free my love, you are free," he whispered, kissing her again.**

**"Thanks to you," Lila whispered back, moving her lips to his neck. "Thank you for what you've done tonight. You are so amazing."**

**"Oh I don't know about that," Spencer said, shivering with pleasure as her mouth found that small dip where his neck ended and his chest began.**

**"Yes, yes you are," Lila insisted, continuing to kiss him. "I can't think of anyone else in the entire world who would go to as much trouble for someone as you have. Spencer, trying to reprogram someone's psyche is a major undertaking. Most men won't pump gas for their women and you have spent the last few days trying to erase every negative thought or feeling I've ever had about myself."**

**"That's because I love you and you're worth it. But Lila, I'm not perfect. I have my own demons to contend with. If you knew even half of the details about my past you might reconsider your association with me."**

**"That's impossible," Lila replied, gently caressing Spencer's neck with her fingers as she rained soft kisses on his jaw.**

**"Lila, I'm serious," Spencer said, sitting up, causing Lila to lose her hold on him. He stood up and ran his fingers through his hair.**

**"Lila, I know you think of me as your knight in shining armor, but I'm not indestructable. I'm afraid there are some things about me you may not like."**

**"Spencer, it's okay really," Lila replied, moving towards him again and taking his hands in hers. When Spencer opened his mouth to protest, she let one of his hands go long enough to raise hers to silence him. With that accomplished, she reclaimed his hand and looked deep into his eyes. She kissed him tenderly before whispering into his ear.**

**"It's okay Spencer becasue I already know."**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Spencer pulled back as if he had been electricuted. If he hadn't just aced his physical he would have thought for sure he was losing his hearing.**

**"E...excuse me? What did you say?" he asked.**

**"I said I know about your past and it's okay. Spencer, when I see everything you've been through it makes me love and respect you that much more."**

**"Just what is it that you think you know?" Spencer asked, eyeing Lila warily and feeling more than a little exposed.**

**"I know you're the only child of William and Diana Reid. William is a partner in a law firm and Diana was a college professor on fifteenth century literature until her failing mental health no longer made that possible. When the stresses of having a wife descend further until the clutches of schizophrenia and an unusually gifted child became to great to bear, he divorced your mother and never looked back.**

**You didn't see your father again until about a year and a half ago when he was implicated in the murder of your childhood friend Riley Jenkins. While your father wasn't the killer, it was revealed that your mother did witness the murder and your father disposed of evidence that might tie her to the crime. It was shortly after this that your father left you and your mother.**

**Your mother's mental health declined further, leaving you alone to care for her until you had her committed to Bennington Santiarium at the age of eighteen. Despite the fact that the Sanitarium is only ten miles from your father's office, you haven't seen him the Riley Jenkins case and phone records don't exactly reveal a hot line of communication, either.**

**You graduated from high school at the age of twelve and by the age of twenty-one you had PhDs in Math, Chemistry, and Engineering, as well as BAs in Psychology and Sociology. You're currently working on a BA in Philosophy. You've also been attending a support group for addicts in law enforcement."**

**"How in the world did you uncover all of this?" Spencer asked, doing little to mask just how shell shocked he really was.**

**"I may not have access to a technical genius like Garcia, but even us civilians have ways of obtaining information. After the Maggie incident, I hired a P.I. to do some digging on you because I wanted to learn more about the handsome FBI agent who saved my life. Ever so often he would give me reports on how you were and what you were up to."**

**"But why did you do that? Why didn't you just call me?"**

**"I wanted to, but I got swept away in the media blitz that exploded after what happened. I...I also thought you didn't want to see me again. Mother said you were only nice to me because you were paid to. She, and later Christian, both said you only viewed me as damaged goods and you dealt with enough fucked up people that you didn't need to add me to the pile."**

**"But of course you now know that's complete and utter rubbish," Spencer replied. Lila wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close.**

**"Yes," she murmured before kissing him again. Spencer returned the kiss but before it got too intense Lila pulled away.**

**"Why didn't you call me?" she asked, running her fingers through his hair.**

**"For the same reason you didn't," Spencer replied with a rueful smile. "My official reason was that I thought our careers and locations would get in the way. The real reason was I thought you only liked me because I saved your life."**

**"Transference," Lila whispered, remembering their very first pool encounter.**

**"Yes," Spencer said, remembering that night as well. "I asked Derek if my feelings for you would ever go away."**

**"And?"**

**"They just grew. I've spent the past four years thinking of what could have been and wondering what I could have done or should have done."**

**"Me too," Lila said.**

**"We really are a pair aren't we?" Spencer asked, chuckling quietly as he played with her hair.**

**"One of a kind," Lila agreed before kissing him again. Their kiss deepened immediately and it was as if something had taken over them. They stumbled into Lila's bedroom and found themselves on Lila's bed. She pulled him on top of her, her mouth exploring his as she unbuttoned his shirt. She was about to pull it off when Spencer stopped her. He sat up on the edge of the bed, running his hands through his hair. Lila sat next to him, her eyes searching for his.**

**"Spence, are you okay?" she asked, resting a hand on his knee.**

**"Yeah, I'm fine," he choked out, his cheeks bright red. "It's...it's just that..."**

**"Oh, Spence, I'm sorry if I rushing you or making you feel uncomfortable. We don't have to do anything you don't want to," Lila said, resting her hand on his cheek and turning his head so he was looking at her.**

**"It's not that I don't **_**want **_**to Lila, because I do, more than anything. I just...."**

**Spencer's face turned even redder and he seemed unable to finish his sentence. Lila gently stroked his face and kissed his cheek.**

**"I understand if it's been a while for you. We'll take our time--we have all night. And like the old saying goes, it's jsut like getting back on a bicycle."**

**"Yes, except for one very important difference," Spencer managed to choke out. Lila gave him a questioning look as Spencer tried to force the words out. What he said next was the hardest, most embarassing thing he had ever told anyone. His face was beat red as he looked into Lila's searching eyes and said,**

**"My bicycle has never been ridden."**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Just when Lila thought there couldn't be anymore surprises for one evening, she was blindsighted by a revelation she was never expecting. She knew that Spencer could be seen as nerdy or awkward by others and that his unique life and occupation made meeting people difficult, but the idea of him never being with a woman took her by total surprise. Other than Conner and Cooper of course, she honestly couldn't remember the last time she spoke to a male virgin over the age of fifteen. When she didn't say anything, Spencer took her silence for disgust.**

**"I know it's strange for a man my age to have never....been with a woman before, but my life isn't like that of most men's. For most of my school years I was always much younger than the girls in my class and let's face it; the homecoming queen isn't exactly clammering to go out with the twelve year old nerd with thick framed glasses, braces, and who hasn't even been through puberty yet."**

**"Her loss," Lila said quietly, gently rubbing his knee. Spencer smiled bashfully and looked down, his face still a bright shade of crimson.**

**"Have you ever come close?" she asked. "I don't mean to pry, but I'm just curious. We've dealt with nothing but my neurosis for the past few days, so switching to yours is a nice change of scenery."**

**"I'm pleased to see you're already making jokes," Spencer said, his eyes shifting to the side so he could look at her.**

**"My mother hates me and my dad pretends I don't exist--what's not to laugh about?"**

**Spencer simply shook his head and Lila continued. "Seriously though, there had to have been someone you cared about before me."**

**"No one has ever even come close to the place in my heart I have for you, but there have been....infatuations."**

**Lila gave him a questioning look and Spencer sighed, letting his back fall onto the mattress. Lila laid on her side, positioning her elbow so her head could rest in her hand. She ran her other hand along Spencer's chest, which was now exposed since she had unbuttoned his shirt. Although he had pulled it shut, she could still see a sliver of skin, making her mouth water. Spencer linked his fingers through hers and pulled on her so that her head was now on his chest.**

**Lila cuddled him close and savored the feeling of his bare skin against her cheek, the sensation of his heart pounding against her ear incredibly soothing. As she absentmindedly played with his chest, he ran his fingers through her hair as he began to speak.**

**"The first girl I had a crush on was named Emily Russell. We were in middle together--I was eight and she was twelve. We sat together in many of our classes and I thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world--before I met you that is," Spencer said, shifting his gaze so he could at her**

**"Well that goes without saying," Lila teased, making Spencer laugh. Once they settled down, Spencer continued.**

**"I was always ostricized in school, always viewed as more of a sideshow than an actual person. Between my awkward appearance, oversized mind, and less than graceful social skills, I provided more than enough ammunition for bullies. One of their favorite games to play with me was 'waterfall', when they would hold me underside down in a urinal and flush the water over my face. Then of course there was 'golden shower', when they would take turns urinating on me while also rinsing me off. And of course there was the tried and true dunking my head into the toilet...."**

**Lila's eyes filled with tears as she imagined the pain poor Spencer went through as a child. She nuzzled his neck and kissed his cheek, wanting to take away the pain. Spencer accepted the comfort by tightening his arms around her as he continued.**

**"I also experienced other typical forms of bullying: wedgies, being thrown into lockers, having things thrown at me....I remember instances were groups of kids would follow me home pummeling me with eggs."**

**"What did your mother say when she saw you?" Lila asked, gently caressing his cheek.**

**"On her good days she would call the kids' parents--which made things even worse for me--or console me through reading. On her....'off' days she would tell me to stop playing with my food or wouldn't even notice."**

**As Lila did her best to comfort him, he continued. "Although Emily wasn't as cruel as the other students, she didn't go out of her way to befriend me. Then out of no where she started talking to me, laughing at my stupid jokes, and even sitting next to be at lunch. I was so infatuated with me I followed her like a lost puppy, hanging on her every word, carrying her books, her lunch tray, cleaning her locker. One weekend I even came to her house and cleaned her room and did her laundry."**

**Spencer's voice trailed off for a moment before he continued. "I honestly thought he liked me. Despite our differences--in personality and age--I thought she wanted to be my girlfriend. My feelings were confirmed when she asked me to be her date to the homecoming dance. I honestly felt as though I had won the lottery.**

**The idea of this beautiful, amazing girl wanting to go out with me made me feel the most indescribable joy. Mom was pretty excited too because she thought this meant I was finally being accepted by my peers. Emily's parents rented a limo for us, as well as some of her friends who were accompanying her. As I stood at the door in my new tux with pink crosage in hand, I was giddy. Emily came to the door, looking resplendid in an aquamarine spaghetti strapped dress.**

**She was so nice to my mother and even posed for pictures. As we walked to the limo, I thought life couldn't get much better than this. Well, it didn't."**

**Lila gave him a questioning look and Spencer continued. She could feel his body tighten as the unpleasant memories flooded him.**

**"When I entered the limo, I noticed three other couples--Carlie Moss and her date, Tyler Hewitt, Brenda Lewis and her date Tim Arnolds, and Bethany Thomas and her date Frank Johnstone. They were the most popular kids in school, as well as the kids who had been bullying me for years, but I foolishly thought since Emily liked me they would as well. That's when I noticed Greg Peterson."**

**"Who was Greg Peterson?" Lila asked.**

**"Greg was Emily's boyfriend earlier in the year. I assumed they were no longer seeing each other when she asked me out. Emily must have sensed my nervousness because she assured me he was only tagging along because his date was meeting him at the school. We had a good time on the ride there, with Emily even holding my hand. It was when the driver dropped us off and we got out of the car that everything changed."**


	16. Chapter 16

**Spencer expelled a shaky breath and rested his hands on his face as he held back the tears. Lila sat up and gently removed his hands, wiping the tears away with her thumbs.**

**"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Lila said softly, wishing there was a way to alieviate the pain.**

**"It's alright, Lila. I just need a minute."**

**Lila continued to soothe him until he was able to continue. **

**"As we approached the building, everyone suddenly piled their jackets and purses into my arms. When I asked what was going on, everyone just looked at each other and laughed. It was then Emily told me that everyone felt as though they needed a 'personal assistant' at the dance, so it had fallen on her to 'find the perfect one.' When I asked her if she liked me at all, she tossed her head back, laughed, and said. 'As if. There are only two types of people at this school--winners and losers, and you are definately not a winner, and I only date winners.'"  
**

**"Oh Spencer that's terrible!" Lila exclaimed, feeling a mixture of sorrow and anger. She wanted nothing more than to track down that bitch Emily and give her a good what-for. As she was scanning her brain for her PI's cellphone number, Spencer continued.**

**"I'm not even finished yet," Spencer said, laughing without humor. "As everyone laughed at me, Emily ripped off the corsage I had given her and handed it to Greg. He walked to me, put on my jacket and said: 'I guess my girlfiend doesn't need your stupid, cheap little flower now' before he put his in my place."**

**"I spent the rest of the evening as their personal assistant--fetching food and drinks, going to the coat check if the girls needed something from their purses, even acting as look out as they snuck around back to drink the beer and smoke the cigarettes Tim's older brother had purchased with his fake ID. The worst part was having to watch Emily and Greg. They were all over each other, mostly to spite me I believe. In that moment I just wanted to die."**

**"Why didn't you just leave?" Lila asked.**

**"For two reasons. First off I was afraid to. I thought that if I did they would make life even more challenging for me the next day at school. The second most pressing one was I didn't want to have to explain to Mom why I was home so early."**

**Spencer looked so lost and woebegotten in that moment, like a puppy left out in the rain, that Lila couldn't hold back anymore. She threw her arms around him and hugged him for all she was worth. Spencer's arms tightened around her as well, needing the comfort. The room was silent for a while before Spencer told her about the girl in high school who lured him behind the school so the jocks could strip him naked and tied him to the goalpost so everyone could make fun of him. Just when Lila thought his luck with women couldn't get any worse, he told her about Jennifer.**


	17. Chapter 17

**"After what happened in high school, I kind of gave up when it came to girls. It was just as well because for so long I was so much younger than the girls around me that nothing really **_**could **_**have happened. All of that changed, however, when I was eighteen. I was working on my second PhD at the time and was in the library when Jennifer and I bumped into each other--literary. I had my nose in a book, as usual, and she wasn't paying attention to where she was going either, so we bumped into each other.**

**Text books, note books, and whatever else we were carrying flew everywhere and I was mortified. Jennifer was very understanding, however, and after we had collected our belongings, she asked me out to dinner. I agreed, although the prospect scared the crap out of me. Dinner went fairly well, or at least as well as to be expected with my lack of social finess. After dinner she asked if I wanted to hang out in her room for a while and I agreed, although I still still petrified.**

**Her roommates, Hayley and Courtney, were out for the evening, so we had the room to ourselves. We sat on her bed and watched television for a while and continued talking. After a while though, she...."**

**Spencer cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair before he continued. His cheeks were burning with mortification, but he pressed on. For her part, Lila had her arms wrapped around him and encouraged him to rest his head on her shoulders, which he gladly did. He nestled his head in the crook on her neck, loving the feeling of her soft, warm skin, as well as the soft aroma of her perfume. It was a subtle floral combination that he found simply irresistable.**

**"Out of no where she just started kissing me. I didn't know what to do, so I kissed her back. I had no idea what I was doing, so I simply imitated what she was doing. Before long, our clothes were off and she had pulled me on top of her. I...I was so scared I....umm....was unable to...."**

**Poor Spencer looked as though he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole, so Lila gave him a squeeze.**

**"I understand," she murmured, wanting to spare him the humiliation of actually saying the words.**

**"I was so close, so damn close. I was so mortified and just panicked, not knowing what to do. I started crying and Jennifer tried to calm my nerves. She had just....taken matters into her own hands, so to speak, when her door opened. In walked her roommates, both more than a little tipsy with their just as intoxicated male counterparts in tow.**

**The world stood still and everyone was quiet, as if not know what to do. After a while, Hayley asked Jennifer if she wanted them to leave. It was at that moment Jennifer pushed me off of her and said, 'that's all right, we're finished here. Someone's having issues in the erection department.' Her friends burst out laughing and well, I couldn't get dressed fast enough. I could hear their laughter all the way down the hall as I ran."**

**"Oh Spence, it's perfectly normal for first times to suck. You especially were under a great deal of pressure because men are expected to be gods in the sack right from the start and that's just unrealistic. It takes time and practice to really get good at it."**

**"How old were you your first time?" Spencer asked her.**

**"Sixteen. His name was Collin Hamilton-Jones and he was my first boyfriend. He attended the all-boy school across the street from my school and knew the same people. We also had some classes together since St. Mary's and St. Sebastian's offered co-ed courses on their perspective campuses. They also came together frequently for school functions, so our schools were essentially one large co-ed boarding school.  
**

**Anyway, we met in History class at the beginning of the school year and became friends. That was great for me because I had never really had many friends before. We were just friends until the night of the Valentine's Day dance. We agreed to go as friends, but over the course of the evening we decided we wanted to be more than that. From that night on we were inseperable, which thououghly confused his friends because I wasn't exactly homecoming queen."**

**"Thank God for that," Spencer said, giving her a small smile.**

**Lila's lips twitched slightly as she continued. "It was right before spring break and we decided to hang out before we went our separate ways for the next two weeks. After football practice, he picked me up from campus and took me to dinner and a movie. Afterwards, we drove around for a while, just talking until we decided to pull over. We pulled into a local hiking sight and he hid the car in the shadows of the trees, obscured from view, although truth be told, no one patrolled the dark after dusk anyway.**

**After Collin parked the car, we climbed into the back seat and started making out. One thing led to another and that was that. It was okay, but not exactly earth shattering. After that night, he took me back to campus and both left for our respective vacations. After returning to school we saw each other occassionally, but it was never the same again. He dumped me at the end of the school year."**

**"He was a fool," Spencer said, kissing the top of her head.**

**Lila shrugged and said, "After Collin, I only had one other boyfriend in high school, Charles, but he broke up with me after meeting my mother. His exact words were 'if that's your mother and mental instability is genetic, I don't want to be within a hundred miles of you when your crazy train goes off the tracks.'"**

**"Nice," Spencer replied, not bothering to mask his contempt for the less than intelligent lad. "What about after high school?"**

**"I dated only a few guys in that time period. My first college boyfriend, Marcel, was a sweetheart, but more into his roommate, Carlos, if you know what I mean. Our relationship was never physical and only lasted about a month, but he was a great guy and we kept in touch for years after college. After him there was Kurt. He was funny and charismatic, but his tendancy to pork anything with an ounce of estrogen kind of put a damper on our relationship.**

**We were together for four months until he dumped me for my roommate's cousin. After Kurt, I was single for about a year until I met Oliver. I really cared about him and wanted our relationship to last, but like Charles, took off running when he met my mother. We were only together about six months. My last college boyfriend was Edward. We were together for a year and if we weren't fighting we were having sex. Edward was a control freak who would fly into a rage if I so much as **_**looked **_**at another guy."**

**"Did he hit you?" Spencer asked, prepared to hop of the next plane out of Las Vegas and kick his ass if the answer was yes.**

**"No. He tried to act tough, but he was just a hothead. He would scream and me, I'd scream back, and he would want to have sex. He likened himself to something of John Holmes status, but in actuality was more like a microwavable dinner: quick and unsatisying."**

**Spencer laughed at that last comment once Lila explained who John Holmes was. "Our relationship came to an end when he landed some commericals and a modeling contract after college, saying he thought he had outgrown me. The only person I dated in Los Angeles was your friend Parker, but we were more friends with benefits than anything else.**

**Our arrangement was complimentary for both of us: my presence at the gallery added sex appeal, accoording to him, and the exposure was good for my career. Our sexual relationship ended a view months before we met once more beautiful and interesting women came onto his radar. After Parker there was just Christian."**

**A dark cloud filled the room at the mention of Christian's name. Spencer glowered, wanting to give him a good thrashing and Lila shuddered, wishing she could rid her body of her former manager's touch. After a while, Lila spoke again.**

**"Was there anyone after Jennifer?" Lila asked.**


	18. Chapter 18

**"Three years later. I was completing my third PhD when I met her. Her name was Leah and worked as a waitress at the cafe I frequented. We dated for about a week until she wanted to take things to the next level. We went back to her place but again, my anxiety got the best of me.**

**I...I was trying the best I could, but she told to just forget it. She said she thought I was a nice enough guy, but that she needed a real man to satisfy her. I didn't go out with anyone again until three years later, when I took a colleague to a Redskins game. Her name is JJ and she is one of the sweetest people I have ever met. After the game, she dropped me off at my place and walked me to the door."**

**Lila gave him a questioning look, so Spencer explained, "I don't really like to drive very much and didn't purchase my first vehicle until I was in my mid twenties."**

**Lila nodded and Spencer continued. "When we got to my door, she hugged me and wished me a happy birthday. I misinterpreted her intentions and kissed her. She pulled back immediately and asked me what the Hell I was doing. When I told her, she just patted my cheek and said she thought of me as nothing more than a colleague and a dear friend."**

**"About two years ago I met a woman while working a case. Her name was Austin and she worked at a bar where our unsub--suspect--was hunting and killing women. He almost killed her, but we got to her in time. After the case we saw each other a couple of times, but nothing came of it. After a while she grew weary of my lack of experience and I couldn't help but compare her to you."**

**Spencer leaned away from Lila, resting his face in his hands. Lila moved up behind him and rested her hands on his shoulders.**

**"So it's not as if I don't want to make love to you, because I do, more than anything in the world. It's just....everytime I come close all I can think of is all those women laughing at me and everyone thinking what a loser I am."**

**Lila began to massage his shoulders and bent down to kiss his neck. As she continued to rub the tension out of his body, she whispered in his ear.**

**"For what it's worth, Spencer, I would **_**never **_**laugh at you."**

**Spencer looked over at Lila, whose gaze melted into his. He kissed her softly before pulling her back down on the bed. He rested his head on Lila's chest and she held him close as he continued to pour his heart out to her. He told her of the fear and confusion he felt living alone with his schizophrenic mother, of the helplessness he felt in not being able to cure her. He spoke of the crippling guilt he felt in commiting her to the sanitarium and how he feared she would never forgive him.**

**He spoke of the anger he felt at his father's abadonment, how he longed for things to be different but was afraid to reach out. He told her of his fear of inheriting his mother's mental illness and the fear he had of his own mind. He knew of how people whispered behind his back, suggesting he had autism or Asperger's syndrome, but that wasn't true. He was just a lonely kid from a broken home who turned to literature for comfort.**

**He continued unloading himself, as if the floodgates had finally been open. He spoke of being held hostage by Tobias and the subsequent addiction to Dilaudid that followed. From there he segwayed into how he and Prentiss were held hostage by Benjamin Cyrus and his guilt at not being able to protect her. He spoke of contracting Anthrax and how terrified he was of not making it through.**

**He said that only two things scared him the most were leaving his mother with no one to take care of her and never being about to see her, Lila, again. Lila listened quietly, offering verbal comfort when needed, but mostly just offering affection. As Spencer spoke, he felt as if a weight had been lifted from his soul. He was so used to being interrupted that having someone's undivided attention was a completely different experience for him.**

**Once he had expunged all the ugliness from him soul, he felt lighter, more at peace, and utterly exhausted. Lila knew exactly how he felt and could feel her eyelids growing weary, unable to stay open another minute. They held each other close and allowed their lips to united as they drifted into oblivion.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**When Lila woke up the next morning, she felt something she had never felt before: total peace. Usually when her consciousness sank in, the guilt, shame, and pain of her life hit her full force, making her not want to get out of bed. This time, however, Lila felt as though she were floating on a soft, warm cloud. She now understood why Ashley often times woke up and burst into song. As she rolled over to snuggle into a new warm spot, she nudged the source of her happiness, the muse to her song.**

**Spencer was still holding her in his arms, the warmth of security making her melt. When she was in his embrace, nothing else in the world mattered. When she lifted her head to look at her special agent, she noticed he was eyeing her as well. When he noticed she was awake, he smiled, kissing her softly on the lips. His minty fresh breath tasted delectible and his skin smelled of ivory soap.**

**"How long have you been awake?" she asked, running her fingers through his damp hair as she kissed his jaw.**

**"Not long, about two hours," Spencer replied, lacing his fingers through hers, bringing her hand to his mouth for a kiss.**

**"You should have woke me up. I don't want you to be lonely," she whispered, moving her mouth to his neck. A moan escaped his lips and she could feel his arousal hard against her leg.**

**"It's alright, **_**fleur**_**, I amused myself by showing and procuring your book selection," he said, his hand slowly inching its way up her shirt. As his hand barely brushed against her lace bra, Lila could feel the damp heat puddling between her legs. She was aching for more of Spencer's touch, needing it more than her next breath.**

**"Did you leave the room for a change of clothes?" she asked, arching her chest up so he would touch her breasts.**

**"I asked your bellhop to bring me some," he replied. He placated her by giving her breast a soft squeeze. Lila gasped and guided his other hand south, towards the ziper of her pants. He obliged and pulled the zipper down. Lila bit her bottom lip as Spencer's hand disappeared into the denim and rested on the thin material of her panties.**

**"Oh Spence, please..." she whispered, begging, unable to resist anymore.**

**"Please what?" he asked, tracing his finger along where the material separated him from her innermost being. He could feel how warm and wet she was and he ached to feel that dampness all around him.**

**"I...I want you," she whispered, looking into her eyes, the need apparent.**

**"What do you want? This?" he asked, cupping her womanhood in his hand, rubbing the barrier with his palm.**

**"Mmm....yes...."**

**"I want it, too, Lila. I want it too," he whispered, lowering his mouth to his neck, tracing his tongue along the spot that made her want to shoot off the bed.**

**"That have it. Have me," she said, her voice thick with desire.**

**"I want too, Lila, except for one thing..."**

**"Mmm, which is?" she could feel his fingers disappearing into her panties and she arched upward, wanting to aide in the un-necessary garment's removal. Actually clothing in general seemed pretty un-necessary right about now. Just when his fingers were about to descend lower than her seem, he moved them. Lila stared at him, wide-eyed, bewildered, and aroused beyond reason.**

**  
"I have a special surprise for you today," he replied, getting out of bed.**

**"Couldn't what we were just doing be the surprise?" she asked, grabbing hold of the waist of his pants, pulling him close. She unzipped them and ran ran her hands along his belly, moving lower.**

**"But this is a really good surprise, love. It's something you've been wanting," he said, chuckling as he pulled up his pants.**

**"What I want is you between my legs. Now," she said, eyeing him hungrily.**

**Spencer had never had a woman stare at him the way she did, like a starving man eyeing a porterhouse. He wasn't sure if he would ever get used to her wild attraction towards him, but it would be fun to try. For the time being, however, he just chuckled and stayed out of her reach.**

**"Take a nice cold shower and get dressed, Lila," he said, laughing as he walked to the bedroom door before she could pounce him.**

**"Alright," Lila said, throwing her hands up in mock surrender. As she got out of bed, Spencer began to walk out of the room. Before he made it into the living room, he heard her call his name.**

**"Yes my love?" he asked, turning around. Before he could react, a pillow pummeled him in the head. He caught it in his hands, looking over at Lila who was standing between her bed and the bathroom door.**

**"That's for being such a big tease!" she said, her eyes twinkling with good humor as she raced into the bathroom and shut the door. Spencer just shook his head and laughed, making his way into the living room. He sat down on the couch and waited for his lady love to finish getting ready, eager for their day to begin.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

****Author's Note: Y'all have nooo idea how close I came to Spencer and Lila having sex in that last installment. I had to put myself to bed to prevent that from happening! Damn this next scene, dammit dammit dammit. LMAO. Droid, I think I have an evil bunny of my own. What should I name it? Let's take a poll.....**

**It was a short time later when Lila emerged from the bedroom, freshly scrubbed, freshly dressed, and still freshly aroused. Cold water did not the quench the overwhelming need she felt for Spencer. She had even attempted to take things into her own hands, so to speak, but even that didn't help. The only thing that could satiate her was the tall, lanky, incredibly sexy agent in her room, looking delicious beyond belief in his khaki pants and short sleeved shirt. She loved how the short sleeved showed off his slender yet defined arms and how the pants accentuated his sexy butt.**

**She was getting ready to pounce him when he sensed her presence. He had been re-reading one of her books, having read them all, but set it down when he saw her. He set down the book and walked over to her, pulling her into his arms for a kiss. Lila melted into him but all too quickly the kiss was over.**

**"You look beautiful, love," he whispered, running his fingers through her hair. Lila was wearing a pink and white floral sundress paired with sandals and a shrug.**

**"You look pretty tasty yourself, special agent sexy," she replied, giving his butt a little squeeze. He blushed and Lila kissed him.**

**"You have such a cute butt," she said, her hand continuing to rub the yummy slight bump.**

**"What are you talking about, Lila? I don't **_**have **_**a butt," he said with a laugh.**

**"I thought that was anatonically impossible," Lila said, her hand disappearing into his pants. Before Spencer could react, she had slid it into his boxers and was feeling the clump of skin he swore didn't exist.**

**"Hmm, that's funny. I know I'm not a doctor like you, but that sure feels like an ass to me," she said, giving it another squeeze.**

**"I'm not **_**that **_**kind of doctor," Spencer said with a slight laugh, removing her hand.**

**"Seriously Spence, you have a great butt."**

**Spencer continued to look dubious, so Lila linked her fingers through his.**

**"Tell me about this surprise," she said.**

**"Surprise? What surprise?"**

**"Spence!" she said, giving him a playful swat.**

**"I'm just amazed you remembered, what with your obsessive compulsive desire to jump me at any given turn."**

**"I'm the victim of your parents' biological gene selection," she said with a shrug, doing her best to look innocent.**

**"That's a new one," Spencer said with a laugh. After Lila picked up her purse, they walked to the door, which Spencer opened for her. After allowing Lila to exit first, he followed close behind, shutting the door behind them. As they linked fingers and walked towards the elevator, Lila used her free hand to playfully swat his butt again. Spencer laughed and they kissed as they stepped into the elevator.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

****Part of the last chapter was inspired by nj. Some time ago when she read one of the earlier chapters concerning Spencer and his concern about a lack of booty, she thought it would be funny if Lila insisted one of the things she liked most about him was his yummy ass. So Nicole, that one was for you. :D**

****Oh and I'm facing a naming dilema regarding my evil bunny. Droid suggested Dr. Tease, which I love, but then Nicole offered the very viable option of Spencer's Reid. So I think I'll leave it to an audience vote........**

* * *

**Spencer and Lila were now in the car, enjoying the scenic drive. Spencer was behind the wheel, one hand on the wheel as his other arm rested on the passenger side seat. Lila was sitting back in her seat, going through her cd selection. Before they left her room, Lila asked if he minded if she brought along some music. Of course Spencer agreed and Lila was considering her options.**

**"I know you like Mozart, but what else do you like?" Lila asked him.**

**"I like jazz," he said.**

**"Oh good, me too," Lila said, pulling out an Etta James cd. She popped it into his cd player and within moments, the strains of "At last" streamed through the hair. Spencer and Lila smiled at each other and exchanged a quick kiss before Spencer had to focus on the road.**

**"A friend of mine is a jazz musician in New Orleans," he said.**

**"Really? What's his name?"**

**"Leo Smith. He was one of the few friends I had as a kid and we were always in competition with each other. In fact, we both joined the FBI together."**

**"What happened?" Lila asked.**

**"He showed up for one day of FBI training and never came back. He just decided this sort of life wasn't for him," Spencer said with a shrug.**

**"Has he ever regretted his decision?"**

**"Not at all. He's quite content with his life singing the blues. As a matter of fact, he got engaged recently."**

**"Really?" Lila asked, looking interested. She loved hearing about the people so important to Spencer.**

**Spencer nodded. "Her name is Mabel and she works as a cocktail waitress at one of the bars he performs at. They met last year and he proposed last week."**

**"That's so wonderful. When are they getting married?"**

**"November twenty-seventh."**

**"The Saturday after Thanksgiving. That makes sense since they were going to have to see their families for the holiday anyway."**

**"That was their thought process," Spencer said, enjoying her perceptiveness and apparent interest in what he had to say.**

**"Leo asked me to be the best man," Spencer continued.**

**"That's exciting," Lila said, drooling over the image of her agent in a tuxedo.**

**"Do you know what is even more exciting?" Spencer asked.**

**"What?"**

**"The fact I get to attend the wedding with the most amazing, beautiful woman in the world."**

**"Oh, and who might that be?" Lila teased.**

**Spencer answered her question by having his lips envelope hers. Lila moaned and moved her mouth with his, effectively agreeing to be his wedding date. Reluctantly, Spencer parted from her, so he could focus on his driving and try to avoid driving off the road.**

**"What is your idea of the perfect wedding?" Lila asked him.  
**

**"Well, I think considering their personalities and Leo's profession, a jazz hall might be appropriate...."**

**"No, silly, for you," Lila said giggling.**

**"Oh...*oh*," Spencer sputtered, feeling a tad silly. "Well, I guess one in which the bride showed up might be enjoyable."**

**"How romantic and well thought out," Lila teased, giggling some more. Her feminine, high pitched giggle was music to Spencer's ears. He loved seeing her happy.**

**"Hey until recently a member of the opposite sex wouldn't give me the time of day, so the idea of planning to share eternity with someone seemed un-necessary. What is your idea of the perfect wedding?"**

**"Ditto, but now that I think about it, I think a garden wedding would be nice. Something small and intimate, with just close friends and family only. Something in the late afternoon so we could say our vows at sunset. I just love the idea of simplicity and letting our love for each other speak for itself."**

**"That sounds beautiful," Spencer said, picturing the event in his mind. The idea of pledging his love for Lila in front of his loved ones and vowing to be hers forever gave him a warm, cozy feeling deep inside.**

**"Somehow I can't imagine you as a bridezilla," he said.**

**"Your imagination is right on track, as usual. Honestly Spence, the minute details of a wedding do not interest me. As long as I have an officiant, two witnesses, and the man I love, I would be the happiest bride the world."**

**"Really? And who is this lucky man? Do I know him?"**

**Lila laughed and gave him a playful slap on the arm. Spencer joined in the laughter and they fell into easy conversation about their favorite music, food, and other small, yet important details. Lila asked him about the members on his team and Spencer gladly told her about them. Lila was so enthralled with him she didn't notice even notice Spencer pulling into the parking lot. He pulled into a parking space, put the car in park, and shut it off. He looked at Lila and gave her a soft, sweet smile.**

**"We're here," he said.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

****Author's Note:**

****It was brought to my attention that Leo should actually be Ethan, so from here on out let's jsut pretend I wrote that. :) I don't know how I came up with Leo, but I'm glad Canadaindy caught that because I was drawing a blank on his name. Does anyone know his last name, too? Was that mentioned?**

****I really love and appreciate my avid readers and have decided to give you all a shout out in thanks for being so diligent and helpful on my literary journey. I've already mentioned Droid and Nicole, who are always at their literary best and are my frequent and much valued sounding boards.**

**Now I'd like to acknowledge fairy-tale, sayid, and mabel. The multitude of your comments is both staggering and extremely flattering. Thank you for your interest in my work and your valued, fun comments. Are you ladies in competition with each other or something? LOL. Anyway, you're awesome and very much appreciated.**

* * *

**"Bennington Santiarium? Oh, Spence, isn't this...?"**

**Spencer nodded. "Yes, love, it is. This is where my mother lives."**

**Lila sat back in her seat and looked over at the entrance. As anxious, curious, and excited as she was to meet the woman who brought her amazing man into the world, she was also anxious and nervous for another reason. What if Diana didn't like her? What if in her emotionally fragile state Lila's presence upset her and caused her further harm? As always, Spencer seemed to know what she was thinking. He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips for a kiss.**

**"She's going to love you because **_**I**_** love you," he replied, using his other hand to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear.**

**"I hope you're right, Magic, because I know how important she is to you. I want to make a good first impression."**

**"As long as you are your usual sweet, wonderful self you will," Spencer said, kissing her cheek, while also blushing at the new pet name.**

**He loved how special and personal their pet names were for each other. He stepped out of the car, shut the door and walked over to Lila's side. He opened the door for her and she stepped out, holding her purse. He shut the door for her and linked his fingers with hers. They entered the building and walked over to the check-in station. The nurse, a lovely and slightly plump young woman in her late twenties, looked up at them and smiled.**

**"Hello, Spencer! Twice in one week--this is an unexpected treat," she said, walking around the station so she could go over and hug him.**

**"It's a pleasure to see you as always, Amy," Spencer replied, returning the hug. "How is Liam?" Amy was a single mother to four year old Liam, who was in her opinion the most amazing child to grace the planet.**

**"Wonderful as always. He has just started swimming lessons and has taken to them like--pardon the trite expression--a fish to water."**

**Spencer laughed. "Good, I'm glad to hear it." He then looked at Lila with obvious affection before beginning the introductions.**

**"Lila, I would like for you to meet Amy Meadows, one of the nurses at Bennington Santiarium, as well as a single mother to a wonderful little boy. Amy, this is Lila, the wonderful woman who is inexplicably able to put up with me."**

**"I can understand why," Amy said with a chuckle. She reached out and shook Lila's hand.**

**"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lila. I loved you in **_**Emotional Cages**_**. Volleyball is one of my all time favorite pasttimes."**

**"Thank you for saying that, Amy. How long have you been a nurse?"**

**"Four years and I've been here the entire time. I was hired right out of college."**

**"How do you like working here?"**

**"I absolutely love it. I've always felt a certain affinity for the mentally ill since my mother was bipolar. There wasn't much help available for her when I was growing up and I just vowed I would find a way to help others like her."**

**"That's lovely," Lila said, touched by Amy's story. "It must be nice to have something you feel so passionately about."**

**"Yes it is. I'm one of the lucky few who wakes up in the morning eager to go to work, but I'm sure you know what that's like."**

**Lila said nothing, not really knowing of a convincing way to sugarcoat the fact she hated the entertainment industry and her Hollywood image. Amy sensed the new awkwardness that had emerged in their conversation, so she changed the subject.**

**"The only thing that tops my love for my job is the love I have for my son. Having him was the best decision I've ever made in my life."**

**"How old is he?" Lila asked.**

**She had never seriously considered having children of her own, since she had never believed she would find, or deserve, the right man with whom to have them. Now was she wondering what it would be like to have a family with Spencer. She imaged her stomach round with his child, the feeling of the little life moving inside of her. She wasn't even sure if she **_**could **_**conceive, due to the abuse she had put her body through over the years.**

**"Four. Would you like to see a picture?"**

**Before Lila could respond, Amy whipped out her wallet and produced a photo of the perfectly adorable dark haired, green eyed little boy.**

**"He's beautiful. He looks just like you," Lila said, longing filling her heart.**

**"Thank you," Amy said beaming. "Do you think you would like to have children of your own?"**

**"Sure, someday," Lila replied, deciding the most politically correct answer was best. She decided some research was in order so she could best determine her maternal future.**

**It was at that moment Spencer spotted Dr. Jesson walking down the hall. Excusing both Lila and himself, he took her hand and walked towards the doctor.**

**"Hello Dr. Jesson," Spencer said once he caught up to him.**

**"Greetings, Dr. Reid," the older gentleman said, smiling with pleasure. The two men shook hands and before Spencer had an opportunity to introduce Lila, Dr. Jesson extended his hand to her.**

**"You must be Lila," he said, enclosing her hand on both of his as she shook it.**

**"Yes I am," she replied, wondering if perhaps he had overheared the introduction Spencer made to Amy.**

**"I'm Dr. Jesson, Diana's psychiatrist. When Spencer came here a few days ago, he couldn't stop talking about you. In all the years I've known him I've never heard him gush so enthusiastically about anything before--not even Star Wars, and that speaks volumns."**

**Lila giggled as Spencer pulled at his collar, his face resembling a rippened tomato.**

**"I'm glad to hear that because I feel the exact same way about him," Lila replied, resting a hand on her beau's warm cheek. He gave her a quick kiss before turning back to Dr. Jesson.**

**"How is my mother today?" he asked.**

**"Today isn't one of her better days," Dr. Jesson. "She's a little disoriented and forgetful."**

**"Do you think she would benefit from having visitors?" Spencer asked.**

**"I don't see why not. She isn't agitated or posing a threat to herself or others. She's resting in her room."**

**"Thank you, Dr," Spencer said before Dr. Jesson excused himself to go check on other patients. Lila looked at Spencer, who seemed frozen in place.**

**"Spence, sweetie, are you okay?"**

**"I'm just wondering if this is a good idea afterall. Anything can happen when Mom isn't feeling 100%."**

**"But Dr. Jesson said she wasn't a threat. He wouldn't let us anywhere near her if he thought she posed a threat to our safety. He even said our presence might do us some good."**

**"I know, love, but I don't want to scare you. Mom can be a lot to take sometimes, even for me and I've dealt with her condition my entire life."**

**"Spencer, look at me." Lila cupped his face in her hand and turned it so he was facing her.**

**"If I could survive a childhood with a woman who makes Joan Crawford look like Mary Poppins, I think I can handle someone who has a real reason for her issues. Besides, I want to thank the woman who helped create the best thing that's ever happened to me."**

**"I have no idea who Joan and Mary are and Mom may not even remember she **_**has **_**a son, but if you're sure...."**

**"I am," she replied, her gaze never wavering.**

**"Then let's do this," Spencer said, not entirely convinced this was a good idea, but choosing to trust Lila's judgement. Holding tightly onto her hand, he led her to his mother's room, hoping and praying for the best, but resigning himself for the worst.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Lila honestly didn't know what to expect when Spencer opened his mother's bedroom door. Although Spencer had told her about Diana, hearing and experiencing were two very different things. As they entered the room, Lila looked around, noting the sparseness of the living quarters. It was very clean but save for a few photographs, there were no personal touches. She looked around, wanting to find the occupant of this domain and was quickly rewarded.**

**She spotted a blonde woman sitting in a chair by the window, reading a book. She was wearing a simply gray dress and white cardigan and didn't seem aware of their presence. The slightness of her frame, as well as her vulnerability, reminded her so much of Spencer. Lila's heart went out to the woman, falling in love with her already. Spencer moved towards his mother, looking reprehensive.**

**"Mom?" he said tentatively, gripping Lila's hand for all he was worth.**

**Diana looked up from her book, obviously annoyed fopr being interrupted from her reading.**

**"Who are you?" Diana demanded, looking in Lila's direction.**

**"My name is Lila, Ms. Reid. I'm a friend of your son's," Lila replied, freeing her hand from Spencer's so she could walk over to her.  
**

**"That's Professor Reid to you young lady. When you are in my classroom you will show me respect. Understood?"**

**Lila looked over at Spencer, completely taken aback. Having just experienced a small taste of what Spencer was forced to endure his entire life made her want to throw her arms around him and never let go. Poor Spencer just stood there, looking helpless and mortified, his worst fear brought to fruition. Meeting his mother had scared Lila and now she was going to leave him. Instinctively, Lila knew how crutial the next few moments were to Spencer, as well as their future together. She walked until she was standing right in front of Diana.**

**"You're right, Professor, I'm sorry for not showing you proper respect. I suppose all that extra homework and late night studying have left my braincells rather fried."**

**To Spencer's relief, Diana actually smiled at Lila. "I believe in utilizing every iota of my student's potential, isn't that right young man?" Diana said, looking at Spencer.**

**"Yes ma'am," Spencer replied, moving towards Lila.**

**"Spencer is one of my brightest students," Diana replied, looking proud.**

**"He's been a great help to me, Professor," Lila continued. "in fact, he was kind enough to help with a term paper."**

**"You didn't cheat did you?" Diana asked, her eyes narrowing on the young girl.**

**"Absolutely not, ma'am," Lila replied. "I have to admit I was tempted, because Spencer is so bright, but he made sure I stayed on the straight and narrow."**

**Diana made a grunting noise and picked her book up again. Spencer and Lila looked at her, not knowing what her next move would be.**

**"What on earth are you waiting for? Sit down so we can begin class. Jsut because the rest of your classmates didn't see fit to come doesn't mean we have to waste time."**

**Without another word, Lila and Spencer sat on her sofa and listened as she read from the book. Once she finished, she fired questions off at the twosome. Lila was relieved that she was able to keep up fairly well, even though Spencer did better. Once Diana was finished, she set the book down and stood up. Spencer and Lila stood up as well, awaiting her reaction.**

**"Class dismissed," Diana relied. When Spencer and Lila just stared at her, she gave them a stern look.**

**"Well what are you waiting for? Get out. This isn't my only class of the day you know."**

**"Yes ma'am," Spencer replied. He turned to walk for the door, leading Lila out of the room with him.**

**"Have a good evening, Professor," Lila said before they left.**

**Spencer gently shut the door behind them and looked at Lila, the look on his beautiful face indescribable.**

**"You were so amazing in there," he replied, looking stunned.**

**"It was easier than I thought," Lila said with a shrug of her shoulders. "At least she didn't go all Jack Burns on me," she said, referencing **_**Meet the Parents**_**, starring Robert DeNiro as the future father-in-law from Hell.**

**Spencer stared at her blankly so Lila laced her fingers through his. "The point I'm trying to make is today was fine. She may not have been 100% today, but who's to say she won't be the next time we visit her."**

**"Next time?" Spencer asked, failing to mask his shock. Lila nodded and pulled him close.**

**"Absolutely, Spencer. I know how difficult this must be for you and I wish there was a way I could ease your pain. But hear me when I tell you that your mother, this place, or anything else for that matter, will not scare me off. Spencer, I love you, so I love your mother."**

**"Oh, Lila, that's....I didn't expect...." Spencer was speechless. Lila wrapped her arms around his slender waste and pulled him close.**

**"She's a part of you and you're a part of me. I will embrace any part of your life because it's a part of you."**

**"Oh fleur, my sweet, sweet fleur," he whispered, looking into her eyes, running his fingers through her hair.**

**"My sweet, sensitive, beautiful magic man," she whispered back. Spencer hugged her tightly and Lila held him close, letting him hold her for as long as necessary.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**It was later that night went Spencer and Lila arrived back at the hotel. After leaving the Santiarium, they just drove around for a while, mostly in silence. Spencer seemed deep in thought and Lila just let him be, leaving her hand on his knee as a sign that she was there to talk if he so desired. Although he didn't talk much, the placement of his hand over hers let her know he was willing to take her up on that offer. They had kept dinner simple, opting for a drive thru meal on the way back to their hotel.**

**As they entered the elevator, Spencer looked over at Lila. George, the bellhop, discreetly remained by the button panel, awaiting further instruction.**

**"Lila?" he asked, looking a little nervous.**

**"Yes?" she asked, her arms around his waist.**

**"I know we usually stay in your room, but would you mind if we went to mine? I think it would help to be on my own 'turf' again, so to speak."**

**"I wouldn't mind at all, Spence. In fact, I would love to see your room."**

**Spencer looked relieved and Lila kissed the tip of his nose. "I know today was difficult for you, so I'm amenable to doing whatever it takes to put you at ease."**

**"Thank you," he replied, running his fingers through her hair.**

**"Anytime," she replied.**

**"I can go to your room and collect some of your belongings, if you would like ma'am," George suggested, looking a little embarassed for his obvious evasdropping.**

**"That would be wonderful George, thank you," Lila replied, smiling gratefully at him.**

**George visably relaxed and the rest of the short ride was pleasant. After Spencer and Lila stepped off the elevator at his room, George continued onto Lila's penthouse. He opened his wallet to pull out his room key.**

**"I'm almost surprised I remember where my room is," he joked as he opened the door.**

**"Oh, the joys of an eidetic memory. I barely remember what I had for breakfast this morning," Lila joked.**

**"A fruit cup and plain bagel from the dining room," Spencer said, giving her a little wink. Lila laughed and followed Spencer into the room. Although his room wasn't nearly as oppulent as hers, it had a cosy warmness hers lacked. As Spencer sweeped the room to make certain of its safet, she immediately made a beeline to the bookshelf, which was overflowing with books.**

**"At last. I have met someone who has a traveling library to rival mine," she sighed contently, picking up one of his books and leafing through the pages.**

**"We really are a pair," Spencer agreed. His room search was quickly completed and he walked over to her. He was reading over her shoulder until there was a knock on the door. He walked towards it and looked through the keyhole before opening it.**

**"Here are some of Miss Archer's things, sir," George replied, handing Spencer a carry on. Spencer thanked him and handed him a tip before the young man left. Lila walked over to Spencer and took the bag from him.**

**"I'm going to take a shower," she replied.**

**Spencer nodded and Lila disappeared into the restrooms. Although Spencer didn't have a penthouse, his room was still big enough to qualify for two restooms. Lila had been considerate enough to leave the master bath for him, so after collecting his night clothes, he walked into it for his nightly shower. After arranging the fresh clothing just so, he stripped out of the old ones and stepped into the water. As the water hit his body, that day's events flashed through his mind.**

**His biggest fear had been Lila would be afraid of Diana and decide the situation was too much to handle. When she didn't cower in fear, it was as if the final piece of the puzzle had been solved. It was as if that final piece of acceptance gave him the courage to take the next step forward. Once he was scrubbed clean, he shut off the the water and stepped out of the shower. He rubbed his hair quickly before moving along to the rest of his body.**

**After throwing on boxers, plaid pajama bottoms, and a white t-shirt, he picked up his toothbrush and brushed his teeth. When he was finished, he cleaned out the sink, set the toothbrush back in its holder and set his old clothes into a neat pile. As he emerged from his bathroom, Lila was coming out of hers. She looked gorgeous in a petal pink spaghetti strapped negligee. It was made of silk and barely skimmed her thighs. Her lovely blonde hair hung damp on her shoulders.**

**"You look cute," Lila said, smiling at the sight of him in his pajamas. To her Spencer looked like a big kid. A big hot, sexy, delicious, amazing, delectible kid she wanted to throw onto the bed and ride like Seabuscuit.**

**"And you are stunning," Spencer said, looking at her in awe. She looked so lovely and so angelic Spencer wanted to pinch himself to make sure she was real. He didn't though and shut off the main light, leaving just the lamp on. They climbed into bed and Lila snuggled close to him, kissing his cheek.**

**"Goodnight, my super sexy agent," she said, resting her head in the crook of his neck.**

**"Actually, Lila, I was hoping we could put off going to sleep for a while," Spencer replied, turning his head so they were looking each other in the eye. Lila gave him a questioning look and Spencer took a deep breath. His hand trembled slightly as he found hers and the other one rested on her head.**

**"Lila...I...I'm ready for us to make love."**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Thirty**

**Lila stared at Spencer, wondering if maybe her mind was playing tricks on her. Although she had only been at the santiarium for a few hours, she wondered if it was possible for the psychosis of the other patients to have rubbed off on her. Being able to blend her body with Spencer's was something she had dreamed of for a long time and now that the time had come, she was too stunned to react. Spencer looked at her, trying to gage her reaction.**

**"Are you sure, Spence? What changed your mind?"**

**"Seeing you with my mother today. All this time I was so afraid you would take one look at her and run in the opposite direction, but when you didn't....I felt as though you could truly accept me, all of me. So I decided if you could handle her, you could handle me and whatever might happen."**

**"Spencer," Lila said, taking his hand in hers. "making love with you will amazing because it's with you. Technical skill comes later with practice, but nothing can replace the closeness and intimacy we already share. This is new for me as well, because I've never been with someone I love."**

**"I'm nervous," Spencer admitted, looking sheepish, running a hand through his hair.**

**"And that's completely normal. If this is what you want and if you're truly ready, we'll go slow. We have all night."**

**"All night," Spencer whispered, trying to ponder such a notion. He would just be happy not to sustain an erection for more than five minutes or go off solo.**

**"All night," Lila whispered back, moving closer to him.**

**She ran her fingers through his hair and moved his face closer to hers. She kissed him tenderly, wanting to set him at ease. Spencer responded and was rewarded with a moan when he deepened the kiss. Their lips continued to meld together, their tongues tasting and exploring. Spencer's hand crept its way up her nightie and he ran it up and down her soft, smooth skin.**

**Lila sighed into his mouth and he reached up to cup her breast, which was concealed by a lace bra. He could feel her nipples hard and swollen under the lace and gently ran his thumb against them. Lila moaned, loving the feel of his hands, but also wanting to give him as much encouragement as possible. She moved her lips to his neck, loving the taste of his skin. As she kissed his special spots, she gave him an occassional nip, flicking out her tongue to soothe the sting.**

**Spencer reached behind her to unsnap her bra. He had never done this before so he had no what idea he was doing. He tugged quickly at the hooks, trying to get them to unsnap. It wasn't working and he his face was burning with embarassment. He was wondering if this was such a good idea afterall when Lila reached behind her to steady his hands.**

**"Spence, it's okay, relax. We have all night. Start with one hook at a time."**

**Lila removed her hands and Spencer took her advice to heart, starting with one annoying little hook and moving down until the dastardly lace contraption hung loose off of her shoulders.**

**"Very good," Lila murmured, rewarding him with a kiss as he peeled the garment away and dropped it to the floor.**

**"Yes indeed," Spencer agreed, relishing the feel of her warm rounded orbs in his hands. He lowered his head and kissed her neck, moving down to her collar bone. He traced his tongue along that area and he massaged her breasts.**

**"I love how your mouth and hands feel on my skin," she sighed. "You have amazing hands."**

**"Really?" Spencer replied, moving his mouth lower still.**

**"Mmm-hmm," Lila replied, wetness pooling between her legs, longing filling her body. She was excited about finally uniting with Spencer and knew it was going to be amazing.**

**Spencer gathered the silky material of her nightie in his hands, slowly pulling it over her head. He let it fall to the ground and allowed himself to have his fill of the glorious sight before him. Lila was stunning. Her fair skin glowed in the lamp light and her breasts were a wonder to behold. They were about the size of a grapefruit, although Spencer felt she tasted much better. Her nipples were at attention, aching for his touch. Spencer ran his hand along her bare skin.**

**"You're beautiful," Spencer said, moving his face close so he could kiss her skin.**

**He ran his tongue along her chest, along where the faint scars still lingered. Lila ran her fingers through his hair, feeling the self consciousness evaporate slowly. She had always hated those scars on her body, hating the permanent reminders of her weakness. As if reading her mind, Spencer paused a moment so kiss the ones on her arms as well, as if reassuring the scars didn't repel or scare him. He then turned his attention back to her chest.**

**He let his tongue flicker against her left nipple before sucking it into his mouth. Lila cried out in pleasure, gripping his head as he suckled her, all while twirling his tongue around the swollen skin. After a few moments, he moved his mouth to the other one, lavishing the same pleasure on that one.**

**"Oh Spence, that feels so good. I...I love your tongue..." she cried out, aching for his touch on her nether region as well.**

**"I love how you taste. Your skin is so sweet," Spencer marveled, never realising just how palatable another person could be.**

**"At the rate you're going, agent, you're not going to have much to work on technique wise. I looove what you're doing," she moaned as his mouth moved past her breasts and to her abdomen.**

**"Good," Spencer replied, knowing the night was still young and he wasn't quite out of the woods yet.**

**His mouth moved lower still until he reached below her belly button. He hooked his fingers underneath the band of her lace panties, pulling them down. Lila arched her body off the bed, allowing him to pull them off her body. She bit her bottom lip as she watched his reaction. She was now completely exposed, unable to hide any part of herself, including the angry remnents of her last moment of dispair.**

**Although that had only been a few days ago, it seemed like a lifetime ago. Now it seemed almost unreal that she had ever done that to herself. He gently brushed against them with the tips of his fingers, looking into her eyes.**

**"Never again," he murmured, his gaze boring into hers.**

**"Never again," Lila agreed.**

**Spencer lowered his head and kissed the marks gently before moving his mouth to her inner thighs. He didn't leave an inch of skin untouched by his kisses, also lavishing tender attention on the smooth area of skin above where they would soon unite. Lila watched him, waiting for his next move with baited breath. He ran his hand up and down her inner thighs before his fingers found their way to her entrance. Lila sucked in her breath as his index finger found his way to her wetness.**

**"Ohhhh Spppenccceee...." Lila cried, arching her hips towards him.**

**Encouraged by her reaction, Spencer moved his finger around inside of her, loving the feel of her around him. The world spun around Lila, all conscious thought ceasing to exist. After a few moments, he slowly inched another finger inside of her, making her cry out louder. It wasn't long until his thumb began rubbing her swollen clit and the sensation was more than Lila could handle. She cried out louder and Spencer could feel a warm, wet discharge against his fingers. He looked up at her, wide eyed.**

**"Lila...was that....?"**

"Mmm-HMM," Lila moaned, feeling light headed from the intensity of the orgasm that had flooded from her body.

**"Really? I actually made you....?" Joy and relief flooded through his body, the feeling surreal. Knowing he was able to bring her such pleasure was the most incredible feeling in the world.**

**Lila nodded, running her fingers through his hair, anticipating his next move. Spencer moved his face towards her entrance, running his tongue along her entrance. He didn't really know what to do, so he decided to treat this as if he were kissing Lila as he always did. His mouth moved against her inner most feeling, his tongue exploring every inch of her. Judging from her loud verbal ques, he decided he must be doing something right, so he continued.**

**It wasn't long until he was rewarded with another rush of her pleasure. He lapped it up with tongue, loving the taste of her. Lila pulled on his head, bringing him back up to her. Their lips were crushed together, separating long enough for Lila to pull off his t-shirt. Now it was Spencer's turn to feel vulnerable.**

**Although Lila had seen him shirtless in the pool, this felt different to him since she could actually see him. There was no darkness to shield him. She lowered her mouth, flicking her tongue over his erect nipples. He could now understand her reaction to this only minutes ago because the sensation was outstanding. He let out a moan, loving the feeling of her mouth on him. Lila continued lower, kissing her way down to his stomach.**

**"I love your body," she said, letting her tongue flicker into his belly button.**

**"Ohh? T...that's gooooddd..." Spencer said shakily, deciding that attempting to use complete sentences at this moment in time probbaly wouldn't work.**

**"Yes it is," Lila moaned, pulling down his boxers and pajama buttons at once.**

**She was rewarded with the sight of his erection. It was large, thick, and standing at attention. Her mouth watered, wanting nothing more than to taste him. Her mouth moved lower, teasing his inner thighs with kisses and nips until she absolutely had to have him. She wrapped her hand around his throbbing member and twirled her tongue around the tip.**

**Spencer let out a loud squeel, his body shooting up from the bed. Lila smiled and used her other hand to steady him as her tongue slowly wrapped around him. He reminded her of a large, even yummier tootsie roll. She couldn't help but wonder how many licks it would take to get to his center. She closed her mouth over the head of his penis, sucking on it as her hand turned around him.**

**As her mouth accepted more of him inside, he hand moved lower until it switched to the other parts of his male anatomy. She moved her head up and down, her tongue not missing an inch as her hand went to work as well. The feeling was unlike anything Spencer had ever felt before and he almost fainted from the sheer thrill. He rested his hands on her head, gripping onto her hair as she continued her magic. It wasn't long until he could feel himself about to release.**

**As much as he wanted to, he didn't want to let go like this. He wanted to release when he was inside of her, united to her.**

**"L...Lila," he choked out.**

**"Hmm?" she asked, shifting her eyes to his, all while still moving her mouth against his.**

**"I...I need you. I want to be inside of you," he said.**

**Lila smiled and gave him a final lick before kissing her way up his body. Their lips reunited and Lila laid on her back, pulling him on top of her. Spencer positioned himself on top of her, the moment of truth before him. Lila sensed his nervousness and rested a hand on his cheek.**

**"Just take your time, Spence. You've been amazing so far."**

**"Yeah, so far," he muttered before reclaiming her lips. He rested his palms on the mattress, kneeling between her legs. Lila ran her hands along his back, looking into his eyes.**

**"I love you," she whispered.**

**"I love you, too," he said.**

**Lila ran her fingers through his hair, looking into his eyes as he inched his hips forward. The head of his shaft was the first part of himself to claim her heat. Being his close to her was electrifying and he prayed he could complete the act this time. After taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he thrust forward, filling her with his enormous member. Lila sucked in her breath, gasping.**

**"A...are you okay?" he asked, trembling as he remained still, his erection aching to continue.**

**Lila nodded. "Y...yeah. It's just that...."**

**"What?" he asked, panick apparent in his eyes. He had done it again. He had completely messed up and made an ass of himself. Again.**

**"Y...you're so big. M...much bigger than I'm used to."**

**"I...is that a goo thing?"**

**"For me it is," Lila said, smiling coyly, wrapping her legs around his waist.**

**Spencer let out a whoosh of relief and began to move inside of her. Being united with her was beyond his wildest dreams. Although he had read many books, nothing in literature had prepared him for the euphoria of becoming one with the woman he loved. Lila helped him set the pace slow and steady, her hips moving in rhythm with his. At long last she finally understood the difference between having sex and making love.**

**Although she had been with other men before, they paled in comparison to Spencer at this very moment. She felt herself melting into him, not knowing or caring where he ended and she began. Their lips moved in time with each other, every part of each other's bodies explored, well loved. Lila gripped onto his back and arched her head back, crying out in pleasure as Spencer sucked and nipped her neck. Spencer could feel her body shudder and her walls contract around him as she flooded his member with the sweet sensation of her release.**

**Spencer picked up the pace, his thrusting more urgent as he ached to join her in the feeling. Lila tightened her legs around his waist and moved her hips even faster, wanting him to fill her with his pleasure. Spencer bucked his hips violently one last time, looking into her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close and he reached the end.**

**Spencer finally gave into the sensations, releasing deep inside of her, gasping and crying out as his seed left him. His grip became like a vice around her, pulling her body closer to his as he gave one last shudder. Lila's arms never moved, holding him tightly as he rested his head in the crook of her neck, collapsing on top of her. After a few moments, he removed his now satiated member from her being. Lila turned so they were now laying on their sides. She gently smoothed the hair from his eyes and when she met his gaze, she saw wetness pooling inside of them.**

**"Spence, are you okay?" she whispered, feeling concerned.**

**Spencer nodded. "I'm fine, Lila. I..."**

**Lila waited with baited breath, not knowing what he was going to say. Finally, he was able to get the words out. And when he did, they were the sweetest thing she had ever heard.**

**"I'm just so glad it was you," he whispered, holding her face in his hands.**

**Now it was Lila's turn to unleash her emotion. Spencer wiped her tears away and they continued to hold each other's faces in their hands.**

**"You were so incredible, Spence. Being with you was....magic."**

**"Well, I *am* a magician," he chuckled, rolling over onto his back.**

**Lila giggled and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again.**

**"I never understood the difference between having sex and making love. I just thought the individuals using those phrases were playing sematics," she relied.**

**"And now?" Spencer asked, looking at her.**

**"Now I know," she replied, looking deep into his eyes. They kissed each other slowly and deeply before Spencer reached over and turned off the lamp. They gathered each other close and fell asleep in each other's arms.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**It was early the next morning when Spencer woke up. Despite only sleeping a few hours he felt most rested, more energized than he had in his entire life. He looked down at Lila, who was still sound asleep and cuddled close to him. She looked so beautiful in her sleep and the feeling of her body in his arms was beyond words. As much as he hated to break their intimate hug, he inched himself away from her until he was out of bed.**

**Lila didn't even flinch, still in a deep sleep. He kissed her again before walking to his dresser to select clothing for the day. After making his selection, he walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day. He dressed quickly and began to brush his teeth. As he moved the toothbrush in his mouth, he looked himself over in the mirror, wondering he he looked different.**

**He knew that was an unfounded myth, but he couldn't help himself. Aside from love marks on his neck and chest he looked the same as he did twenty-four hours ago. After cleaning out the sink, he walked out of the bathroom and shut off the light. Lila was still asleep when he picked the hotel phone, which was on the dresser. He dialed the number that was as familiar as his own and smiled when there was an answer on the other line. Spencer and the other person spoke for a while until all arrangements were made. After he completed the call, he made yet another one.**

**"Cesaer's Palace Douglas speaking, how may I assist you?" came the voice of Doug, the conceirge of the hotel.**

**"Hello Douglas. This is Dr. Reid from room 3745."**

**"Goodmorning, Dr. Reid. How are you? I trust your stay has been to your satisfaction."**

**Spencer's mouth twiched slightly at the man's statement, enjoying the irony. "Yes, Douglas, I have thank you. As a matter of fact, I was wondering if you could do something for me."**

**"Anything, sir," Doug replied. Spencer didn't really need his profiling skills to know that part of Doug's overzealous desire to please him was partially due to his association with Lila.**

**"First of all, I would like to order breakfast for us."**

**"Of course, sir. What would you like?"**

**Spencer placed the order, to which Doug paid close attention. Afterwards, Spencer made a request that took the butt-kissing conceierge by surprise.**

**"Lila and I are checking out of our rooms today and would like someone to come for our bags at eleven."**

**"Forgive my impertinence, sir, but that's well before your scheduled check out days. Have one or both of you become dissatisfied with our establishment or the staff in some way?"**

**"Not at all, Doug. I just have something extra special planned for her."**

**"Of course, sir. Very good sir. Breakfast is on its way and I'll send someone to collect your things later."**

**"Thank you," Spencer said before hanging up. Then he walked over to Lila, who was still asleep. He knelt by the bed and kissed her on the lips. She stirred slightly and he kissed her again. His tongue had just entered her mouth when she finally woke. She returned the kiss, running her fingers through his hair.**

**"**_**Much **_**better than an alarm clock," she sighed contently.**

**Spencer chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair. He just loved how beautiful and peaceful she looked first thing in the morning. They continued kissing and the familiar need stirred in both of them.**

**"Come back to bed," Lila whispered in his ear, flicking the lobe with her tongue.**

**"Room service is on its way," he said as Lila pulled him into the bed.**

**"I want you naked," she said, pulling at his shirt as if she hadn't heard him.**

**"My, my, someone is insatiable today," he laughed as Lila pulled the shirt off.**

**"It's not my fault you're sexy. I'm a victim of gene selection remember?"**

**"Do I ever," Spencer replied.**

**Lila had just pulled down his pants when there was a knock on the door. They both let out a groan as Spencer pulled away and put his pants back on. He looked through the keyhole and opened the door so the bellhop could wheel in the tray of food. He set the tray aside, nodded to Lila, and thanked Spencer who pressed a tip in his hand. He left the room and Spencer had just lifted the lid from one of their plates when Lila pounced him.**

**"Damn woman, can't you contain yourself for a moment?" he asked, unable to hold back his amusement.**

**"Not where you are concerned," Lila replied, kissing him passionately.**

**She was still nude from the night before, so she just had Spencer's pesky, un-necessary clothes to contend with. She unzipped his pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers. She sat on the dresser and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him close. He pulled off his shirt and cast it aside. He wrapped his hands around her hips and she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him inside of her.**

**They moved their hips quickly, both craving sweet release and so close already. Spencer moved his lips to her neck, branding her, causing her to gasp in delight. She grabbed his ass with her hands, pulling him towards her with every thrust. Spencer moaned against her neck, finding the sting of her nails against his skin erotic. It was such a turn on and personal validation to know he turned her on so much she was reacting in such a primal fashion.**

**Spencer wanted to feel her climax, so he lowered his hand until he found her clit. As he continued thrusting, he used his thumb and two fingers to stimulate the little ball of nerves. He was well rewarded for his efforts as Lila screamed in pleasure as she released, digging her nails into his ass. Now that she was taken care of, he followed her into bliss, the feeling incredible. When their climax was over, they looked each other in the eye and kissed, still not ready to stop touching.**

**When Spencer felt as though he could move without falling over, he moved himself from her. He helped Lila off of the dresser and as she went to get the tray, he turned around to look himself over in the mirror**

**"You mauled my butt!" he said, checking out the marks.**

**"Whatever do you mean, Spencer? I thought you didn't **_**have **_**an ass, or at least that's what you keep telling me," Lila replied, parking the tray at the side of the bed before climbing in.**

**"Well, I guess you've convinced me otherwise," he said, approaching the bed.**

**She smiled at him, clearly enjoying the eyeful he was giving her. Despite how exposed he was, he didn't feel that uncomfortable. In a way, it was liberating. He climbed into bed and under the sheets with her. Lila handed him a tray and they both began eating.**

**"What would you like to do today?" Lila asked in between bites of chocolate chip pancakes with strawberries and powedered sugar.**

**"Actually, I already have something in mind for us," he said before taking a bite of eggs and sausage.**

**"Oh really?" Lila said, raising an eyebrow. "And what might that be?"**

**"It's a surprise," Spencer replied, giving her a mischevious smile.**

**"You and your surprises," she said. "Will you give me a hint?"**

**"No," Spencer replied, his eyes twinkling with amusement.**

**"Spence!" she exclaimed, throwing a strawberry at him. Spencer laughed, holding his hand to defend himself against the projected produce.**

**"Alright, I will say this: as of eleven o'clock this morning we are officially checked out of Cesaer's Palace."**

**"This must be one heck of a surprise," she said, looking taken aback.**

**"It is I hope you like it," Spencer said.**

**"I've loved every surprise you've given me thus far, so I can't imagine this will be any different," Lila said, her excitement building.**

**"I love you, Lila, he said, kissing her on the lips.**

**"I love you too, Spence," she replied, returning the kiss.**

**Spencer and Lila finished breakfast and dressed quickly. Spencer was wearing khakis, tennis shoes, and a black t-shirt. For her part, Lila was wearing dark skinny jeans, an olive off-the-shoulder flowy top, and flats. After brushing her teeth, she rinsed out the sink and set down the toothbrush. She picked up her hair brush, combed her hair, and threw it into a ponytail.**

**Since the hotel staff was taking care of Lila's room, she and Spencer got to work on his. She helped him pack his luggage, marveling at how light he packed, save for his book collection of course. It was around ten thirty when two bellhops came to Spencer's door to collect his luggage. They loaded the bags onto a carrier and led Spencer and Lila to the elevator. They followed, walking hand-in-hand.**

**They walked to the front desk, handed in their keys, and bid Doug adieu. They walked outside and saw that Spencer's car was already loaded with their luggage. Spencer laughed to himself because his belongings only took up the trunk: Lila's took up the entire backseat and she still had to hold her carry-on on her lap. Spencer tipped George and opened the car door for Lila. Before she climbed inside, she thanked them for all their help. She walked over to George and shook his hand.**

**"I especially want to thank you for all of your help and kindness throughout my stay. It will not be forgotten," she said.**

**"And I will never forget you," George said. Lila smiled brightly at him and pulled something out of her purse. It was an autographed copy of Cosmo, the magazine to whom she gave the interview before reuniting with Spencer. The editor had arranged for Lila to have a few copies of her own.**

**"Thank you so much Miss Archer! This means so much to me," George replied, looking like a little boy on Christmas day.**

**"You're welcome George and please, it's Lila."**

**"Alright....Lila."**

**Lila gave him a final smile before turning to climb into the car. She and Spencer buckled up and she waved to George before he disappeared into the hotel.**

**"That was nice of you," Spencer said.**

**"He's a nice guy. He was one of the few staff members who treated me like a person."**

**Spencer reached over to lace his fingers through hers. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze and used her other hand to pick up her cd case. As she slid a cd into the cd player, Spencer tried to keep his eyes on the road, but couldn't but glance at her. He felt like the luckiest man in the world to have her in his life and prayed the next few days went according to plan.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

**It was about two hours later when Spencer finally reached their destination. He parked his car and looked over at Lila, who was sound asleep. He smiled at her and gently brushed his fingers across her cheek. She stirred, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She looked at him and smiled apologetically.**

**"I'm sorry I fell asleep," she said. Lila knocked out about forty-five minutes into the drive. She had always been like that, though. Typically she fell asleep about thirty minutes into vehicle ride or flight. She was surprised she had stayed awake when Spencer had driven her to the Edwards' conservatory**

**"Don't worry about it, love. You needed the rest and besides, you're ravishing when you sleep."**

**"So does that mean I'm ugly when I'm awake?"**

**On the surface, Lila looked completely serious, but when Spencer studied her further, he saw that familiar glimmer in her eyes. They both dissolved into giggles and when they calmed down, Lila looked around.**

**"Where are we?" They appeared to be in the woods and she could see they were parked behind a charming cabin.**

**"We're at Saul and Karla's cabin. This is where they come when they want to get away from the hustle and bustle of conservatory/orchard life."**

**"Are they hear right now?" Lila asked, excited at the prospect of seeing the elderly couple again. They were so genuinely kind people that Lila couldn't help but love them.**

**"No. They have always said I'm welcome to use it whenever I like, so I called them this morning and asked if it was alright."**

**"That was so nice of them. How long are we staying?"**

**"For the duration of my vacation: eight days."**

**"Eight days," Lila repeated, sitting back in her seat.**

**Although she had always known this trip could come to an end, it was still difficult to imagine not seeing Spencer all day everyday. It was interesting that they had discussed everything under the sun except what they were going to do once real life had to begin. She didn't want to be forward and scare him off, but she didn't like the idea of being several states away from him. Always the mind reader, Spencer unbuckled his seatbelt and moved closer to her. Lila unbuckled hers as well, meeting him in the middle.**

**"You know, Fleur," he said, his fingers linked through hers. "we've never discussed day nine."**

**Lila could feel her heart pounding in her ears. "Well, Agent, I was thinking I could move to Virginia with you. Even if you don't want to live together right away, I would like to be closer to you."**

**"How do you feel about leaving New York? I know what that city means to you," Spencer said. He wanted more than anything for Lila to move in with him, but he didn't want her to do it if leaving her beloved Big Apple would cause her pain.**

**"Home is where the heart is, Spencer, and my heart belongs to you," she said.**

**"Oh, Lila, I was hoping you would say that," he replied, kissing her passionately.**

**"I was hoping you would be okay with me moving. I didn't want you to think I was rushing our relationship."**

**"I'm quite content with the fast track mode," he said, kissing her again. "And to answer your question, love, yes, I would love nothing more than to have you live with me."**

**"Then I guess you have yourself a roommate," Lila said, giggling.**

**"Oh, but you are so much more than that," he murmured, giving her that sexy, bedroom look that turned her to mush everytime. He kissed her again, his tongue dancing with her. They kissed intensely until oxygen was long over due.**

**"Would you like to see the cabin?" he asked.**

**"Absolutely," Lila said. They both got out of the car and walked towards the mini stair case leading towards the door. Ever the gentleman, Spencer was carrying her purse and carry on.**

**"Saul and Karla built this place not long after the conservatory," Spencer said. "This cabin is nearly fifty years old, but is still in excellent condition. Do you know what the best part is?"**

**"Being with you?"**

**"Besides that," Spencer said, laughing as he pulled the key out of his pocket. "We are on private property, so no paparazzi allowed."  
**

**"That sounds like Heaven," Lila sighed contently. "I wonder how long it'll take for them to lose interest in me."**

**"If they're anything like me, love, you might be out of luck," Spencer teased. He opened the door and set the bags inside. Before Lila could respond, Spencer scooped her up in his arms. Lila giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck.**

**"This is every girl's fantasy, to be carried by a big, strong, sexy super hero," she said.**

**"I'm not a super hero," he said, stepping inside, turning on the lights and shutting the door behind them, locking it.**

**"To me you are," she said, looking in his eyes.**

**He kissed her briefly before asking if she wanted the grand tour. She readily agreed and he carried her around. The cabin was glorious with a large living space, small yet efficient kitchen, and four bedrooms. Two of the rooms were on the first floor and the other two were on the second floor. There was a restroom on each floor and the entire space was open, with bedroom and restroom doors the only barrier. There was a small wash room and storage area, which held sporting equipment.**

**The tour ended with Spencer carrying her into one of the bedrooms. It was simply furnished with a queen sized canopy bed and other standard bedroom furniture. The bed was made with a cheery red and white checkered comforter and the whole room had a nice woodsy, country feel to it, save for the dainty white material draping to form the canopy.**

**Lila also noticed rose petals had been scattered on the floor, leading to the bed, which also had petals. Candles were also placed around the room as well, but they were different from the standard ones. These particular candles were operated by a simple on/off switch at the bottom. Lila also noticed champagne chilling beside the bed and a plate of chocolate covered strawberries, alongside a bottle opener and two champagne glasses. Lila looked around the room, blown away.**

**"Oh, Spencer, this is so beautiful. I feel like we're in an enchanted forest," she said.**

**"We are," he said, carrying her to the bed. He gently set her down and leaned forward, kissing her. Lila allowed his tongue to enter and pulled him down on top of her. Before long, their clothes were cast aside and Lila was on top, straddling his narrow waist. He reached up to run his fingers through her hair, pulling her down for a kiss.**

**"My sweet, beautiful Fleur," he whispered, that sexy look in his eyes.**

**"My strong, sexy Agent," she whispered back before descending onto his hardness. **

**Spencer moaned loudly, holding onto her hips as she moved on top of him. She arched her back and moaned loudly, much louder than at the hotel. Now that they were completely alone, they didn't have to worry about disturbing anyone. Spencer had apparently thrown away his last strand of inhibitions as well, since his vocalness was rivaling hers. He allowed one of his hands to wander north so he could fondle her breasts while the other snuck between her legs to help send her over the edge.**

**Lila cried out loudly, bowing her head to reclaim his lips with hers. She then moved to his neck and chest, allowing the tips of her hair to tickle him while her tongue flicked across his hardened nipples. As she moved her hips in rhythm with his, she reached a hand down to lavish attention on the rest of him. Spencer bucked under her, loving the extra attention. For her part, the sudden jolt sent a wave of intense pleasure through her and she scattered against him.**

**Spencer increased his movements until he could hold back no more. He tilted his head up and his eyes rolled back as he emptied himself inside of her. Lila lowered her mouth to kiss and nip at the exposed, sensitive skin. She suckled his Adam's Apple, a move Spencer loved. If he wasn't already mid orgasm, that would have definately sent him over the edge.**

**Spencer rolled over so that they were both on their sides. He rested a hand on her hip, pulling her close. Lila wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.**

**"Now this is how to start a vacation," she teased, breathless.**

**"A vacation within a vacation," he said with a laugh.**

**Lila laughed and sat against the head board as Spencer opened the bottle of champagne. He filled both glasses and handed one to Lila.**

**"What should we toast to?" Lila asked, holding the glass in her hand.**

**"Being together," Spencer said.**

**"I'll drink to that," Lila said and they clinked glasses. Spencer took a strawberry off of the platter and held it to her lips. Lila leaned forward and to take a bite, but instead Spencer moved the fruit at the last minute and replaced it with his lips. She claimed them, deciding she had gotten the better treat. They eventually did try the strawberries, feeding them to each other.**

**As they finished off the fruit and enjoyed a second glass of champagne, Spencer lowered his head so he could rest in on her lap. As he drank, his free hand gently carassed her tummy. Lila heard him chuckle to himself.**

**"What's made you so happy?" she asked running her fingers through his hair.**

**"You mean besides you?" he asked, handing Lila his empty glass so she could put it beside hers on the nightstand.**

**"I was just thinking this was our third time making love and we haven't even discussed birth control. At the rate we're going we'll be able to repopulate the world ourselves."**

**"I don't know if that's going to be a possibility for us. Between my bulimia, excessive exercising, dieting, and depression I have really messed up my body. My menstrual cycles have always been light and irregular. In fact, I haven't had a menstrual cycle in almost three months."**

**"It's not entirely impossible, though," Spencer said. "Many women with eating disorders still manage to become pregnant, even with the risks involved. As a matter of fact, as many as seventy-five to eighty percent of women are able to conceive after undergoing successful treatment. It's still risky to the expectant mother and child of course, but it is possible."**

**Spencer watched as a look of hope and longing etched onto Lila's face. As she ran her fingers through his hair, he noticed she let the back of her hand brush against her abdomen.**

**"Lila, love, do you want to have a child?" Spencer asked.**

**"Until you came into my life I never saw myself as having that option. Now....I can think of worse things than having a houseful of little Spencers."**

**"Or little Lilas," he said, gently kissing her belly.**

**"Have you ever considered having children?" she asked.**

**"I've thought about it over the years, but like you, never thought I had the option. I have to admit though, the idea scares me a little."**

**"Due to your genetic history of Schitzophrenia and your father's abandonment," Lila said, stating more than asking. **

**Spencer nodded, appreciating her perceptiveness. "That and my job requires a lot of traveling. I'm afraid my work schdule won't allow me to devote the kind of time I would like to my children. I would hate for them to grow up without a father like I did."**

**"I understand, Spence, but I think you're selling yourself short. You may not have the time of a regular nine to fiver, but you have a loving, attentive side that they don't. Even if you weren't able to be there for your children everyday, you would make the time you **_**did **_**spend with them so special they wouldn't care. I know you're afraid of repeating the patterns of your childhood--I have my own fears as well--but I think if I **_**was **_**able to conceive, it would be a gift. I think we would take what we've learned from our childhoods and use that knowledge to make sure our children know everyday how much they are loved."**

**As Spencer listened to her talk, an imagine came to him. It was of two little girls, one with Lila's golden beauty and the other who was a much cuter version of himself. He saw them frolicking in an ample backyard, squeeling with delight as they jumped onto their swing set. He could see Lila coming into focus, running up behind them so she could push both girls on the swings. As she doted on the girls, he saw himself come up behind her and kiss her cheek, wrapping his arms around her waist.**

**The image was so real and so beautiful Spencer wanted to jump in and bring it to reality. He looked up at Lila, who was studying him with the beautiful blue eyes that missed nothing.**

**"What going on in that amazing mind of yours?" she asked.**

**"The most beautiful image imaginable," he said, sighing contently. Lila gave him a questioning look, so he filled her in.**

**"That sounds Heavenly," Lila said, wanting to bring the image to fruition as well.**

**Spencer nodded in agreement and lifted his head so he could sit up. He pulled her close and looked into her eyes.**

**"Let's just see what happens, then. The idea of becoming a father does scare me, but I think with you as a mother this child already has an excellent start."**

**"And having you as a father is the best gift I could ever give a child. Any children we are able to have will be lucky to have you."**

**"And you," Spencer replied before covering his mouth with hers. It wasn't long until their bodies were reunited and they spent the day exploring every inch of each other.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**It was later that evening and Lila and Spencer were lounging in bed, giving their overworked bodies some much needed downtime. Spencer had his arm around Lila and her head was on his shoulder. Their legs were intertwined and Spencer was reading aloud from a book he found in the drawer of the nightstand. Lila gently fingered his chest, loving the soft rumbling of his voice and the warmth of his skin against hers. As much as she relished their streamy sex life, she enjoyed this form of intimacy just as much.**

**She smiled as Spencer leaned his head down to kiss the top of her head in between every few pages. It was at that moment a loud rumbling ricocheted throughout the room. Lila and Spencer looked at each other and laughed. The only thing they had sampled for most of the day was each other and they knew they couldn't survive on bodily fluids alone. Lila sat up and Spencer followed her lead. She looked at him and gently pushed back on the bed.**

**"I'll take care of dinner, sweetie. Lay back and relax."**

**"I'm happy to help," Spencer replied, although he did love the feel of the soft, warm mattress.**

**"I know you are, but I want to make dinner for you. I like the idea of taking care of my man."**

**Spencer blushed slightly when she said "my man." She kissed him before bending down to retrieve her shirt and panties. Spencer gently ran his hand along her back, sending a shiver down her spin. She threw the garments on and climbed out of bed. She walked out of the room, leaving Spencer alone with his book.**

**Lila walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, contemplating her options. She finally decided blts sounded good, so she pulled out the necessary ingredients, as well as ingredients for a simple salad and a bag of frozen fries she found in the freezer. She carried all of the ingredients to the counter and laid them out. As she organized everything, she began to feel nervous. In her eagerness to please Spencer and play the role of housewive, she failed to take into consideration her lack of culinary prowess.**

**For most of her life Lila was accustomed to other people doing things for her. Even during her all all too brief time in New York, she hadn't had to do very much. Her apartment building didn't have a laundry mat, so she had her clothes dry cleaned and considering her history with food, she had never really put an effort into her meals. She was almost never home, so cleaning was pretty simple. The concept of independence both titilized and petrified her.**

**Lila turned on the stove and dumped some fries onto a pan. After she put them in the oven, she got to work washing the vegetables. She was comforted in the knowledge that at least she had mastered the art of making a salad. In the recent weeks she had been trying to get out of her salad rut, but there was a time when she had survived on just one salad a day. She smiled ruefully, not at all surprised she had never really learned to cook.**

**With the salad completed and extra lettuce and tomatos set aside for the sandwiches, she preheated the frying pan. It was actually a long griddle that covered two cookers because Lila didn't have the patience to make several more than one batch. She laid the bacon onto the pan and went to the sink to wash her hands. After washing her hands she turned her attention to tidying up the kitchen.**

**Lila knew she didn't have much time because of the relative quickness in which bacon cooks, but even so, she was still surprised when she smelled smoke. She turned around and could hardly see the pan anymore. She raced over and grabbed it, moving to the burner that wasn't on. In her haste she had failed to procure oven mitts, so she dropped the pan onto the stovetop, crying out in pain. It was at that moment she realized smoke was coming from the oven as well.**

**Lila didn't know if she had accidentally set the wrong temperature or bumped against the stove, but upon closer inspection she realized it was set at five hundred as opposed to four hundred. She pulled open the oven and removed the pan, this time using a nearby kitchen towel. She winced as she added pressure to the fresh burn marks and plopped the pan onto the counter. She looked around the kitchen, crestfallen by the disaster that had unleashed before her. Lila had wanted so badly to make a nice dinner for Spencer and now it was ruined.**

**It was at that moment Spencer appeared beside her, opening the windows to let the smoke filter out. With that mission accomplished, he looked over at Lila, who looked to him like a puppy who had just been beaten with a newspaper.**

**"I'm sorry, Spence, I tried to make a nice dinner for us and now it's ruined!"**

**"Lila, love, calm down. It really isn't that bad."**

**Lila raised her eyebrows, obviously not believing him. "Okay fine, it is that bad," he sputtered, "but I'm sure some of it is salvagable. Even if it isn't, who cares? This will just be a funny story to tell our children one day."**

**Although Lila was still upset by the ruined meal, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of little Spencers. She hoped their children would be exactly like him. She was wondering if she could persuade him to name their firstborn Spencer Jr when Spencer gently turned her hands palm up, assessing the damage. Once he made certain the stove and oven were indeed off, he led her to the bathroom. He turned the faucet on and ran her hands under the cold water for a few minutes.**

**Then he turned off the faucet and gently patted her hands dry. He reached into the cabinet and pulled out a tube of aloe cream and asprin. He took a paper cup from a nearby cup holder, filled it with water and gave to Lila so she could take the pill. He then applied the cream to the necessary areas. After that, he wrapped gauze around her hands. Lila watched quietly, in awe of Spencer's ability to quietly take charge of a situation.**

**"Am I going to make it, Doctor?" Lila teased.**

**"I think so, Miss Archer," Spencer said, doing his best to sound like a professional member of the medical field. He gently ran his thumb along the area that was now covered in bandages.**

**"How do you feel?" he asked, his sexy bedroom eyes burning into hers.**

**"Much better, thank you, doctor," Lila said, inching her face closer to his. They kissed for a few minutes before finally pulling apart.**

**"Who says you're not a super hero," Lila whispered, her mouth reigning soft kisses on his jaw.**

**"The ethics board once they hear about this breach of professionalism," Spencer moaned, unable to resist her touch.**

**"It isn't sexual harassment if the patient is a willing participant," Lila said, moving to his neck.**

**"True. And even if it was, all you have to do is feed the board your cooking and the problem is solved. Afterall, charges can't stick if the accusers are dead."**

**Lila bit his neck and Spencer pulled away, laughing despite the sting.**

**"That hurt!" he exclaimed, trying to feign agony, but failing due to the laughter.**

**"Oh, I'm sorry, did I just hurt the big, bad FBI agent? Maybe I should be taken into custody..."**

**"Yes, I think maybe you should..." Spencer agreed, moving towards her.**

**"Well, you'll have to catch me first!" she exclaimed, taking off out of the bathroom. Spencer laughed and took off after her. It wasn't long until he caught up with her in the kitchen. He grabbed her around the waist and spun her around, claiming her lips with his. They kissed passionately before finally pulling apart. Spencer wrapped his arms around her, assessing the damage.**

**"The food doesn't look that bad, honestly," Spencer said, biting back a laugh. Lila gave him a swat in the abdomen, although the amsuement was apparent in her eyes as well.**

**"At least I managed not to burn the salad," she countered, picking out the charred bits of bacon that somehow ended up in the bowl.**

**"That's one better than me. If it makes you feel any better, I can't cook either."**

**"You know, it kind of does, Spence. Only, what are we going to do when we go home?"**

**"Live on love?" Spencer suggested with a shrug.**

**"I like the sound of that," Lila said, kissing him again.**

**"Would you like to eat outside?" Spencer asked.**

**"So we won't perish from second hand smoke?" Lila joked.**

**"That," Spencer admitted, "and because it's such a beautiful night. I thought we could throw a picnic blanket on the ground and look at the stars."**

**"I like the sound of that," Lila agreed.**

**Spencer was already dressed, so Lila went back to the bedroom to put on her jeans. She was walking out of the bedroom and putting her hair up when she saw Spencer already had everything prepared for their evening picnic. He had found a picnic basket and packed it with the salad and vinigarette Lila had prepared, along with some sandwiches and other snacks he had pulled together at the last minute. He was also holding a picnic blanket, which he discovered in the hall closet.**

**"Ready?" he asked.**

**"Definately," Lila replied.**

**They walked hand-in-hand outside and Spencer spread the blanket on the ground and Lila helped him arrange the food. After they ate, they laid down on the blanket, with Lila resting her head in its claimed spot. Spencer wrapped his arms around her and they started looking at the stars. Spencer was explainining the different constilations to her when a burst of light shot through the sky.**

**"Oh, Spence, a shooting star! We should make a wish!"**

**"Alright," Spencer agreed, pulling her closer. "On the count of three."**

**"One," Lila said.**

**"Two."**

**"Three!" They both said at the same time.**

**They looked at the sky and each silently declared their heart's desire. Then they looked at each other, their eyes boring into each other as if trying to guess what the other had asked for. Although they didn't say anything, they somehow knew what the other one had asked for. They held each other close and looked back up at the sky, each one praying their desires would come to fruition.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**It was the next day and Spencer awoke in the sweetest way imaginable. Lila was on top of him, reigning kisses along his face. He opened his eyes and smiled, wrapping his arms around her. She had her arms folded on his chest and was looking right into his eyes.**

**"Goodmorning," he mumbled, still sleepy, but slowly coming to life, in more ways than one.**

**"At last, I woke up before you," she said, kissing his lips.**

**"I'm slowly coming around," Spencer replied, moving her hand south so she could feel just how awake he was.**

**"Yes you are," Lila said, moving her mouth lower, her lips and tongue caressing his skin.**

**Spencer ran his fingers through her hair, anticipation building. He had once read that men in their late twenties can experience up to ten erections a day. He was so happy to finally have an outlet for them. Lila's mouth moved lower until it reached his belly button. She flickered her tongue inside before kissing it. She was kissing the soft skin just underneath his naval when the phone rang. Spencer let out a groan, both at the amazing feeling of Lila's mouth and at the timing of the call.**

**"Ignore it...." Lila commanded in a low, sexy voice.**

**"I...I..." the ringing became more insistent and he knew the caller wasn't going away anytime soon. Besides, he already knew who was calling and he needed to talk to that person, even if he didn't want to at this particular moment in time. With a groan, he leaned over and picked up the phone, holding it to his ear.**

**"H...hello...?" he said.**

**"Hello, Spencer. How are you, Dear?"**

**Spencer smiled, recognizing the sweet voice of the elderly woman he viewed as a grandmother.**

**"I'm fine, thank you Karla. How are you?"**

**"I'm just wonderful, Dear. Is Lila enjoy the cabin?"**

**"Yes, very much," Spencer said, shifting his gaze lower, watching as Lila traced her tongue along his sensitive skin. He bit his lip to keep from squeeling.**

**"Tell Karla I said hi," Lila said before kissing his skin again, moving her mouth lower.**

**"L...Lila loves the cabin, and oh, she says hi," Spencer cracked as Lila continued to move her mouth lower.**

**She traced her tongue in his inner thighs and he almost jumped off the bed. He could feel her smiling against his skin as he mouth moved lower. She traced her tongue along the back of his knee and began to suck on the slight indent of skin.**

**"Are you still planning to being her to the orchard? Saul and I invited the kids, if that's all right. We told them all about her and they are just dying to meet her."**

**"T...that's p...perfectly fine. L...Lila would loooove that," Spencer moaned, almost shattering as Lila found spots on his body he didn't know exist. Actually, he did know they existed because of the several anatomy books he had read over the years. He just didn't think such pleasure could be illicited from his.**

**"Spencer, are you alright, Dear?" Karla asked, sounding concerned.**

**"Oh yes, I'm fine," Spencer replied.**

**By now Lila was twirling her tongue around his ankles and Spencer was dizzy from desire. Her mouth was moving upwards again, wanting to claim her prize. As his member was engolfed in Lila's mouth, he knew he had to cut this conversation short.**

**"L...Lila and I will be there later today..."**

**"Yes, Dear. At the time we agreed on? I just want to make sure I start the food on time. I'm going to make my famous Dutch Apple Pie..."**

**"O...of course, Karla. W...we can't wait."**

**"See you later. Love you."**

**"L...love you too."**

**Spencer hung up the phone, dropping it onto the floor. Lila had increased the pace and Spencer couldn't hold back any longer. He griped onto Lila's head.**

**"L...Lila! I'm..."**

**"Mmm-hmm," Lila breathed onto him, continuing her magic.**

**"I'm about to..."**

**"Oh, I know, and I want you to."**

**Lila sucked him back deep into her mouth, fondling the other parts of him. He couldn't hold back any longer and released inside her mouth. Lila allowed his seed to run down her throat. Her tongue circled around him, wanting every drop of him. When he was licked clean, she kissed her way up his body until she was eye level.**

**"I thought I'd never get you off the phone," she murmured, kissing him.**

**"You have my attention now," he replied.**

**He stepped out of the bed, pulling Lila with him. He led her into the restroom and turned on the shower. He pulled her in with him and slid the screen shut. His mouth claimed her hungrily. He could taste himself on her and it made him dizzy with desire.**

**He reached up and removed the detatchable showerhead. As his mouth continued to explore hers, he lowered the showerhead so it against her entrance. Lila's eyes widened and she arched her head back, screaming in ecstasy as the water flodded her. Spencer reclaimed her mouth and it wasn't long until his free hand found her clit, manipulating it with his fingers. All of the sensations were too much for Lila and she shattered, long and hard.**

**Her eyes rolled back and Spencer dropped the shower head so he could steady her. Once the wave of pleasure had subsided, she looked into his eyes, her own heavy with desire. Spencer lowered her onto a small seat attached to the wall and she sat, grateful for it. Her legs had turned to jelly and she wasn't sure if she could stand much longer. Spencer knelt before her, placing her legs over his shoulders as his face moved between her legs.**

**Lila gripped Spencer's head as he devoured her. He started off slowly at first, but it wasn't long until he unleashed his passion, not getting enough of her sweet aroma or her taste. He was rewarded with one release after the other and soon he needed more. He stood up, pulling Lila up with him. He had her face the wall and one of his hands kneaded her breasts as his other claimed her again.**

**He removed his hand from her so he could spread her legs. His one hand gripped her breasts as the other one continued to manipulate her clit, all while entering her. Lila screamed arching her head back. Spencer began thrusting deep inside of her, all while branding her neck with his desire. The sensation of the coldness of the shower wall and the hotness of Spencer's touch were sending her body into overdrive.**

**She reached behind him and grabbed his ass, pulling him closer with every thrust. It wasn't long until they both both went over the edge. They both gave one last shudder as they shattered in unision. Lila turned around, holding his face in her hands as she claimed his lips with hers. Spencer returned her passion and they stumbled out of the shower.**

**They made their way back to the bed and fell onto it, their hands and mouths all over each other. A smiled swept across Lila's face when she noticed Spencer's member increasing again.**

**"You are insatiable," she marveled.**

**"I read somewhere that men in their late twenties can experience up to ten erections a day. It's just nice to have something to do with them."**

**Before Lila could respond, Spencer pulled her onto him. She straddled him and was about to take him inside of her before he wrapped his hands around her hips, pulling her up to his face. With her thighs on either side of him, his lips and tongue found her again. Lila gripped his head and arched hers back, moaning as he explored her. In response to him, she began to move her hips, gasping at his tongue's manuvering. Spencer moaned inside of her, feeling as much pleasure from this as she did, if not moreso.**

**"I could do this all day," he cooed inside of her. "I love how you taste." He suckled her clit, making her squeel and grip his head harder. Her body was in orgasm overdrive, one flood preceeding the other, each one more and more intense.**

**"You are sooooo gooood with your to....AH!" she cried, unable to talk anymore.**

**"Just 'good'?" he chuckled, now using his tongue to trace her opening. "What can I do to make it 'great'?"**

**Before Lila could respond, he dove back in, this time using his fingers for extra assistance. Lila stumped over, unable to hold herself up any longer. Spencer grinned, licking his lips, loving her reaction. He positioned her so she was on her hands and knees and knelt behind her, entering her. Lila gripped the bed, falling over so she was resting her head on her arms.**

**The sheer pleasure and erotism of Spencer taking over her body was more than she could take. Spencer set the pace, fast and steady, all while gripping her ass. He gave it a squeeze before slapping it slightly. Lila called out, surprised and highly aroused. Never in a million years would she have guessed Spencer had a hidden freak in him.**

**It was amazing to her that this was the same man that only days ago was convinced he could never please her. Now he had morphed into an alpha male sex God, easily the best sex she had ever had. Lila looked over her shoulder, receiving as much pleasure from watching the ecstasy on his face as from the lovemaking itself. His eyes were closed and his nose scrunched up, the look he had right before he came.**

**Lila sat up, so she was straddling him, only her back was still facing him. She moved her hips in rhythm with his, reaching beside her to grab onto Spencer's face. She turned her head she she could kiss him, all while his hands had claimed her breasts. They kissed passionately and both their hands moved south. His claimed her nub of desire while hers claimed the rest of his manhood.**

**Lila felt Spencer's hips buck violently and she knew the end was near. Spencer pulled her close and they both cried out as one last release burst from their bodies. They both collapsed onto the bed, satiated and exhausted. Spencer was laying on her back, his head resting on her neck, his labored breath against her hot sweaty skin. Lila ran her fingers through his hair, turning her head so it wasn't buried into the comforter.**

**After remaining in those positions for what seemed like eternity, they finally found a way to pull themselves off of the bed. Now completely satisfied, at least for the time being, they hurried up and readied themselves for a fun, chaste day at the orchard. Once they were ready, Spencer picked up his keys and placed his wallet in his pocket. Lila found her purse and they walked out of the cabin.**

**Spencer opened the car door for her and she stepped inside after rewarding him with a kiss. He shut the door and walked over to the driver's side, climbing in. As Lila thumbed through the music selection, Spencer started the car. Lila slid her choice into the cd player and Spencer put the car in reverse, pulling out of the parking spot. He then put the car in drive and took off down the road. With one hand on the wheel, he rested the other on her knee. Lila laced her fingers with his and they enjoyed a peaceful ride to their destination.**

*****Whoa, that update was hot!! **wiping the many layers of steam from my screen.** It seems as though Dr. T was in a bit of a naughty mood this evening. And to think I originally didn't want them to have sex in this chapter---boy did I lose **_**that **_**battle! Hopefully they can behave themselves at the orchard among the Edwards family. It's bad enough they decicrated that poor, poor cabin......*****

****Rushes off to take a cold, cold, **_**cold **_**shower*****


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**Spencer and Lila were half way through their trip and were enjoying a comfortable silence. Spencer was focusing on the road and Lila was thumbing through her music collection, trying to decide what to play next. His hand was resting on her leg and from time to time he gave her a gentle squeeze. She was wearing capris, so he was still able to see and touch at least some of her soft, delicious skin. As Lila looked through the music, his hand wandered up.**

**A knowing smile crept onto her face as she tried to remain focused on the cds. She had never been with someone as ravenous as Spencer, so in many ways this was as new to her as it was to him. As his hand continued to sneak upwards, she bit her lip to keep from moaning. She wanted to see how long she could resist his charms. That idea soon dissipated when he unzipped her pants.**

**"Umm, Spence?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly.**

**"Yes my love?" he asked casually, all while his hand descended into her pants. His palm was resting on her womanly desire and he could feel the wetness pooling already. He smiled, loving this reaction from her.**

**"Just what do you think you're doing? Saul and Karla are expecting us and ohh...."**

**"You're always so wet for me," Spencer murmured as his fingers crept through her panties, finding her.**

**"I love how you feel. So warm and wet and inviting," he continued, all while moving his fingers inside of her.**

**"Just for you," Lila moaned, her hips moving in rhythm with his hand. She leaned forward him, kissing his neck. He swerved the car, the move taking him by surprise.**

**"Dang woman, are you trying to get us killed?" he teased, his own arousal growing.**

**"You started it," Lila pointed out, still kissing his neck. "I'm just finishing it."**

**When Lila's hand found its way into his pants, Spencer knew he couldn't stay on the road any longer, so he pulled over onto the shoulder. He shut off the car and unbuckled his seatbelt. Lila unbuckled hers as well and for him, straddling him. Spencer ran his hands up her shirt, his head joining his hands so he could kiss her skin. As he traced his tongue along her bra, Lila shimmied out of her capris, throwing them in the backseat.**

**Spencer pulled down his pants and boxers, his erection springing free. They both grabbed for Lila's panties, but Lila let him have the pleasure of removing them. He tossed them aside, running his fingers through Lila's hair as he brought her face close for a kiss. Their tongues danced in a freazy as Lila lowered herself onto his hardness. She gasped softly, in awe of his largeness.**

**Lila's reaction turned Spencer on immencely and he started thrusting, all while giving her lace covered breasts a gentle nip. Lila arched back, crying out of pleasure. As she leaned back, she unwittingly applied pressure to his car horn. The sudden noise caused a sudden jolt in their momentum. The sound shocked Spencer, causing him to thrust a little too hard, causing Lila to arch up a little too high and hit her head on the roof of the car.**

**Lila winced and held her head. She and Spencer just stared at each, not knowing what to say or do next. All of a sudden, they both dissolved into giggles at the exact same time. Lila continued to hold her head as the mirth took over. She leaned against the horn again, illiciting yet more noise.**

**This caused them to laugh even harder and Lila moved to get away from the horn. There wasn't much room in the vehicle, so everytime Lila tried to move, she continued to set off that dastardly horn. Spencer finally pulled the seat back, separating her from her nemesis. Their laughter finally subsided and Spencer rested his hand on her head.**

**"How's your head?" he asked, his fingers gently grazing the injured spot.**

**"I'm fine, Spence, really," she reassured him, kissing him again. Once he was certain she was fine, he returned the kiss, still hungry for her.**

**"Do you still want to?" Lila asked, her eyes heavy with arousal.**

**"I do if you do," Spencer said. "Afterall, I **_**am **_**still inside of you."**

**"And an erection is a terrible thing to waste," Lila concured.**

**They both made their way into the backseat, grateful that in between fabulolus sex they had somehow found the time to bring in their luggage. Spencer lowered her onto the seats and Lila pulled him on top of her. The car wasn't condusive to their usual aecrobatics, so they contented themselves to remaining close to each other. Spencer shimmed his pants all the way off, since they had been pulled around his ankles before. Lila wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling closer.**

**Spencer supported his weight with his elbows, holding her face in his hands as he continued to kiss her. Their hips moved in unison, their bodies insatiable for each other. Lila ran her hands up his shirt and pulled it off, wanting to expose all of his beautiful skin. Spencer removed her shirt as well, having the same idea. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra.**

**When the final clasp was unhinged, he removed it from her skin, silently congratulating himself. Lila kissed his chest, sucking one of his nipples into her mouth. Spencer arched his head back and moaned, increasing the momentum of his hips. Lila continued to reign kisses on his body, but stopped when a gasp rumbled from the back of her throat. She could feel sweet release within reach.**

**"Oh, Spence, I...I'm close. So close..." she groaned, looking into his eyes.**

**"I know, love, I can tell," he said, feeling close to the brink himself.**

**He lowered his face and trailed his lips and tongue down her chest. As Spencer suckled one of her nipples, Lila gripped his head as the pleasure burst from deep inside of her. As the juices flowed from her body, Spencer could feel his orgasm was iminent. He reclaimed her mouth and moaned her name as he join her in bliss. Lila held him close as the last bit of him filled her, loving the feeling.**

**After he gave his final shudder, he allowed the rest of his weight to descend on her. They held each other close, kissing tenderly, yet deeply, still craving intimacy although their physical lust had been satisfied for the time being. They allowed their kisses and touches to linger, with Spencer not even removing his member from inside of her. Although he didn't need stimulation, he just enjoyed her warmth. Their lips separated ever so slightly and they rubbed noses, looking into each other's eyes.**

**"I love you," Lila whispered, running her fingers through her hair.**

**"I love you, my sweet, beautiful fleur," he replied, his own fingers lingering through her tussled golden locks.**

**His lips were a whisper from hers when something caught his eye. His gaze drifted upward and it took him a second to realize what it was he was seeing. When the realization finally dawned on him, panic jolted his system. He pulled away from Lila as if she had electricuted him.**

**"Spence, what's wrong?" she asked, pushing herself up on her shoulders, her gaze appreciative as she looked her fill of his glorious body. Her mind was racing, but it always did after steamy lovemaking with Spencer.**

**"Lila, we need to get dressed now!" he said, pulling on his boxers and pants in lightning speed.**

**"Why?" Lila asked, pursing her lips in disappointment as his pesky, un-necessary garments blocked her view of his yummyness. Spencer tossed Lila her bra and shirt and she finally sat up.**

**"Spencer, what's wrong?" she asked, putting on her bra and snapping it shut. "Why are you acting like this? What did you see?" she suddenly blanched, sick with worry that it was a member of the paparazzi.**

**Candids of their roadside randevous wouldn't bode well for Spencer's career. As a rule of thumb, the United States government tended to frown upon one of their own thumbing their nose at laws regarding indecent exposure and sex in public places. When Spencer told her the alternative, it was actually worse, and Lila found herself wishing they were facing a journalist. At least she could try to barter with them. Somehow she didn't think their unexpected guest would care very much about an exclusive interview or photoshoot. For their guest was one of Las Vegas's finest, looking as solomn and serious as the crisp uniform donning his body.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

**"Oh shit, Spence, what are we going to do?!" Lila asked, looking panic-stricken. The last thing she wanted was for her agent to go into trouble.**

**"First and formost we need to get dressed!" Spencer shrieked, struggling to turn his shirt right-side-in.**

**He fumbled and cursed, wondering why clothing had to be so complicated. Lila took the shirt from him and within miliseconds had rectified the twisted shirt situation. She never thought she would see the day where she was actually **_**helping **_**Spencer cover up his glorious body. Then again, she had never anticipated facing the prospect of having a misdeamor on her record, either. She could just see the headlines now; **_**Ex-Hollywood starlet caught in roadside romp with FBI agent.**_** She shuddered, not wanting that kind of trouble for her or Spencer. She threw on her shirt and looked around for her panties.**

**"Sweetie, have you seen my panties?" she asked, trying to remain calm although her heart was beating in her ears.**

**"No! You mean you can't find them?" Spencer asked, looking around frantically for them. Even in his distress, he was able to see the irony of his question.**

**"No! Spencer, where did you throw them?"**

**"I don't know. I was a little occupied at the time."**

**With no other alternative, Lila put on her capris, panty free. She really wished she knew where they were because they might be placed in a compromising situation if the officer found them before they did. By now the officer was at passenger side of the car. He leaned over, resting his arms on the window, which was open.**

**"Good afternoon, folks. Are you having car trouble?" he asked, a no nonsense look on his face. He produced his badge and identification, which read Sheriff Vincent.**

**"No, Officer, everything is fine. My girlfriend was just experiencing car sickness, so I decided to pull over until it passes," Spencer replied, rubbing Lila's back for good measure. He looked around for his wallet, which he found between the driver's and passenger's seat. He opened it, revealing his identification and FBI credentials.**

**"Where are you heading?" Sheriff Vincent asked, with an ounce of additional respect in his voice upon seeing the FBI identification.**

**"The Edwards orchard. Have you heard of it?" Spencer asked.**

**"The one run by Saul and Karla? My kids love it there. I take them there to pick fruit and pumpkins all the time. My little girl loves the pony rides."**

**"That's the one. Have you been to the conservatory? My girlfriend is something of a flower expert, so it's become a regular date location for us." The truth was they had only been to the conservatory once, but the increasingly nice officer didn't need to know that. For her part, Lila loved hearing Spencer refer to her as his girlfriend.**

**"Your ID says Quantico, though," Vincent said.**

**"We're in town visiting his mother," Lila jumped in, lacing her fingers through his.**

**"Oh well, that's nice," the Sheriff replied. He gave the car a once over for good measure. When he seemed satisfied, he stood up.**

**"Everything appears to be in order. Feel better soon, miss," he said.**

**"Thank you, Sheriff," Lila replied, looking visably relieved. Sheriff Vincent turned to leave and Spencer and Lila were about to breathe a sigh of relief when he leaned back in the car.**

**"I believe this belongs to you," he replied, reaching into the vehicle to hand something to Lila. Her face burned when she realized they were her panties. She and Spencer exchanged glances and looked back at the sheriff, slack jawed.**

**"It was hanging on the passenger side mirror," Vincent said, trying to hold back his amusement. "Listen, my kids, nieces and nephews are fans of yours, so if could sign some pictures for them..."**

**"I'm afraid I don't have any on me, but if you leave your address, as well as the childrens' names, I would be more than happy to mail them to you," Lila replied, smiling politely.**

**"Oh that would be great," Vincent said, pulling out his notebook, scribbing down his address, as well as an several others, which now included his, his wife's, his wife's two siblings, his brother and sister, and small army of children that completed the family. He handed the piece of paper to a bemused Lila, who safely tucked it into her purse.**

**"Have a wonderful day, folks," Sheriff Vincent replied, looking star struck as he stood up again. "Maybe I'll see you the next time I take the kids apple picking."**

**"Maybe," Lila said, the polite smile never waving.**

**Vincent waved again before walking back over to his car and getting in. As he drove off, Spencer and Lila just stared at each other. It wasn't long until they were hunched over, laughing hysterically. They reached over to hold each other up, but all that accomplished was them banging their heads together. This just made them laugh louder and Spencer was holding his head as Lila pulled out the list again, giving it a once over.**

**"This car doesn't seem to like us," Spencer teased, holding his head. Lila laughed and he scooted closer to her, resting his chin in the crook of her neck as they read over the list together.**

**"Good God almighty," Lila muttered.**

**"I'm surprised he stopped at one page when he had an entire notebook at his disposal," Spencer replied wryly.**

**"No kidding," Lila agreed. She returned the list to her purse and looked into Spencer's eyes.**

**"You were so sexy talking to Vincent. I love when you take charge," she went on, running her fingers through his hair.**

**"Oh yeah? Well, watching you use your celebrity for your own gain made me pretty hot," Spencer said, holding her face in his hands.**

**"You're so sexy when you're aroused," Lila murmured, her lips close to his.**

**"You're sexy all the time," Spencer said.**

**It wasn't long until their lips were melted together and their hands found their way to each other. Lila pulled him on top of her again and this time, Lila merely pulled down her pants. For his part, Spencer merely unzipped his pants enough to produce his hardness. Their hips moved rapidly, already close to the edge. Before long, they shattered in unison, clutching tightly to each other.**

**Once they were able to catch their breath, they pulled up their pants. With zippers now in the upward position, they made their way to the front of the car. They put on their seatbelts and Lila retrieved her cd holder as Spencer put the keys back in the ignition. Lila changed cds and Spencer pulled onto the road. Their free hands found each other and their fingered remained linked for the duration of their ride.**

****Whew! Those two are insatiable! Just think everyone, Spencer's vacation is almost over. Only seven days left! I wonder what's going to happen when it's over......****


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**Saul and Karla's orchard was a sight to behold. It was started soon after the conservatory and now boasted a plethera of fruit trees, as well as rows of vegetables and fruit bushes. Their land boasted a shop were customers could pay for their newly picked goods or purchase them already packaged. Their property also boasted a corn maze, hay rides, and barn, which housed the animals. Some of the animals were also in generously sized pens, where some of the animals were housed.**

**Saul and Karla's Orchard was a tourist attraction and local favorite alike. Spencer had lovely memories of coming here with his mother when her health was up to it. When it wasn't, Spencer would occassionally take the bus on his own. He never told them about his mother's condition, however, as he didn't want to alarm them or run the risk of them calling child protective services. Spencer parked the car and turned off the ignition. He looked over at Lila, who was looking at the place as if it were the garden of Eden.**

**"It's so beautiful," Lila said almost reverently. Their conservatory and orchard were the most beautiful places she had ever seen in her life.**

**"I'm glad you approve, m'lady. The few happy childhood memories I have mostly of this place."**

**Spencer climbed out of the car, shut the door, and walked over to her side. He opened her door and helped her out. Lila put her purse strap over her shoulder and they walked hand in hand towards the small shop. They walked inside and Lila saw that in addition to selling fruits and vegetables, there was a small concession stand and an array of homemade foods and other items for sale. It didn't take long for them to find Saul and Karla, who were in the back of the store organizing items on the shelf.**

**They looked up and beamed when they saw the younger couple. They hurried to greet the couple and it wasn't long until Spencer and Lila wer enveloped in hugs.**

**"We were starting to think you weren't going to make it," Karla teased, looking adorably elderly in a sweet floral summer dress.**

**"Lila, umm, made a little car sickness," Spencer said, feeling guilty about lying to his surrogate grandparents, but the truth didn't seem like a viable option.**

**"Let's get you some ginger ale and crackers," Karla said, leading Lila into the kitchen.**

**Saul and Spencer followed close behind. Karla had Lila sit at a table in the middle of the room. Lila looked around, taking in her surroundings. The kitchen was a bright, chipper place, and completely appropriate for this delightful elderly couple. Karla set a glass of ginger ale before her, as well as the crackers.**

**"Thank you," Lila replied. Although she certainly wasn't nauseated, she was a little parched from the drive, so she was thankful for the beverage.**

**"How was the drive up here? Other than Lila getting sick of course," Saul asked, pouring coffee for himself and Spencer. After added mounds of sugar for Spencer and nothing to his own, Saul handed the young man the mug before having a seat at the table.**

**"It was...uneventful," Spencer said, trying to think of what to say. He and Lila exchanged winks from across the table before turning their attention back to Saul and Karla.**

**"I love it here. It's so peaceful," Lila replied in between sips of her drink. Although she had drank ginger ale in the past, this ginger ale was the best she ever tasted. She wondered if this was homemade as well.**

**"Thank you, Dear," Karla said, beaming. "We're usually more crowded, but we decided to close for the day. We wanted this to be a peaceful day for you."**

**"That was awfully kind of you, but un-necessary. I don't want business to suffer on my account," Lila replied, feeling guilty.**

**"It's no trouble," Saul assured her. "Besides, it's nice to be able to enjoy this place in quiet sometimes." For his part, Saul looked every inch the land owner in faded jeans and a brown/beige flannel shirt over a white t-shirt.**

**"Our family is so excited to meet you. I hope you don't mind we invited them," Karla said, wanting to make Lila comfortable. Little did she know that it would take the jaws of life to pry Lila from this place.**

**"I don't mind at all. I would love to meet them," Lila assured her. "Besides, like I told Spencer, meeting you is like meeting his family, which is an important step for any serious couple."**

**Saul, Karla, and Spencer exchanged conspiring glances, although Lila had no idea what they were about. At that moment four young ladies entered the room. Two were blonde and the other two were brunette, all appearing to be the same age. The first blonde was petite in stature, but had bodacious curves than more than made up for her lack of footage. Her hair had hints of strawberry blonde, suggesting that maybe her golden locks were processed rather than organic.**

**She had an oval face, beautiful hazel eyes, and amazing fair skin. She was wearing denim carpis, a short sleeved plaid shirt with the first three buttons left open, and sandals. Although her hair, which fell past her shoulders, was left down, she wore a hair tie on her wrist in case she changed her mind. Sunglasses were also on her head, since sunglasses were a prerequisit for anyone living in the city of sin.**

**The other blonde looked very similiar to her except that her hair was naturally blonde. She was also about two inches taller, about 5'4, and her curves weren't quite as Marilyn Monroesque as hers. She had a beautiful smile that brought out the rosiness of her cheeks and conveyed her sunny, care-free personality. Her hair was in a ponytail and she looked casual in a pink t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. Lila liked that she was comfortable enough in herself to be totally casual and show off her natural beauty.**

**Lila then turned her attention to the brunette girls. One of the girls appeared to be around her height and had side swept bangs, a chin length dark brown bob, porceline skin, and the most beautiful, clear, soft green eyes. She had a casual, yet edgy look with her black graphic tee, black capris, and paint splattered, much loved tennis shoes.**

**The final girl was about an inch or two shorter than the one with a bob and her brown hair was shoulder length, which looked beautiful against her creamy skin. She had hazel eyes and a slim build. She had on a pink and white layered tank top, white shorts, and sandals**

**Lila looked at the girls nervously since she was always shy when meeting strangers. Despite all her years in the entertainment industry, she had never quite gotten over her shyness. If anything, Hollywood had **_**compounded **_**her retiring nature. Karla, Saul, and Spencer smiled warmly at the young ladies and rose to greet them. Lila stood up as well, but hung back, watching as the group mingled. Karla looked over at Lila and gestured for her to come forward. Lila obeyed, although the nerves were still there.**

**"Girls, this is Lila, Spencer's new girlfriend. Lila, these are my granddaughters "Holly," pointing the blonde with the killer curves, "Ivy," pointing the brunette with the bob, "Aidan," pointing to the girl with longer dark hair, "and Zoey," she finished, pointing to the final blonde.**

**"It's so nice to meet you, Lila. Spence talks about you all the time, so it's great to put a face with the name," Ivy replied. Lila couldn't help but like Ivy immediately. She appeared to be as laid back and funky as her attire and Lila hoped to become friends with her quickly. The idea of having a real friend was somewhat foreign to Lila, but she was opening up to the idea. **

**"It's nice to meet you, too, Ivy," she said, shaking their hands.**

**"I assume you and Holly are sisters," she replied, remember the popular Christmas song.**

**"You assumed correctly," Holly replied. "Most people think Zo and I sisters because of the hair. Same thing with Iv and Aid."**

**"It's fun to mess with people, though," Aidan added.**

**"Let's take it easy on Lila, for now at least," Zoey said with a giggle.**

**"When we get to know you the real fun begins," Ivy said, trying to sound omninous, but the sparkle in her eyes and the twitching of her lips betrayed her. Lila had a feeling Ivy couldn't be serious if she tried.**

**"Aidan and I are Mark's kids and Holly and Ivy are James's kids. I assume Grams has given you the rundown of our family," Zoey said.**

**"The day we met," Lila said with a laugh.**

**Everyone else laughed as well, all too familiar with Karla's outgoing nature and her apparent love for her family.**

**"Where are the others?" Saul asked his granddaughters.**

**"Lingering in the store. They didn't want to swarm in and overwhelm the new girl," Aidan said, giving Lila a smile.**

**"Then we better hop to it. The sooner we do the meet and greet the sooner we can eat," Saul said.**

**The group walked towards the door. Spencer was going to rejoin Lila, but Aidan, Zoey, Holly, and Ivy had surrounded her, the four of them talking to her at once and Lila doing her dardest to answer all of them. He hung back and watched in amusement, choosing instead to stick to Saul and Karla.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**It was sometime later and Spencer, Lila, and the Edwards clan were taking a walk among the fruit trees, enjoying the scenec beauty of the land as well as each other's company. Lila had met the entire family and fallen completely in love. They were such genuinely kind, decent people it would be impossible not to.**

**The family consisted of Aidan and Zoey's parents, Mark and Cindy, Holly and Ivy's parents James and Marla. There was also James and Mark's sister Linda, her husband David and their children: twenty year old Kaitlyn and eighteen year old Liam.**

**Linda's twin Maria, her husband Thomas, and their children, eighteen year old Noah and fifteen year old Taylor. To complete the round up, the Edwards' youngest son, Jeffrey, was also in attendance, along with his wife Dana and their children, sixteen year old Aaron and thirteen year old Molly.**

**Lila was still paired with Aiden, Zoey, Holly, and Ivy and enjoying her status as fifth wheel. Although all five girls had such different personalities, they seemed to complement each other well. Lila felt that if things were different, they would have been the kind if people she would have met as a child and continued to be close with in adulthood.**

**"I think it's so cool how you and Spencer just ran into each other after all these years," Zoey prattled on. "It's so romantic--like something out of a romantic comedy."**

**"Seeing him again definately was an unexpected surprise," Lila agreed. "I thought about him all the time over the years."**

**"How long are you and Spencer staying in town?" Zoey asked.**

**"A week. Spence has to get back to work the following Monday," Lila said.**

**"Spencer is going to back to work so soon?" Zoey asked, looking puzzled. "I thought he..."**

**"We just thought his vacation was longer since he doesn't take much time off," Holly finished, shooting Zoey a look.**

**"And you're going to D.C. with him?" Aiden asked, changing topics. Lila nodded, wondering about the strange encounter that just took place.**

**"I love Washington D.C.," Holly added. "Being in our nation's capital around all that history is just....awe inspiring. Have you been to D.C. before?"**

**"A few times for school field trips, and sometimes my stepmother would take my siblings and I for weekend trips," Lila replied.**

**"How many siblings do you have?" Ivy asked.**

**"I have a younger sister and two younger brothers," Lila replied, deciding that mentioning her dead identical twin didn't make for proper getting-to-know you conversation.**

**"How old are they?" Holly asked.**

**"Ashley is twenty-two, Cooper is thirteen, and Conner is almost ten."**

**"Are you close?" Holly asked.**

**"Ash and I are. She was pretty much my only friend when I was a child. As for Conn and Coop, well, they are so much younger and I didn't really live with them for very long. I attended boarding school as a child and Coop was only three when I left for college. Conner wasn't even born yet. He was born in October of that year."**

**"You have aged yourself so much, girl," Zoey teased.**

**Lila laughed, realizing how true that statement was. "I can't believe I'm only twenty-eight. Sometimes I feel so much older."**

**"I'm sure Spencer has a way of making you feel younger though," Ivy said.**

**"That's true," Lila agreed. "He has really breathed new life into me. I have never been happier."**

**As Lila and the girls chatted amongst themselves, Spencer was conversing with Saul, Karla, and their children. They watched as the younger children made their way towards Lila and their group.**

**"Lila seems to be fitting in well," Mark said, watching as she laughed at something Molly said. At the age of forty-nine, Mark had the solid look of a man who had made his living through the land. He stood at an impressive 6'4 and had sandy blonde hair, baby blues, and a well kept beard. He looked quite a bit like Saul had in his youth.**

**"She was so excited at the prospect of meeting you guys," Spencer commented. "The moment we left the conservatory, she was making plans to come here. She thinks the world of your parents."**

**"I can understand why," Karla said. "from what you've told me the poor girl didn't have mcuh of a family growing up. She needs to be around people who care about her."**

**"All of that Hollywood living isn't good for a young girl. I'm glad she's turning her back on that way of life," Saul commented.**

**"What does she want to do with her life now?" Marla asked. With her dark brown hair, living green eyes, and short, choppy hair style, she looked like an older version of Ivy.**

**"She hasn't really said yet," Spencer said. "I think she needs to take some time to relax and heal."**

**"And you are just the one to help her," said Cindy. She stood at about 5'10 and hand golden blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, and an athletic build.**

**"I certainly want to," Spencer replied, running a hand through his hair. "I'm hoping everything goes well this week."**

**"Of course it well, Dear. All of us are here to help you pull this off," Karla said.**

**"I just hope she has the reaction I'm hoping for. I don't want to scare her off," Spencer said.**

**"Nonsense, boy," Saul said, giving him a pat on the back. "that girl loves you and she'll love this because it's from your heart."  
**

**"Let's hope so," Spencer said, looking nervous. The group spent the rest of the day outside, enjoying the gorgeous late spring weather and each other's company.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

**It was later that evening and Spencer and Lila were taking a walk around the property. It was around ten o'clock and Saul and Karla had gone to bed for the evening. Their home was on the property and they had agreed to let Spencer and Lila spend the night. They were walking handing hand in hand until they ended up at the stable. Spencer leaned against the door, pulling Lila up to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.**

**"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself today," he said, kissing her tenderly.**

**"They are wonderful people. Saul and Karla have the kind of family I want us to have one day," Lila said, wrapping her arms around his neck, returning the kiss.**

**"Five kids--really?" Spencer asked, feigning terror, but secretly loving the idea of a house full of Lilas.**

**"The more the merrier. I love the idea of having a house full of little Spencers."**

**"I want a house full of Lilas," he said, pursing his bottom lip out into a sexy little pout.**

**"Spencers," she whispered, gently claiming his bottom lip with her teeth, pulling him closer.**

**"Lilas," he whispered back before covering her mouth with his.**

**Their mouths moved in unison, their tongue exploring each other. When they finally came up for air, they looked into each other's eyes. Spencer held her face in his hands.**

**"How would you like to take a moonlit horseback ride?" Spencer asked. One of the few joys of Lila's life was horses. In fact, she was quite an accomplished rider in her adolescence.**

**"That sounds heavenly," Lila said, looking over at the barn. "but Saul and Karla locked up the barn before bed."**

**Spencer smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out a key. He held it up and slowly waved it, looking quite pleased with himself.**

**"They gave me the key after dinner," he explained.**

**"You certainly are full of surprises, Spencer Asimov Reid," Lila said, looking excited. She hadn't ridden a horse in ages.**

**"You're just now figuring that out?" Spencer teased, feigning surprise as he unlocked he stable.**

**Lila laughed and gave Spencer a playful swat on the arm. He laughed and opened the stable doors. They entered the stable and Spencer positioned himself in front of her, walking around to ensure its safety. Lila just smiled in amusement, watching her agent at work, even while on vacation. Once Spencer was certain they were safe, they headed towards the horses.**

**Lila made a beeline for Honeydew, a sweet seven year old chestnut brown mare. She walked into Honeydew's holding area and approached the horse. She gently stroked the horse's mane. The horse neighed softly, nudging her with her nose. Lila found a brush and started to brush her. Spencer walked over and gently petted the animal. Honeydew made a contented sound, but they couldn't tell if it was because of Lila or Spencer.**

**"Have you ever ridden a horse, Spence?" Lila asked.**

**"I went on the occassional pony ride as a child," he said with a shrug. By occassional he meant one, since he was kind of afraid of horses.**

**  
"Riding is the most relaxing experience in the world," Lila sighed with contentment, continuing to brush Honeydew. "if it wasn't for horses I don't think I would have survived adolescence."**

**"That's why I thought you mighty enjoy going on this ride. I know it's been a while for you," Spencer said, trying to hide his nerves.**

**Between the horses and the darkness of the evening, it was all her could do to keep from running back to the house. He reminded himself that this was for Lila and he wouldn't think of letting her down. As he ran a nervous hand through his hair, Lila looked over at him. She was dressed in slim fitting pink sweats with her hair pulled back in a ponytail. To Spencer, she always looked beautiful, but he especially loved her in casual garb.**

**"Spence, love, we don't have to do this," she said, reaching out to touch his arm.**

**"Why not? Don't you want to do this?" he asked.**

**"More than anything, but not if it makes you uncomfortable."**

**"What makes you think I'm uncomfortable?" he asked, finding himself wishing for once Lila wasn't as intuitive as she is.**

**"Spencer Asimov Reid," Lila said, crossing her arms in front of her. "we've been up each other's butts for seven days. In all that time don't you think it's possible I've managed to learn one or two things about you?"**

**"Your butt isn't the only part of you I've been given full access to," Spencer said, a mischevious look in his eyes.**

**"Horses can be enjoyable creatures if you know more about them," Lila replied, knowing the way to calm Spencer's nerves was to appeal to his logic.**

**Spencer looked dubious, so Lila continued talking. "Honeydew is a seven year old Tennessee Walking Horse, as are all of the horses here," she said, referring to Duke, a Stallion, and Jin-Jin and Arlo, who were Yearlings. Yearlings are horses of either gender who are between one to two years of age. Jin-Jin was almost two and Arlo was six months old.**

**"They are rarely seen in any of the sport horse disciplines, however, they are gentle and ideal for trail riding because of their smooth gaits, meaning movement, stamina, and easy temper."**

**Spencer continued eyeing the animal, looking slightly more comfortable as he continued to pet the creature.**

**"Honeydew's coat is chestnut, which a common color for this breed of horse. Walkers are generally 15 to 17 hands tall, but can range from 13.2hh to 18hh. They typically weigh between 900 and 1200 pounds."**

**Lila looked at Spencer, who was paying close attention. "Am I boring you yet?" she asked, used to the glazed stares of people when she would carry on about something she cared about.**

**"Not at all," Spencer said sincerely, happy to have found his rambling better half.**

**Lila shared more facts about the Tennessee Walkers before they saddling up. Lila of course chose Honeydew while Spencer took Duke. He was nervous, but Duke was calm and collected as always, typical of the breed's temperment. Besides, as a lifelong resident of the Edwards' farm, he was accustomed to being handled by humans. Once Spencer and Lila put on their helmuts, they rode out of the stable.**

**Although Lila could have gone faster, she took her time, staying at Spencer's snail speed. Honeydew and Duke couldn't have been more patient, seeming to understand Spencer's concerns. Lila regaled Spencer with horse facts and trivia, including that of the world's oldest living pony. His name was Sugar Puff and he was listed in the Guinness Book of World Records as the world's oldest living pony. He died in 2007 at the age of fifty-six. Horses typically live between the ages of twenty-five to thirty.**

**They led their horses into the wooded area that was on Saul and Karla's property. As they continued, Lila looked over at Spencer, trying to gage his reaction. He still seemed a little tense, but she summized it was more in part to the darkness than to Duke. As a matter of fact, Spencer seemed to warm up to the stallion, occassionally patting him and whispering silent commands Lila had taught him. During the course of their ride, Spencer revealed the origin of his fear of horses.**

**When Spencer was around the age of five, his parents took him to petting zoo that wasn't Saul and Karla's. He had been nervous from the start, but his father pressed the issue, wanting his son to engage in a "normal" childhood activity. When Spencer reached up to pet the creature, it nipped at his hands. This alone was enough to scare him, but his father still insisting he go on the ride. When Spencer was placed on the animal, it bucked and shook his head, causing him to almost fall to the ground.**

**Lila felt a pang in her heart when Spencer told her that story. She wanted nothing more than to travel back in time and hug little Spencer while giving his father a swift kick in the butt. She told this to Spencer, making him laugh. They continued their ride until something caught her eye.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Forty**

**"Spence, sweetie, what is that?" she asked.**

**"What's what my love?" he asked casually, knowing exactly what she was talking about.**

**"That," she said, pointing in front of them, towards a light glowing a few feet from them.**

**"I don't know. Let's go check it out," Spencer said, leading the way.**

**Lila followed, her curiosity growing. When she discovered the reason for the lighting, her heart melted. Candles were lit everywhere, on the ground and in the nearby trees. Strings of clear lights were also strung in the trees, adding more light. The lighting danced on the nearby lake, making the dark liquid sparkle.**

**The evening sky was full of stars, as well as a full moon, adding even more romantic lighting. Lila could see a blanket spread out in front of the trees. A picnic basket was set next to it and it was decorated with scattered lavender rose petals petals, as well as a vase containing a single lavender rose. Lila looked at the scene before her, completely stunned as she dismounted from her horse. Spencer climbed off of his horse as well, leading both to some trees closest to the water, so they could have a drink. He tried the horses reins to the trees, giving them enough room to wander around a bit.**

**Lila remained frozen in her spot, taking in the breathtaking sight before her. Just when she thought Spencer couldn't outdo himself, he did. The overwhelmingly romantic display was almost too much for her and she could feel herself swaying on her feet. Right on cue, Spencer was there, steadying her with his hands.**

**"Are you alright, love?" he asked, holding her in his protective arms.**

**"I'm fine," Lila assured him as he lifted her into his arms. "I guess I'm just...overwhelmed. Everything is so beautiful."**

**"I'm glad you like it," Spencer said, carrying her to the blanket. He set her down, gently lowering her to the ground. As Spencer sat down beside her, she could feel a rose tucked behind her ear. She smiled as she gently felt it with her fingertips.**

**"I love when you do magic," Lila said.**

**"There's more where that came from," Spencer replied, opening the basket and pulling out a bottle of wine, as well as two glasses. He opened the bottle and poured some for each of them. He put the cork back in the battle and held his glass up.**

**"To magic," Lila said, holding hers up as well.**

**"To my beautiful fleur," he added, giving her that smoldering look that melted her everytime.**

**"To my handsome agent, as well as his present."**

**"Present? What present?" Spencer asked, looking very much like an excited little boy on Christmas Day.**

**"Do you really think after all of the wonderful things you've done for me I wouldn't do something for you?" Lila asked, pretending to look insulted.**

**"You don't have to give me anything. Being with you is present enough."**

**"I feel the same way about you, but that hasn't stopped you from spoiling me rotten."**

**Spencer laughed and Lila pulled a small, beautifully wrapped box out of her sweatshirt pocket. She handed it to Spencer, who tore the wrapping paper off in record speed. The paper revealed a small black box, which he opened. Nestled in the folds of black velvet were a pair of designer cufflinks. Upon inspection, Spencer could see they were classically designed, as well as expensive.**

**"They were my grandfather's," she murmured, looking into his eyes when he looked at her.**

**Spencer's mouth opened slightly, blown away by the gift, as well as the statement that followed it.**

**"Gramps died shortly after I started working on **_**Emotional Cages**_**. He--he developed colon cancer a year prior. Before he died, he gave me those cufflinks. Grams gave them to him as a wedding present and he said he wanted me to pass them onto the man who made me as happy as Grams had made him. I never thought that was going to happen, but now it has."**

**"Oh my...Lila, that's..." tears filled his eyes, overwhelmed with emotion and with the sentiment and symbolism of her gift. He pulled her close, kissing her deeply.**

**"He would have really liked you," Lila whispered, running her fingers through his hair.**

**"I wish I could have met your grandparents. I would like to thank them for giving some love and some joy in your life."**

**"You would have loved them," Lila said. "After C...I was their only grandchild, so they of course spoiled me rotten. Gram and I would bake cookies, listen to music, go swimming, play with her jewelry and clothes, and of course, garden. There were many times were my day with her simply consisted of triffling around in the dirt with a shovel, wearing my favorite pair of beaten-up overalls. Arabella hated for me to get dirty and would go into a tizzy when she saw me in those 'pedestrian denim rags,' but that was one of the few times her opinion almost didn't matter. I'm wondering if perhaps she was just jealous because Gram did things with me that she didn't do with her."**

**"Was it because your mother attended the American School of Ballet?" Spencer asked.**

**"That was part of it," Lila allowed. "but I think it was mostly due to the fact that she was cold and unyielding as a child as she is now. Gram and Gramps tried everything to get her to loosen up, but to no avail. They used to tell me I was the girl they wished Mother could be. Even my Aunt Veronica told me she wished I could have been her sister instead of Mother."**

**(**I know I wrote earlier that Arabella's maiden name was Destry, but I'm changing it to Hayworth. Destry was Jane's maiden name. Oh, and sorry for springing a new relative on everyone. The inspiration for Veronica just came to me me, and I'm still undecided for what sort of family Lila's father, Harry, came from. So instead of Lila receiving eighty percent of her grandparents' money, I'm going to give fifty of it to her and the other fifty to Veronica. This doesn't include trust funds that were set up for all of the grandchilden.)**

**Veronica Destry Hayworth was Arabella's older sister, as well the favorite child of Jane and Preston Hayworth. Born nearly five years before her, Veronica was Arabella's opposite in every possible way. Whereas Arbabella was prissy, standoffish, curt, and surly, Veronica was athletic, fun, sunny, irreverent, and beloved by almost everyone. Arabella was ultra-feminine, loving dance, theater, and fashion. Veronica was at her absolute best in sport situations.**

**She had yet to discover a sport she didn't like. Arabella was content to use her beauty and surface charm to obtain her goals while Veronica was happier using her own skills and making her own lot in life. As it happened Veronica was a successful sports anchor and author who resided in Vermont with her husband, Maxwell. They also had two children, Stella and Emma. Lila only saw them every other holiday and maybe a week during the summer as a child.**

**As an adult, however, she was able to see them more often since Vermont wasn't that far from New York. When she moved to California, though, they fell back into old patterns again and didn't keep in contact as often. In fact, the last time she had spoken to them on the phone was on her birthday this past April. For the most part they stayed in touch through Facebook and e-mail.**

**Spencer simply nodded, deciding not to voice his opinion on the blatent favortism shown in the family. Although nothing could excuse Arabella's behavior, this did help explain it to some degree.  
**

**"What were some things you liked to do with your grandfather?" he asked.**

**"Gramps loved animals and it was he who encouraged my love of riding. Mother didn't think I was very good, but he saw my potential. Like Auntie V, he was a sports fenatic as well, and taught me how to play volleyball, tennis, soccer, etc. He liked to say there was nothing cuter than a tomboy, so he made it his mission in life to keep me as dirty, scraped, and sporty as possible."**

**Spencer smiled and looked back at the cufflinks. "I feel honored to receive these. Everytime I wear them I'll think of him."**

**"I'm glad you like them, Spence, because there's more where that came from."**

**Spencer looked curious, so Lila continued. "I'm having something customed made for you and it should be ready soon. It hasn't been easy finding ways to sneak around you, but somehow I have managed."**

**"You don't have to give me anything, but I eagerly anticipate the new present. I also love this one," he said, kissing her again.**

**Lila returned the kiss and before it became too steamy, Spencer pulled back slightly. "In the spirit of giving, I have something for you, my love."**

**It was Lila's turn to look curious as Spencer leaned back to pull something out of the picnic basket. When he returned to her, she could see a small black box nestled in his hands.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Forty-One**

****Author's note: I have blackhope88 to thank for the idea of Lila's gift, so thank you!**

**Lila's heart stopped the moment she saw the box. This was a moment she had been dreaming of since she met Spencer, but now that it was here, she didn't know what to do. She removed the box from his hands, her own shaking slightly. She opened the lid and was shocked at what she saw. Nestled in the folds of white velvet were the most beautiful earrings she had ever seen.**

**They were made of fourteen karat white gold and were in the shape of a flower. Deep blue, pear-shaped sapphires formed the petals and diamonds outlined the petals. Although the present wasn't what she thought it was, she still loved it. She threw her arms around Spencer's shoulders, pulling him close for a kiss.**

**"They're beautiful, Spence," she said in between kisses.**

**"Beautiful for you," Spencer replied, laying on his back and pulling her on top of him. He removed the earrings from the box and placed them in her ears. The jewelry looked as though it had been custom made for her. The diamonds and sapphires sparkled in the candlelight and the blue of the gemstone made her skin glow.**

**"When did you find the time to buy them?" she asked.**

**"I noticed them in a jewelry store in the hotel a few days ago and just knew I had to have them for you. Remember when you followed the hellhops outside when we checked out?"**

**Lila nodded and Spencer smiled. "I was in and out before you even realized I was gone."**

**"I'm glad that only applies to your shopping abilities," she teased, melting as Spencer ran his fingers through her hair.**

**"Me too," he replied, that all to familiar look in his eyes.**

**Lila lowered her face towards his as he lifted his head. Their lips soon found each other and their tongues didn't stray too far. Spencer removed her sweatshirt, tossing it aside, along with the white tank top underneath. Lila removed his shirt as well and it wasn't long until they were both completely bare. Lila sat up and straddled him.**

**She ran her fingers through his hair and down his soft, smooth skin before descending onto his hardness. As always, she gasped as his generous member filled her, blown away by the size of it. Spencer wrapped his hands around her hips, moving in rhythm with hers. After a few moments, though, he stopped suddenly. He removed himself from her and stood up, pulling her up with him.**

**"Spence, what...?" she asked, her eyes dilated with arousal.**

**Spencer gave her a mischevious smile and led her towards the water. When Lila caught on, she couldn't help but smiled herself.**

**"I know this has been a fantasy long in the making for you," he said as they summerged themselves in the cool liquid.**

**They swam out until they were far enough out so that their feet didn't touch the bottom of the lake. Spencer pulled her close again, wrapping his arms around her. Lila wrapped her legs around his waist and his hardness filled her again. He reached down so his hands were on her ass, squeezing it and pulling her closer. Their hips and mouths moved quickly, eager for sweet release.**

**Spencer knew she was close, so he gyrated his hips, the sudden action causing her to cry out. Her nails dug into his back as she came over and over again, surrendering entirely to him. Once he was assured of her pleasure, Spencer gave in as well, filling her with his desire. They held each other tightly, unwilling to undo themselves from the warm, intimate embrace.**

**"Who knew I could be so hot in a lake?" Lila teased in between kisses.**

**"You're hot everywhere," Spencer mumbled, reclaiming her lips.**

**They continued kissing and it wasn't long until the desire came over them again. Lila felt his member increase inside of her, so she began to move her hips. As their continued their erotic randeveous, she lowered her hand to claim the rest of him. He had the same idea, manipulating her clit with his fingers. They worked in perfect unison until they both surrendered to the flood of passion that swept over them.**

**When each was assured of the other's satisfaction, they slowly pulled away from each other, swimming back to shore. They walked back onto the land and as Lila squeezed the water out of her hair, Spencer pulled two towels out of the picnic basket. He handed her one as he dried off with the other.**

**"I love a man who comes prepared," she said, running the towel up and down her body.**

**"You would love me even if I **_**wasn't **_**prepared," giving her a little wink.**

**"Yes, but if you weren't prepared you wouldn't be Spencer," Lila said, giving him a smile.**

**Spencer laughed, loving that he had finally met someone who could one-up him. When they were finally dressed and the basket finally packed, they walked over to their horses.**

**"Do you think they knew what we were doing?" Lila asked as she mounted Honeydew.**

**"If you thought they did, would that have stopped you?"**

**"Not at all."**

**Spencer grinned, climbing onto Duke. They rode back to the stable and after making certain the horses were comfortable, they exited the building. Spencer locked it and they walked hand-in-hand into Saul and Karla's house. They walked upstairs, shed their clothes, crawled into bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter Forty-Two**

**It was around eight o'clock the next morning and Spencer and Lila were walking down the stairs to meet Saul and Karla in the dining room for breakfast. Before they stepped off the stairs to turn the corner to enter the room, Spencer pulled her close, kissing her passionately.**

**"Aren't you satisfied yet?" Lila teased, resting a hand on his cheek. They had been awake since six o'clock that morning and in those two hours they had made love in their bed, the shower, against the wall in their bedroom, and on the bed again.**

**"Never," Spencer replied, holding her close. His lips caressed hers again before he pulled away.**

**"I just wanted to let you know how beautiful I think you look today," Spencer said, his hands reaching down to grip her ass. She was wearing denim capris, a yellow and white sleeveless shirt, and sandals. Her hair was in a ponytail.**

**"You look pretty sexy yourself, Spence," Lila replied. He looked delectible in khakis, a short sleeved shirt with a rounded collar, and tennis shoes. Although Lila always found him sexy, she found herself wanting to see him in slimmer fitting clothes, as well as shorts. He had such a sexy body and Lila wanted him to show case it.**

**Spencer blushed slightly and Lila kissed him again. Despite the casualness of her outfit, she was wearing the gorgeous earrings he had given her the night before. Just as with the bracelet, she had absolutely no intention of removing them.**

**"Those earrings look beautiful on you," Spencer said, gently touching her ear.**

**"I absolutely love them. I'm never taking them off."**

**Spencer smiled, holding her close. Not only did she love them because they were from him and because they were absolutely beautiful, the meaning behind them made her melt. Sapphires are the stone of loyalty and fidelity. They have also long symbolized truth, sincerity and faithfulness. In some early cultures they were thought to elicit divine favor. **

**Blue of course represented devotion, unity, loyalty, sincerity and comfort. Diamonds were of course the birthstone for the month of April. They also symbolize love, healing, protection and magic.**

**It was at that moment that little Molly Edwards turned the corner. She was an adorable young girl, having just turned thirteen in May. She was a slender girl of five feet with honey blonde hair, clear blue eyes, braces, and glasses. She was an adorable girl who had the potential to be absolutely stunning.**

**"Goodmorning, lovebirds," Molly said. She had a slight lisp that Lila found adorable.**

**"Goodmorning, Molly," Lila said, smiling pleasantly.**

**"Oh wow, those earrings are **_**beautiful**_**!" Molly exclaimed, standing on her tiptoes for a closer inspection.**

**"Thank you," Lila said, lowering her head a bit so the girl could have a better look.**

**"I wish I had a boyfriend as nice as Spencer," Molly said, pouting slightly. Truth be told, Molly had had a terrible crush on Spencer for almost a year.**

**"You will someday. You're still really young and have all the time in the world," Lila said.**

**Molly shrugged. "Grandma and Grandpa wanted me to let you know breakfast is ready."**

**"Thank you, Molly," Spencer said, smiling kindly at her. Although he didn't return her feelings, of course, he still thought she was a sweet kid.**

**Spencer and Lila followed the young girl in the dining room, where they were greeted by the Edwards clan. Saul, Karla, Jeffrey, and Dana had been up longer of course, since they had their land to attend to. Everyone at the table was dressed casually, since none of them had jobs that required formal attire. When Saul and Karla saw them enter the room, they rose from their seats and approached them.**

**"Goodmorning," Karla said, giving them each a hug.**

**"Would you like some coffee?" Saul asked.**

**They both nodded and as Saul prepared the coffee, Karla noticed the earrings in Lila's ears.**

**"Oh, Lila, those are beautiful!" she exclaimed. She looked back over at her family. "Come take a look at these!"**

**Her children and grandchildren obediently rose from their seats and walked over to Lila, taking a gander at her new jewelry. As they ohhed and ahhed over the earrings, Saul returned to the room. He handed Spencer and Lila their coffee, taking note of the jewelry.**

**"Nice," he said, nodding in approval before going back to his seat. He was happy for the young couple, but being a man, jewelry just didn't interest him.**

**Everyone else made their way back to the table and Spencer and Lila found two empty chairs. Breakfast was served buffet style, so they passed platters of food to each other until they each had a satisfactory amount on their plates. Lila loved the cozy, casualness of Saul and Karla's dining room. It was so much more comfortable than the white linens, china, and fine silverware in her mother's home.**

**"The food is good, Mom," Linda said to her mother. In addition to running a flower shop with her twin sister, Maria, Linda was also a preschool teacher at the local elementary school. Since school was out for the year, she now had more time on her hands.**

**"Thank you, Dear. I just love having the whole family over. It's just like the old days, only better because there are more of you," Karla said, smiling warmly at Spencer and Lila. In that moment, Lila wished she had a time machine so she could go back in time and find a way to be born in this wonderful family.**

**"How long have you been a teacher?" Lila asked.**

**"Twenty-five years," Linda said. "I started out working in daycares and churches, but I've worked at Benjamin Franklin Elementary for nearly fifteen years."**

**"When did you and Maria open the flower shop?"**

**"Twenty years ago," Maria said, smiling. "It certainly helps that we are able to purchase our flowers at such a great discount," she said, glancing over at her parents.**

**"Yes, that certainly does help," Lila agreed. "Being business partners as well as sisters must be interesting."**

**"It certainly has its moments," Maria said as both sisters chuckled to themselves. "but at the end of the day we love and respect each other dearly. It also helps we also have side ventures to keep us occupied."**

**"What is your venture?" Lila asked.**

**"I'm a freelance hair and make-up artist. Sometimes I fill in at local salons or hotels." Maria thought for a moment before continuing, "I helped with hair and make-up for **_**Peepshow **_**last month and heard a rumor that you were going to join the cast. Is that true?"**

**Lila's face turned beat red when Maria mentioned her almost job prospect. Despite their loving and accepting nature, Lila sensed that at heart, the Edwards were a conservative family by nature. She wondered what they would think of her if they knew how close she came to taking that offer, or what they would think of some of her other career choices.**

**"That was something my former manager was in negotiations about, but ultimately Hunter and Jerry decided to go in a different direction. Truth be told, that job wasn't something I was looking forward to doing."**

**"Of course you weren't," Saul said gruffly in between bites of scrambled eggs and bacon. "you're too smart a young lady to reduce yourself to stripping for money. You have more to offer the world than just your body."**

**"That's one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me," Lila said sincerely, her eyes misting up a bit. She forced the moisture back, not wanting to create a scene at the breakfast table.**

**"It's true," Saul said, shrugging his shoulders.**

**"What **_**are **_**your future plans? Are you going to continue with your acting career?" Zoey asked.**

**"Actually, no, I'm not. I want to put that part of my life behind me and start a new life with Spencer in D.C.," Lila said, smiling over at Spencer. They both reached for each other and soon, their fingers were linked under the table.**

**"So, then, what are you going to do?" Taylor asked. Taylor was a lovely young lady a few weeks shy of her sixteenth birthday. She was tall with dark hair and eyes with an athletic build, which was a consequence of being raised of farms and land.**

**"I think I just want to take it easy for a while. You know, focus on making a cozy home for us and maybe starting a family."**

**As Lila took another bite of her eggs, Spencer and the Edwards family exchanged a smile. She didn't notice, however, and the fun, casual breakfast continued. When the meal was completed, everyone did their part to help clean up, including Spencer and Lila. Once everything was cleaned and put away, they left the house to go along their separate ways. Jeffrey and Dana went back to their dairy farm, and Maria and Linda to their flower shop.**

**David and Thomas, Linda and Maria's husbands respectively, ran a car garage/scrap yard. Mark, Cindy, James, and Marla aided Karla and Saul in running the conservatory and orchard, so Mark and Cindy went to the conservatory while James and Marla remained with the older couple. The younger crowd elected to stay at the orchard as well, in part to help, but mostly to hang around Lila.**

**As Spencer found himself being led outside with Saul, Mark, and James, Lila was being pulled into the shop by Karla, Cindy, Marla, and the younger crowd.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Forty-Three**

**Lila felt that Karla's kitchen was a mass of contradictions. Although it was a massive, it still managed to feel warm and cozy. Instead of the usual sterile white that was so common in commerical kitchens, it was decorated in sunny yellow. Karla, Cindy, and Marla were finishing baking and wrapping treats that were going to be for sale in the shop. Karla had relegated the younger grandchildren to outdoor responsibilities and Aiden, Zoey, Holly, and Ivy were in charge of inventory and assisting customers who filtered through.**

**Lila was doing her best to be helpful, but somehow she had the feeling that she was more of a hinderence. She was trying to make pie crust, but she couldn't roll it out. The dough kept sticking to the rolling pin and counting, making Lila increasingly frustrated. The slammed the pin into the dough harder, but to no avail. Karla noticed her frustration and moved next to her.**

**"I see that you're having a little bit of trouble, Dear," Karla said, all while making her dough into apple tarts.**

**"I...it's the dough. I'm trying to roll it out, but it won't let me. It keeps falling apart." Lila wiped a loose strand of hair out of her eyes, spreading flour onto her forehead.**

**"That's because you aren't using enough flour, Dear," Karla replied, chuckling good naturedly.**

**She picked up some flour with her fingertips, sprinkling it on the counter. She instructed Lila to gather up the dough again and form it into a ball. Lila did, then put the newly formed ball amist the dusting of flour. Per Karla's instructions, Lila sprinkled some flour on the dough and the rolling pin and got back to work. To her delight, the dough was actually starting to resemble, well, dough. As she worked, Karla and the other women watched her.**

**"Have you ever baked before?" Cindy asked. She was making pie as well. Marla was maing her famous cinnamon/sugar/cranberry cookies.**

**"My grandmother and I occassionally made cookies, but that's the extend of my cooking abilities."**

**"What about you and your mother?" Cindy asked. Out of respect for Lila's privacy, Spencer hadn't told them much about her upbringing.**

**"Arabella, I mean Mother, isn't much of a baker either," Lila said, trying to sound nonchallant.**

**Karla and her daughters-in-law exchanged glances, taking note of how Lila referred to her mother by first name, and the sudden change in her tone. They silently decided asking follow up questions probably wouldn't be in their best interests, so they changed the subject.**

**"I'm glad you're learning how to bake. Spencer has a tremendous sweet tooth," Marla said.**

**"He certainly does," Karla said with a laugh. "He can go through cookies faster than anyone I know."**

**"He certainly seems to like chocolate," Lila agreed, remembering all of the chocolate covered strawberries they had enjoyed.**

**"He especially loves chocolate chipped cookies," Cindy said, pulling a pan of them out of the oven.**

**"What are your favorite sweet treats?" Karla asked Lila.**

**"I think I would have to go with chocolate."**

**"You and every other woman in the world," Zoey teased, breezing into the kitchen. She looked cool and breezy in a red checkered, flowy tank top, denim shorts, and flip flops. Her blonde hair was thrown into a ponytail and lipgloss was the only makeup she wore.**

**"How's it going out there?" Karla asked.**

**"Great. The store is crowded as always. The pies are the first things to go as usual," Zoey said, stealing a cookie from the pan, wincing slightly by the warmness of it.**

**"You know there are some that are already cooled," Cindy said, looking at her daughter like she had lost her mind.**

**"Yes, but they tate better fresh from the oven, Zoey said, shoving the hot concoction in its entirity into her mouth. Her mouth was soon burning, so she ran to the sink and lowered her face so that her mouth was under the faucet. She opened it and turned on the water, letting the coolness flow into her mouth.**

**"You know what, Zo, there's this new invention you may not have heard about. It's called a glass...." her mother said, the look remaining.**

**"Mdfsdfdskjfkdjfd," Zoey replied, or least that's what her statement sounded like since she was still drinking from the sink. She had also gotten her hands on the lemon bars, which were close by. She brought one to her lips, all while still under the sink.**

**"Did your mother allow this when you were growing up?" Cindy asked, looking at Lila.**

**"My mother believed in a 'laissez-faire' approach when it came to child rearing," Lila said with a shrug. Arabella only interacted with her daughter when she wanted to criticize her.**

**Karla and the older women exchanged glances again, but chose to say nothing. Zoey had finally imerged from the sink, opting instead to sit on the counter. She placed the pan of lemon bars on her lap, which was thankfully cool. As she reached for another one, she looked over at Lila.**

**"Could you get me a glass of milk?" she asked.**

**Lila nodded and wiped her hands on her pants before walking over to the cupboards, which were well within Zoey's reach. As a matter of fact, the refrigerator was right next to her. She could have reached inside and pulled the milk out herself, but opted not to. As Lila looked for the glasses, Cindy smacked her daughter's leg.**

**"Zoey Millicent Edwards!"**

**"Whoa?" Zoey asked, her eyes widened with surprise.**

**"You are nearly twenty-eight years old. You are old enough to get your own milk," her mother hissed, looking embarassed.**

**"You also agreed not to use my middle name in front of people, but that arrangement clearly hasn't worked out either," Zoey said.**

**"Besides," Zoey continued, ducking so she could avoid the swat in the head her grandmother tried to give her. "I'm a Leo. It's in my nature to be bossy."**

**Zoey and Aiden were twins and born within two hours of each other. What made things interesting was Aiden was born on July twenty-second at eleven nineteen in the evening. Zoey, in all of her stubborn glory, opted to hold out until July twenty-third at one thirteen in the morning.**

**Cindy and Mark wondered if the birthing process was an indication of their personalities and that turned out to be the case. Aiden was thoughtful, sensitive, and compassionate while Zoey was stubborn, loved attention, and was the first to admit she was the bossiest person anyone could ever hope to meet.**

**Amidst the chaos, Lila managed to find a glass and filled it with milk, handing it to Zoey. Zoey went to take a sip, but Karla bopped her upside the head with her rolling pin.**

**"Jesus, Grandma!" Zoey hissed, scooting back on the counter as some of the milk splashed over the edge of the glass.**

**"The least you can do is say thank you, and clean up your mess!" Karla said, holding the rolling pin and tapping it against the palm of her hand. She very much had the Dirty Harry 'go ahead punk, make my day' expression upon her face.**

**"But you're the one who..." Zoey started to protest until the older woman raised the pin again. Knowing she meant business, Zoey set her glass on the counter and boosted herself off. As she wetted a paper towel and knelt down to clean the spilled milk, she looked up at Lila.**

**"Thank you," she said.**

**"It's my pleasure," Lila replied, biting back her amusement.**

**As Zoey cleaned up the mess, Lila was suddenly hit with a burst of inspiration. She looked over at Karla, who had gone back to work.**

**"Umm, Karla, I was wondering...are you interested in learning more recipes?" she asked.**

**"Are you saying mine aren't good enough?" the older woman asked, her eyes piercing into Lila.**

**"No, no, that's not what I meant at all! I just thought...." Lila said, holding up her hands, hoping she wouldn't be next to feel the wrath of the rolling pin.**

**"Lila, sweetie, I was just kidding," Karla said, laughing as she set the deadly device on the counter to demonstrate she meant no harm.**

**Once Lila could breathe again, Cindy looked at her. "What new recipes do you have?" she asked.**

**"The one thing I can make is cookies and Grams and I made them pretty often," Lila said.**

**"It's good you've at least mastered those. A lot of beginning bakers find them difficult," Karla said.**

**"I can't tell you how many times I've set the kitchen on fire," Zoey added, now sitting on the counter again, acting as human garbage disposal.**

**"Do you have a tapeworm on you somewhere?" Karla asked, looking at her svelt granddaughter in amazement. Zoey shrugged and continued shoveling food into her mouth.**

**"Tell us more about the new recipes," Marla encouraged Lila, curious to see what she mad in mind.**

**"Well, Grammy's triple chocolate chip wonders were always a hit," Lila said.**

**Encouraged by the other women, Lila gathered the necessary ingredients to make those cookies, as well as other favorites from her childhood. As the women continued to bake and converse, Lila found herself feeling very much apart of and included in their family. She felt her heart swell, loving that feeling very much. She also found herself wondering what her super sexy agent was up to.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Forty-Four**

**Lila's super sexy agent was in the not-so-sexy-but-very-nice barn with Saul. James and Mark were taking care of other chores on the land while they cleaned up after the horses.**

**"Did Lila enjoy her moonlit horseback ride?" Saul asked, removing manure from Honeydew's stable. The horses were out of the barn being enjoyed by the public under the direct supervision of Saul's grandchildren. Spencer had already cleaned their water buckets and hung them back up, full of fresh water.**

**"She loved it," Spencer replied, his eyes sparkling as he remembered that enchanted evening.**

**"Good," Saul replied, giving the stable a final once over. Once he deemed it satisfactory, they moved on to Duke's home. Although Honeydew was extremely tidy for a horse, Duke hadn't quite mastered that life skill yet. Despite the fact that his stable was cleaned three times a day, it still managed to look like a scene from the exorcist. Saul sighed and went to work. Spencer watched him, holding up the wheel barrel.**

**"Well?" Saul said.**

**"Well what?" Spencer asked, looking up.**

**"The wheel barrell doesn't need so much attention. Get over here and help me, boy."**

**"Yes sir," Spencer said, setting the barrell down and putting on a pair of gloves.**

**Although Saul had a gruffness to him, Spencer saw right through it to the sweet person the old man really was. Although he wasn't as demonstrative as his wife, Saul had a kindness about him that was unmistakable. As the two men worked together, Saul looked over his shoulder.**

**"Have you told her?" he asked.**

**"Told her what?" Spencer asked, piling the waste into the large bucket, trying not to gag at the smell. He wished Lila was here. Not only did he miss her company, but he knew she would actually enjoy this.**

**"About your upcoming...trip," Saul replied, trying to think of the right word.**

**"Not yet," Spencer replied.**

**"Do you plan on it? The girl might notice your gone," Saul said. "Oh this damn horse," he muttered, amazed that one animal could relieve himself so much.**

**"I plan on telling her tomorrow morning."**

**"You're waiting waiting until the day you leave?" Saul asked, raising an eyebrow.**

**"I just want Lila and I to enjoy the rest of today together. Besides, if she knows any sooner, she'll try to get it out of me. I don't want to ruin the surprise."**

**"You young people certainly do have an interesting way of doing things," the old man, giving Spencer a look before going back to work.**

**"It'll be worth it, though. This will definately take her breath away."**

**"Good. I like Lila. She's a sweet girl."**

**"She really is," Spencer agreed. "she's amazing, intelligent, beautiful, compassionate...." he leaned against the wall, fantacising about his lady love.**

**"This is all fine and good, but do you think you can work while you gush?" Saul asked, giving the young man a pat on the ass with the handle of his pitchfork.**

**"Yes, sir," Spencer said, giggling before resuming his stable responsibilities.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty-Five**

**It was close to lunchtime when Spencer and Saul entered the store. For his part, Spencer had never been happier to be indoors in his entire life. For being in his seventies, Saul was an unstoppable force of nature. In fact, Spencer was convinced the only reason they were stopping for lunch was because of **_**his **_**inability to keep up. After washing up in the restroom, the men made their way into the kitchen.**

**The ladies were sitting at the kitchen table, eating sandwiches and potato salad. As Spencer walked closer to the table, he saw Lila saying something to Karla, who was scribbling away in her recipe book.**

**"After that, add 1/3 cup of chopped hazelnuts..." she looked up and saw Spencer, who looked so deliciously sweaty she wanted to throw him to the floor and lick him all over.**

**"Hey, Spence," she said, rising from her chair to go over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Although he was dripping with sweat and reeked of manuer, he had never looked sexier to her.**

**"Hey, sweetie. Are you having fun?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.**

**"Oh yes. Karla taught me how to bake."**

**"I wasn't the only teacher here today," Karla said, looking over at Spencer with obvious affection. "your lady showed us a few things as well."**

**"Oh really?" Spencer asked, kissing Lila on the forehead before looking back over at Karla, who was up preparing him and Saul a plate.**

**"She shared some delicious cookie recipes with us. We only started making them this morning, but they are already sold out. The customers couldn't get enough," Cindy said.**

**"That's wonderful," Spencer said, hugging Lila close. "I'm so proud of my girl," he said, kissing her again.**

**"Alright, enough of that. Sit down and eat your lunch," Karla said, setting his plate on the table, along with a glass of homemade lemonade.**

**"Yes ma'am," Spencer said, sitting in a chair, pulling Lila onto his lap.**

**"I swear to God if you two start feeding each other..." Zoey started before her mother glared at her.**

**"Zoey Millicent...." Cindy warned.**

**"Again with the Millicent," Zoey groaned. "Why couldn't you have given me a **_**good **_**middle name, like Serena?" she asked, referring to her twin's middle name.**

**"Because I don't like you," Cindy said, slapping her upside the head.**

**"What the Hell **_**is **_**it with this family trying to give me brain damage?" Zoey asked, running her head.**

**"Are you sure it's not too late for that?" Lila teased while feeding Spencer a forkful of potato salad.**

**"Oh no, not you too," Zoey groaned.**

**"Well, she is family afterall," Saul muttered while shoving food into his mouth.**

**"Saul, slow down. You're eating as if it's going to go out of style," Karla commented.**

**Saul mumbled something and Karla continued. "I'm serious, Saul. You could choke."**

**"Worse comes to worse you could just use your rolling pin to beat the lodged food out of him," Zoey commented. Karla gave her a look and Zoey went back to her lunch.**

**Lila giggled at the fun dynamic of the Edwards family, all while absorbing the fact that Saul had said she was apart of the family. It felt so nice to finally know how that felt. Spencer looked over at her and winked, obviously reading her mind. She smiled at him and they finished their lunch. Afterwards, Saul and Karla relieved them of their duties and gave them the rest of the day off.**

**They walked out of the kitchen hand-in-hand, deciding to enjoy the land at their leisure. Lila stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek.**

**"The manuer suits you," she cooed in his ear, kissing him again.**

**"It really doesn't take much to turn you on, does it?" Spencer marveled.**

**"Just you," she said, turning his face towards hers.**

**They kissed again, long and deep, before resuming their walk. The ended up at the pony rides, watching as the children had the time of their lives. In addition to Jin-Jin and Arlo, Saul and Karla had also purchased Polo and McKenna, one year old Yearlings. They had just arrived to the orchard this morning and would bunk with the younger horses until all four of them were large enough to warrent their own stables.**

**They approached Molly, who was overseeing the ponies, as well as keeping a watchful eye on the line and collecting money. Noah was in charge of taking pictures for parents if they elected to have one and Taylor and Aaron were helping two young children on the ponies. Molly was conversing with some of the parents in line when Spencer and Lila caught her eye.**

**"I can see they're keeping you busy," Spencer said.**

**"Always," Molly said with a laugh. "how did you like mucking the stable with Grandpa?"**

**"It was a dream come true. I was crestfallen when we were finished," Spencer teased, all while trying to hold back a moan as his muscles began aching.**

**Molly tossed her head back and laughed as if he were Jim Carrey. Lila smiled to herself, find the young girl adorable. She hoped she would find someone special who would love her the way she deserved. At that moment, the pony ride ended and Taylor and Noah helped the children off of the ponies. Four more children approached the gated area, including an adorable young girl around the age of four.**

**She had reddish brown hair, freckles, and big brown eyes. She looked up at Lila and tugged on her pant leg. Lila looked down and when she saw the child, she knelt down to her level.**

**"Hi," the little girl said, her eyes scanning Lila, missing nothing.**

**"Hello, sweetheart," Lila said, smiling kindly at the child, longing for one of her own. "what's your name?"**

**"Penny."**

**"That's a beautiful name. My name is Lila."**

**"I know. I seen you on tv."**

**"Oh, yes of course," Lila replied, blushing. These past few days everyone had been treating her so normally she almost forgot she was famous. The little girl immediately brought her back to reality.**

**"Can you help me ride the pony?" Penny asked.**

**"Sure, sweetie, if it's alright with your mother," Lila replied.**

**"It's fine," a woman's voice said.**

**Lila looked up and saw a woman in her late thirtes the same hair color as Penny's and bright green eyes. She was of average height and weight and dressed casually in jeans, gray t-shirt, and a maroon sweatshirt. With her was a young boy who appeared to be about twelve. He, too, had red hair, green eyes, and a smattering of freckles along the top of his nose. He was of average height and weight as well, clad in jeans and graphic tee with a jacket tied around his waist.**

**"My name is Wendy and this is my son Jake," the woman said.**

**"I'm Lila," Lila replied, standing up to shake Wendy's hand, as well as Jake's.**

**"Lila! I wanna ride the pony **_**now**_**!" Penny whined, pulling on Lila's arm.**

**"Alright, sweetie," Lila said, allowing the child to drag her towards the ponies.**

**"I want that one!" Penny said, dragging Lila to Arlo. Unfortunately for Penny, Arlo was el occupado.**

**"That pony looks very nice, Penny," Lila said patiently, "but it looks as though someone else has chosen her. How about if we choose that one," she suggested, pointing to Jin-Jin, who was the only option at their disposal.**

**Penny pursed her lips, as if contemplating a major temper trantrum. Intuitive as always, Lila knelt down so she was at the child's level.**

**"I'll tell you what," Lila said. "if you ride Jin-Jin like a good girl, I'll go on the hayride with you."**

**"Really?! You mean it?!" Penny asked, looking ecstastic.**

**"I never make a promise I won't keep," Lila said.**

**"Can we feed the amnils and have ice cream too?!" Penny asked.**

**"Of course. What's your favorite flavor of ice cream?"**

**"Mint choc'lit chip."**

**"Really?" Lila asked, feiging surprise. "that's my favorite, too!" Actually, Lila's favorite flavor was chocolate, but she decided not to split hairs.**

**"Neato!" Penny exclaimed, looking as if her life was complete at that moment.**

**"Come on! I wanna ride the pony!" complained the little boy who was riding Arlo.**

**"I guess we better get started," Lila said, helping Penny mount Jin-Jin.**

**As Lila played mom to Penny, Spencer observed, eager for the day she would no longer have to pretend. Wendy watched as Penny giggled in delight, her braided pignails bouncing in glee along with the rest of her body.**

**"Penny really looks up to her," Wendy said. "I know she's too young to fully understand Lila's work, but she thinks she's so pretty. She said she looks just like Cinderella.**

**"Yes she does," Spencer agreed, although he thought Lila was more beautiful, not to mention stronger than the fictional character.**

**"My Jakey is also a fan of hers," Wendy continued, gesturing towards her son, who immediately turned beat red.**

**"Mom!" he hissed, looking mortified.**

**"It's okay, sweetie, there's no reason to be ashamed." Wendy looked back at Spencer. "his walls are covered with pictures, posters, calandars...."**

**"MOM!"**

**"It's alright," Spencer said, smiling kindly at the adorably awkward young man. "there's no shame in having equisite taste."**

**Jake smiled bashfully and all too quickly, the pony ride was over. Lila helped Penny off of the horse, and the little girl didn't throw a tantrum, which surprised her mother and brother. As Penny scampered towards her family, Lila collected the pictures she had Noah take and rejoined Penny and the group.**

**"Guess what, Mommy?!" Penny exclaimed, jumping up and down.**

**"What?" Wendy asked, kneeling down and smoothing some loose hair out of her daughter's face.**

**"Lila said she would ride the hay ride with me and feed the amnils! And guess what again!"**

**"What?" Wendy asked, unable to hold back her laughter.**

**"Her fav'rite flavor ice cream is mint choc'late chip!"**

**"You're kidding!" Wendy said, feining surprise, resting a hand on her chest. Her gaze darter up to Lila's and they both shared a conspiratory wink.**

**"Noppers!" Penny said, looking quite pleased.**

**"That is quite a coincidence," a man's voice said from behind them. Lila and Spencer looked in his direction and thought they were hallucinating. Penny's father was non other than Sheriff Vincent, the officer who had caught them in their post coital, automobile love.**

**"Oh Gil, there you are," Wendy said, taking the paper bag from her husband and giving him a quick kiss.**

**"Gil, I'd like to intoduce you to Dr. Reid and Lila Archer," she said.**

**"It's a pleasure to meet you," Gil said, chuckling as he shook their hands.**

**"Guess what, Daddy?!" Penny said.**

**"What?" Gil asked, picking up his little girl and giving her a kiss. Wendy reached into the bag and handed the child a glazed donut. She also gave one to Gil, Jake, Lila, and Spencer before taking one for herself.**

**"Lila said she's go on the hayride with me and feed the amnils and have ice cream!"**

**"She did?" Gil asked, resting the child on his hip. "that's mighty nice of her, but we don't want to hold her up. She's probably busy."**

**"I'm never too busy for little girls named Penny," Lila said, giving the child a wink.**

**Accepting her word as final, Penny grabbed Lila's hand and they had that hayride before going on yet another ponyride. After playing musical ponies and insisting on sitting on each and every pony, she finally decided on Jin-Jin again. Although minutes prior she'd nearly had a caniption when she couldn't ride her precious Arlo, she had now decided Jin-Jin was her best buddy.**

**After the second pony ride, they segwayed over to the feeding area, lingering until Penny was satisfied that they had eaten enough. With the others trailing behind, Penny dragged Lila into the shop and they each ordered a mint chocolate chip ice cream cone, as well as a hot dog and lemonade. By now they were joined at the table by Gil, Wendy, Jake, and Spencer, who had ordered their own treats.**

**"Thank you for this," Gil said to Lila. "I know you must be very busy, but this means so much to Penny--and to us. She'll remember this for the rest of her life."**

**"It's my pleasure. Penny's a sweetheart," Lila said, gently stroking the child's head.**

**"I know," Penny said, grinning with a mouthful of food.**

**Everyone laughed and spent the rest of the day enjoying each other's company. When it was time for the orchard to close, Gil and Wendy loaded up their things, with Penny insisting Lila carry her to the car and buckle her in her carseat. Lila obliged and when she completed her securing of the child in the carseat with a kiss on the cheek, the little girl nearly melted. After profuse thanks from Gil and Wendy, as well as signed autographs for Jake, Lila walked away from the car and they drove off. She walked back over to Spencer, who was waiting close by. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.**

**"Just when I think I can't love you more," he murmured, claiming her lips with his.**

**"She's a sweet kid," Lila said when they finally came up for air.**

**"Wendy told me Penny thinks you look like Cinderella," he said, playing with her ponytail.**

**"Oh really?" Lila giggled, blushing slightly. "that is so adorable."**

**"Yes, but I think she is entirely inaccurate."**

**Lila raised an eyebrow and Spencer continued. "I think Cinderella pales in comparison to you. There's no way she could have made Penny as happy as you did. That little girl was practically floating."**

**"Yes, well, Cinderella is fiction--and how do you know about Cinderella?" Lila asked, amazed that he knew the character considering the utterance of Mary Poppins had illicited little more than a blank stare.**

**"My godson is a Disney fan," he said with a shrug.**

**"Henry," Lila said, remembering the name from stories Spencer had told her.**

**Spencer nodded. "Yes, but I still stand by what I said earlier. Cinderella pales in comparison to you. Everyone does."**

**Lila blushed and Spencer kissed her again, hugging her close. After a while, they headed back towards the house hand-in-hand.**


	41. Chapter 41

****I'd like to dedicate this chapter to blackhope. The conversations she and I have had over the past few days helped inspire much of it, so girl, this one's for you!**

**Chapter Forty-Six**

**It was later that evening and Spencer and Lila were concluding their day in the best way possible: with a warm bubble bath. The lights were turned off and candles were lit everywhere. Soft music, Mozart naturally, quietly streamed into the room and Lila felt as if she were in a bubbly, coconut scented Heaven. Spencer's arms were wrapped around her and appeared to second that opinion. Lila leaned against him and sighed in contentment, resting her head in the crook of his neck.**

**Spencer kissed her cheek and tightened his arms around her. They were silent for a while before Spencer reached over and picked up a lufa.**

**"I could stay in here forever with you," he said, gently washing her back.**

**"Me, too. Who knew a bubblebath could be so much fun?" Lila agreed, loving the feel of the lufa on her skin.**

**She reached over to retrieve her champagne glass from the small table that was positioned near the tub. In addition to the warm bath, they were also enjoying champagne and strawberries. Those two things were starting to become synonomous with their relationship, which was just fine with her.**

**"I've always loved bubblebaths," Spencer said, letting the sponge disappear into the water before reuniting it with her skin. "I take one almost every night after work."**

**"I was never really a bath person until now. I could never let myself relax enough to enjoy one," she said, turning so she was facing him. She set her empty glass back on the table, next to Spencer's.**

**"I'm glad I converted you," Spencer said.**

**"So am I," Lila replied, taking the lufa from Spencer so she could use it on him.**

**She gently moved it up and down his chest and he moaned, leaning against the back of the tub. Lila continued her movements for a while until Spencer sat up, removing the sponge from her hands. She took one look in his eyes and knew exactly what he was after. Their lips found each other and Lila positioned herself on his lap, straddling him. He wrapped his legs around her and guided her onto his arousal.**

**Lila gasped as he filled her, letting her head fall back. Spencer brought her face back to his, hungrily reclaiming her lips as he moved inside of her. His hands moved along her slick chest, fondling her breasts. He allowed one of his hands to linger as the other one disappeared under the water, finding her ball of desire. Lila gripped his shoulders and arched her back, increasing the speed of her hips.**

**His hips quickened to match her pace and they knew the end was near. When Spencer could feel himself losing it, he deepened their kiss, increasing the movement of his fingers. Lila moaned into his mouth and shattered, the intensity making her lightheaded. Upon feeling Lila's pleasure, Spencer allowed himself to surrender to his own desire. His desire shot deep inside of her and Lila wrapped her legs around him, wanting every drop of him inside of her.**

**Spencer layed against the bathroom wall, pulling Lila close to him. They remained still for awhile, unable to move or speak. When they were able to move again, they stood up so they could exit the tub. They both climbed out of the tub and Spencer leaned over to pull out the plug. Lila gently patted his wet, slick butt and handed him a towel when he turned to face her.**

**Instead of using the towel on himself, he began to rub it along her body. Lila reached for a towel as well, reciprocating. When the last droplets of water were gone from their bodies, they hung up the damp towels and walked back into the bedroom. Before leaving the restroom, however, Spencer retrieved the champagne bottle, glasses, and strawberries. He placed them on the nightstand and crawled under the covers next to her.**

**He handed Lila her glass and refilled it with champagne. Lila thanked him and took a sip, the cool liquid soothing her. Spencer leaned against the soft pillows, taking a strawberry from the plate. Lila leaned over him to take a strawberry as well and Spencer gently rubbed her back. He knew he had to tell her about his upcoming trip, but hated to ruin the mood. He was thinking of what to say when Lila looked over at him. She was now laying on her side, nibbling a strawberry.**

**"Spence?" she said.**

**"Yes my love?" he asked, gently running his hand up and down her side, loving the feel of her soft, smooth skin. The aroma of coconut was mouthwatering.**

**"Is there anything you would like to try in bed that we haven't before?" she asked, moving closer and resting her hand on his hip.**

**"I think the easier question is what **_**haven't **_**we tried in bed?" Spencer said with a laugh.**

**Lila giggled as well and Spencer thought about it for a moment. Lila studied him as he was suddenly hit with inspiration. He flipped her so that she was on her back and spread her legs. Lila looked at her, anticipation mounting. He ran his fingertips up and down her body, sending shocks of electricity down her body.**

**Soon his lips joined his fingers, moving down her body. Before long, he ended up at her entrance, which was already pooling with wetness at the thought of his touch. As he used his fingertips to tease her inner thighs, he reached over with his other hand to retrieve a strawberry. Lila's eyes widened as he positioned the fruit just inside her womanhood. He traced his tongue along her downy soft, private lips before circling his tongue around the strawberry.**

**Soon he sucked it into his mouth, devouring it before moving onto her. Lila cried out as his tongue went to work, manipulating her body to perfection as always. She griped onto his head and called out his name as the juices flooded from her. Spencer removed his tongue and replaced it with his fingers, moving them deep inside of her. With three of his fingers at work and his thumb manipulating her clit, his mouth moved lower still.**

**Lila looked down and watched as his tongue flickered across the patch of skin that divided her first entrance from the other. No one had ever done this to her before, so the sensation was unlike any she had ever felt before. She had heard of the nerves that brimmed beneath the surface of that spot, but until now had no idea just how powerful they were. Her grip tightened as she climaxed again, the pleasure too much to take.**

**Spencer kissed and licked her a little longer before he sat up. While continuing to stimulate her wetness, he reached into the nightstand, pulling out a bottle of flavored lubricant. Although Lila never needed assistance in that department, they just enjoyed playing around with it. Lila looked at him quizzically as he removed his hand from her wetness so he could open the bottle. He turned it upside down and poured some of it onto his dry fingers, making sure they were generously coated.**

**She watched as his hands lowered themselves again. He poured more lube onto his fingers and painted it onto her other entrance, the one that had never been entered. The only other man who had tried was Christian, but he was so agressive she would push him away, screaming. In those instances he would simply assault her in some fashion and take her in his usual way. She sucked in her breath and watched as the tip of Spencer's finger entered her.**

**Having him inside of her in this fashion was unusual. This part of her was a great deal tighter than her other entrance, which had definately been well loved and used. Spencer worked slowly, penetrating her mere milimeters at a time, stopping to gage her reaction. When she said nothing, his finger stopped moving and he looked at her.**

**"Lila, do you want me to stop?" he asked. He even stopped his other finger's activities so she wouldn't be distracted and could give a coherent answer.**

**"No," she said, her eyes not moving from him.**

**"Are you sure? I probably should have asked first, but I guess I just got caught up in the moment..."**

**"Spencer, love, it's fine, really," Lila reassured him, resting her hand on his cheek. "I trust you and know you would never hurt me. You're free to do anything you want to me. Anything at anytime."**

**"**_**Anything**_**? Really?" he asked, feeling like an excited little kid on Christmas. An excited, extremely horny kid who was getting the mistletoe kiss of a lifetime.**

**"**_**Anything**_**," Lila emphasized. "just....go slowly. You could really do some damage," she said, her gaze wandering down to his massive member, which was thick with arousal.**

**"Absolutely, my love. We have all night."**

**"All night," Lila whispered, watching as his finger resumed its movements.**

**She was extremely tight for a few minutes and his finger wasn't able to roam around much. Before long, however, she loosened up and he was able to gain momentum. Soon he was able to insert an additional finger. Lila let out a soft moan, the sensation giving her pleasure. Spirred on, his fingers continued their magic.**

**His other hand went to work, manipulating her womanhood and clit, not getting enough of her. He continued for a while until he felt she was loose enough for his next move. He removed his fingers, positioning his arousal at her newly used entrance. He applied a generous amount of lube, wanting to ensure her pleasure as much as possible. He inched the head of his member into her, wanting to give her time to adjust to him.**

**Lila breathed in slowly and deeply, telling herself to relax. She knew that Spencer would be gentle and sensitive as he always was. He would never do anything to hurt her. She threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling him close for a kiss. Spencer's mouth moved with hers, his tongue tenderly encircling hers.**

**He ever so slowly inched the rest of him into her, stopping several times along the way to ensure her comfort. She assured him she was fine. Indeed, as time went on, she became more relaxed and his arousal began to feel good. When he was finally inside of her, he moved slowly, resting his free hand on her hip. Lila moaned as the pleasure began to take hold.**

**She was amazed at how incredible it felt to have him claim her this way. Encouraged, Spencer moved faster, feeling his release within reach. He continued to work his magic on her womanhood, producing more releases than Lila could count. She reached down and claimed him with her hand, wanting him to join her in bliss. He pulled her close and cried out as he released inside of her.**

**Lila hugged him close as he collapsed on her. He removed his member from her and hugged her just as tightly. She loved when he lowered his entire weight onto body, making their embrace that much closer and more intimate. They remained that way for a while, their mouths engaged in a lingering embrace.**

**Eventually, they rolled over so they were on their sides. Spencer wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she wrapped hers around his waist. Their legs were intertwined and they had the look only true love and incredible sex could give a couple.**

**"How does it feel to **_**really **_**have total access to my ass?" she teased.**

**"Pretty damn good," Spencer said, running his hands down her bare skin. "but more importantly, what did **_**you **_**think?"**

**"I wouldn't mind trying it again," she said, smiling coyle.**

**Spencer kissed her again and they lingered in glorious silence, simply enjoying their lingering kisses and touches. Spencer eventually rolled over onto his back, taking her with him. She rested her head on his chest and ran his fingers through her hair.**

**"Taking a break from your usual spot?" he asked, referring to how she always rested her head in the crook of his neck.**

**"I like the sound of your heartbeat," she said, shifting her head so she was looking in his eyes, "I find it soothing."**

**Spencer smiled at her, continuing to play with her hair. She fingered the smoothness of his chest before speaking.**

**"Spence?"**

**"Hmm?"**

**"What are your plans for tomorrow?"**

**"What do you mean?" he asked, feeling a knot tightening in his stomach.**

**"I'm just asking because I had something special planned for us, but I don't want it to interfere with anything you may have planned in advance. I do know how much you love to surprise me," she said with a giggle.**

**She expected him to laugh with her and when he didn't, she grew concerned. For his part, Spencer wondered how he was going to pull this off. He had to find a way to make her comfortable with him leaving for a few days without telling her where he was going or the nature of his trip. These next few days were critical to their future together, so this next conversation had to go smoothly.**

**"Spence, sweetie, is something wrong?" Lila asked, looking concerned.**

**"Nothing is wrong, fleur," Spencer said, noticing the tension on her face. He ran his hands up and down her body, trying to soothe her. "It's just....I have to leave town for a few days."**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

**"Leave town'? What do you mean 'leave town'?" Lila asked, sitting up and gathering a blanket around her body.**

**"I have some business I need to attend to, but I promise you love, it should only take two days, three at the most."**

**"What kind of business?" Lila asked, raising an eyebrow. She hated to be so suspicious, especially since Spencer had never given her a reason to doubt him, but she couldn't help it.**

**"It's kind of....a secret," Spencer said, hedging carefully.**

**"Oh, I see," Lila said, climbing out of bed. Spencer watched as she hastily threw on her clothes.**

**"Lila, love, what are you doing?" Spencer asked, jumping out of bed, hastily wrapping a sheet around his waist.**

**"It's kind of a secret," she hissed as she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.**

**"Lila, Lila wait!" Spencer called out, running after her. In his haste he tripped over the sheet and fell onto the ground.**

**Lila was already down the stairs and storming out the door, slamming it behind her. She didn't have a plan as to where she was going, but really wasn't surprised when she ended up in the stables. She tried to open the doors, but realized they were locked. After giving them a frustrated kick, she stormed off into the night. She ended up several yards away from the house, among the fruit trees.**

**She leaned against one, her back facing the house as hot tears streamed down her face. She hated herself for doubting Spencer, but couldn't help it. To her, this almost seemed like his way of breaking up with her. It suddenly occured to her that maybe Spencer had brought her here as a test of some sorts and she had failed. Somehow she had failed to live up to his expectations and he no longer wanted to be with her.**

**His 'secret business' was really just his way of ending his vacation early and getting away from her. As she tried in vein to wipe the tears from her eyes, she didn't even hear the footsteps behind her so she jumped when she felt two hands on her shoulders. She turned around and found herself looking into the dark brown kicked-puppy eyes that had become a part of her soul. Spencer reached up and gently wiped the tears from her eyes before hugging her close.**

**"Lila, love, I'm leaving town, not **_**you**_**," he whispered. "Lila, I love you. You're the air that I breathe, the sun in my face, a rare collectors addition of Star Trek signed by Gene Roddenberry himself. When I said I was never leaving you, I meant it. Like or not, fleur, you are stuck with me."**

**"I just don't understand why you can't tell me where you're going or why I can't come with you," Lila said, laughing a bit at the Gene Roddenberry comment.**

**"I'm planning a surprise for you," Spencer said, kissing her cheek. "it's nearing completion, but I still have some late minute details to which I must attend. It pains me to leave your side for even a moment, but this will make the surprise that much sweeter."**

**"Spence, you don't have to keep doing these grand gestures. I love everything you've done for me, but I don't need anything from you. I just need you."**

**"I know, love, but I really think you'll like this surprise. Besides, you've been keeping me on my toes lately, first with the cufflinks, a custom made gift that has yet to surface, and now a surprise outing. Are you trying to one-up me?" he teased.**

**"I don't think that's possible," Lila said, giggling.**

**Although it had been warm that day, evenings were always a few degrees chillier and tonight was no exception. Lila ran her hands up and down her hands, shivering slightly.**

**"I think we better go inside. I would hate for my fleur to freeze."**

**"That sounds like a great i..." Lila giggled as Spencer scooped her into his arms.**

**"I want my baby to conserve her energy," he said, walking towards the house.**

**"For what?" Lila asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.**

**"I know I don't have much experience with relationships, but isn't it customary to complete the act of making amends with the usage of make up sex?"**

**"You know what, Agent, I think it is," Lila replied as Spencer entered the house and shut and locked the door behind him.**

**He carried Lila up the stairs, kissing her with each assension towards their bedroom. When they finally entered the room, Spencer shut and locked their door and carried her towards the bed.**

**"I'll be right back. Be naked when I return," Spencer said, walking towards the restroom to freshen up.**

**"Yes, Agent," Lila said, anticipation ripping through her veins as she shed her clothing in record timing.**

**For his part, Spencer shed his clothing as well and jumped into the shower so he could cleanse himself for round two. He was quite curious about their next lovemaking session, since he had never had makeup sex before. He wondered if it really was as great as everyone said it was. He shut off the water and climbed out of the shower. He quickly ran a towel down his body, but didn't want to waste too much time.**

**He walked back into the bedroom and saw Lila spawled on the bed, under the covers with her eyes closed. Spencer approached the bed, a tad dubious considering he hadn't been in the shower long. Still, it had been a long day, and their nonstop lovemaking alone took a tremendous amount of energy. He sat on the bed and rested his hand on her shoulder.**

**"Lila, love, are you sleeping?"**

**"Yes," she said, giggling..**

**Before Spencer could react, Lila flung the covers off of her nude body and tackled him to the bed. She climbed on top of him and straddled him.**

**"I thought you said you were sleeping," he said, reaching up to cup her breasts.**

**"I lied," she said, lowering her head to claim his lips in a kiss.**

**Spencer returned the kiss and Lila lowered her lips, not missing an inch of his skin. Spencer moaned as her lips danced across his neck, moving to his collar bone. When she traced her tongue along that sensitive spot, stopping only to suckle his Adam's apple, he squeeled and shot up. She giggled softly, moving lower still she was at his own untouched patch of skin. Spencer could now understand the appeal of spot as electrifying pleasure shot through his body.**

**"Did you know the prostate is referred to as the male g-spot?" Lila asked, sitting up suddenly and retrieving the lube.**

**"Y...yes. I've heard that," Spencer said, watching her eye-wided with arousal and excitement.**

**"Some men are able to achieve orgasm solely through stimulation of the prostate gland, such as a prostate massage," she continued, spreading the lube on her fingers, as well as at his opening.**

**"You're so sexy when you sound like a text book," he said, looking at her with bedroom eyes.**

**"And you are sexy all the time," Lila replied, slowly inching her finger inside of him.**

**Having just grown accustomed to being the penetrator, never in a million years did Spencer imagine he would become the penetratee. It was an odd feeling at first, but not entirely unpleasant. Actually, as Lila massaged him, it actually began to feel amazing. He let out a deep groan, his member tight with arousal. Lila continued her magic, massaging his secret pleasure zone with one hand while stimulating the other parts of his manhood.**

**Just when Spencer thought the feeling couldn't get any better, Lila lowered her mouth. She traced her tongue along his not-so-secret desire any longer, kissing the surrounding area as her fingers continued their magic. She moved her mouth upward until she enveloped his arousal into her mouth. Her tongue circled around the head of him, as if she were having the world's tastiest lollipop, which in a way she was.**

**Spencer tightly griped the sheets, tossing his head back as he cried out in pleasure. The multiple stimulation was almost too much for him to handle. His head was spinning and all coherent thought ceased to exist. He could feel his release fast approaching and he wanted Lila to experience the same joy as well. He rested his hands on her head, tilting it so she was looking at him.**

**Her gaze met his, all while she continued to lavish her love on his thickness. The sight of Lila with his arousal in her mouth and obvious pleasure she gleaned from pleasing him was the most erotic thing Spencer had ever seen. Her tongue continued its sensual dance, lapping up the liquid that was slowly leaking from him.**

**"L...Lila..." he groaned.**

**"You want to come don't you," she murmured in a low, seductive voice, breathing hot air onto his sensitive flesh.**

**"Oh God yes," he moaned, his eyes watering from the intensity of the feeling.**

**"Then do it, Baby. Come for me. I want to make you come," she cooed before going back to work.**

**"B...but I want to pleasure you as well," he said, trying to make her sit up.**

**"But pleasing you brings me pleasure," she said, wanting to taste the warm, slightly salty proof of his fulfillment.**

**"Do you want to know what would give me the greatest pleasure of all?" he asked, using the willpower of ten men to keep from exploding in her mouth.**

**"What?" she asked.**

**"Pleasuring you," he said.**

**Before Lila knew what was coming, Spencer pulled her up so she was in a sitting position. He moved closer to her, taking the bottle in his hand. After moisurizing his fingers, he used one hand for each of her pleasure zones. Their mouths moved in unison with their hands, each one desparate for release. The feeling and image of Spencer pleasuring her as she reciprocated was incredibly arousing to Lila and she was powerless in its wake.**

**She shattered against his fingers, tilting her head back and calling out his name. Spencer's mouth claimed her neck, licking, nipping, and kissing the soft flesh all while removing her hand from his arousal. Once his thickness was free, he thrusted it deep inside her wetness, claiming her as she wanted to be claimed. Lila cried out, the sudden jolt of pleasure his initial penetration produced electrifying her beyond belief.**

**Wanting to continue with their erotic theme, Lila pushed him onto his back. Spencer propped himself on his elbows, wondering what she had in mind. She answered him by propping herself up as well, her knees still upright as she reunited her wetness with his arousal. She moved her hips quickly, her eyes never leaving his face. The new position excited him tremendously and he grabbed onto her knees, his hips moving insync with hers.**

**Lila grabbed onto him as well and her eyes rolled back as the mounting passion she was trying to surpress would no longer be dormant. She came long and hard, the world spinning around her. Her only thought was of the intense pleasure, and her only clear image was of stars dancing in front of her. Spencer had much the same feeling as he finally allowed himself to join her in Nirvana. He gripped her tightly as he released deep inside of her, the sensation the most forceful one he had ever had.**

**When their bodies gave one last shudder, they collapsed onto the mattress, their loins still united, but finally satiated. Once Lila felt as though she could move, she disbanded the union, kissing her way up Spencer's body until she reached his lips. She gently traced his soft, pink mouth with her fingertips, the ones that only a short time ago were wrapped around his manhood.**

**"Wow," she whispered, breathless and amazed she could still speak.**

**"Definately wow," Spencer agreed, wrapping his arms around her after pulling a blanket over their bodies.**

**"I think we need to fight more often," she teased, kissing his mouth before moving to his neck.**

**"Oh, I don't know about that," Spencer said with a chuckle. "I think we can manage to keep our lovemaking hot without resorting to discord."**

**"'Hot'? Try scortching," Lila said.**

**Spencer laughed and hugged her close, pulling them completely under the blankets. Lila held him tightly, enjoying the sexy little camp out he had just created for them. She rested her head in its usual spot, gently fingering his warm, smooth skin.**

**"How am I going to last two or three days without you? You have completely spoiled me," she chided, rubbing her foot along his leg, their legs intertwined.**

**"Oh now love, I'm sure you managed. You did just fine before me," he laughed, wondering how he was going to cope as well.**

**"But you're more fun, not that I really pleasured myself that often anyway. Besides, you are so much better at it."**

**"So are you," Spencer said, his mouth on hers again.**

**"I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier," Lila whispered in his mouth. "I do trust you, I trust you with everything I am. I...I just..."**

**"I understand, love," Spencer reassured her, lacing his fingers through hers. "I should have worded things better. I know it'll be difficult, but well worth it, I assure you. Besides, this will be good practice for when we go home."**

**"Home," Lila sighed, the idea of living under the same roof as Spencer making her swell with delight.**

**She could hardly wait to go with him to Virginia and start her life anew. Even though she wouldn't technically be his housewife, she could still pretend. The thought of being Mrs. Spencer Reid gave her a warm, happy feeling throughout her body. She would marry him tomorrow if he asked her. Although they had only been together a short time, she couldn't help but wonder what that moment would be like.**

**"Home," he whispered back, his mouth beginning its slow, deep domination. For the longest time, they just cuddled, content with just their kisses and warm embrace. It wasn't long until the desire was reawakened within them, which didn't surprise them in the least. Their bodies soon found their way back to each other, exploring the deepest parts of the other until they exploded into bliss and collapsed in each other's arms.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

**It was seven o'clock in the morning when the alarm went off. Spencer groaned and rolled over, shoving his head under the pillows. Lila also let out a tired yawn, not yet ready to face the world, but knowing they needed an early start to their day. She turned on her side and gently shook Spencer.**

**"Spence, love, it's time to wake up," Lila said, her voice still thick with exhaustion.**

**"Mhp. Don't wanna," Spencer grumbled, turning over. "wanna sleep."**

**"Too bad," Lila said. "we have to get a move on if we're going to have time for our little outing before you have to leave. And if you wanted to sleep so badly, you should have thought of that when you started pawing me three hours ago."**

**"Mmm, I like pawing..." **

**"I know you do," Lila said, a smile creeping onto her face. "but we still have to get up."**

**Spencer said nothing, remaining face down in the pillow. Lila sighed and climbed out of the bed, letting blankets fall off of her nude body.**

**"I'll tell you what, Spence. I'll take a shower and let you sleep in until I'm done. How does that sound?"**

**Spencer said nothing and Lila could hear soft snoring echoing from the pillow. She smiled and bent down to kiss his forehead before disappearing into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and while the water warmed, gathered some towels from the towel rack. After retrieving a wash cloth from the bureau drawer, she stepped into the shower, relishing the feel of the warm water. She stepped forward, allowing the water to cascade down her head.**

**She ran her fingers through her hair and reached for her shampoo. When her fingers brushed up against another set, she wasn't surprised. She looked over and saw Spencer, giving her the impish grin she so loved.**

**"I thought you were sleeping," Lila said as Spencer picked up the shampoo, squirting some on his fingertips.**

**"I was faking," he said, grinning as if he were revealing a confidential government secret. "besides," he added as he massaged the shampoo into her drenched tresses, "did you really think you could say the word shower and escape my clutches?"**

**"Why do you think I said it?" she asked, giving him a naughty smile of her own, letting out a soft moan as his fingers worked their magic.**

**"You out profiled a profiler. That is so sexy," Spencer said, his lips a whisper from hers.**

**"Outsmarting a genius does wonders for my libido," Lila whispered, moving her lips closer to his.**

**"Oh yeah? What about this?" Spencer asked, claiming her lips in a passionate kiss.**

**Lila moaned deeply in his mouth, letting her tongue dominate his the way it wanted to be dominated. Spencer picked her up and held her back against the wall. He rested one of his feet on the edge of the tub for balance and lowered her until her wetness engulfed his shaft. Lila gasped and grabbed onto his shoulders as he frantically moved his hips in rythym with hers. He held Lila up with one hand and his other hand against the wall for balance.**

**The thrusted rapidly and it wasn't long until Spencer could feel himself slipping. He pulled away from Lila, letting his hardness exist her warm coccoon so he could safeguard them both from serious injury. Once they were both steady on their feet, Lila lowered him until he was sitting on the bottom of the tub and straddled his lap. Spencer held her face in his hands and continued to explore the far reaches of her mouth as their **

**bodies reunited. Their bodies craved release, so they did nothing to prevent the expulsion of their bodily juices when the time came.**

**Spencer and Lila looked deep into each others eyes as they shattered in unison. They held each other close and allowed their lips to linger as they slowly came back to earth. When they felt it was safe to stand again, they helped each other to their feet. They moved under the shower head and as Spencer rinsed her hair, Lila lathered his. They went back and forth, cleaning each other, finding the experience erotic.**

**The water had been running cold for a while when they finally found their way out of the shower. They picked up their towels and dried off before brushing their teeth. After rinsing out the sink they moved into the bedroom to get dressed. As Lila began to brush her hair, Spencer walked over to the closet.**

**"Lila?" he asked.**

**"Yes?" she asked, throwing her hair into a ponytail. She walked over to the dresser and pulled out a matching bra and panty set.**

**"What should I wear? You won't tell me where we're going and I just want to make sure I'm dressed appropriately."**

**"Personally, I think it's inappropriate for you to cover that beautiful body of yours with any sort of clothing, but to answer your question, anything is fine."**

**Spencer just laughed and settled on jeans, a t-shirt, and a hooded sweatshirt. Lila settled on denim capris, a yellow and white floral tank top, and sandals. They dressed quickly and left the house hand-in-hand. They approached Spencer's car and for once, Lila climbed into the driver's side. Spencer made himself cozy in the passenger side and picked up Lila's music holder. It was a large black binder that had a stock that riveled Bestbuy. As Lila pulled away, Spencer noticed a large bag in the backseat.**

**"What's in the bag?" he asked, reaching out to touch it.**

**"That's part of the surprise," Lila said, swatting his hand away.**

**Spencer laughed and they had an uneventful, surprisingly sex-free, ride. They made a quick run through the Tim Horton's drive thru for breakfast before continuing on their way. A short time later they reached their desination and Spencer had to blink to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Not only did the location thrill him beyond belief, the prospect of enjoying this experience with the woman he loved added to the excitement.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

**"A Star Trek Convention! You've brought me to a Star Trek Convention!" he asked, peering out of the window like an over hyper puppy.**

**"Handsome, intelligent, **_**and **_**observant. I am a lucky woman," Lila said with a giggle.**

**"Oh my God Lila, this is incredible! I've been here before but never with someone! This is so exciting! I can't wait to show you around!"**

**"I knew you'd be pleased," Lila said, clearly pleased by Spencer's reaction.**

**She reached into the backseat and retrieved the large bag, handing it to him. He pulled out the contents and burst out laughing at what he saw. Inside the bag were costumes representing characters from the series.**

**"The guy at the store helped me pick the costumes. I have to admit I know next to nothing about Star Trek. Until last night I thought George Lucas was the creator and that Leia and Luke were a couple."**

**"Yeah, you really don't know much, do you?" Spencer teased, earning a slap on the arm from Lila.**

**"Sorry," Spencer said with a giggle. He removed his sweatshirt and put on his costume, as did Lila.**

**"How do I look?" Lila asked once her costume was on.**

**"Gorgeous," Spencer said, eyeing her costume with appreciation.**

**"I could really get used to this," Lila said, gently touching her wig.**

**"Me too," Spencer said, getting that look in his eye.**

**"Down boy," Lila teased as they stepped out of the car.**

**"I'd rather go **_**in**_**," he said, his hand resting on her arse.**

**Lila's jaw dropped slightly and her face turned beat red. Spencer laughed and kissed her mouth as they entered the building. Lila was blown away by what she saw before her. Booths and displays were set out devoted soley to Star Trek. Lila had to admit that she had some pre-conceived notions about the sort of people who frequented these sort of events, but most of them seemed normal.**

**They had a wonderful time together, going from booth to booth and mingling with the other trekies. Spencer was his usual amazing patient self, explaining the concept of Star Trek to her, as well as the origin of the Star Trek Convention. Not only was he thrilled to be here with his amazing girlfriend, but he was ecstatic beyond belief to have a girlfriend who was genuinely interested in everything he had to say. Her eyes didn't glaze over once, nor was there a snide comment to be heard.**

**When he tried to entice JJ into accompanying him to one of these events, it hurt his feelings when she so firmly, and rudely, shot him down. Having Lila not only come to this event with him, but plan the trip herself, more than made up for that. Spencer could have stayed for the duration of his vacation, but knew that simply wasn't an option. His flight left at eight and he and Lila needed to leave in time to avoid rush hour traffic.**

**Saul had agreed to drive him to the airport so Lila could have the car in his absence. As Spencer placed his suitcases in the trunk, Lila watched, her arms crossed in front of her. She had promised herself she wouldn't cry, but when Spencer placed his final bag in the trunk, she felt the hot tears brewing in her eyes. Spencer shut the trunk and pulled her close.**

**"I'll be back before you have a chance to miss me."**

**"Too late," Lila replied, hugging him for all she was worth.**

**Spencer smiled and kissed her on the cheek. He pulled away slightly, holding her face in his hands, wiping away the tears with her thumbs.**

**"I'll call you when I get settled," he promised, kissing her on the lips.**

**"How long is your flight?" Lila asked, thinking she could figure out where he was going if she knew the length of the flight.**

**"Nice try, love," he said with a laugh. "you can't out-profile a profiler **_**all **_**the time."**

**"I can try," Lila mumbled, smile despite herself.**

**"I promise I will call," Spencer said. "Oh, and Lila?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Thank you so much for today. It means so much that you were willing to step into my world. Not everyone could handle hours on end of nerdiness."**

**"Your nerdiness is one of the things I love most about you," Lila teased. "Well, that and your..." her gaze lowered towards the front of his pants.**

**It was Spencer's turn to blush as Saul approached the couple.**

**"Well, are you ready or not, boy? I don't have all damn night. Hug, hug, kiss, kiss, let's goooo."**

**Spencer and Lila looked at each other, bursting into laughter. For being such a whithered old raisin, Saul still managed to pack quite a punch. Spencer and Lila embraced one more time before Spencer climbed into the car. Lila saw them off and waved until the car become merely a blip in the far distance.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifty**

**It was around nine o'clock the next morning and Lila was on her way to her own little adventure. She had been awake since about six o'clock, having risen early to help Saul muck the stalls and feed the animals, as well as assist Karla with breakfast. Later on that day she was going to continue helping the elder couple with their land. She absolutely loved the Edwards family and wished she could take them to Virginia with her. She raised a hand to her mouth to stifle a yawn, suddenly feeling very fatigued.**

**Despite the fact that she had gone to bed early that evening and gotten more sleep than she had in days, she still felt worn out. She decided that all those days of marathon sex were finally catching up to her. Speaking of sex, she smiled as she thought of the call she had received from Spencer earlier that morning. Somehow she knew he had arrived at his destination spot much earlier, but elected to wait to call her so as to throw her off of his trail. She was dying to know what her handsome agent had up his sleeve and couldn't wait to see him again.**

**She was glad that she had things to do to keep her occupied until Spencer returned. Not only did she have the Edwards family, but she had some surprises of her own up her sleeve. Her gift for Spencer was complete and was tucked securely in her purse. She also had some other things planned, and was on her way to the most important item on her list. She pulled into the parking lot and found a spot close to the door.**

**After picking up the bouquet of pink roses and gift bag from the passenger seat, she climbed out of the car. It felt strange to amble about totally alone, but it was also a liberating feeling. One of the best things Spencer ever did for her was free her from her security detail. Not only had Jude been totally useless, but the lack of privacy really grated on her nerves. Besides, she felt safer with Spencer anyway. Even though he wasn't physically with her, she could still feel his presence and felt so protected from it.**

**Lila entered he building, smoothing out the skirt of her off-the-shoulder petal pink summer dress. She had her hair pulled back and minimal makeup on her naturally beautiful face. When she was getting dressed earlier she noticed a glow in her cheeks she had never seen before. She figured that must be the look of someone who is finally at peace with their lives and has everything she could ever want. Well, almost everything.**

**Lila smiled as she approached the counter and signed in her name in the log-in book.**

**"Hello, Amy," she said, greeting the lovely young nurse she had first met days ago.**

**"Hello, Lila. Wow, you look great," Amy said. "Is Spencer with you?"**

**"Actually, no, he isn't. He had to leave town for a few days for business. I called earlier and asked Dr. Jesson if it would be alright for me to visit with Diana for a while. He said it was fine and there should be a note in your records."**

**Amy quickly typed something into her computer, obviously confirming whether or not Diana was authorized to have visitors that day. When she found the note in Diana's chart, she nodded approvingly and rose from her chair.**

**"Follow me," Amy said, leading Lila down the hall.**

**They arrived at Diana's door and Amy knocked. When she was given the go-ahead, she opened the door and they entered the room. Dr. Jesson was in the room, checking on Diana as he did with all of his patients. He smiled warmly when he saw Lila, thrilled that Diana's episode hadn't frightened her away. He walked over to her, extending his hand.**

**"Hello, Lila. It's wonderful to see you again. Where is Spencer?"**

**"He had to leave town for a few days on business," Lila replied, wishing she had some idea as to why he had to leave town so badly.**

**Dr. Jesson nodded and turned his attention to Diana, who wore a long skirt, short sleeved dress shirt, and baggy sweater.**

**"Ms. Reid, do you remember Spencer's friend, Lila?" he asked.**

**"Dr. Jesson, do not speak to me as if I were an imbeccile. No, Lila has never visited me before, but I know enough from my son's earlier visits and letters to know she is more than simply his friend. He is in love with her and going to marry her."**

**"Of course he is," Dr. Jesson placated, deciding it best not to argue with her. "I will leave you two ladies alone. Let me know if there is anything you need."**

**Lila and Diana nodded as he and Amy left the room. Lila smiled at Diana and approached her, hoping everything went well this time.**

**"Hello, Ms. Reid. It's so nice to see you," she said, handing the older woman the flowers and gift bag.**

**"What is all this? It isn't my birthday," Diana replied, setting the flowers and gift bag on the table. She peered inside and pulled out a limited addition of one of Margery Kent's works. Margery was Diana's favorite author and she smiled appreciatively at the young girl.**

**"The gifts were most thoughtful. Thank you. Please, sit down."**

**"Thank you," Lila said, sitting in the chair opposite her.**

**Lila looked around the room again, seeing that nothing had changed. She knew her sister would jump at the chance to redecorate this place. She wasn't sure if Ashley's flamboyent taste would necessarily suit Diana, but seeing the two of them together would be a sight to behold.**

**"Where is my son?" Diana asked.**

**"He had to leave town for a few days for business," Lila replied. Diana raised an eyebrow, obviously doubting Lila's statement. Lila stared at her quizically and Diana explained.**

**"There is no way my son would leave the woman he loves on his vacation for business. Where is he really?" she asked.**

**"The truth is I have absolutely no idea. He said he has a surprise planned for me, but I haven't the foggiest notion what it is. That son of yours is quite tight lipped."**

**"He gets it from his mother," Diana replied, smiling as she thought of her son.**

**Lila giggled and Diana continued to take in every possible detail of the young lady who had stolen her son's heart. Lila noticed the silent observation and hoped she passed the test.**

**"You're too skinny," Diana decreed.**

**"I haven't always had the best diet," Lila readily agreed. "but I'm trying to get better. I tend not to eat when under stress, but Spencer has done wonders to alieve my anxiety. He's made me happier than I have ever been in my life."**

**"And he floats on air whenever he says your name," Diana said, making Lila blush. "but the fact remains you are far too skinny. What did you eat today?"**

**"I ate some eggs and toast, although I confess I didn't eat very much. I didn't have much of an appetite this morning and the food didn't taste quite right. Karla is an amazing cook, but for whatever reason my tastebuds weren't in working order."**

**At that moment, Diana saw a nurse walking by and called out to her. The young woman entered the room.**

**"Yes, Ms. Reid?" she asked.**

**"Please ask Dr. Jesson to come here for a moment," Diana said, her gaze still on Lila.**

**The young nurse complied and within minutes the doctor returned.**

**"Yes, Ms. Reid. Is everything alright?" he asked, hoping she wasn't having another episode.**

**"I am perfectly fine, Dr. Jesson so wipe that worried look off your face. The last thing you need is more wrinkles. I asked Gina to bring you here because my son's girlfriend isn't feeling well. I was wondering if you could take her to the lab and run a few tests."**

**The sanitarium had a running lab on sight since the residents were on medications and monitoring their levels was vital to their treatment. Dr. Jesson looked at Lila for validation of Diana's statement.**

**"I'm just feeling a little tired today and my appetite was a little m.i.a."**

**"Would you mind having some tests run? It's certainly easier than arguing with her," Dr. Jesson replied, nodding towards Diana.**

**"It helps when they think you're crazy around here. It makes getting your way so much easier," Diana said matter-of-factly.**

**Dr. Jesson and Lila laughed and Lila agreed to a blood test. Most girls just had to bring gifts or look through photo albums to appease their boyfriend's mothers. She was in a mental institution agreeing to having a needle thrust into her veins. Lila just shook her head as a nurse entered the room with all of the necessary tools. Within minutes the blood was drawn and on its way to the lab.**

**The greatest benefit to having a lab on site was the fact that they had all of the necessary equipment on hand. As opposed to sending bloodwork to a hospital and having to wait a day or two for results, they would know the results within minutes. Lila and Diana sat at the table, engaging in small talk until Dr. Jesson came back into the room. He was carrying a folder with him, which obviously contained her results. Lila couldn't tell from the look on his face if he had good news or bad news.**

**"I'm glad we listened to Diana because something did indeed present itself in your bloodwork," he said, his expression unreadable.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Fifty-One**

**"Oh...? Well, what was it?" Lila asked, the panic obvious on her face. She knew that all of her years of self destruction had left her wide open for a host of medical ailments.**

**"We can discuss this in my office if you would prefer," Dr. Jesson said, sensitive to the fact that Diana was right next to the young girl.**

**"Umm, no, that's alright, we can discuss it here," Lila said, sensing she would need some sort of comfort.**

**Dr. Jesson nodded and shut the bedroom door before pulling up a chair and sitting next to her. Lila wished she could get a feel of what this man was thinking. Spencer always said one of the things he loved most about her was her perceptiveness, but at this moment she couldn't guess what he was thinking to save her life.**

**"Tell me Lila, how long have you been bulimic?" Dr. Jesson asked, his face serious.**

**Diana looked over at Lila and based on her expression, Lila decided she was glad not to know what anyone was thinking today.**

**"Ever since I was a kid--third grade," Lila admitted sheepishly, telling him about her past struggles with the disease.**

**"And you have never sought treatment?" Dr. Jesson asked, looking concerned.**

**"I didn't really have the motivation to until Spencer came back into my life," Lila said. "when we go home I intend on starting therapy and doing what I need to do in order to continue with my recovery."**

**"How long has it been since you've seen a doctor?"**

**"I had a pap and pelvic exam this April."**

**"What about a complete physical? Did your gynochologist order blood work?"**

**"I was supposed to go back the next morning, but never did. I was too busy and to be honest, needles scare me," Lila admitted.**

**"When was the last time you had blood work?"**

**"A few years ago," Lila admitted. "I think the last time was my physical before I went to college."**

**Dr. Jesson nodded and looked back at his folder.**

**"Dr. Jesson, please, tell us what this is about," Diana said, reaching over to grasp Lila's hand in support. Lila was grateful and gave the older woman's hand a squeeze, which Diana reciprocated.**


	46. Chapter 46

**"I have gone over your test results carefully, Lila, and it appears as though you are anemic."**

**Lila and Diana sat back, both taking in the news. Lila knew that anemia was a common side effect of years and years bulimia, due the the loss of iron in the body. Left untreated, anemia could be dangerous, even deadly, but in many cases could be cured with proper treatment.**

**"What are my hemoglobin levels?" Lila asked. For women with anemia, their hemoglobin was usually less than 12.0 gram/100 ml.**

**"8.0 grams and your mcv, or volume of individual red blood cells, is 65. The normal range is 80-100. Are you feeling palpitations, fatigue, tiredness, loss of hair, or shortness of breath? Have you had these symptoms for very long?"**

**Lila nodded. "I've had the palpitations, fatigue, and tiredness for years, but just associated them with stress or my bulimia. As for my hair loss and shortness of breath, I haven't experienced those symptoms since college."**

**"Why didn't you see a doctor?" Diana hissed. "How foolish are you?"**

**"Until very recently I didn't have the desire to take care of myself," Lila admitted. "besides, I was so busy with work and school that I didn't have time to see a doctor, even if I wanted to." Lila knew Diana was lashing out at her because she cared, but it still stung.**

**"I can write a prescription for Iron for you that'll last until you and Spencer go back to Virginia. In the meantime, I can refer you to a physician that can treat you here until the end of your vacation."**

**"Forgive me Dr. Jesson, but why do I have to see a doctor now? Why can't I just wait until Spence and I go home. Surely this prescription would be enough."**

**"Given your extensive history of eating disorders and considering the number years this has remained undetected, I'd rather not take any chances. Before you leave today I'm going to have one of the nurses take your blood pressure. If it is now I'll also prescribe something for that. In the meantime, your blood test revealed something else, somethat if not monitored most carefully could lead to disasterous consequences."**


	47. Chapter 47

**Lila looked at Dr. Jesson with pleading eyes and he finally delivered the last bit of news. "Lila, you're pregnant," he said.**

**Lila'a jaw dropped and she slumped in her chair, the shock sucking the energy out of her body. Having Spencer's child was her dearest wish, but she never thought it would happen because of the damage she had done to her body. In fact, she hadn't even had a menstrual cycle for three months. When that last thought entered her mind, a cold chill slithered down her spine.**

**"How far along am I?" she asked, bracing herself for the worst. Christian was the last man she had slept with before Spencer and the thought of having Christian's child made her skin crawl. She couldn't even bring herself to look at Diana, knowing what she must be thinking of her for even having to ask that question.**

**"Five days, Lila."**

**"Five days?" Lila whispered, feelings of disbelief, shock, and overwhelming relief and joy flooded through her body. "five days. That's when...." Spencer and Lila had made love for the first time five days ago.**

**"Five days seems awfully soon to positively identify a pregnancy," Diana said, looking skeptical.**

**"I know it seems fast, Ms. Reid," Dr. Jesson said, "but when we took samples of Lila's blood we ran a quantitative blood test that measures the exact amount of human chorionic gonadotropin, hCG, in the blood. HCG is a hormone produced by the placenta shortly after the embryo attaches to the uterine lining and builds up rapidly in the body in the first few days of pregnancy."**

**Dr. Jesson handed the lab report over to Lila and Diana and explained that the levels were consistent with such an early stage of pregnancy. As Lila studied the numbers, she gently placed a hand on her flat abdomen, her heart already swelling with love for the little being she and Spencer had created. As thrilled as she was, a thought still nagged at her.**

**"Doctor, how is it possible that I was able to become pregnant if I haven't menstruated in three months? My cycle has never been regular."**

**"It is possible to to ovulate even without the presence of menstruation and vice versa. Ovulation is when a mature egg is released from the ovary and pushed down into the fallopian tube for fertilization. One egg is all it takes. In fact, it is a common myth that all women ovulate on the fourteenth day after their period starts. The "fourteenth day" thinking appears to come from either taking the average of when all women ovulate or from someone just dividing the twenty-eight days in half.**

**However this myth got started, it is not an accurate way to calculate ovulation, because many women do not ovulate on the fourteenth day of their cycle. It is also unlikely to ovulate during your menstrual cycle, even for women who **_**have **_**regular periods. Women who have irregular cycles such as yourself can have the odd occurance of ovulating during a period or what is believed to be a period but still, it is very unlikely."**

**"How do I know when I'm ovulating and how can I track my ovulation days?" Lila asked, very curious about ovulation even though the answers really didn't matter anymore.**

**"Studying cervical fluid, taking body temperature, and tracking menstrual cycles are some ways to track your days, but it can be more difficult if you are irregular in your cycles. As for signs, some of the most common ones are changes in cerical fluid and cervical position, light spotting, breast tenderness, increase of sex drive..."**

**Lila's face turned beat red when Dr. Jesson uttered the last two signs, since she had been experiencing them lately. She had simply chalked them up to being with a man who aroused her in every sense of the word. She wondered if she was the only woman in the world who had confused mind blowing sex and seduction with ovulation.**

**Dr. Jesson and Diana exchanged glances and the doctor chuckled. He rose to his feet, collecting his folder.**

**"I'll make a copy of the labs for you, Lila, and let me know when you're ready to leave so I can have Amy or one of the other girls take your blood pressure."**

**Dr. Jesson left the room, shutting the door behind him. Lila looked over at Diana, curious for her reaction to the shocking news.**


	48. Chapter 48

**"I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant," Lila whispered, her hands resting protectively on her belly.**

**"Yes, I heard," Diana said.**

**"Are you okay with this? I mean, I know you don't know me very well, but I want you to know I love your son more than anything in the world and my number one priority is making him as happy as humanly possible. I adore him and would do anything for him."**

**"Yes, yes, I know that," Diana said, waving a dismissive hand in the air. "I just wish you two had been married first. In my generation young people got married before they started a family."**

**"I would love to marry Spencer more than anything," Lila confided. "I would marry him today if he asked me."**

**"Well he better hurry up about it," Diana said, her eyes suddenly twinkling. She reached over and rested a hand on Lila's stomach.**

**"Finally, after all these years, I'm going to be a grandmother. My baby is having a baby," she said, her voice cracking with emotion.**

**"I know Spence and I are living thousands of miles and a time zone away from you, but we will include you in this child's life as much as possible. Instead of one letter a day, you'll receive two, as well as so many phone calls you'll probably ask the facility to change their number so we'll leave you alone."**

**"Don't count on that," Diana said, her hand gently stroking the flat barrier that separated her from her firstborn grandchild.**

**"I know it's far too soon to tell, Diana, but I think I'm having a boy," Lila confided.**

**"A mother knows and please, call me Mom. We are family afterall."**

**"Yes we are," Lila agreed, happy tears in her eyes.**

**Diana rose from her seat and walked over to a trunk that rested at the foot of her bed. She came back with an armful of photo albums, making more trips until she finally had them all.**

**"What is all this?" Lila asked, looking at the mountain in wonder.**

**"Photographs of my precious only born," Diana said before sitting back down. "I have been wanting to show you these ever since Spencer told me about you. Spencer gets embarassed by them, but I know you'll love them as much as I do."**

**"Of course I will," Lila said, curious to see what her sexy agent looked liked as a child.**

**"You'll have to send me some photographs of yourself, Lila. I have plenty of empty albums."**

**"When Spence and I are settled I will send you copies of whatever I have," Lila promised.  
"although to be honest I don't make it a habit to display photos of myself."**

**"You should. You're a beautiful girl."**

**Lila blushed and looked at the first album Diana opened. She melted at the sight of Spencer as an infant. Even at that stage of life he had that adorable dorkish charm she found irresistable. She hoped to have a son that was just like him. She looked at the pictures and read the captions underneath.**

**"Did Spence really roll over at two months?" she asked in amazement.**

**"He also crawled at five months and walked at eight months," Diana said, nodding her head. "our Spencer was special from the moment he was born."**

**Lila loved how Diana said "our Spencer" and nodded in agreement. "You do such good work, Mom. Why did you stop at one? It seems unfair to deprive other women of such amazement."**

**"I didn't want to mess with perfection," Diana said, giving her the same explanation she had given Spencer when he had asked her the same question.**

**Lila laughed and Diana picked up a leather, burgundy colored journal she had retrived along with all of the albums. She handed it to Lila, who was now admiring Spencer in his toddler years.**

**"What's this?" Lila asked, thumbing through the journal. It was obviously old and oft-read, but clearly well cared for and loved.**

**"It's the journal I kept when I was pregnant with Spencer," Diana said softly, looking at the mother of her grandchild with obvious affection. "every feeling or thought I ever had during those nine months is on these pages and I want you to have it during your own journey."**

**A flood of emotion burst out of Lila. She futilely tried to wipe the waterfall of tears away, but quickly gave up. Diana's gesture was so loving and so heartfelt and something Lila had never thought herself worthy of experiencing. She held the journal reverently, protectively.**

**"Oh Diana, Mom, that's....I...."**

**"I said you could have the journal during your pregnancy, not forever," Diana said, pulling back after hugging Lila for a few minutes. She handed the girl another leather bound journal, this one chestnut brown.**

**"This one is yours to keep. Document every thought or feeling you have, because you will treasure this long after your little is grown and living his own life. Who knows, someday you could be sharing this with your own daughter-in-law."**

**"Thank you so much. This means more to me than you'll ever know," Lila said, hugging the journals close to her heart. "I certainly plan on sharing my journey with you. I will include copies of my journal entries with every single one of my letters."**

**"I would love that," Diana said, touched that Lila was so willing to include her in her and her grandchild's life, given the unique circumstances of her life.**

**"How do you think Spence will react to the news?" Lila asked.**

**"I think he'll be blown away, but even more ecstatic than I. Spencer has always wanted a family of his own, but until he met you, never thought it was possible. You are giving him everything he has always wanted and I love you for it."**

**"And I love you for bringing such an amazing, unique man into this world," Lila said.**

**"When will you tell him the news?"**

**"As soon as he returns. I don't think this is something I can say over the phone."**

**Diana nodded in agreement and Lila suddenly had a thought. "If Spence happens to call you, please don't tell him. I really want to tell him in person."**

**"That won't be a problem, especially since Spencer rarely calls," Diana said, diverting her eyes to the albums.**

**"Well, I will simply have to change that," Lila said, reaching out the grasp the older woman's hand. Diana looked at her and beamed before both women went back to enjoying their day of getting to know each other, celebrating new life, and of course, gushing over the amazing perfection that is Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Asimov Reid.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

**As Lila and Diana bonded over motherhood, Spencer had his own agenda. Although he had called Lila earlier that day, in actuality he had arrived at his destination much earlier. It was shortly after two o'clock in the morning when his six hour flight concluded. Since it was obviously too early to call Lila, and he didn't want to tip her off as to where he was, he opted to go to his hotel room and crash. It was strange going to bed and waking up alone, but he knew after these next couple of days he wouldn't have to.**

**Spencer rose at nine o'clock, showed and dressed before going to the hotel restaurant for breakfast. He was hoping the eggs, toast, and coffee would help calm his nerves, but they did nothing of the sort. After breakfast, he opted to walk to his destination, which was about half an hour away. He wasn't entirely familiar with this part of the country and wanted to soak it all in. He found the hustle and bustle of the crowd strangely soothing, since he had something else to focus his attention on.**

**As he neared the end of his journey, Spencer snuck into a nearby shop to purchase a few necessary items. When he was finished, he continued his journey, the end in sight. It was now a little after ten thirty when he finally found what he was looking for. Spencer hoped Lila wouldn't find him invasive for looking in her address book, but he decided once he revealed his master plan, she would be fine with it. He approached his target and after nervously running his fingers through his tresses, rang the bell.**


	50. Chapter 50

**"Yawza!" an overly perky voice shouted from the intercom. To Spencer she sounded like an even more hyper version of Garcia, if such a thing was possible.**

**"Hello, Ashley?"**

**"The one and only. Now the question is, who praytell are you? I ask you, do you come in peace? Do you mean to try to use swarmy sales tactics to try to finagle me into purchasing an item for which I have no real usage or interest? Are you going to try to kill me? But more importantly, are you sexy?"**

**"I suppose your sister thinks so," Spencer said, unable to hold back the laughter.**

**"Oh my mother-****ing Gawd! Are you Spencer?! Like **_**the **_**Spencer? As in the drop dead gorgeous FBI, Men-In-Blackish agent my sister has the privilege of boning on a regular basis?"**

**"I don't know about all that, but my name is Dr. Spencer Reid," Spencer replied, his face turning redder and redder by the second.**

**"Well then get your sexy a** up here! I just have to meet you! Well, hold on a minute while I get dressed. I tend to prefer to spend my alone time in the nude and...."**

**Spencer laughed, his face burning into a shade of red he didn't know existed. After a few minutes, she buzzed him into the building. He walked inside and climbed the two flights of stairs that led to her apartment. Even if he had any confusion as to which apartment was hers, which he didn't, any such thoughts would have dissipated at the sight of the petite, curvacious, thankfully clothed, brunette waving wildly in his direction. He walked towards her and was immediately enveloped into her arms. After a few moments, she stepped back and studied.**

**"You're even sexier in person. My sister has impeccible taste," Ashley said, studying him appreciatively.**

**"Thank you," Spencer said, giving an awkward laugh. Although Lila and Ashley were polar opposites in looks and personality, they managed to share the questionable trait of insatiable lust cast in his direction. He didn't quite understand it, but he was grateful that she was happy to see him.**

**"Please come in," Ashley said, stepping aside so Spencer could do just that. "please excuse the mess. The higher ups let me do a majority of my work from home so...."**

**"Don't worry about, Ashley. I'm just thankful you're willing to meet me on such short notice," Spencer said reassuringly.**

**Spencer looked around the apartment as Ashley went to retrieve drinks and snacks for them. She lived in a one-bedroom apartment in the heart of New York City that was as colorful and lived-in as Lila's penthouse was stark and cold. To him, Ashley's place reminded him of Mardi Gras, Christmas, and the Fourth of July thrown into a blender. He could see a large desk, as well as a bulletin board and generously sized eisel in the main living room, which served as mostly her office/work area. Fabric samples and color swatches were on her desk, as was a notepad with sketches of rooms she was designing.**

**Although there was a lot going on in terms of color and activity, it had an organized chaos feel to it. Ashley was the kind of person who could approach an overwhelming pile of clutter and dysfunction and immediately spot the items she needed. On the other hand, she was also someone who would find herself in a tizzy if her space was disturbed in any fashion, and claim if her space was clean she wouldn't be able to find anything.**

**Spencer was studying the photographs on her wall, of which there were many. The ones that stood out most were of her and Lila. Although Lila looked uncomfortable and out of place with her father, stepbrother, and half brothers, she looked very much at home and at peace with her younger half sister. He was admiring a photograph of the two of them at a film premiere when Ashley came back into the room with a tray. Although Lila tried to keep herself covered, Ashley looked totally at ease in a pair of camouflage shorts and a brown wife beater.**

**Her dark brown hair was pulled into a ponytail and Spencer could see a toe ring on her left toe, as well as a rather unusual tattoo on her left leg. It was a green vine with several little monkeys swinging from it. It started at her ankle and wrapped its way to her calf. Spencer raised his eyebrows as she set the tray on the coffee table. He could see cans of Cocoa Cola, as well as well as a bowl of chocolates. They sat down on her sofa and Spencer picked up one of the cans. He watched as Ashley did the same, twisting off the metal part in the process.**

**"When did you get the tattoo?" Spencer asked, wanting to get to know her better.**

**"When I was sixteen. I went to a tattoo parlor with a fake ID and for the low, low price of $400 I became the lifelong custodian of George & company. Mom and Dad were kind of pissed, given the fact I was underage and I used Dad's credit card, but oh well. It was sooo worth it. I was grounded for a month, but that didn't stop me from getting this."**

**Before Spencer could say a word, Ashley turned her back to him and lowered her shorts slightly to show off another tattoo. Spencer stared at it thoughtfully.**

**"It's....nice," he finally offered, not quite knowing what to say in reaction to seeing his girlfriend's sister's backside.**

**"You know what it is right?" Ashley asked, pulling her shorts back up.**

**"I must confess I didn't get that close of a look. The idea of staring at my girlfriend's sister's backside makes me a little uncomfortable."**

**"It's a tramp stamp you goober," Ashley said with a giggle. Spencer raised his eyebrows and Ashley continued. "I didn't get it because I'm a tramp. I mean, I guess I can be depending on who you ask and what I'm drinking, but mostly I just got it to piss off my parents."**

**Spencer laughed and shook his head, taking a sip of cola. "I'm most excited about the monkeys, though. I have loved primates ever since I was a little girl. I can really relate."**

**"Do you make it a habit to fling your feces at other people on a regular basis?" Spencer asked, reaching into the candy dish.**

**"Only if it's at Lila's horrible screwy bitch of a mother. I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me because I can be a wonderful person, but I hate that woman's f***ing guts and would love nothing more than to set her on fire."**

**"How could anyone garner a wrong impression based on that statement?" Spencer said rhetorically, savoring a truffle.**

**Ashley chuckled and popped one into her mouth as well. "What's in the bag?" she asked, gesturing to the shopping bag Spencer set beside the door.**

**"Oh, I just wanted to get you a little something," Spencer said bashfully, handing it to her.**

**"Oh Spence, how did you know gifts were a requirement for coming to visit me?" Ashley joked as she peered into the bag.**

**The first thing she noticed was a bouquet of Calla Lilies, her favorite flower. She took them out of the bag and gently placed them on the table as she looked at her other goodies. As much as she loved the flowers, she squeeled with delight as she pulled out package after package of cookies, candy, and various types of chocolates.**

**"Lila mentioned your insatiable sweet tooth," Spencer said.**

**"Spencer, my love, we are going to get along just fine," Ashley said, throwing her arms around him and giving him a hug.**

**"Good," Spencer said, relieved that their vist was going so well. "it's important to me that I make a favorable impression on the important people in Lila's life."**

**"Oh, dude, I'm so glad you said that. Do I have plans for you," Ashley said, suddenly looking inspired.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

**"I really wish you would have let me buy lunch," Spencer said in between bites of Bhindhi Jaipuri.**

**Spencer and Ashley were sitting on a picnic blanket enjoying a casual Indian lunch in her living room. Bhindhi Jaipuri is an appetizer of cauliflower with potatos cooked together with onions, spices, and tomatos. Ashley's was onion pakora, which was sliced onion with green chili coated in chick pea flour crisp fried. They were also splitting Paneer fingers, which were cream fried paneer marinated in yoghurt mixed in Indian spices and served with tartar sauce, as well as Idli, which are steamed rice pancakes.**

**As a main course, Spencer had butter chicken, which was tandoor roasted hicken cooked in thick cream butter gravy. Ashley had Biryani, which is juicy pieces of mutton cooked with saffron flavored basmati rice and spices and garnished with nuts. They had also ordered various desserts and Spencer watched in amazement as Ashley unapologetically tucked her food away. She may have been small in size, but her appetite riveled that of two full grown men.**

**"Nonsense, Spencer. You're a guest in my home and the host pays," Ashley said, waving a dismissive hand in the air.**

**"Well, thank you anyway," Spencer said.**

**He and Ashley had been hanging out for two hours and he was already find of her. He loved her kooky, no holds bar personality, and was glad Lila had her in her life. He reasoned Ashley was probably one of the main reasons why Lila hadn't done herself in. He reached over to take a sip of water and Ashley leaned back, stetching out her legs. She laughed suddenly, feeling inspired.**

**"Do you have something to share with the class?" Spencer asked, raising an eyebrow.**

**"I just had a really fun idea for how we can get to know each other," Ashley said, a mischievious smile slowly spreading across her face.**

**"What do you have in mind?" Spencer asked, feeling a little nervous.**

**"Have you ever heard of a game called 'have you ever'?" she asked.**

**"Umm, no," Spencer said, having the feeling that this wasn't going to end well.**

**"It's a game in which a group of people ask each other questions and if you've done what the person has asked, you must take a shot of alcohol," Ashley explained, getting up to retrieve her shot glasses.**

**"Two people is hardly a group and I don't want to be drunk for tonight, or hung over for tomorrow," Spencer protested.**

**"Then we'll improvise," Ashley said. She was still in the kitchen and Spencer heard what sounded like the coffee machine. He looked in the direction of the room with curiousity until Ashley returned minutes later, carrying the glasses along with a case of Redbull.**

**"Redbull?" Spencer asked, raising an eyebrow.**

**"Better to have wings than a hang over," Ashley said with a shrug, setting the items on the table. She opened a can and poured the contents into two glasses.**

**"Wings?" Spencer asked, never having heard the famous Redbull slogan.**

**"Nevermind," Ashley said, reaching over for a nearby notebook and pen.**

**Ashley opened the notebook and divided the page into two columns, writing his name on one side and hers on the other.**

**"How this will work is I'll just keep track of how many shots each of us takes. Who ever has had the most shots by the time we finish the case will be deemed the drunkest."**

**"Sounds simple enough," Spencer replied.**

**"Alright, since you are the guest, you start. Ask me something," Ashley said.**

**"Did you know aluminum is a silvery white and ductile member of the boron group of chemical elements?" Spencer asked, picking up a can of Red Bull, studying the can. "Its symbol is Al and its atomic number is 13. Aluminum..."  
**

**"No, you goober!" Ashley said, laughing as she shook her head. "I meant something dirty!"**

**"Dirty?" Spencer asked, looking puzzled and uncomfortable.**

**"You know, dirty, nasty, filthy, perverted, sexual in nature...."**

**"But why would I want to do that? You're my girlfriend's little sister."**

**"Because that's how the game works, silly. Besides, Lily and I have played this game many times and we've always had fun."**

**Spencer's face melted at the mention of Lila's name and Ashley used that opportunity to take over. "Alright, I'll start. Have you ever.....had sex in public?"**

**Spencer's face turned beat red, but he wanted to make a good impression on Ashley, so he decided to play along. "Y...yes..." Spencer hedged, not usually being the type to kiss and tell, not that he had ever had anything to tell before.**

**"Then take a drink silly!" Ashley exclaimed, taking a shot herself.**

**"Yes ma'am," Spencer replied, placating her by doing just that.**

**Ashley gave them each a point and Spencer pondered what he was going to ask her. Finally he looked over at her and asked,**

**"Have you ever...played a sex game with your sister's boyfriend?"**

**Ashley laughed, delighted by Spencer's mischieviousness. She took a shot, gave herself a point and asked the next question.**

**"Have you ever...done the shocker?"**

**"What's that?" Spencer asked, looking confused.**

**"When the pointer and middle finger are inserted into a woman's vagina while the pinkie is inserted in the anus. You know, 'two in the pink, one in the stink'," Ashley said as casually as she would mention the score of a Knick's game or the weather for the weekend.**

**"Oh....." Spencer said before taking a shot. Ashley did as well and Spencer gave her a surprised look.**

**"Who hasn't experimented in college?" She asked rhetorically.**

**Spencer simply shook his head and they went back and forth until the twenty-four case of Reb Bull was gone. Ashley tallied up the votes and to no one's surprise, she was deemed the "drunkest" of them all. Spencer did garner some satisfaction in the knowledge that he wasn't too far behind, silently thanking Lila for his little victory. Ashley suddenly jumped on the couch, dancing around in a goofy fashion. Spencer just watched her, wondering what the world would come to if Ashley, Zoey, and Garcia were ever in the same room together. Ashley noticed Spencer looked at her and she simply grinned.**

**"If I'm going to be drunk I may as well act like it," she said. After a few moments, she jumped off the couch, that same inspired look in her eyes. She raced over to the phone.**

**"What are you doing?" Spencer asked, rising to his feet.**

**"Don't tell me you've never drunk dialed anyone before," Ashley said, looking dumbdtruck. Spencer remained silent and Ashley rethought her statement. "oh right, of course you haven't. Drunk dialing is prank calling someone after you've had too much to drink."**

**"Prank calls are against the law you know," Spencer said.**

**"Only if you get caught," Ashley said, giving him a 'duh' expression. "besides, that's what *67 was invented for."**

**"*67?" Spencer asked, looking confused.**

**"Shh!" Ashley hissed as she finished dialing. She put the phone on loud speaker and waited for someone to pick up.**

**"Hello?" the voice on the other end said. The person sounded like an elderly gentleman.**

**"Oh yeah! Hump me daddy!" Ashley shrieked, slapping Spencer hard on the ass.**

**"Ow! That's my butt!" Spencer exclaimed, jumping back.**

**"Oh yeah, you like it rough, don't you daddy?" Ashley said, her eyes glimmering with amusement.**

**"Ashley, please don't call me daddy."**

**"Dude! The first rule of prank calls is you **_**never **_**use real names!" Ashley exclaimed.**

**"Who is this?" the person asked, sounding perplexed.**

**"Two hot bitches!" Ashley cackled, reaching out the slap Spencer's ass again. Since he was anticipating the move, Spencer jumped out of the way, causing Ashley to over-extend her arm and fall over.**

**"Hello?" the person asked. "what's going on over there?"**

**"We're being rough and hot," Spencer said, getting into it more and more.**

**"Wanna join?" Ashley asked the put-upon elderly woman, who promptly hung up.**

**Spencer and Ashley looked at each other and dissolved into fits of laughter. They sunk to the floor, letting the mirth take over. Once they were able to control themselves, they looked at each other with mutual understanding. They both made a dive for the phone, spending the afternoon getting to know each other better and harassing the citizens of the great state of New York.**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

**It was later that evening and Spencer and Ashley were stepping out of their cab. It was around eight o'clock and they were meeting Lila's aunt and cousins for dinner. Although Veronica resided in Vermont, she was in New York on business. Her daughters, Emma and Stella, resided in New York City, having attended NYU. Although they technically weren't family, they actually got along quite well.**

**In fact, Ashley, Emma, and Stella continued to see each other socially even after Lila moved to Los Angeles. Granted, they didn't see each other on a daily basis due to their hectic work and personal lives, but it was always a pleasant experience when they got together. Even Lila's grandparents were fond of Ashley, much to Arabella's chagrin. Aside from Harry and Debra, Ashley was someone Arabella hated more than anyone, often calling her 'that dark haired, marriage ruining bastard spawn of Satan.'**

**Over Ashley's protests, Spencer paid the cab fee, saying it was his way to make up for lunch. Although Ashley insisted she wanted to treat him, he wouldn't hear of it. They entered the restaurant and Spencer felt both nervous and excited. He knew that just because Ashley liked him that didn't mean the other women would. Spencer knew he didn't always make the most favorable first impression on people. Even Ashley had seemed a tad bewildered by him at times.**

**They were having dinner at a restaurant called "Dueling Pianos," which was a fun bar/restaurant that consisted of two piano players playing against each other. Song requests were taken as well and audience interaction was also part of the experience. The ladies loved that place and Ashley hoped Spencer would like it too. She looked over at him and gave him a reassuring smile.**

**"Don't worry, Spencer, they'll love you," she said.**

**"I guess we'll find out soon enough," Spencer said, giving a nervous laugh.**

**He had at least dressed the part, looking delicious in dress pants, shirt, and jacket. He was also carrying three bouquets of red clovers, which were the state flower of Vermont. They weren't the most popular flower around, so Spencer and Ashley had gone to a couple of flower shops before striking gold. They approached the matre de and after Ashley explained who they were, they were led to their table. Ashley looked lovely in a scarlet red party dress and her hair styled in loose curls.**

**As they passed other tables, Spencer noticed other men eyeing her with appreciation and Ashley obviously taking note of their reactions. It wasn't long until they reached their destination and Spencer's nerves were mounting. Veronica, Emma, and Stella were laughing amongst themselves but immediately turned their attention to Spencer and Ashley. Spencer smiled politely, but in actuality had the desire to turn around and make a run for it. The women rose from their seats and walked over to greet them.**

**Veronica was obviously the older woman of the bunch, although she certainly didn't look old. Despite being in her fifties, she could easily pass for younger. She had a fair complexion, shoulder length honey hair, and dark brown eyes that were so warm and welcoming Spencer could feel some of his nerves melting away. She was slender and appeared to be around 5'5. She was wearing a one-shouldered black cocktail dress and her hair was swept into a tussled, yet elegant up do.**

**Both of the younger women were blonde, although one was a great deal taller. She appeared to be 5'10 with a slender frame, fair complexion, and a slightly square jaw. Her hair was a sunny blonde and her eyes a lovely shade of blue/green. She was wearing a black shirt dress with a heavy sequined gold neckline. Black leggings and peeptoe sky high heels completed the emsemble. Spencer admired how un-self conscious she was about her height, since many statuesque women were.**

**The other girl was petite, standing at 5'2 like Ashley, but also had the sunny blonde good looks of her sister. She had chestnut brown eyes and a smile so winsome and welcoming Spencer could feel the last bit of his nerves dissipating. This girl was wearing a magenta, sleeveless silk top with a snug fitting neck and multi-colored jeweled embelishments. She was wearing slim fitting black pants and black kitten heels.**

**"Hello, Ash, you're looking festive as always," Veronica said, giving Ashley a hug.**

**"Thanks, V," Ashley said, returning the hug.**

**Ashley, Stella, and Emma greeted each other as well before Ashley turned her attention to Spencer.**

**"Spencer, I'd like you to meet Veronica Graham, Lila's aunt and sports anchor and author extraudenare," she said, gesturing to Veronica. "and this is Stella Graham, oldest daughter and curator of the New York museum of art," she said gesturing to the taller of the two young ladies. "and last, but certainly not least is Emma, the youngest Graham cracker, and fantabulous reporter in her own right," she said.**

**"Ladies," she continued, resting her hand on the small of Spencer's back and thrusting him forward. "this is Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid, otherwise known as Lila's man squeeze and god of love."**

**"Hello," Spencer said, bemused and a little embarassed by the intoduction. He handed the women their bouquets.**

**"They are red clovers, the state flower of Vermont," he explained, knowing roses were probably a more common choice.**

**"That's very thoughtful, Spencer, thank you," Veronica said, giving him a hug.**

**Stella and Emma gave him a hug as well and everyone sat down. Spencer found himself between Veronica and Ashley with Stella to Veronica's left and Emma to Ashley's right. A waitor approached the table and took their drink orders. Spencer and Veronica ordered wine while the ladies ordered drinks with questionable names.**

**"What, no screaming orgasm?" Stella teased after Spencer made his order.**

**"That isn't going to happen until he sees Lila again," Ashley replied, giving him a wink.**

**Spencer's face turned even redder and Veronica decided to change the subject.**

**"So, you're a profiler with the FBI. That sounds fascinating," Veronica said.**

**"It has its moments," Spencer said as their drinks arrived.**

**"How long have you been in the FBI?" Veronica asked.**

**"Almost five years," Spencer said.**

**"Oh, this orgasm is amazing," Stella sighed, taking a sip of her drink.**

**"Would you like to taste Stella's orgasm?" Ashley asked Spencer, a glimmer in her eyes.**

**"Or Ashley's sex?" Stella giggled, referring to her Sex on the Beach.**

**"Or would you rather Suck, Bang, and Blow?" Emma added, referring to her drink by that name. SBB consists of orange flavored gin, peppermint liqueur, cinnamon schnapps, herbal liqeur, gold tequila, Hpnotiq liqeur, Smirnoff vodka, citron vodka, triple sec, lime, strawberry daiquiri mix, cranberry juice, and one cup of sugar.**

**"Ladies please, that's enough. We don't want to scare this nice young man away," Veronica said, jumping to bewildered and mortified Spencer's defense.**

**"Well, if he's going to be with Lila he has to get used to us," Ashley said.**

**"We are an aquired taste," Emma added, giving him a comforting smile.**

**"I'm sure I'll aquire it quickly," Spencer replied.**

**"Has Lila ordered any crazy drinks with you?" Stella asked.**

**"Remember the time she ordered Butt Sex?" Ashley said, laughing in delight as she remembered her twenty-first birthday. To placate the birthday girl, Lila had ordered one of the dirtiest sounding drinks she could find. Butt Sex consists of strong black coffee, vodka, triple sec, and lemon juice.**

**"Have you ever had Butt Sex?" Ashley asked Spencer, making him rest his face in his hands.**

**"Ladies!" Veronica hissed.**

**The girls sat up straight, trying their best to look innocent all while the amusement was still apparent in their eyes.**

**"Have you ever been to a piano bar?" Stella asked him.**

**"No. I mean, a friend of mine is a jazz musician in New Orleans, but I've been to a place like this," Spencer said.**

**"Well, you'll love it. We come here pretty frequently," Emma said.**

**There were straps of paper on the table accompanied by pencils. The women helped themselves and Spencer followed their lead.**

**"You can write song requests and place them in the bowl on either of the pianos," Emma explained, gesturing to the stage area where two pianos were set up. Spencer could see two young men sitting at them, playing the same song together.**

**"Any song I want?" Spencer asked, considering his options. Although he had never been one for popular music, spending time with Lila had broadened his horizens.**

**"Yeah, and if you need help choosing one they have a song book," Ashley added.**

**"Remember when Lila tried requesting some Jim Brickman song the last time we were here?" Stella said.**

**"And the players said they weren't going to play that pansy shit? Yeah, that was pretty funny," Emma said.**

**"Lila sure does love Jim," Spencer replied, not liking that her request was taken seriously. Veronica noticed his scowl and smiled.**

**"Part of the fun of a place like this is the heckling. Lila actually found it pretty funny. She ended up making them play the theme from Seseme Street."**

**Although Spencer had never heard of Seseme Street, he was glad Lila hadn't been hurt by the bastardly piano player. They spent the evening talking and laughing, enjoying delicious food and good music. As the evening progressed, Spencer came to learn that Stella and Emma were more than just young ladies with a penchant for perverted drinks and embarassing him.**

**Stella had been an art lover from the moment her eyes could understand depth perception. She was a quite capable artist in her own right, but art history was her main area of interest. After graduating high school a year early, she went on to study art history at the University of New York for two years before finishing her degree at the Sorbonne.**

**Upon completing her five year bachelor/master's program, she found work at a museum in Paris, where she remained for five years. After the termination of a tempestuous five year relationship, into which she gave precious little details, she decided it was time to return to New York. While working at the museum, she was also pursuing her doctorate.**

**Emma was a reporter at the New York Times with dreams of working for a major television network one day. For her part, she was a graduate of NYU as well, graduating with her master's degree in Journalism five years prior. She had traveled all over the world, covering an array of topics from the war, elections, scientific discoveries, and so much more. It was amazing to Spencer to talk to someone whose travels made his look minimal.**

**For her part, Veronica had a master's degree in Journalism as well, having studied at NYU herself. Her career had begun in Bristol, Connecticut as a reporter for ESPN. After about five years, the longing for over-priced pizza, high crime, and no parking space became too much to bare so she returned to the city that never sleeps. By this time she was married to her husband Maxwell, a reporter and political commentator, and the mother of two small daughters. The Grahams lived and worked in the Big Apple for ten years until Veronica received an offer she couldn't refuse.**

**A small network had just started in Burlington and they needed someone with Veronica's expertise to help launch them into the major markets. Maxwell was from Vermont, Montpelier to be exact, so making the move felt natural to the Graham family. It didn't take long for Veronica to make Burlington News a powerhouse in the world of sports journalism. She traveled all over the country covering sporting events, yet still found time to write. Writing had always been a passion of Veronica's, so she had also made a name for herself in world of fiction as well.**

**Spencer was enjoying himself emencely, enjoying the details of their lives, as well as hearing more about Lila. The five of them were so engrossed in conversation that they didn't even notice one of the piano men was talking to them until he was standing right at their table.**

**"Are you ignoring me in my own bar? I'm hurt," the man teased. He was wearing jeans and a graphic t-shirt, along with sunglasses, which was odd considering they were in doors.**

**"Play something worthwhile and maybe we'll listen," Ashley said, heckling as good as she was heckled.**

**"Ohh, we have a fiesty one I see," the man said. "why don't you and your boyfriend come up here and teach me a lesson?"**

**"He's not my boyfriend. He's the property of my sister," Ashley said, causing Spencer to just look at her.**

**"So which one of you ladies is her sister?" the man asked, eyeing Stella, Emma, and then Veronica, who just gave him a 'really?' expression.**

**"Actually, my girlfriend isn't here tonight. She's in Las Vegas," Spencer said.**

**"So let me get this straight," the pianist said, clearly enjoying this, "your woman is in Vegas and your pimpin around the streets of New York with her sister and friends? That's ballsy man."**

**Before Spencer could explain the situation, he and Ashley were led to the stage. Part of the act was that the piano players, who introduced themselves as Max and Xan, pulled random people on stage to sing songs. And if the victims didn't know the song, that made it that much better. Max, the man who had pulled them on stage, stared at Spencer in amazement when he realized not only Spencer didn't know the words to "You Give Love A Bad Name," but he had never heard of Bon Jovi.**

**"Jesus dude, have you been living under a rock or something?" Max asked him.**

**"You better watch it or I'll make you sing 'The Bitch Is Back,'" Ashley countered.**

**"Ohhh, fiesty. Are you sure you don't want to nail this one?" Max asked Spencer.**

**Spencer merely covered his face in hot mortification as Max started to play the song. Ashley was a die-hard Jovi fan, so she helped him through the song as best she could. Although he was thankful for is eidetic memory, that didn't translate into musical talent. When the song was thankfully over, the bar applauded in the way only intoxicated people can. Once the noise died down, Max asked if they would like to sing another song. Spencer and Ashley exchanged glances before Spencer spoke to him.**

**"We'd like to sing some Jim Brickman please," he said, with Ashley giggling with delight.**

**"Jim Brickman? What's with everyone and Jim Brickman lately?" Max said, looking puzzled. Spencer raised his eyebrows and suddenly Max understood.**

**"Oh, right," Max said.**

**He pondered for a moment before he started playing "The Gift." Spencer and Ashley looked at each other, wondering how they would respond. Ashley wasn't familiar with his work and Spencer didn't want to declare his non existing love for his girlfriend's sister. When they didn't sing, Max stopped playing and stared at them.**

**"Well? Are you two going to sing or not? I'm playing this shit for you," he said.**

**"Oh yeah right," Spencer said.**

**Finally, Spencer and Ashley started singing, but added their own twist to the song. Spencer merely sang the opposite of Jim's lines and Ashley was her usual perverted self. Their performance brought down the house and they were the toast of the bar flies. It was nearly midnight when Spencer and the women exited the bar. They said their goodbyes and Veronica and her daughters took one cab and Spencer and Ashley took another.**

**The cab finally reached Ashley apartment and they climbed out. Spencer walked her to her door and Ashley pulled out her key.**

**"Are you sure you don't want to sleep over? It's late," Ashley said.**

**"Thank you for the offer, but I'd rather sleep in my own bed tonight. Besides, I don't have an overnight bag and I need to get ready for tomorrow."**

**"Oh yes, tomorrow, the big day," Ashley said, leaning against the door. "are you sure you don't want me to come with you for support?"**

**"I appreciate that, but I think I need to do this myself. Don't forget what we talked about though."**

**"Oh, I haven't," Ashley said with a big. "V, Stell, and Emm are pretty stoked as well."**

**"Good," Spencer said with a smile. He turned to leave when Ashley called out to him again.**

**"Are you sure you don't need directions?" Ashley asked.**

**"I think I can manage," Spencer said, smiling at the irony of that question.**

**After making sure that Ashley made it into her apartment safely, Spencer walked down the stairs and into the cool, late spring evening. He opted to walk to his hotel, wanting to feel the air on his face and have time to think of his next move.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

**It was around ten o'clock that evening when Lila was tucking herself into bed. She hadn't heard from Spencer since that morning and was wondering what he was up to. Although she wished she could have spoken to him, her day was full enough that she didn't have time to dwell. When visiting hours were over, Diana allowed Lila to take the photo albums with her so she could make copies of the pictures. Lila promised to bring them back bright and early the next morning.**

**She had a full day ahead of her, so she planned to wake up as early as possible. After leaving the Sanitarium, she returned to Saul and Karla's house to help them prepare dinner. Over a simple, un-pretentious meal of pork chops, homemade apple sauce, corn on the cob, and salad, Saul, Karla, and Lila talked about their day. Although Lila told them about her visit with Diana, she decided to keep the pregnancy to herself. Not only was her pregnancy still very early, she felt that it would be inappropriate to discuss it with anyone else besides Spencer.**

**She felt a little guilty for sharing it with Diana, but knew that situation was out of her hands. And in a way, she felt that she should thank Diana because it if wasn't for her, it would have been weeks before she found out about the baby. Lila leaned against her pillow, relishing the softness as she looked through one of the albums. Out of all the albums she had seen, the one she loved the most was of Spencer in his first six months. He just looked so pure and innocent and vulnerable.**

**She also loved seeing the interaction between Spencer and his mother. For all her problems, anyone could see that Diana was a loving mother whose world rose and set on her beloved son. She rested her hand on her stomach as she tilted the album in its direction. She lifted up her nightgown and gently caressed her flesh as she spoke.**

**"Hello, my darling," she murmured. "I don't know if you can hear me yet, but if you can I want you to know just how much I love you, and how much Daddy will love you as soon as I tell him the news. I know people will think we're rushing into this, but you are in no way, shape, or form an accident. Daddy and I knew exactly what we were doing. You are a gift and will be the light of our lives."**

**She flipped through the album and pointed to different photos, speaking to the baby as if it could understand her. "Do you see that, Little Spence? That's Daddy when he was four months old. Grandma is trying to feed him but as you can see, he had already developed his life long abhorrence for spinach. But you will love spinach, won't you my little love? You'll eat all your vegetables like a good little boy."**

**Lila knew of course that there was absolutely no way for her to know definitively whether or not her child was a boy or a girl, but Diana had told her a mother knows, so she was just listening to her intuition. As much as she wanted a little Spencer clone, she would love and adore this child even if it was a little version of her. She frowned a little to herself, wondering what it would be like to have a daughter. Her own relationship with her mother was hardly the stuff of dreams, so she didn't really have an example to follow.**

**She showed the baby the rest of the album before carefully setting it on the nightstand. The rest of the pile was stacked carefully on the dresser, since there was no way Saul and Karla's modest bookshelf could withstand the sheer amount of inventory. Then she reached into the dresser drawer and pulled out the journal Diana had given her, the one that she was meant to write in. Diana had even given her some pens that looked similiar to the ones she herself had used. Lila considered her words carefully before she began writing. Her first statement to the baby was imperitive for her to communicate to the child, so she started with that.**

_**June 9, 2010**_

_**Dear Baby Spencer,**_

_**Hello, my darling. I want you to know just how much I love you, and how much Daddy will love you as soon as I tell him the news. I know people will think we're rushing into this, but you are in no way, shape, or form an accident. Daddy and I knew exactly what we were doing. You are a gift and will be the light of our lives.**_

_**I know I'm already referring to you as my son, but if you in fact turn out to be my daughter, I want you to know I will love you just as much. I have to confess that the mother/daughter dynamic scares me, but I think with love and mutual respect we will find balance and understanding. I have never been a mother before, but I know you have never been anyone's child before, so you and I will make our share of mistakes along the way. Just remember that mistakes are a normal, natural part of life. They help us grow and develope into the people we are meant to be, so any discord you and I may have in the future will just bring us closer together.**_

_**I have always wanted a family of my own, but until Daddy came along I didn't believe it was possible. I never thought I would be worthy enough to be anyone's mother, so the thought that God deemed me fit to have one is awe inspiring. The idea that God would send one of his little angels, the best of the best, to me and entrust you into my care takes my breath away. From the start I never want you to question whether or not you are loved. You are the culmination of a dream I never thought possible.**_

_**Daddy told me that's what I am to him, and that's what you are to us. Being your mommy will be the highlight of my life and I will devote the rest of my life to your happiness. I know some parents like to speculate about what their children will be when they grow up, but I will not place any pre-conceived notions, goals, or idealology on you. All I want is for you to be happy and find your own path in life. It doesn't matter to me whether you grow up to become a world class athlete, president of the United States, a CEO of a fortune 400 company, or a cashier in a convenient store.**_

_**If I know you are happy, well rounded, and treat others with respect and empathy regardless of their social standing, then I will always be honored to be your mother. I cannot wait to meet you. When the doctor places you in my arms for the first time, the first thing I'm going to do is kiss your soft, sweet smelling cheek and tell you this face to face.**_

_**Love for always and always,**_

_**Your Mommy**_

_**XOXO**_

**When Lila was finished, she gently closed the book and placed it back in the drawer along with her pen. She then pulled down her nightgown, shut off the light, snuggled deeply into her soft, warm blankets and drifted off to dream world. Her unconscious filled with thoughts of the Little Spencer yet to come, as well as the Big Spencer who would soon be home.**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

**While thoughts of love and babies danced in Lila's sleeping head, Spencer was on the final leg of his mission. It was six o'clock in the morning and he was just about to merge onto I-95 North from I-278 East. The traffic was actually pretty minimal and for Spencer that was both a blessing and a curse. The completion of this final task meant he could finally go back to Lila. On the other hand, the monumental nature of this visit had shaken him to his core.**

**He prayed that this visit went well, not only for his sake, but for Lila's. He knew that the success of this mission would greatly enhance her life. He drove a little while longer until he was off the freeway and on main road. He pulled into a drive-thru restaurant and ordered a breakfast sandwich and coffee with extra sugar. After paying for his food he pulled into a parking space and ate, more for something to do than out of actual hunger.**

**Actually, his stomach was becomer tighter and tighter and he hoped his meal wouldn't make an encore appearance. When there wasn't a speck of sandwich or a drop of coffee to be found, he pulled out of the parking space. He drove a little while longer until he found what he was looking for. What struck him was the majesty of the houses and the pristine nature of the perfectly landscaped lawns. There was a place for everything and everything in its place, and at the moment Spencer felt very much out of place.**

**He drove until he reached the final house, which made the rest of the houses look like sheds. Spencer didn't even know why he was referring to this place as a **_**house**_**, when that term seemed so insignificant. The, well, mansion, was colonial style, positioned on more than seven, high, rolling acres. He pulled up to the gate, which had a security station beside it. He flashed his FBI credentials to the guard, who let him through the gate.**

**As he pulled his car into the driveway, he took in his champagne and caviar surroundings, feeling very much macaroni and cheese. He took a deep breath and after taking a few minutes to collect himself, stepped out of the car. Spencer approached the door, nervous but delicious in dress pants and shirt. In his hands he carried Mountain Laurel, which was the state flower of Connecticut. He said a quick prayer and raised his hand to the door, knocking.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Within moments, the door opened and Spencer was politely greeted by a housekeeper. She was in her mid-forties with a plain, but earnest and tidy appearance. She wore a white uniform and her mousy brown hair was pulled into a bun.**

**"May I help you sir?" she asked.**

**"Yes, ma'am," Spencer said, giving her a polite smile. "I'm here to see Mr. and Mrs. Archer."**

**"Are they expecting you?" she asked, giving him a careful once-over.**

**"No, they aren't," Spencer confessed. The maid hesitated, so he pulled out his wallet and flashed his ID. Upon seeing his FBI credentials, the woman flung the door open and ushered him inside.**

**"I'm sorry about that, sir," she said, looking embarassed. "it's just that Mr. and Mrs. Archer usually prefer to know ahead of time if they are having visitors, and since it's so early...."**

**"No apologies are necessary," Spencer said, giving her a warm smile. "would it be possible for you to direct me where they are located?"**

**"They are in the breakfast room, sir. Please follow me."**

**Spencer nodded and followed the woman's lead, taking in his surroundings. The house was twelve thousand square feet and boasted six bedrooms, seven full bathrooms, and two partial bathrooms. Why anyone would need more restrooms than bedrooms Spencer would never know, but the house was beautiful. The house boasted entertainment rooms, studies, billard room, enormous kitchen, family room, upper and lower laundry room, and master suite with fireplace. The lower level had a playroom and storage area.**

**There was a guest cottage on the property with double bedroom, two baths, kitchen, and laundry. As if that were not enough, the Archers also had a heated pool, hot tub, woodlands, pond, and stables. Not only was Spencer feeling like macaroni and cheese, he was feeling like the generic store brand, not name brand. It was hard to feel like Kraft or Velveeta when his childhood home could fit in their foyer with room to spare. The moment of truth came when the maid led him to the beakfast room, which was a cozy little nook painted in soft yellow and decorated with fifteenth century French furniture.**

**Spencer noticed a man, woman, and two adolescent boys sitting at the table enjoying their meal. The couple was reading the newspaper and the boys were talking amongst themselves in between bites of French toast. Spencer immediately recognized the taller, dark haired boy as Cooper, Lila's thirteen year old brother. Conner was the one with sandy blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He was going to be ten on the thirtieth of that month and was so excited to finally be entering double digits.**

**"Excuse me, sir?" the maid said, obviously uneasy about interrupting her employers' meal.**

**"Yes, Sandra?" he said, looking up.**

**Harry Archer was approaching his fifty-ninth birthday and at 6'2, had a slender, slightly muscular frame. He had gray hair with a receeding hair line and the same blue eyes as Conner and Lila. He was wearing glasses to read the paper, which removed when he looked up to address Sandra. He was impeccibly dressed and Spencer summized that Harry's suit cost more than some people made a month.**

**"Forgive me for intruding, sir, but a Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid is here to see you."**

**"Supervisory Special Agent?" Debra asked, looking at him with curiousity, as well as concern.**

**She appeared to be a decade younger than her husband and had the same dark, petite, curvacious beauty as her daughter. She was dressed in a sleeveless white silk shirt with a cowl neckline and knee length skirt with a blue, black, red, white, yellow, and green bubble print. The boys were dressed in khakis and polos.**

**"I'm not here on a professional basis, ma'am," Spencer said, giving her a reassuring smile. "It's....personal."**

**Harry, Debra, and the boys looked at him curiously so Spencer continued, looking at them as he spoke.**

**"I'm here because I'm in love with Lila and we have some things to talk about."**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

**Harry and Debra sat in silence as they absorbed what Spencer had just told them. They were now sitting in the living room, which was an enormous space decorated in mostly white. The room had a light, airy feel to it and much to his surprise, it still managed to feel warm and inviting. Conner and Cooper were off at their weekly academic enrichment program, which was to be followed by tennis and golf lessons. Spencer studied Harry and Debra's faces, trying to gauge their reactions. Finally, it was Debra who spoke first.**

**"All of this is rather sudden," she said. "you and Lila have only been seeing each other for what, a week?"**

**"Eleven days," Spencer said, sitting up straighter. "and when you're in love you just know--and I know. Lila means the world to me and I've never felt this way about another person in my life."**

**"I think it's wonderful that Lila has found someone to make her happy," Harry said, rising from the sofa so he could walk over to the fireplace. He played with the fire poker and other fireplace accessories before speaking. Spencer and Debra silently observed him, knowing there was more to come.**

**"I suppose my only question is, what do your plans have to do with me? Lila and I have never been close, although I wish the opposite were true. Deb and I have both tried to get through to her over the years, but she just doesn't want anything to do with us."**

**"If it wasn't for the tabloids and office gossip, we would have never known about you," Debra added. Although she did most of her work from home, she still went to the office from time to time.**

**"Lila wants you in her life, both of you, but all the years of psychological abuse she received at the behest of her mother destroyed her psyche. She has always felt unworthy of love, as though she is a burden on others. I'm doing my best to change that, but I think a relationship with the two of you would do wonders."**

**"I've always wanted a close relationship with Lila," Debra confessed. "I've always felt rather guilty about being a party to the demise of her parents' marriage and wanted to make up for it in some way, but she's never let me in. I never forced myself on her, thinking one day she would come to me, but she never did. She's always held me at arm's length."**

**"It wasn't personal," Spencer reassured her. "she wants to be close to you. In fact, she told me that she regrets not trying harder to bond with you, but she held back out of a sense of loyalty towards Arabella. I know it sounds crazy for her to want to have any sense of loyalty towards the person who has caused her the most pain, but she thought that if she tried hard enough, one day Arabella would give her the love and acceptance she so craves."**

**"The wall between us has always bothered me," Harry confessed. "I have such a close relationship with my three other children that the fact that Lila feels like an outcast is devastating. Deb and I tried to make her feel included in family functions--she was in our care most holidays, weekends, and summers--but Lila has always felt that she wasn't a part of us, a part of our family."**

**"She feels responsible for the demise of your marriage to Arabella," Spencer said, a little amazed that a man of Harry's intellectual capacity could have such little insight into his own daughter. "she--she thinks you wish she was never born so you could have severed all ties to her mother. She thinks when you look at her, you only see Arabella and all the pain that came with that marriage."**

**"My marriage to Arabella was a mistake," Harry said, the revulsion obvious on his face at the utterance of his former wife's name. "we moved much too quickly and didn't spend enough time getting to know each other. We met, conceived the girls, and married all within a span of six weeks. We didn't see the other person for who they really were--rather, we saw what we wanted to see. For her, I was a successful up and rising attorney from family money with a promising future who could take care of her.**

**As for me, well, what thirty year old man wouldn't be flattered by the attentions of a beautiful, worldly, eighteen year old ballerina? Shortly after we were married, I realized what a mistake I had made, but by then it was too late. I should have known she was using her pregnancy as a means to trap me, but at the time I wasn't thinking clearly. As we spent more and more time together, the extent of her....evilness became more and more apparent. Not only did she delight in hurting others, but she was the consumate victim, always acting as if her family was out to get her in some way.**

**For example, she wouldn't speak to her sister for a year after Stella was born. She claimed that that was the name she had chosen for her own daughter, should she ever have one. Now, bear in mind that Arabella and I hadn't even met yet and the extent of her relationships with men was that of using them until someone better came along, and Veronica and Max had already been married for a year and a half when Stella was born. No, no, it was all a great conspiracy, a way for the big bad Hayworth clan to further destroy the ever victimized Arabella."**

**Harry rolled his eyes and continued. "That crazy bitch was so worked up she didn't speak to Veronica for a year--she refused to attend Stella's christening! Veronica tried to explain to her that she was named in honor of her favorite play and movie, **_**A Streetcar Named Desire**_**, but Arabella would hear none of it. Later, Arabella would claim that Veronica had stolen yet another baby name from her. In her mind, she had mentioned that she loved the name Emma, but Veronica had stolen that name from her as well, which makes absolutely no sense considering Emma was born a year after Lila and Chloe, and Arabella was unable to have any more children.**

**Veronica tried to explain to her that Emma was named in honor of Emma Woodhouse, the main character in another favorite book of hers, as well as in honor of Max's grandmother. Arabella, being the lunatic that she is, refused to listen and again froze her out of her life. No wonder Veronica moved to New York. I'm amazed the women didn't have more children just so she could continue pissing her off. I suggested that to her once, but Veronica just laughed."**

**Spencer raised his eyebrows, but Harry continued. "As time wore on, her behavior became more and more bizare. Her blatant favortism of Chloe over Lila was disturbing in and of itself, but some of the other things she did made that almost seem normal."**

**"Such as?" Spencer asked.**

**"Well, for example, when the girls were first born they had a delightful nanny by the name of Eugenia Weston. She was amazing with them and in many ways, was more of a mother figure than Arabella herself. Well, Arabella could have none of that, so she accused Eugenia of stealing and fired her. She claimed the nanny had stolen some of her jewelry, but wouldn't you know that after her termination and after she had slandered her to anyone who would listen, the jewels just magically reappeared in her jewelry box. She claimed Eugenia must have taken them to be cleaned and didn't inform her, but no one in their right mind would believe that.**

**Fortunately, the poor nanny was able to find work again, despite all of my former wife's efforts to destroy her. As a matter of fact, Eugenia was kind enough to come back and work for me again once Ashley was born. She still with us to this day, helping to shuttle the boys to their various activities, as well as with anything else Debra might need."**

**Spencer felt a twinge of sympathy for the kind woman he had met all too briefly as she ushered the boys out of the house. It was also interesting to him that Harry still harbored so much pent up anger and resentment towards his former wife. Although he would never be able to completely forgive his father for abandoning him and his mother, he could at least say there was no ill will between them.**

**"And then there was the Daisy incident," Debra added. Spencer looked at her curiously, so she continued.**

**"As you probably know by now, Lila is an avid animal lover," she said.**

**As if right on cue, Harry and Debra's four dogs ran into the room. They had two eight year old French Bull Dogs, a male named Gaston and a female named Theresa. The other two dogs were Chihuahuas. They were ten years old and the male was named Dalton and the female was named Gigi-Belle. Gigi was the name bestowed upon her by her breeder, but Harry and Debra added Belle because the dog's territorial, aggressive nature reminded them so much of Arabella.**

**Although Lila had told Spencer she was allergic to dogs when he suggested she buy a guard dog, she only said that to be difficult. The truth was Lila adored dogs and they were one of her favorite animals. The dogs found their desired spots in the room, with Gigi-Belle laying at Debra's feet. Although she was a testy little thing, she was fiercy loyal to Debra, which given her name, the Archers found hillarious. Debra scooped the animal into her arms and placed her on her lap, gently stroking her body.**

**Spencer reached out to touch the creature and was rewarded with a snarl and nip. Spencer pulled back, his heart racing as his fingers narrowly escaped certain doom. Debra murmured an apology before continuing with her story.**

**Spencer nodded and Debra continued. "When Lila was a little girl, her grandmother gave her a Golden Retreiver as a present for her fourth birthday. Lila loved the creature and it was her constant companion."**

**"Oh yes, Lila did tell me this story," Spencer said, remembering it well.**

**Although Lila loved the animal, Arabella did not, since she had a tendency to hate all living things. Arabella resented the time and attention the little girl poured into the animal. She also wanted Lila to feel the same overwhelming dispair she had felt when Chloe died, somehow not taking into consideration that if anyone would feel angst about Chloe's death, it would be her identical twin. When Lila came home from dance class, her mother told her the animal had been put to sleep. Somehow the animal had ingested glass that had been thrown into the garbage.**

**The glass had ripped open his intestines and there was nothing the veterinarian could do for the animal. In order to further prove Daisy's demise, Arabella had taken pictures of the entire incident, from entering the vet's office, to the vet putting her down, and even to the body being incinerated. The images of those photographs were permanently imbedded in Lila's mind and to this day she still had nightmares about the incident. Spencer was recalling that story and the disgust was building in his stomach when Harry suddenly spoke.**

**"I...I have to admit sometimes that I thought it would have been easier just to have Chloe," Harry confessed, clearly guilt-ridden for having such an appaling thought. Spencer's face remained blank, not revealing his feeling about that statement.**

**"I never shared my wife's opinion that Lila was responsible for Chloe's death," he added quickly. "If anything, I blame myself for not watching her more closely, and Arabella for insisting on that meeting with the school's head mistress in the first place. I know Arabella is toxic and I felt horrible for leaving Lila in her care."**

**"Why did you, then?" Spencer asked. "you're a prominent attorney with one of the most successful law firms in the country. It's not as if you lack the resources."**

**"The simple truth is, I guess I was afraid of my former wife, as irrational as that may sound. In all of my years practicing criminal law, I have never met anyone who rivals who sociopathic...evil nature. Her outbursts seemed to just escalate more and more as time went on. For example, she threw a **_**knife **_**at my head for showing up to a dinner party a little late. If she could do that when we were married, I didn't even want to consider her behavior during our separation and consequent divorce. I suppose I just needed a break."**

**"What about Lila?" Spencer asked, the anger building inside of him. "did you ever stop to consider how living with someone like that would effect her? Did you ever consider that Arabella would throw a knife at **_**her **_**head?"**

**"I tried to fight for visitation," Harry insisted, becoming defensive. "but after being thwarted by her old monied lawyers, I guess I just decided I needed a break. Debra and I had our own family to consider and I couldn't take my time and energy away from them."**

**"Harry did the best he could," Debra said, coming to her husband's defense. She walked over to him and linked her arm through his. "but Arabella was just too much to handle. If she wasn't in such a hurry to marry Charles, she would have dragged the divorce and custody battle on forever."**

**Spencer stood up as well, running his hand through his hair. "That was then and this is now and you have a chance to make things right with Lila---both of you," he said, looking at the middle-aged couple.**

**Harry and Debra exchanged glances, so Spencer continued. "I hope you will take what I have said into consideration. It would the world to Lila if you were there for her."**

**"We will consider it," Debra said, looking in her husband's direction before answering.**

**"Thank you," Spencer said, managing to produce a small smile.**

**He sensed that Harry and Debra were anxious for him to leave, so he murmured his thank yous and goodbyes, letting himself out of the house. He climbed into his car, pulled out of the driveway, and headed back to his hotel.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

**As Spencer concluded his east coast adventure, Lila was having a full day of her own. She rose early as usual to help Saul tend to the animals, only this time she opted out of mucking the stalls out of concern for the health of her unborn child. Saul didn't seem to mind and took over the task of cleaning out all of the animals' living areas while Lila was in charge of feeding and grooming them. Afterwards, she went back inside, showered and changed quickly, and helped Karla prepare breakfast. After helping Karla clean up the kitchen, she went upstairs to retrieve the photo albums, as well as her journal.**

**Saul was kind enough to help her load them in the car and gave his usual good natured smile and wave as she drove off. She pulled into the parking lot of CVS and after retrieving a shopping cart from the cart holder, loaded the albums into it. She walked over to the photo department and handed them the albums, asking them to make copies of all the photos. The employees, who were a young man and a young woman who appeared to be in their early twenties, assured her the job would be completed as quickly as possible. As they got to work, Lila decided to keep herself occupied by wandering around the store.**

**She couldn't help but marvel at how freeing this experience was, being able to walk through a store at her leisure without security under foot. The press hadn't been too terrible lately, primarily because she had essentially been in hiding for the last few days. She wandered around the store, ending up in the baby aisle. A soft smile spread across her face as she lingered at the shelves, looking at all the items she would someday purchase for her little one. She gently fingered the packs of diapers, wondering if her little one would prefer Pampers or Huggies.**

**Her eyes shifted towards the formula, but she knew from day one that Little Spence would be a breast-fed baby. She wanted her little genius to have the very best start in life, which to her meant formula would never pass through his lips. She smiled when she saw the bottles, however, knowing that Spencer would want to help as much as possible. Although she opposed formula, the image of Big Spence feeding Little Spence was too adorable to pass up. The temptation was too much to bear, so she picked up packages of bottles, along with bottle liners.**

**In addition to those items, bibs also caught her eye. She stocked up on those as well, her smile growing larger and larger as she eyed the cute, colorful creations. Among her favorites were ones that said 'I Love Daddy' and 'If you think *I'm* cute, you should see my Daddy'. Once she made her way out of the baby aisle, she found herself in the books/magazine section. She loaded every pregnancy/child rearing book into the cart that she could find, even though the selection wasn't that large.**

**She made a mental note to stop at the nearest bookstore after returning the albums to Diana. As she placed her final book into the cart, the magazines caught her eye. It had been a while since she had read one, since she had been otherwise occupied. She picked one up and sighed as she looked at the cover. It was of her and Spencer at the magic fair with the caption "Bodyguard II?--Has Hollywood Starlet Found Love with a Real Life Bodyguard?"**

**She rolled her eyes and looked at the other covers, one of which had a picture of them together four years ago alongside a current one, with the caption "Is this former secret pair back on?" She looked at a few more and found herself thanking God that before long these people would forget she ever existed. She was also thankful that she had thought to wear the head scarf and sunglasses Spencer had bought for her. She hoped no one would recognize her. Lila looked at her watch and decided it was time to make her way back to the photo department. She collected the photos and the albums, thanking them profusely for their efficency before going to the check out lane. Thankfully the store wasn't very busy that day so she was out in no time.**

**She climbed into the car and drove to the sanitarium. Lila had called ahead and asked if someone could assist her in carrying all of the albums, so when she pulled into her parking space, Amy and another nurse were waiting for her. The threesome walked into the building, carrying the precious items and talking amongst themselves. When Lila entered the building, she asked Amy if she could make a copy of her journal entry. She was concerned that if she had let the employees at CVS do it, the news of her pregnancy might make its way to the media, and she didn't want Spencer to hear the news through the tabloids.**

**Amy allowed her to go behind the counter and make a copy. When she was finished, Lila tucked it into one of the albums. Much to her disappointment, Diana wasn't having one of her good days, so she wasn't able to visit with her. Lila left the sanitarium and drove to the bookstore, where she hit pay dirt in the pregnancy and child rearing department. After making a few trips to the check out counter, an employee offered to assist her.**

**She thanked him and finally her shopping trip was complete. She stopped at another store and after making some purchases, she completed the final mission of the day. Lila smiled to herself, hoping Spencer would like all of these surprises. After her three hour session, she left, climbed back in her car, and drove back to the Saul and Karla's. She was pulling into her parking space when four very familiar faces came out of the house to greet her. She smiled as she climbed out of the car, delighted to see her new friends.**

**"Hello, ladies," Lila said, greeting Holly, Ivy, Aiden, and Zoey as they huddled around her car. Lila was thankful that she'd had the good sense to cover her baby related purchases with an old blanket in case anyone happened to peer inside. She'd left the non baby items in plain sight, knowing everyone would assume that those things were the only ones she purchased.**

**"Hey girl, what have you been up to today? Gram and Gramps said you took off after breakfast," Zoey said, bounding up to the car like a hyper little puppy.**

**"I just had some things to take care. You know, this whole getting up at 5 a.m. business does have its perks. I'm accomplishing so much," Lila joked.**

**"Oh great, now you sound like Grandpa," Ivy teased.**

**"I'm glad you're back, Lila, because we were going to go to the mall for a while if you'd like to come," Holly said.**

**"I'd love to," Lila said, the idea of girl time very appealing. It was so nice to actually have girlfriends with whom to socialize. In a way, being with them reminded her of the fun she'd had with Ashley, Stella, and Emma. She missed her sister and cousins dearly, wondering what they had been up to lately.**

**"Excellent, we can take my car," Holly said. She had a very definate way of handling things that could be frustrating to some people, but that Lila didn't mind. She admired women who knew how to take charge.**

**"Can I drive?!" Zoey asked, looking excited by the prospect.**

**"It's **_**may I, **_**not **_**can I **_**because **_**may **_**asks permission, whereas **_**can **_**is questioning ability, which even though that is very much open to debate, is not question you meant to ask. Either way, however, my answer remains an emphatic, definate, permanent hell to the no," Holly decreed before climbing into the driver's seat.**

**"Yeah because hell to the no sounds so much more grammatically correct," Zoey said, rolling her eyes as she tried to make her way into the passenger seat.**

**"You, in the back," Holly said, pointing her finger towards the back seat. "you know that guests call shot gun."**

**Zoey pouted and Lila tried to diffuse the situation. "I don't mind riding in the backseat. It's not a problem."**

**"You back," Holly said to Zoey. "You, shotgun," she said to Lila.**

**Since Holly had left no room for discussion, both ladies did as they were told. Zoey, Aiden, and Ivy found their way into the back. Holly, a firm believer in that the driver has final say on music selection, placed a Beatle's cd into the cd player before beginning their journey.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter Fifty-Nine**

**It was sometime later and the girls were at the mall. Lila had never been a mall person, because she either didn't have anyone to go with, or because she was afraid of who she was going with. Although she loved her sister dearly, Lila was amazed her antics hadn't gotten them permanently banned from all shopping areas or arrested. As for her cousins, Stella wasn't really a mall person either, preferring smaller shops or boutiques, and Emma simply lingered too long. She always acted as if each shopping trip was going to be the last and insisted on spending the entire day at the mall.**

**Lila could understand one or two hours cruising the entire building, but five hours in **_**one **_**shop made her lose the will to live. This time, however, she was actually having a really great time, in part because of the different dynamics of this group. Zoey was the cut-up, the loud and funny one who made lulls in conversation or awkward silences non existant. Lila couldn't help but wonder how she would get on with Ashley, Stella, and Emma. They would probably get themselves arrested and call Lila for bail money, but their antics would make it well worth it.**

**Holly was the mother-hen of the group, serious and take charge, her life's mission to keep Zoey in check. For her part, Aiden was the consumate peace-maker, ensuring that the oil-and-water duo didn't kill each other. Ivy was a interesting combination of all those characteristics, but more. She was thoughtful like Aiden, but more out-going without acting too crazy. She also had a style all her own and a love of sports that Lila enjoyed.**

**The girls were walking around with salted pretzels in hand, deciding on their next move. It was then that they passed a dress shop. Aiden paused, looking at the display windows.**

**"See anything you like?" Lila asked in between bites of her salty treat.**

**"A few things, actually," Aiden said. "I have an event I need to go to, but I don't have anything to wear."**

**"Where are you going?" Lila asked as the women entered the shop. As she surveyed the inventory, she didn't notice the look Holly was giving Aiden, who shot one back.**

**"A party with this guy I just started seeing. It's nothing fancy, but I want to look my best."**

**"What's your style?" Lila asked.**

**"I lean towards the feminine and flirty," Aiden said as they walked over towards some racks.**

**"Feminine and flirty, just like you ordered," Lila said, gesturing towards a rack of dresses.**

**Aiden considered her options and selected a couple before the girls headed towards the dressing room. She came out of the room, modeling her options and asking for opinions. Lila was pleased to see that they had similiar clothing styles and were the same size. It would be fun to raid each other's closets and trade clothes. Lila had never done that with anyone before and that sounded like a lot of fun to her.**

**After trying on many dresses and garnering many opinions, Aiden ultimately left the store empty handed. Lila looked over at her friend and gave her a sympathetic smile.**

**"It's a shame you didn't find what you were looking for," Lila said.**

**Before Aiden could respond, they heard Zoey squeel with joy. They looked over to see what had her so excited and immediately had their answer. She was making a B line towards Spencer's, which was a well-known novelty store. The ladies followed her inside, her relatives knowing all too well where she would end up. Lila found out as well, when she ended up in the adult toys section.**

**Her face turned scarlet at the sight of the mass array of handcuffs, dildos, whips, and other things too racy to be seen in public. Zoey picked up a pink whip with a feather tussle on the end, as well a black leather hat. She put on the hat and slapped Holly in the ass.**

**"Oh your knees, bitch," Zoey said, waving the whip in her cousin's face.**

**"Kiss my ass," Holly said.**

**"Oh, now that's the spirit," Zoey said, a big grin spreading across her face.**

**The girls laughed and Lila began to look at the items with interest. Aiden stood next to her, looking as fascinated and embarassed as she.**

**"Have you ever bought anything like this before?" Aiden asked.**

**"Lubricant," Lila admitted, blushing slightly. "what about you?"**

**"The same. Zoey bought me a vibrator for my birthday, but I would never think of buying anything like this for myself."**

**"It never hurts to experiment," Ivy said, picking up a package of glow in the dark g-spot jelly fingers, eyeing them with interest.**

**"Oh my God, Lila, you totally need one of these," Zoey said, holding up the Rabbit Massager. "I have them in every color and that are **_**amazing**_**!"**

**"Thanks, but I don't need one," Lila said, eyeing the other toys.**

**"Oh reeeeally," Zoey said, leaning forward with renewed interest.**

**"Yes, do tell," Ivy said, moving her eyebrows up and down.**

**Aiden and even Holly expressed interest, so Lila just smiled coyly and said, "Let's just say Spence makes the vibrator look like a thimble."**

**The girls squeeled and Lila giggled, her face the reddest it had ever been in her life. She was surprised at how comfortable she felt revealing such personal details about her sex life, but it was nice to have friends to share this with.**

**"See, I **_**told **_**you Spence was packin!" Zoey said, slapping Holly in the arm.**

**"I never contradicted you because I was **_**ignoring **_**you!" Holly retorted, slapping her back.**

**"You should totally buy these for Spencer!" Ivy exclaimed, holding up a pack of edible male underwear.**

**"Oh my God yes!" Zoey exclaimed. "and tell us more about Spencer!"**

**Lila took the package from Ivy, as well as the shopping basket from Holly. "What would you ladies like to know?"**

**"Well, how big is he?" Zoey asked, her eyes wide and glittering with anticipation.**

**"Bigger than these," Lila said, gesturing towards the vibrators. "in fact, the rabbit is probably half his size."**

**"Length or width," Zoey asked.**

**"Both," Lila said, causing the girls to giggle and squeel loudly, causing the rest of the shoppers to take notice.**

**"Oh, God damn it! I knew I should have fucked Spencer when I had the chance!" Zoey hissed.**

**"When in the world did Spencer give **_**any **_**indication that he was interested in you?" Holly asked, raising an eyebrow while casually slipping a lace thong into Lila's basket.**

**"Well, never, but that's not the point! The point is I should have....oh wow, this are awesome! You totally need these!" Zoey said, going on a sexual tangent as she loaded Lila's basket with Climax Clicks Heart Cock Rings and Climax Clit Worship Kit.**

**"What in the world is a Coochy Caterpillar?" Aiden asked, picking one off the shelf, tilting the package as she inspected it.**

**"Who cares? Just put it in the basket!" Zoey exclaimed, wandering into the kits and games section. By this time Holly had returned with more baskets, handing then out to Zoey, Aiden, and Ivy while keeping one for herself.**

**"It's a type of vibrator," Holly said casually, loading her basket full of lube, flavored condoms, dental barriers, and other practical items that Lila and Spencer would never use.**

**The other girls looked at their somewhat uptight friend, eyebrows raised and expectation on their faces.**

**"Nevermind," Holly said, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. "tell us more about Spencer's reid," she said, looking back at Lila.**

**"Oh my fucking God, that is classic! Spencer's reid!" Zoey squeeled loudly, cackling so loud shoppers outside of the mall stopped to stare at her.**

**"I will if you promise to keep it down!" Lila said, her face the reddest shade of red humanly possible.**

**"Remember the time I bought Spencer this for Christmas?" Zoey suddenly asked, holding up the Hot Lips Masturbrator. It was a sex toy for men that simulated oral sex.**

**"How could any of us forget? Between Spencer shrieking and throwing it across the room, Grandpa cursing and Gram hitting you in the head with a rolling pin, that was an incident tailor made to become a permanent fixture on one's psyche.**

**"Do you think he used it?" Aiden asked.**

**"I don't think so. Spencer has always been so shy and akward until now," Holly said.**

**"Are you fucking serious? There ain't no way in **_**Hell **_**a man is gonna give up a chance at lip stimulus--even if it is artificial," Zoey countered.**

**"'Lip stimulus'?" Holly asked, wondering how in the world she could be related to this person. "and ain't isn't a word."**

**"Then why is it in the dictionary?" Zoey asked.**

**"D'oh is in the dictionary as well, but that doesn't make it appropriate to use. When was the last time you heard a politician or someone of importance use that word?"**

**"Well, Biden said the F word after that speech about health care...." Zoey said.**

**Holly was about to respond when Ivy interrupted. "All of this talk about grammar and etiquette is **_**fascinating**_**, but quite frankly, all I want to hear about is Spencer's reid."**

**"I'm totally going to copy right that," Zoey said giggling.**

**"Good luck with that," Holly said, unable to hold back a giggle.**

**The girls spent the rest of the day shopping, giggling, snacking, and of course, engaging in thorough discussion about Spencer and Lila's sex life, Spencer's sexual prowess, and of course, Spencer's reid.**


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter Sixty**

**It was later that evening and Lila was preparing herself for bed. She and the girls had had a wonderful day together. In fact, aside from her times with Spencer, this had been the happiest day of her life. After baffling and emotionally scarring the staff and customers at Spencer's, they had taken their antics to Victoria's Secret, where all the girls loaded up on sexy unmentionables. Although Lila felt her clothing style most resembled Aiden's, she really appreciated the fine taste Holly displayed for sexy wear.**

**In fact, most of the items Lila had purchased had been in part due to Holly's advice. Lila was wearing one of her purchases now, a lovely pearl colored satin slip. Holly had encouraged her to stick to the whites, creams, pearls, and champagnes, insisting they were sweet and romantic. Lila agreed with her, knowing at his core Spencer was a romantic, old fashioned man and these were the items Spencer would love best. In fact, this entire day had been devoted entirely to Spencer, which Lila thoroughly enjoyed.**

**Her purchases from Spencer's, Victoria's Secret, as well as the baby books, were still neatly placed in their bags and tucked away in the closet. As for her other purchases, they were carefully wrapped and resting comfortably in the cozy orange armchair in the room. Lila couldn't help but feel as though it were Christmas day as she looked at the pile of presents. She had one gift close by, one which required the skills she had aquired in her class earlier that day. She couldn't wait to see Spencer's face when she gave it to him.**

**Speaking of special presents, she was ecstastic about telling Spencer about their child. She couldn't wait to see the look of his handsome face when she told him of the culmination of their love growing inside of her. She wasn't quite sure when her sexy agent was due back, thinking it was sometime the next day. She wished he had found time to call her again, but he hadn't. Lila was sitting against a small mound of pillows, her lap covered by thin blankets. Her journal was resting against her legs as she wrote that day's entry. She was so lost in her own little world that she didn't even hear her bedroom door creep open.**


	60. Chapter 60

Spencer stood at the doorway, a soft smile on his face as he quietly observed Lila's serene beauty. She was always beautiful to him, but tonight there was something extra special about her. The soft glow of the lamp light reflecting against her golden locks and nightie made her look angelic. After a while, Lila finished writing in her journal and placed it in the nightstand drawer. As she closed it, she looked up and finally noticed Spencer.

She blinked, thinking her mind was playing tricks on her. When it finally dawned on her that her handsome agent was back, she jumped out of bed and ran towards him. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around her back, holding her in their intimate, backwards piggy back ride. His hands rested under her thighs for additional support as their lips enjoyed their passionate reunion.

"I'm so glad you're back," Lila whispered in between kisses. Spencer was walking towards the bed and she could feel the evidence of his gladness to see her.

"It's wonderful to be back," he sighed, placing her on the bed and pulling off his button down, short sleeved shirt. "I'm sorry I didn't call."

"That's alright, it doesn't matter. This is much better than a phone call," Lila assured him, running her hands up and down his bare chest, kissing the newly exposed skin. He tasted better than ever, her lips hungry for him.

"I missed you so much, Fleur," Spencer said, his pants and boxers meeting the same fate as his shirt.

Lila ripped off her nightie, as well as her lacey thong panties. Spencer climbed onto the bed and knelt between her legs, his fingers lightly brushing against her bare skin.

"When did you buy those?" Spencer asked, nodding towards the crumpled heap on the floor.

"Today. I...I bought some things for you," Lila said, moaning as his fingers disappeared into her wetness.

"You did?" Spencer cooed, coaxing her body to its limit. "what else did my beautiful fleur purchase besides sexy lingerie?"

"Y...you'll see," she cried, the pleasure bursting from her body. The powerful sensation made her light headed, as always.

Spencer's mouth curled into that slight, sexy smile that made Lila's knees quiver, the one that knew just what a powerful impact he had on her. He finally took pity on her and filled her with his largeness, his hips moving at the rapid pace she so desparately craved. As he fingers manipulated her clit, she cried out again, releasing over and over again. Her hand found his manhood, massaging it roughly as he loved. As she lowered her lips to suck and nip on his Adam's Apple, Spencer could feel his release fast approaching.

He pulled her close, lowering the rest of his weight onto her, and reclaiming her lips. Their tongues danced rapidly and Lila wrapped her legs around his narrow waist, her hands now tightly grasping his buttocks. Spencer moved quickly until he could no longer hold back. He grasped her tightly and called out her name, emptying himself inside of her. Although they hadn't been apart long, he felt as if he were once again releasing over twenty years worth of tension.

Lila wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him as he rode the last wave of his pleasure. He gave one last shudder and looked her in the eyes. She gently smoothed his hair out of his eyes and they kissed deeply before rolling over on their sides. Their arms were still wrapped around each other and their legs intertwined. As Spencer continued to caress her with his lips, Lila wondered if his desire towards her would alter at all once he discovered her pregnancy.

She knew Spencer would be delighted by the baby, but she wondered if he would still see her in the same light. He was an old fashioned man at heart, so she wondered if he would see her as more of a mother than a lover. It was then that she was thankful she let the girls talk her into buying all those outragious items from Spencer's. As always, Spencer could always sense when she had something on her mind. He kissed her forehead, his eyes boring into hers.

"What's going on in that wonderful mind of yours?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair.


	61. Chapter 61

"Nothing, just how much I love you and how happy I am you're back....and how much you're going to love your presents........"

"Presents! I love presents!" Spencer exclaimed, looking like a little kid on Christmas.

Lila smiled, picturing their own little bundle of joy next Christmas. He would be nine months old then and Lila couldn't wait to dress her guys in complementary Christmas costumes. She was picturing Big Spence in a Santa outfit and Little Spence as an elf or reindeer when Spencer climbed out of bed, walking towards the present-ladden armchair. Lila sat back in bed, letting her eyes feast on the sexy image of her nude agent. As he reached the chair, however, he winced slightly, holding onto the arm for support.

"Is your knee bothering you again, sweetie?" Lila asked, climbing out of bed.

"Yes," Spencer admitted, hating to admit any form of weakness to Lila, even though she was perceptive enough to know when something was bothering him.

"My poor baby," Lila cooed wrapping her arms around him. "I can't say I'm surprised though, given the sexual aecrobatics you have undertaken lately. Why don't I help you back to bed and I can heat up your knee pad?"

"That sounds great," Spencer admitted.

He allowed Lila to help him back into bed and she slipped her nightie and thong back on, so as not to give Saul or Karla a heart attack should they enter the kitchen when she was there. She walked towards the closet and opened the door, kneeling down to open Spencer's suitcase. As she rummaged through it, something caught his profiler's eye.

"Lila?"

"Yes?" she asked, finally finding what she was looking for.

"What's in the closet? Are those shopping bags?" he asked, sitting up and arching his neck and get a better look.

"Your profiler eyes don't miss a thing," Lila said, impressed with her sexy agent's knack for observation.

Spencer watched as Lila removed the bags from Victoria's Secret and Spencer's from the closet. Thankfully, the Barnes and Noble bags were tucked far enough back into the closet that Spencer hadn't seen those. Lila wanted to lead up to the announcement of their baby, to save the best for last. It was difficult, though, because she was so ecstastically giddy she wanted to shout the news from the rooftop. She walked back towards him, the bags in hand.

Spencer sat up and watched as she placed the bags from Victoria's Secret on the bed first. She dumped the contents onto the bed and he looked through them with obvious approval.

"Veeery nice," Spencer declared, holding up a sheer, plum colored, pleated baby doll.

"I knew you'd enjoy these," Lila said, looking pleased. "Everything you see on this bed was purchased with you in mind."

"And I can't wait to see you in--and out--of everything," Spencer said, kissing her softly on the lips. "I am curious as to how you were able to carry all of these bags out of the store yourself."

"I did have help," Lila admitted. Spencer looked curious, so she continued.

"I went to the mall with Zoey, Holly, Aiden, and Ivy today and they were the ones who helped me choose everything. I have to confess that until today I was never really a mall person, but those girls really converted me."

"Other people have seen these things?" Spencer asked, looking a little uneasy. Although he loved the fact that Lila was bonding with the girls and had a wonderful time, it felt a little strange for her to share their intimate life.

"They were very helpful, Holly especially," Lila said. She noticed the look on Spencer's face, so she rested her hand on his cheek.

"It's normal for women to do these sorts of things, Spence," she said.

Spencer shrugged, wondering what exactly the girls talked about when he was away. It was then he noticed the bags from Spencer's.

"What's in those bags?" he asked, recognizing the name of the store and his stomach tightening slightly. He remembered the gift Zoey had given him and the mortification he had felt. Although he knew Zoey hadn't meant to be malicious with her present, he was still bombarded with feelings of inadequecy. To him, it represented his inability to satisfy a real woman, and being so pathetic he needed a prop to get any sort of stimulation.

"Some fun, sexy things to shake things up a bit, even though I don't think there's any way our love life could get any hotter," Lila said, giving him a wink.

Spencer didn't seem to hear her as he tilted the bags unside down, examining the contents. He looked over the array for X rated toys before his eyes finally reached hers. The expression she saw wasn't what she expected. The look in his eyes reminded her of a kicked puppy, a hurt, embarassed puppy.

"I...I thought you were happy with me," Spencer whispered, looking at the items as if they were an army of leeches that had invaded their bedroom. "I...you said I was satisfying you."

"Of course you are, Spencer!" Lila exclaimed, his reaction taking her by surprise. "Spencer, the sex with you in the _best _I've ever had. No one comes close to you."

"Then why do you need this?" Spencer asked, holding up the Rabbit as if it were one of the leeches.

"I told Zoey not to put that in my basket," Lila groaned. "she must have snuck it in when I wasn't looking."

Spencer looked dubious, so Lila took the toy out of his hands, throwing it across the room. "Spence, listen to me. You are amazing in bed and have ruined me for any type of vibrator. After being with you, I don't think I would even be able to feel it."

Spencer smiled slightly and she kissed him softly on the lips. "Spencer, the only reason I bought this stuff was because I thought we could have fun with it. I don't need any of it---I'm more than happy to return it. I just thought you might find some of this stuff funny."

Lila wrapped her arms around him and watched as he looked over the items again. "I guess some of this stuff isn't so bad," he said after a while, holding up a micro mini plaid skirt.

"You really are amazing," she said again, wanting to reassure him. She kissed his cheek and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap.

"Did you....share anything with the girls about me?" he asked, referring to the details of their love life.

Lila nodded, feeling her cheeks burn since she now knew his feelings about that subject.

"I'm not angry," he said, wanting to reassure her. "but....if it's alright with you, I would like the details of our love life to remain just between us. That makes it more special."

"Being with _you _is what makes it special, but I promise from now on mum's the word," Lila said, simulating sewing her mouth shut.

Spencer laughed and kissed her again. Lila threaded her fingers through his hair, letting herself get lost in his eyes.

"So....what else did you get me?" he asked, the glimmer returning.

"Look down and you'll see," Lila said, a mischevious look on her face.


	62. Chapter 62

**Spencer complied and to his amazement, a watch was on his left wrist. It was platinum with opal and turquoise stones with silver accents along the spot where the hands of the watch were securely nestled. Silver was Nevada's state metal, opal was the state's semiprecious stone, and Turquoise was the state's precious stone. Spencer looked over at her, touched by the lovely gift, but also wondering how she slipped it on without him noticing.**

**"I know silver is Nevada's state metal, but platinum lasts longer and is more suitable for daily use," she explained.**

**"It will never leave my wrist," he vowed, pulling her close for a kiss. When they eventually pulled apart for air, he ran his fingers through her hair.**

**"Thank you, my love," he said, kissing her again.**

**"Read in the inscription," Lila said, smiling.**

**Despite his pledge to the contrary, Spencer removed the watch from his wrist and read the inscription.**

_**Time holds no boundries, for the sight of your eyes are forever suspended in mine.'~June 4 2010.**_

**The date in the inscription was of course when Spencer and Lila saw each other again for the first time. The origin of the quote was unknown to Lila, but she loved it.**

**"How did you get this on my wrist without me noticing?" Spencer asked, returning the jewelry to its rightful place.**

**"Oh, I have my ways...."**

**Spencer raised his eyebrows, so Lila continued. "I...went to a little class today. A class in which I learned something called slight of hand. Perhaps you've heard of it...."**

**"You went to a magic class?" Spencer said, laughing with surprise and delight. The amout of time Lila had placed into this gift meant even more to him than the item itself.**

**"I sure did," Lila said, giggling with delight. "the instructor said I show a lot of potential."**

**"Yes you do," Spencer agreed, leaning in for another kiss.**

**"You're not angry I learned your secret trick?" Lila asked in between kisses.**

**"Not at all, my love," Spencer replied. "especially since I will always be the magic man."**

**"Yes well, I'm the magic woman, which is better."**

**"How so?"**

**"Because I can do THIS!" she exclaimed, pushing him onto the bed, tickling him all over.**

**Spencer shrieked with laughter, powerless against her fervent hands. She knew all of his spots of course, and he couldn't move from the laughter. After a while, she climbed off of him, the neglected heating pad in her hand.**

**"I'll be right back, love. Don't open anything until I return."**

**"Of course not," Spencer pledged, giving her a sweet, innocent smile.**

**Lila blew him a kiss before exiting the room. As soon as he heard her walking down the stairs, he raced back over to the chair, ignoring the pain in his knee as he tore into the packages. There was one box left when Lila returned. She crossed her arms in front of her, her eyebrows raised. She was trying to give off the impression that she was upset, but that illusion lasted all of one milisecond. She dissolved into giggles as Spencer walked over to her, pulling her into his arms.**

**"I, without a shadow of the doubt, have the best girlfriend in the world!" he said, kissing her passionately.**

**"I guess that means you found the Star Trek stuff," she said, giggling as he carried her back to the bed.**

**"'Stuff' is an understatement," he said, laying her on the mattress among the mass of goodies.**

**The 'stuff' in question was rare collector's edition Star Trek movies and books, sighed by the creator himself. Other goodies Lila bought him were first edition copies his favorite childhood books. Among the featured items was **_**1984**_**, **_**Tarbell Course in Magic**_**, **_**The Wizard of Oz**_**, **_**The Great Gatsby**_**, **_**Oliver Twist**_**, **_**The Catcher In the Rye, **_**as well as some Shakespeare and fifteenth century literature. Although Spencer had these books, he hadn't wanted to spend the money on the collector's editions, which are considerably more. To complete the goodies, Lila had also bought Babar, which was his favorite movie as a child. It was about a cartoon elephant king, so naturally Lila bought him a stuffed elephant with a crown to complete his viewing pleasure.**

**"You are the most wonderful, beautiful, thoughtful woman on earth," Spencer continued, punctuating each statement with a kiss. "I'm blown away by the thought you placed into all of this."**

**"I wanted to do something special for you," Lila said. "I want to step into your world and share even more of it with you."**

**"**_**Our **_**world," Spencer said, kissing her again.**

**His hand moved up her leg and his finger tips were now hooked underneath the hem of her thong. Lila pushed his hand away and sat up. He looked at her with wide, questioning eyes.**

**"I have one more thing for you," Lila explained, putting the heating pad on his knee before getting out of bed.**

**Spencer watched as she walked over to the closet, pulling out another box. It was wrapped it blue and silver striped wrapping paper with white ribbon to complete the look. Blue and silver were of course Nevada's state colors, which Spencer naturally knew. Lila walked back over the bed and placed the package in front of him. She sat down and looked at Spencer with a mischevious smile.**

**"You don't really believe I would leave you alone with the most important gift of all do you?" she asked.**

**"Once again my love, you have out-profiled the profiler," Spencer said, quite proud of his lady love.**

**"I'm just too brilliant for my own good," Lila joked, giggling as she watched Spencer rip through the barrier of ribbon and wrapping paper.**

**"Beautiful wrapping paper," Spencer commented, bowled over by the thought and care she had placed in the actual wrapping of the present.**

**When the wrapping paper was cast aside, he found a box underneath. He lifted the lid and removed the tissue paper barrier that separated him from his gift. Lila watched his expression turn puzzled as he examined the baby items. He lifted out an album, which was decorated in pastel blue with animals on the cover. He also noticed a picture frame, which he lifted out as well. Resting in the frame was elegant looking paper, which had a poem written on it.**

_**What is a Dad?**_

_A dad is a person  
Who's loving and kind,  
And often he knows  
What you have on your mind._

_He's someone who listens,  
Suggests and defends...  
A dad can be one  
Of your very best friends!_

_He's proud of your triumphs,  
But when things go wrong,  
A dad can be patient  
And helpful and strong._

_In all that you do  
A dad's love plays a part -  
There's always a place for him  
Deep in your heart -_

_And each year that passes,  
You're even more glad,  
More grateful and proud  
Just to call him your dad!_

_**I may not be here yet, but Mommy told me you will be all of these things and much, much more! I love you already and cannot wait to meet you!_

_Love,_

_Baby Reid_

_(Expecting to make his grand debute next winter)_

**Spencer looked at Lila, his face a mixture of shock, amazement, and some other emotions she couldn't quite place. He stared at the poem, speechless, so silent Lila wasn't sure if he was even breathing.**


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixty-One

**Author's note: I tried to make this alteration on Fanfic, but for some reason the edit section never wants to work for me. The date for Lila's first journal entry should be June 14, not 5.

"I'm pregnant!" Lila exclaimed, the giddiness apparent on her face.

"W....how?" Spencer asked, his face blanching. He stared at the framed poem, shell shocked.

"Spence, considering all of the practice we've had over the past few days, I think you should be fairly enlightened on that particular subject," Lila said, her lips twitching with amusement.

"B...but we just started making love five days ago. That would be far too soon to suspect pregnancy unless...."

Suddenly it hit him, the truth hitting him like a thunderbolt, leaving him distraught and shaken to the very core. He looked at Lila, the despair obvious in his eyes.

"Christian is the biological father isn't he?" he asked, sickened at the thought of that monster's seed inside of the woman he loves.

"No! Oh God no!" Lila exclaimed, looking as repulsed by the idea as him. "If Christian were the father, why on earth would I be so happy about this? Why would I go out of my way to make this special for you?" she asked, gesturing towards the framed poem and the other items.

"I...I just assumed you would want to keep the child regardless of its paternity, and that you would want me to assume paternal responsiblity."

"Spencer, listen to me," Lila said, her eyes boring into his, suddenly hardened and devoid of the naked joy that had been there only moments ago. Spencer suddenly felt like a collosol jackass for taking that away from her.

"the reason I am so overjoyed about this child is _because _it's yours. I never thought I would ever have a family of my own, and you are the only man I have ever wanted to do it with. If Christian was indeed the father, I wouldn't even consider having 'it'."

Lila spat out the word "it", stung with hurt that Spencer would refer to their sweet bundle of love so impersonally. She thought he would be as over-the-moon about this child as she, so his reaction was devastating.

"But you still haven't answered the question of how you know so quickly. The furthest along you could be in this....pregnancy is five days. Tyically women don't suspect pregnancy for at least four weeks, and that's if their menstrual cycles are consistent, which yours aren't."

"Look inside the album," Lila spat out, feeling angry and betrayed by his reaction.

She buried her face in her hands as he did just that. The first page of the album held the results of her blood test. He read them, looking puzzled as he realized where the labs were drawn.

"Why were you at Bennington Santiarium?"

"I wanted to visit your mother. In my stupidity I thought it would be a good idea to spend some time with your mother, since we are supposedly in a loving, commited, trusting relationship. During our visit your mother thought I looked ill, so Dr. Jesson ordered some blood work to placate her. The blood work showed I have anemia, which was causing my symptoms, in case you care, and it also detected my pregnancy. If you look closely at my hCG levels, you'll see that they are consistent with such early stages of pregnancy. I can't believe you actually think I would lie to you."

Lila rose from the bed and walked over to the window, needing some air, trying to compose herself. She thought Spencer was going to be over to moon about their baby and here he thought she was trying to trick him into raising the devil's spawn. Tears filled her eyes and she wiped them away, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

Spencer remained on the bed, his eyes boring into the paper as he processed Lila's words. Although he had always wanted a family of his own, he never thought it would happen this quickly. Actually, he never thought it would happen at all. The idea of having a child scared him to the core. He didn't have much experience with children.

Even though he was Henry's godfather, their interaction was always brief. Until very recently, he had never given children of his own serious consideration. Not only had no one offered to assist him in that department until now, but his job made it difficult, if not impossible, to give any kind of relationship the nurturing it deserved. He wondered if he had what it took to be a good father. He also worried about what he was passing onto his offspring.

Spencer had done extensive research on Schitzophrenia over the years and knew the genetic probabilities of passing it onto one, or all, of his children. Although he knew these feelings were irrational, he would feel tremendous guilt if his children had to suffer the same fate as his mother. He wondered if he would be able to stick it out if something happened to his children, if they were different in some way. Although he could never forgive his father for abandoning him, he wondered if he was capable of the same behavior. He hated to place himself in the same league as William Reid, but his mind had its own agenda. He looked over at Lila, who looked as dejected and deflated as an old, worn basketball left out in the rain.

"I...if you don't want this child I...I will understand," she finally said after a while, still not facing him. "you are in no way obligated to either one of us. I can raise him just fine on my own."

A lump was caught in Lila's throat as she managed to get the last part of her statement past her lips. The realization that Spencer didn't want a family with her was too much to bear. She ran into the bathroom, the bile rising almost faster than she could react. She fell to her knees, emptying the venom into the toilet. She tightly gripped the sides, feeling light headed as her body rid itself of its ugliness.

Tonight was supposed to be the happiest night of her life, but now all she wanted to do was lock herself away forever. She could understand Spencer being scared about his impending fatherhood. She could even understand that even this couldn't make him ask the question she was so anxious to answer. But what she couldn't understand was him thinking that she would actually ask him to raise another man's child. His skepticism and apparent alarm at the idea of her bonding with his mother hurt worse than anything Arabella had ever done to her.

He claimed he loved her. He claimed he wanted to share his life with her and with her forever, but his actions were suggesting overwise. Lila couldn't bear the thought raising their baby alone, but she wouldn't force a family on him either. It was at that moment Spencer walked into the room. He knelt down beside her, gently rubbing her shoulders.

"Lila..." he began.

"No! Dn't touch me--don't touch me!" she exclaimed, not wanting him to see the pain in her eyes.

She forced herself off the floor, flushing the toilet before walking over to the sink. She washed her hands and brushed her teeth, all while refusing to meet his pleading gaze in the mirror. When she was finished, she stormed out of the bathroom and back into their room. She ripped open her drawers and pulled out pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. She pulled off the sexy lingerie, replacing it with the more comfortable items.

"Lila, please, will you listen to me?" Spencer asked, racing over to her.

"Why the Hell should I do that?! And even if I did, what could you possibly have to say? That you don't want this baby? That you don't want me? That you think I would try to pass another man's child off as your own? Well forget it, Spencer, because I already know what you're thinking!"

She stormed towards the door, but Spencer beat her to it, grabbing her arm.

"Where are you going?" he demanded.

"To sleep in another bedroom if you must know. Don't worry, by tomorrow morning my spawn and I won't be your concern any longer!"

And with that, Lila stormed out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind her, leaving a shocked and devastated Spencer behind her.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter Sixty-Two**

**It was the next morning and Spencer felt as though he had been run over by a truck. Actually, that scenerio probably would have been less painful than the one that unleased the night before. He was overcome with guilt at the way he had treated Lila the other night. He never should have let his own misgivings interfere with the feelings he knew to be true. Although having a child scared him to death, he wanted to be there for him--and Lila.**

**He may not know the first thing about children, but he was willing to learn and give his child the happy childhood he didn't have. But most of all, he wanted to wrap his arms around Lila and tell her how much he loved her and how much he wanted to be apart of his life. He tried to do that last night, but she had locked herself in the other bedroom, refusing to let him in. The commotion awoke Karla and Saul, who decided the youngsters needed to spend the night apart. They refused to unlock the door, saying a goodnight's sleep would sort everything out.**

**Spencer was not convinced and ran outside, trying to climb his way up to her window, but his knee was still too sensitive to climb a two story house. Instead, he retreated back into the house, spending the rest of the night trying to think of a way to make things up to her. He was now sitting on the edge of the bed, hoping his plan would work.**

**It was around seven o'clock in the morning when Lila woke up. She had slept fitfully, her broken heart and Spencer's commotion making sleep nearly impossible. She had heard him banging on her door and was grateful when Saul and Karla had spared her from further heartache. She was embarrased that they had been placed in the middle of their drama, but grateful for to them just the same. She knew she had to get out of bed sooner or later, although later was definately the most appealing of her options.**

**After giving herself a silent peptalk, Lila climbed out of bed, ready to begin the day from Hell. The dealbreaker wasn't her readiness to tackle her demons and set things right. It was she needed to use the restroom and brush her teeth. After completing the former, she left the room for the latter, since her toothbrush was in Spencer's room. She quickly made the bed before leaving the room. As she shut the door, she noticed an envelope taped to the door. Intrigued, Lila took it down and opened it. She immediately recognized the handwriting, which was on lovely blue and white stationary paper.**

_**What Is a Mother?**_

_A mother is someone to shelter and guide us,  
To love us, whatever we do,  
With a warm understanding and infinite patience,  
And wonderful gentleness, too. _

_How often a mother means swift reassurance  
In soothing our small, childish fears,  
How tenderly mothers watch over their children  
And treasure them all through the years! _

_The heart of a mother is full of forgiveness  
For any mistake, big or small,  
And generous always in helping her family  
Whose needs she has placed above all. _

_A mother can utter a word of compassion  
And make all our cares fall away,  
She can brighten a home with the sound of her laughter  
And make life delightful and gay. _

_A mother possesses incredible wisdom  
And wonderful insight and skill -  
In each human heart is that one special corner  
Which only a mother can fill! _

_- __**Katherine Nelson Davis**_

**Lila's eyes filled with tears as she read the beautiful words on the page. It was then that she noticed a trail of pink rose petals leading back to Spencer's room, along with more envelopes taped to the wall. She took down the next one, reading the second poem Spencer had so lovingly written:**

_**What is a Mother**_

_What is a Mother?-  
She's someone who shares  
In all of your problems,  
Your joys and your cares- _

_Someone who gives you  
Right from the start  
The warmth and the loves  
Of her motherly heart * * * _

_Someone who's loyal  
And helpful and dear  
And seems to grow more so  
As year follows year * * * _

_Life is much brighter  
And happier, too  
Because there are Mothers-  
Mothers like you. _

_- __**J. Kyler McManus**_

**After reading the second poem, she placed it back in the envelope, holding it in her hand with the first one. She found a third, fourth, fifth, and sixth, which read as follows:**

_**Wonder of Life**_

_Children are the most wholesome part  
of the race, the sweetest, for they are  
the freshest from the hand of God,  
Whimsical, ingenious, mischievous, they  
fill the world with joy, and good humor. _

_We adults live a life of apprehension  
as to what they will think of us; a life  
of defense against their terrifying energy;  
a life of hard work to live up to their  
great expectations. We put them to bed  
with a sense of relief - and greet them in  
the morning with delight and anticipation.  
We envy them the freshness of adventure  
and the discovery of life. _

_In all these ways, children add to the  
wonder of being alive. In all these ways,  
they help to keep us young. _

_- __**Herbert Hoover**_

_**Angels of God**_

_They are angels of God in disguise;  
His sunlight still gleams in their tresses;  
His glory still gleams in their eyes. _

_- __**Charles M. Dickinson**_

_**Mother**_

_I think God took the fragrance_

_of a flower,_

_A pure white flower, which blooms_

_not for world praise_

_But which makes sweet and beautiful_

_some bower;_

_The compassion of the dew,_

_which gently lays_

_Reviving freshness on_

_the fainting earth,_

_And gives to all the tired things_

_new birth;_

_The steadfastness and radiance_

_of stars_

_Which lift the soul above_

_confining bars;_

_The gladness of fair dawns;_

_the sunset's peace;_

_Contentment which from trivial rounds_

_asks no release;_

_The life which finds its greatest joy_

_in deeds of love for others..._

_I think God took these precious things_

_and made of them...mothers. _

_- __**Author Unknown**_

_**God's Masterpiece Is Mother**_

_God took the fragrance of a flower...  
The majesty of a tree...  
The gentleness of morning dew...  
The calm of a quiet sea...  
The beauty of the twilight hour...  
The soul of a starry night...  
The laughter of a rippling brook...  
The grace of a bird in flight...  
Then God fashioned from these things  
A creation like no other,  
And when his masterpiece was through  
He called it simply - Mother. _

_- __**Herbert Farnham**_

**As Lila read each carefully chosen poem, more and more tears welled in her eyes, making reading that much more difficult. When she finally reached the end of her poetry-rose-petal covered trail, she opened the door. The sight in front of her almost knocked her off her feet.**


	65. Chapter 65

**There were bouquets of pink roses displayed throughout the room, along with dozens of pink, white, blue, and yellow balloons. Some of the balloons were solid colors, but others had pictures of babies and storks on them. Others said 'congratulations', 'it's a boy!' 'it's a girl!', and 'Baby!' Lila noticed gift bags on the floor, as well as her Barnes and Noble bags near the bed. To her amazement, it looked as though Spencer had read every one of the books she had purchased.**

**The image that touched Lila most of all, however, was Spencer, who was standing in the middle of the room. He was wearing pajama bottoms and t-shirt, holding a teddy bear in his hands, and looking very much like a kicked puppy. Despite her lingering anger, that wounded look always made her heart melt. Although he had hurt her deeply, the look on his face made her want to race over to him and pull him into her arms. He walked over to her, handing her the teddy bear as his buttery smooth, murmuring voice filled the room.**

**"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.  
I love thee to the level of every day's  
Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;  
I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.  
I love with a passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints, I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life! and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death."**

**Lila looked around the room, at the teddy bear, and at him again, blown away by his thoughtful, romantic gesture. Spencer pulled her close, hugging her for all he was worth. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, both of them shaking slightly. Spencer gently kissed her cheek before moving up to her ear. As his lips glazed the tender flesh he whispered:**

**"Of course I love you, Lila. I love and need you more than you'll ever know. Last night was the worst night of my life, because I thought I was going to lose the most important person in my life. Without you, I don't **_**have **_**a life."**

**Spencer pulled back from her slightly, holding her face in his hands. "I do want our baby, I do. It's just that I never thought this would happen so quickly for us. The idea of having a child scares me to death, Lila, but don't mistake my fear for lack of desire. I have no idea what I'm doing and I'm sure I'll make more mistakes as time progresses, but I'm willing to learn from them. I have no idea what kind of father I'll be, but I'll try my best."**

**"You're selling yourself short, Spence," Lila said, trying to cease the tears streaming down her face. Spencer wiped them away with his thumb as she spoke.**

**"I think you will be an amazing father. I know you don't have much experience with kids, but neither do I. We'll learn together."**

**"I'm afraid of what's to come," Spencer confessed. "my biggest fear is that I'll pass Schitzophrenia onto our children. I would never forgive myself if our child was forced suffer the same fate as my mother. I'm still afraid the disease will overtake me."**

**"But Spencer, you're past the typical age of onset," Lila pointed out.**

**"I know," Spencer said, "but...the fear is still there. My biggest fear is that it will destroy my life the way it did my mother's, and then who will take care of her--us?"**

**"Me of course," Lila said, kissing him softly on the lips. "I meant what I said when I told you nothing about your life scares me. I don't care if I have to take care of all three of you. I'll do it and I'll do it willing because I love all three of you. Besides, Schitzophrenia isn't a death sentence. It can be treated."**

**"But what if the baby and I end up with my mother?" Spencer asked, his body revolting as he pictured his life-long fear.**

**"Then I will simply buy a house closeby and visit everyday. I'm not going to give up on my family just because things get a little tough. Besides, it's not as if I have the best genetic make-up either."**

**Spencer considered her words, understanding the full meaning of her last sentence. He kissed her again, wanting to ease the fear that had been with her her entire life.**

**"You are **_**nothing **_**like Arabella. You could never be Arabella," he assured her.**

**"And you won't necessarily become your mother, and you sure as Hell could never be like your father," she added, knowing the other fear that was on his mind.**

**"I don't want to be, but what if something happens? What if the pressure is too much for me to handle? Will was a good father too at one point, but the pressure became too much to bear. What if I wake up one day and decide family life is simply too much?"**

**"Then you wouldn't be the Spencer Reid I have come to know and love. The Spencer I know is a fighter. He never gives up on anything, especially the ones he loves. Look at what you've done for me alone in the time we've been together. If you can tolorate my neurosis, I think you can handle Little Spence."**

**His mouth twitched slightly at the sound of 'Little Spence.' He wasn't 100% sold on the Spencer Jr idea, but before he could say anything, Lila wandered over towards the armchair, which held pink and white gift bags. She set down her teddy bear and picked up one of the bags.**

**"How in the world did you find all this stuff?" she finally asked. "It's still so early in the morning."**

**"I went back to Cesaer's Palace," he admitted. "They have twenty-four hour gift shops."**

**"But Cesaer's is an hour away," Lila said, looking incredulous.**

**"I knew I had to pull out all the stops to make things up to you," Spencer said.**

**Lila picked up one of the bags, which was also stuffed with lovely pastel tissue paper. The first items she pulled out were poetry books. One book featured poems about expectant mothers and babies. The other just had random love poems. The next items she pulled out was a red velvet jewelry box.**

**Lila opened it, her heart pounding as she anticipated what was inside. She lifted the lid, revealing a beautiful white gold band with an Aquamarine stone on it. Aquarmarine was the birthstone for March, the month their baby was due. Lila gasped, the beauty of the ring taking her breath away. Spencer gently removed the box from her hands, taking the ring out so he could place it on her right ring finger.**

**"It's a perfect fit," he decreed.**

**"A mother's ring...I can't believe it," Lila marveled, staring at the lovely, unexpected gift on her finger.**

**"I can't think of a person more deserving than you," he replied, kissing her again.**

**Lila gently fingered the band and Spencer's fingers gently grazed her hands. "Aquamarine symbolizes safety and security, so I cannot think of a better month for our child to enter this world."**

**"What if he's an Amethyst baby?" Lila joked, since that was a very real possiblity if the little one opted to arrive earlier than expected.**

**"Amethysts represent protection and the power to overcome difficulty. They are also said to strengthen the bond in a loving relationship, so either way, I think our baby is in good company. Besides, it's better to be an Amethyst than a Diamond," he joked, referring to April's birthstone, which is what the baby would be if he was two and a half weeks late.**

**"Amen," Lila said laughing.**

**"I really do hope our child is an Aquamarine, though, because the color of the stone matches your eyes. Even if he isn't though, we'll just have a head start on our next child."**

**"I love the idea of a house full of little Spencers," Lila said, setting down the gift bag so she could see what was inside the next one.**

**"You keep denouncing the notion of little Lilas," he chided jokingly.**

**Lila just laughed and pulled out the other goodies, which were more little baby items. They were onsies, bibs, and little stuffed animals. Some of them said, "I love Mommy," and "If you think *I'm* cute, you should see my Mommy". One of the onsies said "I'm with Beautiful," with an arrow pointing in Lila's direction. The item Lila loved the most, however, was of a soft stuffed angel holding a white cloud.**

**"**_**Mommy's Little Angel**_**" was written in pale blue letters, and a small gold winder was in the back of the angel. When Lila wound it, the prayer "Now I Lay Me Down to Sleep," filled the room in a soft, childlike voice. Lila cuddled the toy close, looking forward to when her little angel would hear that very prayer and cuddle the very same toy. Spencer wrapped his arms around her.**

**"I love this baby because it's a part of you," he whispered. "and...and even if the child wasn't biologically mine, I would still love it for that reason. If she wasn't mine and you still wanted her, I would embrace the child."**

**"I know you would," Lila said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "but I could never have a baby that wasn't yours."**

**It wasn't long until their lips found each other again and they found their way onto the bed. Their clothing was soon cast aside and their hands and lips insatiable for each other. Spencer and Lila's bodies were soon united, melted together in sensual, intimate bliss. They moved in unison until pleasure shuddered from them both. They collapsed in each other's arms, drifting off to sleep.**

**It was early afternoon and they were still fast asleep, holding each other tight, their bare skin exposed. They were jolted awake by a sharp knock at the door. They sat up quickly, throwing blankets over their nude bodies.**

**"Y...yes?" Spencer called out, clearing his throat. Lila smoothed her hair down, trying to make herself look presentable.**

**"It's Saul. Are you kids decent?" he demanded.**

**Spencer and Lila exchanged glances, not really knowing how to respond to that question, so the old man burst into the room. He raised an eyebrow at the unmarried youngsters who were obviously naked, but he immediately went into the business that woke them in the first place.**

**"The two of you have visitors, so get your lazy butts out of bed and come downstairs," he said.**

**"Yes sir," they both said in unison, feeling a bit like naughty school children.**

**Saul turned around and walked out of the room. As he left, Spencer and Lila could hear him mutter, "Goddamn kids today. First they keep me up all night with their yelling, now their friends have descended onto my home like it's a Goddamn bed and breakfast. Goddamn kids...."**

**Spencer and Lila looked at each other, falling over into fits of giggles, neither of them getting enough of the fiesty, yet lovable, Saul Edwards, the old raisin with attitude.**


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter Sixty-Three

"I wonder who's here to see us," Lila said as they finally left their room. "were you expecting anyone?"

After Saul left, they decided to freshen up in the shower, which very quickly led to more than just cleanliness. Actually, the actions that transpired could hardly be considered clean.

"No," Spencer replied, looking down to adjust his watch om his wrist. He looked delectible as always in khaki pants and a short sleeved button down shirt.

"Any guesses as to who our guests might be?" Lila asked. She was wearing khaki shorts and an empire, spaghetti strap tunic with a pink floral print.

"Maybe it's the girls?" Spencer suggested, of course referring to Zoey, Holly, Aiden, and Ivy.

"That would be great," Lila said, loving the time she had spent with them thus far.

They were about to walk down the stairs when Lila looked at the ring on her finger.

"Spence?" she asked suddenly.

"Hmm?" he responded, picking her up and pinning her against the wall.

"What do you want to tell people about my ring?" she asked. She hadn't really thought about how they would handle the news of their impending baby. As much as she wanted to shout her news from the rooftop, the pregnancy was still very early.

"You really need to wear more skirts, fleur," he murmured, his hand finding its way into her shorts. "that would really make life a lot easier."

"Spencer!" Lila exclaimed, not at all surprised by Spencer's randyness. "Saul, Karla, and Lord knows who else are in the next room!"

"I can be quiet," Spencer promised, his fingers finding her.

"Since when?" Lila asked, stuffling a moan.

"Since now," Spencer said, using his thighs to hold her up as he unzipped his pants with his other hand. His arousal was now exposed, pinned against the opening of her shorts.

"Tell me you don't want me," he demanded in a sexy, buttery velvet whisper that made Lila's thighs melt.

"I'm pleased to see that my pregnancy hasn't waned your sexual appetite," Lila said, moaning as she felt the head of his arousal rubbing against her clit.

"That, my love, is an absolutely improbability," Spencer murmured, filling her with his arousal.

Lila gasped as he filled her, holding onto his shoulders as he moved inside her wetness. Their tongues danced in fervent fashion, each one close to release. Lila moaned loudly into his mouth as the pleasure flooded from her body. Spencer held her close, joining her in ecstasy. They looked each other in the eyes, kissing deeply as they waited for their heads to stop spinning. Spencer removed his manhood from her and gently set Lila back on the ground. After zipping up their zippers and smoothing out their hair, they walked downstairs.

"You still didn't answer my question," Lila said.

"Oh yes, the ring," Spencer replied. He thought for a moment and then smiled. "how about if we don't advertise it's there, but we won't deny it if someone notices?"

"It's a deal," Lila said, sealing it with a kiss.

They walked into the kitchen hand-in-hand, greeted by familiar and surprising faces alike.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter Sixty-Four

"Hey guys!" Spencer said, greeting the other people in his life he regarded as family.

"Well, well, if it isn't Mr. Hollywood himself?" Morgan teased, looking slick and sexy as always in jeans and a black t-shirt. He walked over to Spencer and gave him a good natured slap on the back.

"Thank you from tearing yourself from your woman long enough to grace us with your presence," he teased.

Spencer turned beat red and Morgan chuckled, looking at Lila.

"It's a pleasure seeing you again Lila. I don't know if you remember me..."

"Of course I do, Derek. Spencer has told me all about you," Lila said, accepting his hand into hers, shaking it.

"Is that a good thing?" Morgan asked, feigning a worried expression.

"It depends on the story," Lila joked.

Morgan laughed and Spencer introduced her to Hotch, Rossi, JJ, Penelope, and Prentiss. JJ walked over to Spencer with a huge grin on her face.

"Spencer, Spencer, Spencer..." she started, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "what are we to do with you?"

Spencer looked at her, his eyebrow raised in confusion as Hotch stood beside her, his own eyes twinkling. Spencer went from confusion to JJ's statement to amazement that Hotch was smiling, actually smiling. Not just a slight, millisecond twitch, but actually having it meet his eyes and, wonder of all wonders, producing teeth.

"Well for starters, he can reinburse the BAU for all of the overtime you have put in these past few days," he replied.

"What are you talking about?" Spencer asked, looking confused.

The members of the BAU, along with Saul and Karla, exchanged glances before they burst out laughing. Spencer looked at Lila, who had no idea what was going on either. As the others tried in vein to collect themselves, it was Garcia who finally took pity on her clueless friend.

"Do you mean to tell us that you and your starlet haven't read any magazines or turned on the television at all in the past week and a half?" she asked.

Spencer still looked clueless, but finally it hit Lila. She knew exactly what they were laughing at, only Lila wasn't so sure she found it funny.

"Ohh..." Lila was finally able to muster out.

"Ohh? I have had to field through thousands of photos of your tongue down his throat and all you can say is 'ohh'?" JJ joked, opening her briefcase so she could scatter various magazines on the table.

"That's apparently what was going through her mind in this one," Morgan added, pointing to one that showed Spencer and Lila in their car when the nice sherrif almost caught them.

"I had no idea you were so agile," Morgan continued, enjoying making his friend and adopted little brother squirm. "considering your height and the compacted nature of the car, the fact you could move around at all is pretty amazing."

"You would know," Spencer said, finally able to choke out something. He looked so mortified that his colleagues almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"What I would like to know is if you've had a chance to try 'Spencer's for Spence," Prentiss said, getting in on the fun. She held up a magazine that showed Lila shopping in the novelty store with the girls.

"And I quote," Prentiss began, "'Spencer is the best--and biggest--I've _ever _had. These vibrators don't have anything on him,' the starlet was quoted saying to a friend, an eye witness at the novelty store stated'." Prentiss was trying her best to hold in the laughter, but that was becoming increasingly difficult.

"'Spencer is ravenous--he's like the Energizer Bunny on a Viagra overload--not that he needs Viagra. Spencer and I make love several times a day, sometimes _all _day. And he _always _knows exactly what I want. He can be sweet and tender one minute, yet take-charge and totally alpha male the next. The contrast makes me so hot and leaves me breathless for more. I can never get enough,' Lila continued, her friends in rapt attention,'" Prentiss read, by this point unable to hold back her amusement.

The entire team thought Lila's ardent praise of Spencer's sexual prowess was too hysterical to put into words. Although they loved Spencer dearly, they didn't exactly think of him as a ladies' man. In fact, they were kind of amazed someone as wordly and experienced as Lila would fall so quickly for him. Despite all of Spencer's amazing qualities, of which there were many, he wasn't exactly most women's definition of a dream boat. The team tagteamed, showing the lovebirds magazines and newspapers featuring their esc--and sex--capades.

Lila felt as if her face were on fire and her stomach was in somersault overload. She looked over at Spencer, nervous about his reaction. She had only recently discovered his feelings regarding her discussing their love life, and now the whole world knew intimate details about it. Spencer looked even more mortified than Lila, if such a thing was possible.

"I'm so sorry, Spencer. I...I should have known better," Lila whispered to him.

"Yes you should have," Spencer murmured back, willing the earth to split open so he could jump in.

Having the respect of the team was imperative to him and now he was a laughing stock. He walked away, turning his back so he could rest his hands on the sink ledge. Lila walked over to him, resting her hands on his shoulder, whispering her apologizes. As she lifted her hands, her ring caught the sunlight pouring into the kitchen.


	68. Chapter 68

**"I'm excuse me, but just what is that on your finger, missy?" Garcia asked suddenly.**

**"Hmm?" Lila asked, looking over her shoulder.**

**"Don't play dumb with me, glamour girl. I can see that sparkly rock clear across the kitchen," Garcia replied, walking over to her and grabbing her hand for closer inspection.**

**"Oh my God, Reid, did you propose?!" Garcia squeeled, looking at her slightly grey friend.**

**"No," Spencer managed to choke out. Lila said nothing, knowing full well that her antics may have cost her that opportunity. Her big mouth may have just cost her the one thing she wanted most.**

**"No Garcia, that isn't an engagement ring," JJ said, walking towards them, the rest of the group following close behind. "that's...." her jaw dropped, blown away as the realization hit her.**

**"What? It's what? Do you have something you would like to share with the rest of the class?" Garcia demanded.**

**"It's a mother's ring!" JJ exclaimed, grabbing Lila's hand, wanting a better look at the evidence. "and judging from the gemstone, baby Spence or Baby Lila should be making its grand debute sometime in late winter or early spring."**

**"Jesus kid, you don't waste any time do you?" Morgan asked, looking at his friend in shock, even admiration.**

**"But how could you possibly know you're pregnant? You've only been together less than two weeks. It usually takes longer to detect a pregnancy," Rossi added, looking at Spencer's girl with suspicion.**

**Lila removed her hand from Garcia's and wrapped her arms around Spencer's waist. She tilted her head and rested her chin on his back as she told them about going to see Spencer's mother and the blood test.**

**"That is so incredible. Congratulations," JJ replied.**

**Although she was thrilled her friend had found happiness, an unusual feeling had taken over. She had always seen Spencer as a close friend, a nerdy younger brother. He was never someone she would consider as a romantic partner, but she couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Even though she loved Will, she wondered what it must be like to be loved so unabashedly, so purely, so unconditionally. This was Spencer's first relationship and JJ knew all too well how intense those feelings could be.**

**Spencer was so loving and so dear that JJ knew he was treating Lila like a queen. She wondered what it would be like to be worshipped by Spencer. She blinked and shook her head, trying to rid herself of those thoughts. She had had her chance years ago and refused to take it. Granted, Spencer was smoother and less awkward now than he had been back then.**

**If this was the Spencer that had tried to kiss her all those year ago, she maybe have taken him up on his affection. She grabbed another magazine and focused intently on it, wanting to think of something else. The magazine she grabbed was one showing Spencer buying Lila's ring, as well as the baby items. He looked so adorable browsing through the baby stuff. JJ knew he was going to be an amazing father and that if the child was anything like him, he or she would be one of the cutest babies ever born.**

**"Yes, Spencer, Lila, a congratulations are in order," Hotch replied, looking at Spencer with fatherly pride. He thought that Spencer might be moving a tad too quickly with her, but at the same time he wanted Spencer to be happy, no matter how fleeting the happiness.**

**"I'm just amazed you know where babies come from," Morgan joked, continuing to read the article titled "Spencer's for Spencer."**

**"Kid, there's something I've just gotta ask," he said.**

**"Yes?" Spencer asked, still refusing to look at his team members.**

**"Were you really a virgin before Lila?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Truth be told, that idea didn't surprise him or the others in the slightest.**

**"Excuse me?" Spencer hissed, whirling around suddenly, a look on his face Lila had never seen.**

**"Is nothing sacred to you?!" he hissed at her, snatching the article out of Morgan's hands, reading it, well, Reid style.**

**Tears flowed from Lila's eyes and she turned around, unable to face anyone anymore. Prentiss, Garcia, and even JJ felt a wave of compassion for their friend's love, so they ushered her to the other side of the room to comfort her. Spencer didn't even notice as he looked over the article:**

_**"Oh my God girl, you totally have to answer my question," Lila's blonde friend was overheard saying, her slight body dancing with excitement.**_

_**"And what question is that?" Lila was overheard asking, unable to conceal her bemused amusement. She picked up a vibrator and was overheard saying to the other blonde. "Spence has ruined me for life. After him I don't think I could feel *two* of these, let alone one."**_

_**"That is totally awesome, but I've just gotta know: was Spencey the big V when he met you?"**_

_**"Excuse me?" Lila asked. The starlet was seen blushing profusely, turning away to direct her attention at the g-strings, feathery handcuffs, and other attire of questionable modesty.**_

_**"You heard me, girl. Is your garden the only one his reid, well, grew in?"**_

_**"Zoey!" the other blonde hissed, slapping the friend now identified as Zoey upside the head.**_

_**"Don't 'Zoey' me you violent bitch, especially when you want to know as much as I do!" Zoey retorted. She looked back at Lila, who was looking at the vibrating panties with a little too much interest.**_

_**"I'm just curious that's all," Zoey said. "because I know you're like a famous celebrity and shit and you must have had like a *ton* of men before Spencer. I'm not saying you're a whore or anything, just that you've got skills.**_

_**"Well, I'm not a *total* whore--partially, but not entirely--but like I've said before, Spencer is amazing. He may not be a whore either, but when we first made love it took my breath away. It was unlike anything I've ever experienced before. It was....unwordly."**_

_**"Because you're in love," one of the dark haired girls was heard saying.**_

_**"Yes, Ivy, you are exactly right. His technique alone is enough to stop me in my tracks, but the love does make it that much better. He's the only man I have, or ever will love, and I feel so lucky to have him. He's....he's truly amazing, one of a kind, and it's such a humbling feeling to know that it's me he's chosen to share his life with.'**_

**The article than finished up with speculation about whether or not anyone else had ever allowed Spencer's reid to grow in their garden, as well as stats on penis size in order to try and guesstimate the size of his member. He looked over at Lila, feeling like a total jerk. He should have known that Lila wouldn't have revealed such a personal detail like that to her friends. He was also faced with the realization that it was he who told his team that until very recently, he was a nearly thirty year old virgin.**


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter Sixty-Five**

**The silence in the kitchen was almost deafening. Everyone just stared at each other, trying figure out how to best deal with the situation at hand. Finally, it was Prentiss who took matters into her hands.**

**"Well, I think it's great," she said.**

**"What? That I was a total loser with women until now? That I had to wait almost thirty years before a woman would touch me?" Poor Spencer looked so dejected and emasculated that everyone just wanted to hug him. His puppy dog expression had its effect on everyone, even Hotch, and Hotch was someone who didn't even blink.**

**"You could have gotten some years ago kid and you know it," Morgan replied, pushing the media trash into a nearby garbage.**

**"Excuse me young man, but we recycle in this house," Karla snapped, pointing to the correct area in which un-needed paper items were disposed.**

**"Sorry ma'am," Morgan replied, pulling them out of the garbage and placing them where they belonged.**

**"Any other guy would have simply used booze or cash to get what he wanted, but you waited until you met someone you had strong feelings about. You wanted sex to actually mean something. All kidding aside, that makes you a man in my book," Morgan finished.**

**"Besides," Morgan added, smiling mischeviously. "how many guys can say their first lay was a hot actress? She was #1 on Maxim's Hot 100 list for God's sake! You're in a league all you're own, kid."**

**"I thought you were putting all kidding aside," Lila joked, feeling a smile spread across her face.**

**"When you get to know Morgan you'll realize that isn't possible," Garcia said.**

**Everyone laughed and JJ gave Spencer a pat on the back.**

**"This little 'revelation' really isn't a surprise to any of us. Even if you didn't work with some of the best profilers in the world, it wouldn't take a great deal of profiling to see that you're an old-fashioned, sweet man," she replied.**

**"**_**Some **_**of the best profilers in the world?" Morgan asked, raising an eyebrow. "I think you mean **_**the **_**best."**

**"My apologizes, oh great one," Garcia replied, giving the BAU a slight bow. Then she turned to Spencer, giving that look she had when she was about to spout her genius.**

**"I may not be a super profiler, but I think you actually **_**wanted **_**us to know your little, well not so little, secret," she replied.**

**"Why on earth would I want to advertise this?" Spencer asked, looking at the blonde technical goddess as if she had stared at her computer screen too long.**

**"I think Garcia is right," Hotch replied. "all you're life you have felt unwanted and unloved, so when someone did come along, you were finally able to make peace with your past. Telling us your secret was a way to make everything come full circle for you. It's quite validating for you that after all these years of rejection, the woman who has fallen in love with you is someone who could have any man she wants."**

**"Garcia and Hotch are right," Rossi further added. "you're a top profiler with the best team in the world," he looked over at Morgan, who gave him a little grin. "not to mention a genius with an astronomical IQ. You had to know that Lila wouldn't betray your trust like that to a group of girls she's just met."**

**"You're right. You're absolutely right," Spencer said, after considering their words.**

**He walked over to Lila and pulled her into his arms. He hugged her close and kissed her tenderly on the lips.**

**"I'm sorry for snapping at you," he whispered when he finally moved his lips away from hers.**

**"I'm sorry for placing you in such a delicate situation," Lila whispered back, wrapping her arms around his neck. "from now on, our love life remains between us."**

**"As well as every literate individual in the world," Morgan joked, unable to stop teasing his friend. Karla promptly hit him with her rolling pin, not liking it when people made fun of her honorary son.**

**"What brings all of you to Las Vegas anyway? I hope it wasn't just to make fun of us," Lila said, turning to face the BAU. Spencer stood behind his love, his arms wrapped around her.**

**"That was the primary reason," Morgan said, moving at lightning speed to avoid to avoid Karla and her deadly kitchen accessory. He had to admit, though, that he admired the gumption of an old woman who wasn't afraid to assault a member of the FBI.**

**"We're working on a case," Hotch replied.**

**"I hope you're not planning to steal Spence away. He's mine for two more days," Lila replied, kissing him again.**

**"Five actually," Spencer said, letting his hands slip into the back pockets of her shorts. "I don't have to return to work until Monday."**

**"Hey, cut it out you two. People eat food in here," Garcia said.**

**"They have a dining room," Lila replied, loving the feel of Spencer's hands on her bum. She ached to throw him on the floor and have her way with him right then and there.**

**"Don't worry, Lila, Spencer gave us all the information we needed yesterday," Hotch replied.**

**"What's the case about?" Lila asked, her curiousity piqued.**

**"It's a kidnapping," Rossi replied. "someone is abducting young children in the Las Vegas area."**

**"That's terrible," Lila replied, resting a protective hand on her flat tummy.**

**Hotch nodded in agreement. "The reason we are here actually is to see if Saul and Karla remember anyone matching the unsub's description coming here. From what we understand, this is sort of a hot spot for young children."**

**"It's true," Karla agreed. "people have been bringing their kids here for generations."**

**"It's a shame we couldn't have been more helpful," Saul added.**

**"What sort of person are you looking for?" Lila asked.**

**"A white male in his late twenties to early thirties. He's the type of man who would blend into crowd, someone parents wouldn't think twice about their children talking to. He's childless himself, but knows how to relate to children," Hotch replied.**

**Lila shuddered, wishing Little Spence could be brought into a kinder, gentler world. At that moment, Karla told everyone to go sit in the dining room so they could have lunch. Lunch had actually been ready for about an hour, but everyone wanted to wait for the lovebirds. The group complied and followed Karla out of the kitchen. Spencer and Lila fell behind the others, with their hands in each other's back pocket and their lips never leaving each other. Saul was walking behind them, shaking his head and muttering something something about "....these Goddamn kids today."**


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter Sixty-Six**

**It was later that evening and Spencer, Lila, and the BAU were out to dinner. They had spent the day together, the BAU wanting to get to know Lila better. They had also gotten to know Saul, Karla, and the rest of the Edwards clan, whom they found to be delightful. Even Morgan had a fondness for the elderly pair, despite being assaulted with a rolling pin and mucking stick. Spencer had kept so much of his life in Las Vegas a secret that it was wonderful for them to see that he had people in his life who love him.**

**As they had gotten to know Lila, they found themselves really liking her as well. They of course had their misgivings about the union, considering Lila's celebrity and worldliness, but look of pure love and joy on her face was all the proof they needed regarding her feelings towards their genius. For his part, Morgan was surprised and amazed that his naive, innocent young friend had completely and utterly one-upped him in the ladies' department. He knew that no one he brought home would come close to Maxim's #1.**

**"So....have the two of you thought of any baby names?" JJ asked, watching as Spencer and Lila were passionately kissing yet again. For fun the team had decided to turn their liplocking into a drinking game, so needless to say they were all pretty buzzed.**

**The lovebirds either didn't hear JJ or had no interest in answering because they continued, their tongues moving in sync with their lips. Lila was threading her fingers through his hair, wanting nothing more than to drag him off somewhere and have her way with him. They hadn't made love since this morning and she was ready to explode.**

**"Alright that's enough, people are trying to eat here!" Morgan said, reaching for a glass of water, throwing the liquid in their direction.**

**The sudden splash of the unexpected distraction was all that was needed to break up the love birds. They looked over at Morgan with expressions of shock and annoyance.**

**"What did you know that for?" Spencer asked, dabbing Lila's face with some napkins. Lila was doing the same for Spencer and the sight was almost as comical as their incessent liplocking.**

**"Because JJ is trying to ask you a question and quite frankly, you're grossing everyone out," Morgan replied.**

**"What's the matter, man, jealous?" Spencer asked, taking the dampened napkins from Lila's hands and setting them on the table. He kissed her keep and moved his mouth towards her jaw.**

**"More than you'll ever know," Morgan replied.**

**"Don't make me sic Saul and Karla on you again," Lila giggled, moaning as Spencer's lips continued their soft, sweet reign on her skin.**

**Morgan actually looked a little afraid by that notion, which sent everyone else into fits of laughter.**

**"I was asking if the two of you have considered baby names," JJ asked again, her eyes twinkling with amusement as she watch the near thirty year olds act half their age.**

**"I have my heart set on Spencer Jr, but Big Spence needs a little convincing," Lila said, looking over at JJ.**

**The team raised their eyebrows at the term **_**Big Spence**_**, since it apparently had more than one meaning.**

**"I for one would love to have a little Lila, but she isn't sold on that idea," Spencer said.**

**"At least everyone in the house will have the name initials," Garcia said with a laugh.**

**"And if you go the Jr route, you won't face the name association dilhema," Hotch said.**

**"What name association dilhema?" Lila asked. She was wearing a one-shouldered black top, so Spencer was gently tracing his fingers along her bare skin. She was also wearing a skirt, so his hand was resting his hand on her bare knee.**

**"When...when my former wife and I were expecting our son selecting a name was rather difficult because every name she chose I associated with one of our unsubs or another well known serial killer," he replied, a soft smile on his face as he thought of a past that seems light years away.**

**"So you decided to name him after Jack the Ripper?" Lila asked, raising an eyebrow. "the most notorious serial killer of all time?"**

**"Believe me, that thought crossed my mind," Hotch admitted, "but by the time Jack was born, Haley was so fed up with my multitude of rejections I finally acquiesced to one of her choices."**

**"Wise man," Lila said laughing. She turned and looked over at Spencer, who was kissing her shoulder.**

**"Learn from this man," she joked.**

**"Yes dear," Spencer asked, his mouth never leaving her skin.**

**"How do you feel about moving to D.C., Lila? That's going to be such a huge change for you," Prentiss asked.**

**"It's a change I'm looking forward to," Lila said. "I'm ready to put my old life behind me and start over with Spencer."**

**"You're giving up your acting career?" Rossi asked, raising an eyebrow.**

**"It's not like I have much to give up. Being Maxim's #1 isn't exactly on par with Meryl Streep or Jodi Foster."**

**"But you fill out a bikini sooo much better than they do," Morgan said, earning a glare from Spencer.**

**"You are burning your magazine by the way," Spencer told him.**

**"We'll see about that, man," Morgan said.**

**"Yes, we will," Spencer said, not wanting his friend oggling and objectifying his girl.**

**"Seriously though," Lila said, gently stroking Spencer's head, "this is a change I'm eager to make. Truth be told, I never aspired to be a Hollywood starlet--this sort of life just kind of fell into my lap. I know how old fashioned this sounds, but my biggest dream was always to live a happy, quiet life with a family of my own. I never thought it would happen, and certainly not this quickly, but now that it has, I couldn't be happier."**

**Lila and Spencer kissed again and Morgan sighed. "Fine--I'll get rid of my magazine."**

**"Good," Spencer said. "because I would hate to have to kick your ass."**

**"Yeah, I would hate that, too," Morgan said, choking back a laugh as the image of his lanky, toothpick friend trying to overtake him.**

**"Spence is tougher than he looks," Lila said, running her hands along his arms as she remembered how he showed Christian who the man was.**

**"Yes, we've heard," JJ said.**

**The group laughed and spent the rest of the evening talking and bonding. It was close to midnight when they returned to Saul and Karla's house. Rossi had arranged for a car to drive them to and from the restaurant, so they driver dropped them off at the door. The group climbed out of the car and walked inside. Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi were staying in one room and JJ, Prentiss, and Garcia were in another.**

**Spencer and Lila walked towards their bedroom, their hands and lips uncontrollable. They shut the door, shedding their clothes as they stumbled towards the bed. They fell onto the mattress, Lila pulling him on top of her.**

**"I really like your friends," she said, watching as he kissed his way down her body.**

**"I really like you," he said, tracing his tongue along her inner thighs.**

**Lila moaned, pulling him up, claiming his lips with hers. "I need you," she whispered, her eyes pleading. "I have wanted you all day. I thought I was going to explode."**

**"We made love twice this morning," Spencer said, chuckling at her insatiableness.**

**"If it were up to me, we would never leave our bed," she said, wrapping her legs around his waist.**

**"Same here," he said, reclaiming her lips as he filled her with his largeness.**

**Lila cried out, grabbing his ass so she could pull him closer. Spencer moaned loudly, moving quickly inside of her. Lila moved her hips in rythym with his. They were lost in their own sensual world, shutting everything else out. They were so absorbed in each other that the sudden slamming noise took them by surprise.**

**"Do you mind? Walls are only so thick man!" Morgan called out.**

**"It's not Spence's fault you're not getting any," Lila called out, pushing Spencer onto his back so she could straddle him. She smiled down at him, running her hands up and down his body.**

**"Seriously Morgan, do you think you could be quiet? I'm trying to check my voicemail," Hotch replied.**

**"What are you yelling at me for? Pretty boy and Hollywood are the ones keeping us awake?"**

**"Why don't **_**all **_**of you just shut up!" Saul suddenly hollered. "**_**some **_**of us have to work in the morning and don't have the luxery of staying up all night gallavanting. Goddamn kids today!"**

**"Saul! Don't be rude to our guests!" Karla hissed. She must have slapped him upside the head because they heard him cry out in pain.**

**"Hey!" he exclaimed.**

**"Don't 'hey' me, mister! Just do the the world a favor and shut your mouth, roll over, and go to sleep!"**

**Spencer and Lila looked at each other, laughing hysterically at the madness unfolding around them. That said, however, nothing could permanently distract them from their lustful needs, not even the BAU, a sassy raisin, or an old woman who apparently had an entire arsenol of rolling pins on stand by.**


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter Sixty-Seven**

**It was around eight o'clock and Spencer and Lila were just waking up. They smiled sleepily at each other and Spencer rested his hand on her belly.**

**"Goodmorning, love," he whispered before kissing her.**

**"Goodmorning," Lila replied, returning the kiss and running her fingers through his hair.**

**She smiled as he kissed his way down her body until he ended up at her belly. His lips gently caressed the soft skin, with his fingers following suit.**

**"Goodmorning to you as well, little love," he murmured, kissing her again. "I know you can't hear me yet, but I still want you to know I love you. I never knew something so small could illicit such strong emotion, but you mean the world to your mother and me, and we cannot wait to meet you."**

**Lila just smiled, playing with Spencer's hair, loving this quiet, lazy time together. It was at that moment her cellphone rang. She reached over and pulled it out of the nightstand, checking the caller ID. To her delight, it was Ashley. She answered and held the phone up to her ear.**

**"Hey, early bird, how are you? Making your post work-out run to the bakery again?" she teased.**

**"Umm, no actually. I'm actually blind at the moment."**

**"Blind? What are you talking about? If you're blind how did dial my number?" Lila asked, her voice filled her confusion.**

**"Speed dial, babe."**

**"Well that answers part of the question, but what do you mean you're blind?"**

**"I'm blind because my virginal eyes couldn't handle all of the sex and dirt I read in the tabs yesterday."**

**"Oh, you saw that, huh?" Lila asked, her cheeks turning red.**

**"Only me and the rest of the world."**

**"Wooo! Road *trip*!" another familiar voice shouted in the background.**

**"Is that Stella?" Lila asked, raising an eyebrow. "why is Stella with you?"**

**"I'm here too!" Emma yelled.**

**"What's going on?" Lila asked.**

**"We're on our way to see you of course!" Ashley exclaimed.**

**"Let me get this straight: the three of you were able to leave town at the drop of a hat and your bosses don't care?"**

**"I'm weeks ahead of my work and Em is covering some sort of story out here about some random shit. As for Stell, no one can say no to Stell."**

**"I flashed my boss some leg," Stella added.**

**"Yes, because there is nothing Nancy loves more than your bare flesh," Lila said.**

**"Hey, whatever works," Ashley replied.**

**"Seriously though, why are you coming to Vegas?"**

**"To seriously see you. After reading all that crap in the rag mags, we decided we just had to meet Spencer and his reid. One of them guesstimated his girth at ten inches. Is that true?"**

**"I'm not telling you that!" Lila shrieked, her face burning.**

**"It's true," Stella decreed, causing Emma and Ashley to squeel so loud Lila had to hold the phone away from her ear.**

**"I just don't see why you have to fly thousands of miles to see us when we'll be just a three hour train ride away in a few days."**

**"We knew that sexy mama, but we want to meet Reid's reid asap. Oh, and speaking of mamas, congrats on your illegitimate glob of cuteness, by the way."**

**"More profound words could not have been written by Hallmark itself," Lila said with a laugh.**

**"Why thank you, Sis. Oh and just so you know, your favorite threesome will be here shortly."**

**"Wait--you're in Vegas right now?" Lila asked, sitting up.**

**"Umm, *doy*!" Stella exclaimed.**

**"But how do you know where I am?" Lila asked.**

**"The tabs mentioned you, Reid, illegitimate Reid, and big, hard, delicious reid, are staying at a farm owned by Saul and Karla Edwards, so I googled directions. You're still there right?"**

**"Yes," Lila replied.**

**"Awesomeness. See ya in a few!"**

**Before Lila could respond, Ashley hung up. Lila hung up her phone as well, setting it on the nightstand.**

**"Your sister and cousins are coming?" Spencer asked, looking surprised. He sat up and set Lila's feet in his lap.**

**"Any minute," Lila replied, sighing in contentment as his hands worked their magic.**

**"That's rather unexpected. Did they say why?"**

**"They want to meet you and well, reid," Lila said, her face crimson.**

**She expected Spencer to become upset at Ashley's teasing, but to her relief he actually smiled.**

**"Well, I hate to break it to them, but my reid belongs to you."**

**Lila giggled and Spencer brought her foot to his mouth, kissing the arch. He went back to work and a few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. They scrambled around, trying to find clothing of sometime. Moments later, Spencer was wearing his favorite, but now neglected, flannel pajama bottoms and white t-shirt. Lila was wearing a pale pink silk nightie.**

**"Yes," Lila called out. She and Spencer were now relaxing in bed again, doing their best to look innocent.**

**The door opened and Karla entered the room. Despite her penchent for assaulting people with rolling pins, she was a lovely woman whom Lila had come to love dearly.**

**"I hate to disturb you kids, but Lila sweetie, you have a visitor."**

**"They're here already?" Lila said, looking at Spencer in amazement. Ashley and company weren't kidding when they said they were close by.**

**Karla left the room so Lila could ready herself for her guest. She walked towards the dresser to choose an outfit for the day. After making her selection, she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. As she applied a thick layer of minty goodness to her toothbrush, Spencer entered the room as well. He kissed her neck before shedding his pajama bottoms and climbing into the shower.**

**Lila wanted nothing more than to join him, but she knew if she left her sister and cousins waiting too long, they would storm the house in their pursuit of her. And if Spencer was embarassed by the tabloid articles, she could only imagine his mortification at being caught in the shower by her overly-horny family. After brushing her teeth and hair, but not with the same brush, she dressed in a black polka dot tiered top and black shorts. She threw on some flip flops and her hair into a ponytail before leaving the room. As usual, the jewelry Spencer gave her remained untouched on her body.**

**She skipped into the kitchen, eager to see her kooky family. It had been a while since they had gotten together, especially her and her cousins, so Lila looked forward to catching up. Most of all, she was ecstastic for them to meet Spencer. She knew they would love him almost as much as she did. When she entered the kitchen, she was expecting to see two quirky blondes and a certifiable brunette.**

**What, or rather, **_**whom**_**, she saw in their place took her breath away. She blinked, wondering if her mind was playing tricks on her, but she knew that it wasn't.**


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter Sixty-Eight**

**"A...Arabella! What are you doing here?" Lila asked, immediately placing a protective hand over her belly.**

**"'Arabella'?" her mother raised, raising a delicate eyebrow. She turned to look at Karla, who was giving the unexpected guest a once-over. There was something not quite right about the woman and Karla couldn't bring herself to like her.**

**"What is it with the younger generation?" Arabella sighed, obviously playing the part of long-suffering mother. "when I was a child we respected our elders."**

**"I'm sure you did," Karla said in a polite, yet frosty tone. "would you care for some tea, Mrs. Cunningham?"**

**"No, thank you, Mrs. Edwards," Arabella replied, giving her a smile that reminded the old woman of a reptile. "do you think it would be possible for my daughter and I to talk privately?"**

**"Of course," Karla said, giving Arabella the same cool smile.**

**When Arabella turned her back, Karla looked at Lila, giving her a look that told her she could call if she needed anything. Lila nodded, understanding perfectly, and the old woman left the room. Lila remained frozen at the doorway, stricken with crippling fear. For her part, Arabella looked very much like a rattlesnake ready to take down its prey. Although she was dressed head to toe in white, devilish red was really better suited to her personality.**

**"Aren't you going to give your mother a kiss?" Arabella asked, moving towards her daughter.**

**"I'd rather not," Lila replied, side-stepping her mother, moving from the doorway and towards the stove.**

**"That really hurts, Lila. Do you know what else hurts--having to learn about my daughter through the media. Do you know how it made me feel having to learn about my daughter's pregnancy through magazines? The press asked me how I felt about becoming a grandmother and I had no answer for them because I wasn't forewarned."**

**There was no inflection in Arabella's tone, no emotion in her voice.**

**"I haven't the slightest notion or interest in how this makes you feel, but I am fairly certain you will clue me in anyway," Lila said, her hand still on her belly, trying to protect her child from the purest form of evil ever contrived.**

**"I have to say I was more than a little embarassed. It isn't exactly a mother's dream for her daughter to become pregnant by a total stranger with a questionable past."**

**"Don't you dare bring Spencer into this. He is without a doubt the best thing that's ever happened to me," Lila said. "Spencer and I love each other--something you could never begin to understand."**

**"You are correct, Lila, I cannot understand why out of all the men in the world you would choose some....government employee, a pedestrian really. He's....common."**

**Arabella crinkled her nose in apparent disgust, considering those some of her worst insults. In her world, if you were not apart of the very upper eshalons of society, you didn't exist. Only those with money and social prestiege were worthy of Arabella's superficial charm.**

**"Well, forgive him, Arabella. Not all of us have learned the art of backstabbing and bedhopping our way to the top. Yes, you are correct: who needs a strong work ethic and moral compass when you can just spread your legs? Tell me, have you ever been able to achieve anything without having to lie or cunnive?"**

**"Don't you dare use that tone of voice with me, young lady! If it wasn't for me you never would have **_**had **_**a career--such as it was. Now you are throwing it all away for a mentally unstable vagabond."**

**To Arabella's shock, Lila actually started laughing.**

**"**_**What **_**could you **_**possibly **_**find humorous in this situation?" Arabella demanded.**

**"You mean other than the fact you have absolutely no self awareness? Did your leotard cut off circulation to your brain?"**

**"Why you impertinent little...." Arabella sputtered.**

**"Oh for God's sake Arabella will you shut up?" Lila said, the annoyance and anger now taking over the fear she had once felt. "Spencer is an incredible man. He has talents most of us can only dream of possessing, but instead of using them for his own benefit, he has devoted his life to helping others. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be alive, not that you really care about that."**

**"No, I really don't," Arabella replied coldly. "you don't know the first thing about this young man of yours. Did you know that he has a family history of mental instability? His own mother has been involuntary confined to Bennington Santiarium for over a decade and from what I understand, is no better of now than she was when she was first commited. His own father walked out on him because he couldn't handle their problems.**

**If you don't believe me, look at the facts: your young man is an admitted drug. Did you know of his addiction to Dilaudid? Did it occur to you that he purposely impregnated so he could trick you into marriage and gain access to your fortune--the fortune you swindled me out of by the way. You are not the first young lady he has tried to con. There was ****a young bar tender a few years ago--Anna I believe her name was. She may not have had the money you do, but don't flatter yourself by thinking you are the first girl he has fallen for on the job."**

**"For your information, yes, I am fully aware of Spencer's past. Yes, he did have a brief with **_**Austin**_**, but it ended because she was too stupid to see the prize in front of her. Yes, Spencer had a drug problem, but he is getting help. The reason he became addicted in the first place, if facts matter to you **_**at all**_**, is because he was kidnapped by an unsub with multiple personalities and one of the personalities gave him the drug to ease the pain the other personalities were inflicting upon him.**

**As for his mother, yes, she has a treatable condition recognized by the American Psychological Association. You have a condition they recogize as well, and if it wasn't for your money and the arsenol of old monied attorneys you have slept with at your disposal, you would have been commited years ago."**

**"What in the world are you talking about?!" Arabella demanded, perturbed and perplexed as to how and where her daughter's backbone had been aquired. Projecting verbal abuse was only enjoyable when it had an effect and so far, Lila hadn't so much as blinked.**

**"You're a Psychopath, Arabella, and you would have been commited to an institution years ago if it wasn't for your money and attorneys."**

**"Did you little government employee tell you that?" Arabella sneered.**

**"No--it's in the transcripts from your divorce you bitch. A psychiatrist evaluated you or do you not remember that?"**

**"Of course I remember my divorce--how could I forget? However, I wouldn't have been placed in that unpleasant situation if it wasn't for you. You ruined my marriage, my life, and career, and you have the **_**nerve **_**to throw it in my face as if it were an accomplishment."**

**"I did nothing to hurt you, Arabella. If you're looking for someplace to lay blame, look in the mirror. You have destroyed every relationship you have **_**ever **_**had. I know you saw Chloe as an extension of yourself, a way to reclaim the glory that slipped through fingers. You blame me for her loss and went out of your way to make me suffer after her death, but the truth is, if anyone is to blame for her death it's **_**you**_**.**

**I **_**hated **_**dancing, yet you forced me into it for your own selfish reasons. If you had just let me be myself and pursue my own interest and develope my own talents, we never would have been at the academy that day and Chloe never would have been hit by that car. Don't you see, Arabella: you killed Chloe, just as you killed your marriage, your relationships with your parents, sister, neices, and everyone else you have come in contact with.**

**I am not to blame for her death just as I am not to blame for the demise of your career. You let alcohol and pain killers override your insatiable ambition and you have to deal with the consequences. I am no longer going to let you run my life. I have lived for you long enough. Now it's time to live for me."**

**"Why you insolant little...." Arabella raised a hand to strike her, but Lila didn't flinch.  
**

**"Do you really think it is wise to assault a pregnant woman in a house full of 'government employees'?" Lila asked, the paragom of calm, cool, and collected.**

**"What the **_**Hell **_**are you talking about? That little twig of yours scare me," Arabella hissed, raising her hand again.**

**"I may not, but they should," Spencer replied, his expression hard as he entered the room, positioning himself between her and Lila.**

**Arabella looked over his shoulder and saw Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, JJ, Prentiss, and Garcia. They almost wished Arabella would act foolishly, aching to give the devil incarnet what she deserved. Karla and Saul were also nearby, the expressions on their faces making their disgust more than obvious.**

**"If you so much as touch a hair on Lila's head, you will be arrested on the spot for assault," Spencer said, each word clipped. "I only wish we had more on you."**

**"I suggest you leave now, Mrs. Cunningham. Leave quickly, leave quietly, leave now," Hotch said, walking over towards Spencer and Lila.**

**Arabella looked around the room, realizing that for once in her life her charm and cunning wasn't going to work. Infurated and defeated, she stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her.**

**"Goodbye, Mother," Lila whispered, downcasting her eyes as she played with her ring.**

**"I saw her driving onto our property earlier this morning as I was feeding the animals," Saul replied, stepping forward, looking surprisingly sheepish. "she...she looks so much like your cousins that I assumed she was their mother. I didn't realize who she really was until it was too late."**

**"That's when he came to get us," Spencer said, gesturing towards the rest of the BAU.**

**"Oh you sweet little old raisin. You **_**do **_**care," Lila joked, hugging the usually gruff old man.**

**"Just don't tell anybody," Saul said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.**

**"When I first saw your mother, my first instict was to throw her clear across the field," Spencer admitted to Lila, pulling her close when Saul let her go. "but I knew how important this was to you. You had a lifetime of anger and resentment to unleash and I wanted you to have that opportunity. But when I saw her raise her hand...." Spencer shuddered, the anger still fresh.**

**"I'm so glad you were here, all of you," Lila said, smiling gratefully.**

**"It was our pleasure," Hotch said. "you are important to Spencer so you are important to us."**

**Hotch's words touched Lila deeply. She snuggled close to Spencer resting her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.**

**"Are you alright, love?" he asked.**

**Lila considered her feelings carefully before answering. "I...I feel fine, terrific actually. I feel as if a weight has been lifted. I wish I would have told her off years ago."**

**"I'm sure a lot of people feel that way about your mother," Saul replied.**

**Everyone laughed and it was at that moment the kitchen door burst open.**


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter Sixty-Nine**

**Lila sucked in her breath, hoping her mother hadn't returned. Instead, she was greeted by three very familiar, very welcome faces. Ashley, Stella, and Emma burst into the room, a much needed breath of fresh air. They set their bags on the floor and ran over to Lila, squeezing her into a tight group hug. They finally pulled apart and Ashley looked in the direction of the screen door.**

**"Am I crazy or did we see your mother barreling out of here?" she asked Lila.**

**"Both," Lila replied.**

**"Oh, no shit! That crazy bitch was still here?" Ashley asked, looking amazed. "what on earth for?"**

**"To tell me what a horrible disappointment I am for getting pregnant out of wedlock, among other things," Lila said with a shrug.**

**"But Lila put her in her place," Spencer told them, wrapping his arm around her.**

**"**_**You **_**told off Arabella?!" Ashley asked her sister, her jaw dropping. Lila nodded and Ashley stomped her foot, the disappointment obvious on her face. "I would have loved to have seen that!" she whined. She spun around and cast a death glare at Stella.**

**"You just had to use the bathroom didn't you?" Ashley hissed. "the moment I have been waiting for finally happens and you choose to have the bladder of an eighty year old." She noticed Karla glaring at her and reaching for her rolling pin. "no offense, ma'am."**

**Karla gave a nod, so Lila turned her attention back to Stella, who wasn't taking her ranting lying down.**

**"How was I supposed to know Lila was finally going to grow a backbone? Besides, we **_**would **_**have made it hear on time if you hadn't gotten lost. How the Hell do you get lost with a GPS?!" Stella demanded.**

**"Although the GPS is accurate 95% of the time and indicate their accuracy will be within 10 to 50 feet, this is under the assumption the receiver has a clear view of the sky and has finished acquiring satellites. Many receivers include WAAS, an acrym for Wide Area Augmentation System, which is an enhancement to GPS in North America that can allow specially equipped GPS receivers to more accurately calculate their position. However, if you are moving around and in areas with less than ideal conditions, you will probably find your receiver isn't using WAAS a good share of the time," Spencer said.**

**The room was silent for a while before Ashley and Stella went back to fighting.**

**"Well, if you had just peed on the side of the road like I told you to, we wouldn't have gotten lost and I would have seen Lila whip out the whoop ass on her evil whore, bitch, skank of a mother."**

**"Well pardon me for not being a dog," Stella hissed. "I was not bred to lift my leg and brand every patch of God's green earth.**

**"Just every rest stop within a two mile radius," Ashley hissed.**

**"Welcome to my world," Lila whispered to Spencer, unaware that he had already gotten a small taste of it.**

**Emma finally decided to step in and try to diffuse the situation. "Look, it doesn't matter who drove where or who peed how many times. The important thing is we're here and Arabella got what she deserved.**

**"Not entirely," Stella said. Emma looked at her curiously, so Stella turned to Ashley and gave her a little wink. "had we been here earlier we could have run her ass over."**

**"Oh, Hell yeah!" Ashley agreed, grinning at the idea. "I mean, I know a car isn't a house but it gets the job done."**

**"My family is crazy," Lila muttered, resting her face in her hands.**

**"Yes, but unlike that psycho mother of yours, we're the fun of crazy. Just think babe, your baby is related to Stella, Emma, and me. Our DNA is flowing through her veins. A part of us will be in her," Ashley said.**

**A stricken look spread across Lila's face and the girls just laughed. Ashley walked over to Spencer and the BAU to introduce herself.**

**"I know you must think it's strange for me to continuously bash Lila's mom and under normal circumstances, it would be terribly inappropriate to criticize someone else's mother, but...."**

**"Arabella is the anti-Christ," Emma finished, after introducing herself and shaking Hotch's hand.**

**"Precisely," Ashley agreed. "and I'm a totally normal person. I just think Arabella is a bitch, slut, whore, psychopath and I want to set her on fire. That's all."**

**"Makes total sense," Prentiss said.**

**Once the girls had made their introductions to everyone, Ashley grinned at Spencer. "It's just so nice to meet Spencer and his reid up close in person." Lila didn't know they had already met, so Spencer and the girls had to act accordingly.**

**"Is ten your magic number, magic man?" Stella teased.**

**"Ladies..." Lila warned, not wanting Spencer to get upset again.**

**"Hey, if he's going to be with you he has to understand what it is he's getting into. Anything else would be false advertising," Emma said.**

**"So....can you really keep going and going and going?" she asked him.**

**"That's for Lila and I to know and you to never find out," Spencer said, dipping Lila back and kissing her on the lips.**

**"That is soooo not fair," Ashley said, sticking out her bottom lip. "I want a reid of my own."**

**"Well, according to **_**Star **_**magazine, if you use two Rabbits at once, you **_**can **_**have Reid, or close enough," Garcia said.**

**"'Spencer's for Spencer' was my favorite article. I have copies of it hanging up at home and at work," Ashley said.**

**"And I had the pics of Li and Spence gettin busy on the freeway made into wallet size," Stella said.**

**"Now **_**that **_**would be an awesome Christmas card to send Arabella--we just need the audio to go with it," Emma said with a grin.**

**"I could totally track down the paparazzo who spied on them and make it happen!" Garcia added.**

**"The four of us are gonna get along just fine," Ashley said with a grin.**

**Spencer and Lila just stared at each other, red faced and bemused by the craziness that was Ashley, Stella, and Emma. Karla looked at the girls with affection before speaking.**

**"I'm glad everyone is getting along so well because it is time for breakfast. I hope everyone is hungry."**

**"I'm always hungry," Ashley said. "I was born with the munchies."**

**Lila shot her sister a warning look, obviously not wanting her little sister to regale the crowd of FBI agents with her tales of marijuana use.**

**"Excellent!" Karla said, wrapping her arm around the young girl. "I really admire a young lady who has a healthy appetite and isn't afraid to show it. You know, you and my granddaughter Zoey would get along famously."**

**"Is she crazy like me?" Ashley asked, looking hopeful.**

**"Even crazier," Karla assured her. "in fact, she and the rest of my family are here right now so you'll get a chance to meet them."**

**"Breakfast does sound good right about now," Emma confessed. "the hotel's breakfast buffet left a lot to be desired. The fruit was a little lackluster and quite frankly, the scrambled eggs scared me."**

**"What the Hell are you girls doing at a hotel?" Saul demanded.**

**"If my sister won't pee on the road, what makes you think she would sleep in the car?" Emma asked.**

**"No, what I mean is the three of you are staying with us," Saul said.**

**"That's very kind of you, Saul, but we don't want to impose," Stella said, not wanting the old man to feel any obligation towards them.**

**"You're checking out of the hotel and staying with us," Saul said in his usual gruff manner.**

**"It's easier not to argue with him," Spencer whispered to her.**

**"Yes it is," Saul agreed. For being up there in years, his hearing was still pretty intact.**

**"Well then, I guess we're staying with you," Emma said. "only if you're sure."**

**"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have asked," Saul snapped, shaking his head. As he entered the dining room, the younger generation could hear him muttering:**

**"Goddamn kids today, they never listen. You try to do something nice for them and they insist on questioning every Goddamn thing. Goddamn kids today."**

**Everyone just exchanged glances and shook their heads, trying their best not to laugh at the muttered rantings of their favorite gruffly kind of man.**


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter Seventy**

**It was six o'clock that night and the Edwards clan, the BAU, Ashley, Emma, Stella, Spencer, and Lila were finishing up dinner. They were capping off their delicious meal of fried chicken with homemade cherry pie, vanilla ice-cream, and coffee. The only person not drinking coffee was Lila, since Spencer decided coffee was unsafe for their baby. To placate him, she was drinking herbal tea.**

**"Do you kids have anything planned for tonight?" Karla asked, savoring the moral of pie.**

**"Actually, the guys and I were planning on taking pretty boy out tonight," Morgan said, setting down his coffee mug. He slapped Spencer's shoulder, casting him a devilish grin. Spencer cast him a look, to which Morgan responded with a look of his own.**

**"Oh, I was hoping Spence could stay in tonight. I was hoping they could spend some more time together and get to know each other. I was thinking the five of us could go for a walk or horseback ride or something."**

**"Li, Spence has been up their asses all damn day. I think it's safe to assume they are pretty well aquainted now," Zoey said, helping herself to her third piece of pie.**

**"Besides, chica, you're preggers, so no horses for you. As long as my itty bitty bastard neice or nephew is inside your time, you will remain **_**off **_**of the saddle," Ashley replied, accepting Zoey's offer of more pie. For better or worse, Ashley and Zoey had bonded quickly in the few hours they had spent together.**

**"Please don't refer to my child as a bastard," Spencer said, crisply, yet politely. For her part, Lila remained strangely unoffended. Only Ashley could call her child a derrogatory name and somehow make it seem okay.**

**"Why not? According to Oxford Dictionary a bastard is someone born to unmarried parents, which is what you and my sister are. But hey, 'sall good, the lil nugget is in good company. I was a bastard for the first four and a half years of my life and I turned out alright."**

**"Yeah, and your dad was married to another woman at the time, so technically, wouldn't that make you a double bastard?" Zoey asked, her eyes sparkling as if she had made some ground breaking discovery.**

**"Oh my God girl you are brilliant! You are totally right!" Ashley agreed, her eyes glimmering as well.**

**"Oh dear God there's two of them," Lila whispered to Spencer.**

**"Three if you count Stella. At least Emma is normal on occassion," Spencer whispered back.**

**"I heard that," Ashley said before shoving pie into her mouth. "just remember kids, my dna is flowing through that little nuggets veins."**

**"In that case, I'm using donor eggs for the next child," Lila said.**

**The others at the table laughed, enjoying the banter between them. Saul looked at Ashley with obvious affection. He thought the world of the young girl, appreciating her spunk and moxie. She also reminded him of his dear Zoey, which was an added bonus.**

**"Don't worry, Maxim, the guys and I will return Pretty Boy to you in one piece," Morgan said, giving Lila a little wink. "he'll be home before you know it."**

**"Besides Chicky, you're going to have to go without fabulous Reid sex for tonight because the ladies and I have plans for you," Garcia said, giving Lila a mischevious smile.**

**"What sort of plans?" Lila asked, wondering if she should be excited or concerned.**

**"You'll just have to wait and see my pregnant love," Garcia said, a sinister cackle bubbling from her lips.**


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter Seventy-One**

**It was a short time later and Spencer and Lila were in their bedroom getting ready for their respective mystery evenings. For his part, Spencer looked sexy in jeans and a navy blue dress shirt. As he prepared himself for a night on the town, Lila was standing in frone of the closet, hit with a severe case of indecisiveness. As of now, she was wearing only a matching bra and panty set.**

**"I hate my entire wardrobe," Lila whined.**

**"I know what you mean. I hate the fact you wear clothes too."**

**"That's not what I mean and you know it!" Lila says laughing.**

**"Then what seems to be the problem?" Spencer asked, walking towards her. He stood beside her, letting his hand rest on her ass. She leaned forward and rested her head in the crook of his neck, relishing his fresh, natural smell. He never wore colone and Lila felt he didn't need it, since his natural aroma was intoxicating enough.**

**"I don't know what to wear tonight. If I knew where I was going I would have something to work with, but Penelope and the other girls are being so aggravatingly secretive. Do you have any idea what they have in store?"**

**"Not a clue," Spencer said honestly. "but I gave them very firm instructions that caffeine, horses, heights, or strenuous activity of any kind are strictly off limits."**

**"No strenuous activities, hmm?" Lila asked, turning around so she could run her hands up and down his chest. Right on cue, she could feel his reid against her bare leg.**

**"Define 'strenuous'," she murmured, pulling him closer.**

**"Well, Oxford Dictionary defines strenuous as requiring or using great effort..."**

**"Spence?"**

**"Yes, love?"**

**"Shut up and kiss me."**

**"Yes, love," Spencer acquiesced, his lips soon enveloping hers.**

**Lila moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, wrapping a leg around his waist. He positioned her against the wall, holding her leg in place as he unzipped his pants. Lila pulled down her panties and held on as Spencer rested his hands on her bum, pulling her up. He was about to lower her onto his hardness when there was a knock on the door.**

**"We're not home," Spencer called out, his arousal aching for release.**

**"Make yourselves decent because I'm coming in," a very familiar, determined voice stated from behind the door.**

**Spencer and Lila pulled apart, doing just that since they knew that this person was coming whether they liked it out not. Spencer pulled up his pants and Lila turned her attention towards the closet. Right on cue Penelope entered the room, still wearing the outfit she was donning at dinner.**

**"Geeze Spencer, do you **_**ever **_**allow your woman to wear clothes?" she teased.**

**"I was at dinner," Lila pointed out, her face burning. Spencer felt a little awkward as well, since his reid still insisted on making its presence known.**

**"That's only because public nudity would kill Saul and Karla and you love them too much to have their heart attacks on your conscience," Garcia said.**

**"I'm actually having a bit a wardrobe dilemma," Lila said.**

**"I can see that," Garcia said, eyeing her practically nude friend up and down.**

**"I mean I'm having a hard time figuring out what to wear!" Lila said laughing.**

**"Oh, well, in that case you are in luck my dear because I am a fashion expert," Garcia said with a grin.**

**"Oh really? A technical goddess with fashion expertise. What a potent combination," Lila joked.**

**Garcia just laughed and turned her attention towards Lila's closet. She was intrigued by the combination of haute couture and off-the-rack. She thumbed through some items until one particular piece caught her eye. It was a black, strapless, microshort ruched bubble dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and just barely covered her thighs. She took it out of the closet and held it up to her blonde compadre.**

**"Yes, this will do nicely," she decreed.**

**"Hmm, I don't know," Spencer said, frowning.**

**"Whatever not? Look at this dress: it's super hot and if my fashion is correct, which it always is, this little number costs more than the rent on my apartment."**

**"It's too short and way too revealing," Spencer said, crossing his arms in front of him. "it sends the wrong sort of message."**

**"And what message is that?" Lila asked, raising an eyebrow.**

**She tried to look offended, but she secretly found his overprotective nature adorable. And truth be told, she wasn't fond of that dress anyway. It was given to her by some over-priced designer and she agreed to wear it to garner publicity for both her and the designer. In fact, she didn't really care for designer clothes at all. She found it absurd to spend a month's rent on an outfit she could only wear once. She much preferred her off-the-rack duds, having a weakness for such places as Old Navy and Forever 21.**

**"I don't want strange, unsavory men oggling you when I'm not there to protect you," Spencer said, pulling her into his arms. Before Lila could reply, he kissed her tenderly on the lips.**

**"Besides," he continued, running his fingers through her hair. "my profiler senses tell me that dress really isn't your style."**

**"It isn't," Lila admitted. "I think designer clothes are a terrible waste of money, but Christian insisted I wear them, saying I needed the publicity that came from wearing them. He used to get them for me for free, but I don't particulary care for anything he got for me. Everything is either too short, too revealing, or too tight."**

**"When we go home we'll go through your closet and dispose of the items you no longer need," Spencer said, his body tensing at the mention of Christian's name.**

**"I like the sound of that," Lila said, kissing him again, wanting to rid her sexy's agent's mind of the jerk from her past.**

**"Well, if short and sexy is out, what's in?" Garcia asked Spencer.**

**"Are sweats an option?" Spencer asked. Garcia made a face and slapped Spencer in the abdomen, causing Lila to giggle.**

**"I'll take that as a no," Spencer said, giggling himself. He looked through Lila's closet before settling on a black, babydoll dress with a flared skirt, quarter length sleeves, and a lace overlay on the top of the dress. The part that Spencer liked best, besides the sleeves, was the that the dress ended about an inch above her knee.**

**"I like this," he said, pulling the garment out of her closet.**

**"The black, sexy nun attire wins," Garcia said sighing, taking the outfit from Spencer. With the dress laying over one arm, she used grabbed Lila with the hand of the other one.**

**"C'mon chica, you can get dressed in my room," she said.**

**"Do you really expect me to walk through this house naked?" Lila asked, looking at Garcia as if she were insane.**

**"Number one, you are wearing undergarments, so technically you are not naked and number two, which is my most compelling point, it's not as if the world hasn't already seen you naked."**

**"Point taken," Lila said, her smile fading slightly.**

**Garcia allowed the sickening love birds one last parting kiss before dragging Lila out of the room towards adventures unknown.**


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter Seventy-Two**

**With Lila off on her own little adventure, Spencer was having one of his own. Spencer, along with Morgan, Hotch, Rossi, Will, Kevin, Mark, James, and Jeffrey were at a gentlemen's club, enjoying cigars, good food, and playing cards. Although Spencer wasn't smoking, he was enjoying his meal, as well as kicking the other men's asses at Gin. Having grown up a child prodogy in Sin City, he had cultivated his card playing skills at an age where most children are just figuring out how to ride a two wheeler.**

**"What's the name of the game, gentlemen?" Spencer asked, a mischevious smile on his handsome face.**

**"Oh no man, you've **_**got **_**to be kidding me," Morgan groaned, ripping the cigar out of his mouth.**

**"Gin," Spencer said, spreading the cards on the table, with a look of satisfaction on his face usually reserved for post-coital Lila.**

**The guys groaned and tossed their cards on the table, causing Spencer to giggle. He picked up his French dip roast beef sandwich and took a bite. He looked around the club, taking in his surroundings. He wasn't really a bar person, but this establishment was really nice. The club was dimly lit and decorated in dark blues and reds with dark, sturdy wood furniture. The men were sitting at a large table in a prime spot in the room, where they could see and be seen.**

**"You little bastard," Will said in his slow southern drawl.**

**"I think I'll just stick to computers," Kevin added.**

**"I think that's probably for the best," Spencer teased.**

**The other men just raised their eyebrows, Spencer's laid back teasing manner taking them by pleasant surprise. Spencer was usually shy and awkward, so this new Spencer was something they were not used to. Morgan signaled for the cocktail waitress to bring them another round of drinks.**

**"You know, there's something different about you, Spencer," Will said, gathering the cards so he could re-shuffle. Since everyone was convinced Spencer cheated, he was never allowed to handle the cards.**

**"Yeah, I agree. You're so...." Kevin started.**

**"relaxed, easy-going, less awkward," Will finished.**

**"I think getting laid does that to a man. If I'd had to wait almost thirty years for some lovin, I'd be a little stiff and awkward, too. Talk about a nasty case of blue balls," Morgan joked, checking out the hot waitress's ass.**

**"Believe or not Morgan, but there is more to life than just sex," Spencer said calmly, looking through his cards.**

**"Until very recently you would know," Mark added, giving Spencer a friendly grin.**

**"I'm sure glad mom isn't here right about now. That comment would have garnered a whack to the head for sure," Jeffrey said to his older brother.**

**"I think Mom looks for any reason to whack people upside the head, quite frankly. I think she would whack someone for **_**not **_**giving them a reason to whack her," James added.**

**The men laughed, agreeing one hundred percent with that statement.**

**"Between Mom and her rolling pin and Dad and his mucking stick, I'm amazed none of us have suffered long term brain damage," Jeffrey replied.**

**"That's a matter of opinion," James said.**

**"I'm serious," Spencer said, looking at Morgan as the waitress returned with their drinks. She passed them around and Morgan thanked her with a wink and a tip.**

**"When I'm with Lila I feel like a different person. I **_**am **_**a different person. For the first time in my life I have someone who loves me unconditionally, listens, **_**really **_**listens to what I have to say, and doesn't treat me like a circus freak. When I'm with her I feel like I can be myself, the self I never knew existed. I never thought I could open up so quickly and so completely to one person before, but Lila is unlike anyone else I have ever met. She's....my angel."**

**The guys, with the possible exceptions of Hotch and Rossi, looked as though they wanted to project the contents of their meal onto the floor before gathering a search party for Spencer's balls. Morgan just shook his head and took another drink before muttering what sounded suspiciously like "pussy-whipped."**

**"Not pussy-whipped," Spencer corrected, despising that demeaning term. "in love. I hope one day you will be as fortunate as I and experience this feeling. It's so amazing and so is Lila..."**

**At that moment the lights suddenly went off, leaving the room in total darkness for a few moments. Suddenly, the lights came back on, only in more a flickering motion. Music started playing and all of the men except Spencer broke out into knowing smiles.**

**"What's going on?" Spencer asked, obviously clueless.**

**"The party is just getting started," Morgan said, his grin the widest of them all.**

**"and not a moment too soon," Will added, his stomach still a tad queasy from the sentimental mushiness that spewed from Spencer's mouth.**


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter Seventy-Three**

**While Spencer was having his boys' night, Lila was having her girls' night, although on a much different scale. Keeping in line with Spencer's instructions, caffeine, horses, heights, and strenuous activity were nowhere to be found. The girls were in Garcia's room, where she was hosting a slumber party. Everyone was dressed in matching petal silk pajamas, a gift from Garica. The theme of the party was "Princess for a Night," so Garcia had the room decorated as frilly, pink, and glittery as any adult woman could stand.**

**In addition to Lila and Garcia, Stella, Emma, Ashley, Linda, Maria, Marla, Cindy, Aiden, Zoey, Holly, Ivy, JJ, and Prentiss. To add to the pampering atmophere, Maria had arranged for some of her coworkers to come to the house and give everyone manicures, pedicures, and massages. Lila was in total Heaven as she allowed herself to melt into the very capable hands of her masseuse, Joselyn.**

**"I could stay like this forever," Lila said, on her back as Joselyn rubbed her shoulders.**

**"Yeah, but don't you think Spencer and his reid would miss you?" Ashley asked, in the midst of a pani/medi. For her pedi, she was staying true to form by selecting a fun, almost punk rock shade of plum. For her fingernails, however, Lila was surprised by her demure choice of a classic French tip.**

**"Yeah girl, tell us more of the legendary reid," Zoey added, having her toes painted a fun, sunny yellow, her favorite color. Holly would annoy her by saying her toes looked infected, but Zoey would ignore her.**

**"Spencer made me promise not to. He said he wants our love life to remain between the two of us."**

**"Then you should have thought of that before you porked in the backseat of his car for God and all his little creations to see," Garcia said, having a manicure.**

**"Besides, Spence & reid aren't here, so the rules of your relationship need not apply," Emma added.**

**"It isn't a betrayal of trust if he can't hear you," Ashley agreed. For not having a stitch of dna shared between them, Ashley, Stella, and Emma were so often on the same wave length it was scary.**

**"Sort of like the ancient riddle 'if a tree falls in the woods, does it make sound if no one is there to hear it?" Lila replied.**

**"Exactly," Ashley, Zoey, Stella, Emma, and Garcia said in unison. And then there were five.**

**Lila looked hesitant, so Prentiss gave her a reassuring smile. She was on the massage table beside Lila's, her magic being performed by the skilled Gina.**

**"Despite the peanut gallery's claims to the contrary, you do not have to reveal anything that makes you or Spencer feel uncomfortable. Your relationship is between the two of you, so you should be the ones setting the boundries."**

**"Don't tell her that!" Zoey hissed, getting out of her chair and hopping awkwardly on the heel of her foot so she could slap the agent upside the head.**

**"If you mess up my handywork, your head is next on the list for an assault," said her sassy manicurist by the name of Carlie.  
**

**"You aren't related to a Karla Edwards by any chance are you?" Zoey asked, hobbling her way back to her seat so the pedicure could be completed.**

**"I love the way your family just randomly assaults FBI agents without so much as a blink," Prentiss said, pushing herself up on her elbows.**

**"Boobies!" Ashley squeeled, pointing to Emily's chest.**

**"How old is your sister again?" Emily asked Lila, laying back on her chest.**

**"Twenty-two going on twelve," Lila replied.**

**"Don't hate me cuz you ain't me," Ashley said.**

**"Why would Lila want to be you?" Zoey asked. "no offense Ash because you're awesome, but Lila is a famous star with shitloads of money and a hot, oversexed FBI agent at her beck and call. How many girls can say they've been with a man who can answer the question, 'is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?' In his case both apply, which is super sexy."**

**"I cannot believe I'm saying this, but my cousin has a point," Holly replied. She has placed herself in charge of music for the evening, so she placed a mixed cd into the cd player. Lila was pleased to discover they shared similar music tastes.**

**Ashley considered Zoey and Holly's words and quickly came to the conclusion they were right. Nothing could top having a hot agent with his big gun in your bed, so she simply nodded her concession. Garcia was finished with her pampering, so she decided to get the party started by booty shaking to the music. Holly joined in the dance and the two women were moving and bumping their hips in rythym to "She loves you."**

**"I wish you weren't so dick-whipped, Lila-bear. I mean, I can understand why since from what I understand it's an amazing dick, but really, not dishing about your uber hot love life just because your man says so is kinda lame," Ashley said.**

**"If you think she's dick-whipped now, you should have seen her earlier," Garcia said, raising her voice to talk over the music.**

**"Ohhh, do tell," Emma said, her eyes glimmering with excitement.**

**"Was my sister climbing Mount Reid?" Ashley asked, giving her sister a mischevious smile.**

**"No, but she was close," Garcia replied, walking over towards the group. "the train was loaded and powered, but I stopped it before it when through the tunnel."**

**"This groups' way with words is astonding. Hallmark should really be taking notes," Lila said dryly, her face a hillarious shade of red.**

**"Did you see Spencer's reid?" Aiden asked, sitting cross-legged on the bed and bouncing up and down with excitement.**

**"Not like totally in the flesh, but I did get to see the outline and let just tell you....**_**wow**_**! I never knew that behind those dress pants a tiger was waiting to be unleashed."**

**Ashley and Zoey exchanged glances and both of their faces broke out into ecstastic grins.**

**"Don't tell me..." Ashley said**

**"Oh yeah, totally," Zoey replied giggling.**

**"We'll say it together!" Ashley agreed, giddy with delight.**

**"I swear to God if you make a crouching tiger, hidden dragon comment I will kick your asses," Lila, giving them a warning look.**

**Ashley and Zoey exchanged innocent glances before idly looking around the room, whistling the way only the faux-innocent can.**

**"Crouching tiger," Ashley said quickly, looking in Zoey's direction before looking off again.**

**"Hidden dragon," Zoey jabbered, mimicking Ashley's mannerisms.**

**"I can't believe there's two of them," Cindy whispered to Marla.**

**"Five, actually, if you include the others," Marla whispered back.**

**"Anyway," Garcia continued, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "our boy Spencer is packing a mighty fine missle, but it gets even better. Our hidden dragon was having a wardrobe crisis, so I tried to help her, but her crouching tiger threw a fit."**

**"You mean because you prevented his train from going through the tunnel?" Ivy asked.**

**"Well yeah," Garcia agreed. "but also because he didn't like the dress I chose. He said it was too short and too revealing and he didn't want Lila looking sexy without him there to protect her from other men."**

**"Oh my God, are you serious?" Prentiss asked, unable to hold back her shocked amusement. She never thought Spencer would have such, well, balls.**

**"Totally serious. Our sweet, not so little Dr. S has a possessive streak. In fact, he wants to go through Lila's wardrobe and throw away what she, and I quote 'no longer needs'"**

**"You mean like clothes?" JJ asked, causing everyone to roar with laughter. Even Lila had to giggle at her oversexed beau. The comment did give her an excellent idea, however. Lila sat up, holding the towel against her chest.**

**"You know, you just gave me an excellent idea," she replied.**

**"Are you going to crash Spence's guy night and ride his reid?" Ashley asked.**

**"NO!" Lila exclaimed, mortified and amused at the same time. Giggling, she climbed off the massage table and quickly threw on her pajamas.**

**"Where are you going?" Aiden asked.**

**"Follow me and I'll tell you," Lila said, giving her a mysterious smile.**

**Lila walked out of the bedroom with her very curious friends following close behind.**


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter Seventy-Four

As the girls spent their night giggling and gossiping, Spencer was spending his in a state of nervous awkwardness. He honestly believed that he and the guys were going to spend a quiet evening playing cards and having drinks. Instead, he was trapped in his chair while an ample-chested, barely legal stripper by the name of Kandiee straddled his lap and moved up and down on him. And if that wasn't enough, her friend Nevaeh was grinding behind him, rubbing her barely covered DDDs against his tussled hair.

"Are you having a good time, baby?" Nevaeh asked, leaning forward so she could coo sexily into his ear.

"Speaking of babies, did you know Nevaeh is number forty-three on the 2009 baby name list? My girlfriend, Lila, and I are expecting a child in March and we're debating what to name it. She has her heart set on Spencer Jr, but I feel that a child should have his or her own identity. My girlfriend, Lila, is...."

"Amazing, wonderful, smart, beautiful, loves and respects you, listens to everything you say and you cannot imagine life without her," Kandiee and Nevaeh finished for him.

Spencer nodded, displaying the goofy grin only a man head over heels in love can display. He looked around him, his smiling fading slightly. The rest of the guys seemed to be having a good time, especially Morgan who was sandwiched between a small army of barely clad beauties. One of the girls, a tall, slender woman of Hispanic descent, was grinding her buttocks into his crotch, all while he held onto her bare hips, clearing enjoying himself. Hotch, Rossi, and the other guys were playing pool, shooting darts, and drinking beer. Kevin looked like a five year old who had just been given carte blanche to Toys R Us.

Spencer knew that most men would love to be in his position. By most standards, Kandiee and Nevaeh were gorgeous women, the epitome of hotness. Most men would respond quickly and eagerly to their advances, but all he could think of was Lila. His sweet, beautiful Lila, whom he missed dearly. He was pleased that she was having a girls' night with her new friends, but all he really wanted was to go back to the house, pull her close, and never let go.

"Would you like to go in the back for a private show, honey?" Kandiee asked, moving her hips against his. She removed her bra, proudly displaying her enormous, expensive bust and placed the garment on his head.

"Umm, no thank you Kandiee, but thank you for asking," Spencer replied awkwardly, gently lifting her up and setting her on the floor. He rose to his feet and after politely excusing himself from the sequined, silicon sandwhich, walked over to Morgan.

"Hey, I think I'm going to catch a cab," he said.

"You can't be serious," Morgan replied, looking at his friend as if he were crazy.

"I am actually. This really isn't my scene," Spencer replied, making the understatement of the century.

"Oh well, more for me then. Do you you gotta do man," Morgan said, all to happy to allow Spencer's cast offs to join the party.

When Kandiee asked him if he wanted a private show, he didn't even have to think about it. The girls led him to the private room and before Morgan disappeared behind the curtain, he looked over at Spencer and gave him an understanding smile. As much as he teased and would continue to tease Spencer, he really admired his convictions and the love he had for Lila. Spencer walked over to the guys and said his goodbyes before hailing a cab to return to his lady love.


	79. Chapter 79

"Are you sure you want to do this, Lila?" Aiden asked her friend.

The girls were in Spencer and Lila's room and Lila told the girls they were welcome to the clothes she no longer wanted. Holly was currently wearing the dress Spencer wouldn't let her wear and Lila had to admit that Holly looked much better in it. Holly was a size smaller than her for one thing, so the dress didn't have that pinched look it did when she wore it.

"Absolutely. I was going to wait until I moved to D.C. with Spence, but this makes more sense. Why waste time packing items I no longer want or need. Besides, I would rather do this with you guys than him. I have a feeling I wouldn't have much of anything left by the time he got through with my wardrobe."

"I think you are correct my dick-whipped friend," Zoey said, modeling another find from Lila's closet. It was a pale pink chiffon dress with spaghetti straps and layers of ruffled trim and a tiered hem. To complete the look, chiffon rosettes were strategically placed along the garment.

"Umm, I was actually planning on keeping that dress," Lila said, frowning slightly.

"Well too fucking bad," Zoey replied, looking behind her shoulder so she could admire her ass in the mirror.

"It's not even designer. I bought it on sale at Forever 21," Lila protested.

"And you can do it again," Zoey replied. "Now, where are those shows I saw that I said would go with this."

As Zoey rummaged through Lila's shoe collection and fending off Holly's attempts to pulls her away, Lila leaned against the wall, taking in the sight before her. Two weeks ago she never would have dreamed it possible she could have such kind, warm, organic people in her life. Now her life and heart was so full of love she thought she was going to burst. For the first time in her life she had a real family, and it was all thanks to Spencer. She rested her hand on her belly, wondering where he was and what he was doing.

Although she was having a great time with the girls, she wanted her man. Ivy noticed her pensive expression, so she walked over to her.

"Are you okay, Lila?" she asked, leaning against the wall as well.

"Oh, I'm fine, Ivy, thank you," Lila said, smiling at her friend. "I'm just missing Spencer. I know it's healthy for us to spend time apart with our friends, but I do miss him all the same."

"If it makes you feel any better, you'll see him tomorrow," Ivy replied.

"I would have never pegged you as the leopard type," Zoey called over to her, holding up a tiered leopard dress.

"I'm not," Lila replied, crinkling her nose at the dress. "take it. Burn it if you want to."

"Awesome," Zoey replied before going back to rummaging.

"Oh for God's sake Zoey, this isn't a yard sale," Holly hissed.

"I know. All this shit is free," Zoey replied, giving her bossy cousin a smug smile. "besides, who the fuck are you to judge? Your pile of shit is as big as mine, if not bigger."

"They bicker like an old married couple," Lila said to Ivy.

"Well, if Gram and Gramps can make it work, so can they," Ivy said with a laugh.

Lila laughed and the girls enjoyed a fun, light-hearted conversation centered primarily on clothes, Spencer, and reid. Lila loved how reid had somehow morphed into a completely separate entity. She was so engrossed in conversation with Ivy and Aiden that she didn't even notice the tall, lanky, sexy agent leaning against the doorway. Emma noticed however and was quick to make his presence known.

"Spencer! What are you doing here?" she asked, looking surprised. Prentiss, Garcia, and JJ exchanged knowing smiles, not surprised in the least.

"Yeah, what happened to boys' night? Are you telling me that endless booze and sleezy strippers don't do it for you?" Stella teased.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you," Spencer said, walking over to Lila and pulling her close.

"Strippers?" Lila asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't even know I was in a strip club until the girls came out and started dancing," Spencer admitted, knowing how naive he must sound.

"Where did you think you were?" Lila asked.

"Morgan told me the guys were taking me to a "gentlemen's club", but I thought that's where guys go to play cards, shoot pool, and have a few drinks. I didn't know scantily clad women with curious names were part of the deal."

"So in essence you thought you were going to a club house for grown-ups?" Ashley said.

"Pretty much," Spencer admitted. He looked down at Lila and kissed her tenderly. When he pulled away, he ran his fingers through her hair.

"If I had known what Morgan had in mind, I never would have went out. The only woman I will ever desire is you because are the epitome of what every woman should be. When I was out tonight, all I could think of was how much I wished I was here with you."

"Spence, I'm not angry you went to a strip club," Lila said reassuringly. By this point, the women quietly made their way out of the room, with Zoey pulling a Wynona as Holly and Aiden dragged her out.

"Really?" Spencer asked, the relief apparent on his face.

"If anything, I think it's adorable that at twenty-eight you didn't recognize the inside of a strip club. Most men your age have a running tab at places like that," Lila said, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him close.

"I'm not most most men. I talked about you so much tonight even the strippers could finish my sentences. And I wouldn't be surprised if Morgan petitioned to have my name legally changed to Pussy Whipped."

"Well, the girls have been calling me dick-whipped all night, so I think that's just a sign we're ideally matched."

"I'll say," Spencer murmured, scooping her into his arms.

Lila giggled and held him tightly as he carried her to their bed, placing her on the mattress. It wasn't long until their clothes were shed and they were showing each other just how whipped they were.


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter Seventy-Five**

**It was around eight o'clock the next morning when Lila was awakened by the sound of an alarm clock. The noise took her by surprise, since she hadn't used one the entire time she and Spencer had been together. It was then that she realized that today was the final day of their vacation. She realized that Spencer probably wanted to get an early start so they could return to cabin, pack, and head for the airport. The past two weeks had gone by so quickly, and yet Lila felt as though she had lived an entire lifetime.**

**She wasn't the same person she was two weeks ago and for that she would always be grateful. She turned over, wanting to gaze upon the cause of her new lease on life, only to find herself alone. In Spencer's place was a pale pink envelope, along with a pink rose. Lila smiled and picked up the flower, holding it up to her nose. She opened the envelope, pulling out a letter with very familiar handwriting.**

_**I ne'er was struck before that hour  
With love so sudden and so sweet.  
Her face it bloomed like a sweet flower  
And stole my heart away complete.**_

My face turned pale, a deadly pale.  
My legs refused to walk away,  
And when she looked what could I ail  
My life and all seemed turned to clay.

And then my blood rushed to my face  
And took my eyesight quite away.  
The trees and bushes round the place  
Seemed midnight at noonday.

I could not see a single thing,  
Words from my eyes did start.  
They spoke as chords do from the string,  
And blood burnt round my heart.

Are flowers the winter's choice  
Is love's bed always snow  
She seemed to hear my silent voice  
Not love appeals to know.

I never saw so sweet a face  
As that I stood before.  
My heart has left its dwelling place  
And can return no more.

_**I was reading going through some poetry books the other day and this poem perfectly captures the essence of what went through my mind when I first saw you again after all those years apart. John Clare may have dubbed this poem "First Love," but you are my only love. Come outside at nine o'clock and we can reminisce about that first day and every other day to come.**_

_**Yours Always,**_

_**~S~**_

**A broad smile spread across Lila face as tears filled her eyes. Her handsome agent never ceased to amaze her in the sweet, genuinely romantic ways in which he showed his affection. She climbed out of bed and couldn't believe what she saw next. Resting on the armchair was her beautiful pink dress, as well as her shoes and a lovely, sheer wrap. Lila absolutely loved this outfit and was crestfallen when Zoey took it the night before.**

**She walked over and gently picked up the dress. Upon closer inspection, it looked fresher, cleaner. She held it to her face and sniffed it, that just dry cleaned scent a dead give away. Lila raised an eyebrow, wondering just what it was her agent had in store for them today. She set the dress back down and walked into the restroom so she could prepare herself.**

**It was close to nine o'clock when Lila was walking down the stairs, looking lovely in her soft, feminine outfit. Her shower made her feel energized and ready to take on the world. In keeping with the delicate nature of her dress, as well as the earliness of the day, her makeup was kept simple and natural. For an extra bit of whimsy, she had trimmed down the rose and tucked it behind her left ear. She pulled the wrap close to her body and walked into the kitchen.**

**Much to her surprise the room was completely empty. In fact, the whole house was quiet, too quiet. She wondered what was going on, but considering the time she didn't have much time to truly ponder the situation. Lila opened the door and couldn't believe her eyes.**

**Waiting mere feet away from the door was the wagon used for giving hayrides. In place of the hay were soft pillows, covered with pale pink satin sheets. Lila blinked back tears, her heart pounding with anticipation, blown away by the fairtale aspect of this newest adventure. With Lila cast in the role of Cinderella and Spencer as Prince Charming, that left only one person for the role as footman. Saul climbed down from the driver's seat and walked over towards her.**

**He looked adorable, and uncharacteristically polished in a dress shirt and pants. He looked at Lila with obvious paternal affection.**

**"You look beautiful, honey. Just like a princess," he said, leaning forward to kiss her cheek.**

**"Thank you, Saul," Lila said, smiling fondly at the old man who was a more peppery version of her late grandfather.**

**Saul offered Lila his arm, which she accepted. He walked her over to the wagon and helped her up the stairs. Once he made sure she was securely seated, he made his way over to the driver's seat and climbed up. As he directed Duke and Honeydew to their destination, Lila looked in his direction.**

**"Do you have any idea what Spencer has planned?" she asked.**

**"Yup," Saul replied, his eyes looking straight ahead.**

**"Would you like to give me a few hints?"**

**"Nope," he said. Although Lila couldn't see his face, she just knew he was smiling.**

**Lila giggled and it was long until she realized they were heading into the woods. She remembered this path well, since this was the one she and Spencer had taken the night of their magical moonlit horseback ride. Saul kept the pace slow and steady and it wasn't long until they reached their final destination. She was back to the same spot as that magical evening, only now she could appreciate it in the light. The sun danced along the lake, making it sparkle as though it were made of a million blue diamonds.**

**The trees had never looked greener, the sky had a light, etherial feel to it, and Lila could even hear birds chirping. Next to the lake was a small, elegant round table set with a white table cloth, linens, and china. A silver tray was placed beside the table with covered platters, along with other breakfast goodies. Two chairs were draped in white fabric with pale pink ribbon accents. In the center of the table was a vase full of pink, white, and lavender roses.**

**To further add to the romantic feel of the lakeside breakfast, a trail of rose petals was scattered from the edge of the woods all the way to the table. The table itself was placed under an archway that was decorated in blooming roses. The most amazing sight of all, however, was Spencer, standing by the table, looking amazing in a gray suit. He walked over to Lila, taking her hands in his.**

**"My beautiful, beautiful fleur," he murmured. "a vision in pink."**

**"Spencer, I think this might be our most romantic date of all," Lila replied, pulling him close for a kiss. "you never cease to amaze me."**

**Spencer smiled at her, running his fingers through her hair. By this point Saul had discretely walked away, climbing back into the wagon and driving off. Spencer laced his fingers through her and led her to the table. Ever the perfect gentlemen, he pulled out her chair and gently pushed her towards the table. As he walked around to take his place, Lila noticed he was wearing the watch and cufflinks she had given him.**

**Lila looked at him adoringly and he returned the look tenfold. They spread their napkins on their laps and helped themselves to their meal. Lila couldn't help but oggle him. Not only did that suit look as if it were tailor-made for him, but his hair was also carefully styled. Although there was some sort of product in it, his hair didn't look over processed or greasy at all. Lila actually preferred his tussled look, but slick Spencer was pretty delicious too.**

**The meal itself was an interesting combination of Nevada and New York classics. First on the menu was Eilly Orrum's Batter Biscuits, which was a traditional Nevada dish. It consisted of eggs, milk, corn meal, flour, salt, and butter poured into buttered muffin tins. Next on the list was another Nevada favorite, Gold Hill rocks. They consisted of butter, dark brown sugar, eggs, pecans, raisins, flour, salt, ground cinnamon, and soda dissolced in half of a cup of wam water.**

**There were also omlets filled with bacon and potatos, which were often eaten for lunch by Basque sheepherders during the turn of the century. The Big Apple wasn't forgotten, however, and was well represented. The first tasty morsals on the list were fresh apples and apple muffins, as well as cheese. The drink of choice was also a staple of the home of Carrie Bradshaw and Time Square. They were enjoying ice-cold milk, since Nevada's drink of choice, coffee, was out of the question for Lila and Spencer didn't want to be insensitive.**

**"How were you able to get my dress dry cleaned?" Lila asked in between bites of her eclectic, yet tasty meal.**

**"Hmm?" Spencer asked, trying to look innocent as he set his milk glass down. To her amusement, and arousal, Lila noticed an adorable milk mustache on her handsome agent's face.**

**"Don't play coy with me, Mr," Lila said, giggling as she reached over and dabbed his lip.**

**"Thank you, Mommy," Spencer said, blushing slightly. Knowing full well that Lila wasn't going to drop it, he decided to answer.**

**"There's a twenty-four hour dry cleaning service in downtown Vegas. Karla said she would be happy to take it there for me."**

**"I should have known Zoey wouldn't really want this dress," Lila said. "it's much too....subtle for her."**

**"Yet ravishing on you," Spencer replied, leaning over the table to claim her lips with a kiss.**

**When they pulled apart, they rested their hands on each other's cheeks.**

**"I love you," Lila murmured, looking into his eyes.**

**"I love you," Spencer said, leaning in for another kiss.**

**Their lips moved in perfect unison and Lila found him impossibly delicious as always. All too quickly their kiss ended and she gazed lovingly at him, stars in her eyes. Spencer had the same look. He took her hand in his, his adoration more than apparent.**

**"I can't believe it's only been two weeks," Spencer marveled, still taken aback by his good fortune.**

**"I know what you mean," Lila agreed. "it seems like we've been through a lifetime together with everything we've been through. I can't believe this vacation is over."**

**"The vacation may be over, but the magic will live on forever," Spencer said, lifting her hand to bring it to his lips.**

**Lila blushed with delight, giggling as his lips caressed her soft skin. Within seconds, however, the giggle turned into an audible, eye-bulging gasp. Resting with a comfortable, always-been-there ease on the third finger of her left hand was a stunning, solitaire diamond set in platinum.**


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter Seventy-Six**

**The world seemed to stand still has Lila took in the beauty that was newly bestowed upon her finger. The ring was an antique, center princess cut diamond that was justy over a carat. It was set low in platinum with eight round set set diamonds. As she gently fingered the sparkling diamonds, Spencer moved from his chair and knelt before her. Taking her hand in his, he began to speak.**

_**"Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
Admit impediments. Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove.  
Oh no, it is an ever-fixed mark,  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wandering baroque  
Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken  
Love's not time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
Within his bending sickle's compass come.  
Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
But bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
If this be error and upon me prov'd,  
I never writ, nor no man ever loved."**_

**Lila had always loved William Shakespeare, but never had Sonnet 116 sounded so beautiful or so eloquent as it did coming from Spencer's beautiful mouth. She looked from the ring to Spencer, too moved, too stunned to say anything. When she was finally able to speak, she answered in the only way deemed appropriate. .**

_**"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou are more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date;  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd;  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st;  
Nor shall death brag thou wand'rest in his shade  
Which in eternal lines to time thou grow'st  
So long as men can breathe and eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee."**_

**"Sonnet 18," Spencer whispered, holding her face in his hands.**

**"Whenever I read it I think of you," Lila whispered back, losing the battle of trying to hold back her tears.**

**"Does that mean..." Spencer asked, his heart not wanting to dare to hope his dearest wish was coming true, even though the odds seemed to be in his favor.**

**"You have yourself a fiancee," Lila said before pulling him close for a kiss.**

**"Yes? You said yes?" Spencer said, pulling away as joyous giggles overtook him.**

**"Yes, yes, a thousand, no, a million times yes!" Lila exclaimed, giggling as well, her eyes shining as she wiped away the tears.**

**Spencer was shaking with joy, delighted, shocked, and amazed that the most amazing woman he had ever met had agreed to spend the rest of her life with him. He lept to his feet, pumping his fist in the air.**

**"Wahoo!" he shouted, a beautiful grin dominating his face.**

**"Be careful, Spence. You don't want to hurt your knee!" Lila said with a giggle.**

**"Who cares about my knee when my dream has come true," Spencer exclaimed.**

**He pulled her to her feet, but he lost his balance and fell on his back, smashing her against him.**

**"Lila, are you alright?" Spencer asked, immediately panicked over the safety of their baby. He would never forgive himself if his carelessness cost them the dearest thing in their lives.**

**"I'm fine. Fortunately I had a big, strong, FBI agent to break my fall," she said, gently stroking his face.**

**"I didn't know Morgan was here."**

**Lila made a face and playfully slapped his arm, causing him to giggle again, resting his hand over his face. Lila lowered her to his, removing his hand so she could kiss him again. He held her close, his mouth warm and sweet against hers. When their lips finally parted, Spencer took her left hand in his, gently running his thumb along her knuckles.**

**"The ring is breathtaking, Spencer. It's just like the ring I used to dream about having, if I was ever lucky enough to find someone like you that is."**

**"It belonged to my maternal grandmother," Spencer replied, his eyes boring into hers.**

**Lila's jaw dropped slightly, touched beyond even what Shakespeare could express. She had loved the ring on its own, but knowing that it was a treasured family heirloom made it that much more meaningful. It meant so much to her that he deemed her worthy of passing on such a lovely keepsake.**

**"That means so much to me, Spence. The ring is beautiful on its own, but...knowing how much it means to you..."**

**"Mom gave it to me when I went to see her after our date in the hotel gardens," he explained.**

**"The night you taught me how to play cards," Lila said, remembering that enchanted evening well.**

**"It wasn't my intention to ask for the ring, but Mom insisted I take it. She said you were the girl I was going to marry and I'm so thankful she was right."**

**"Did you ever have any doubt?"**

**"Actually, yes, I did," Spencer admitted.**

**Lila gave him a quizzical look, so Spencer explained. "I...I didn't actually believe that you would want to spend the rest of your life with me. From the moment I saw you again, I knew I wanted to marry you, but never in a million years did I expect you to feel the same. You're so beautiful and wonderful and could have any man you want."**

**"The only man I want, and will **_**ever **_**want is you," Lila replied before kissing him again.**

**Spencer reveled in the soft sweetness of her embrace before regretably removing his lips from hers.**

**"Read the inscription," he whispered in her ear, his lips lightly grazing against the soft flesh.**

**Lila complied, removing the ring from her finger so she could read Spencer's beautiful words.**

_**~June 4, 2010, the day my life began. June 18, 2010, the day my dreams came true.~**_

**"Well, if you think your dreams have come true now, just wait until our wedding day," Lila replied, kissing him again. "**

**"What if I told you I don't want to wait."**

**"What do you mean?" Lila asked, giving him a questioning look.**

**"Lila, my love," Spencer asked, running his long, slender rings through her hair. "how would you feel about getting married today?"**


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter Seventy-Seven**

**"**_**Today**_**?! You mean like **_**today **_**today?!" Lila asked, the shock apparent on her face.**

**"Yes my love, that's exactly what I mean," Spencer said, his steady gaze never leaving her.**

**"B...but how? I mean, weddings take time to plan and we're leaving tonight," Lila sputtered, her head racing. Everything was moving at such lightning speed she could scarcely form a coherent thought.**

**"Lila, my love, relax," Spencer chuckled, raising her hand to his lips, kissing it. Lila melted at his touch and felt heart race, which was nothing new.**

**"First of all, fleur, we are a mere hour away from Las Vegas, the wedding capital of the world. Weddings are so commonplace around here that couples can get married via drive thru."**

**Lila crinkled her nose slightly, a tad repulsed at the prospect of pledging her life to Spencer in the same manner in which most people ordered a Big Mac. Although Lila certainly didn't need or want a large, opulent ceremony, she certainly felt their love could be better cerebrated than an option on a menu.**

**"That's not to say I'm suggesting we do such a thing," Spencer continued, finding her reaction adorable. He certainly agreed with the notion that wedding and drive thru should never be uttered in the same sentence.**

**"What I'm proposing wouldn't include menus, package deals, vehicles, or even Elvis impersonators."**

**"I'm liking the way you think, Dr. Reid."**

**"What else is new?"**

**Lila laughed and they sat up. She sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing he cheek. She snuggled against his chest and rested her head on his shoulder.**

**"Then what **_**do **_**you have in mind, magic man?" she asked.**

**"What I propose, love, is a simple, elegant, early afternoon affair with only our closest friends and family present. I'm picturing a venue overflowing with beautiful, fragrant flowers and a bride so breathtaking she puts even the roses to shame."**

**"That sounds lovely, Spence, but how can we pull that together in just a few hours?"**

**"I already have. Everything is taken care of."**

**"Everything is...you...?"**

**Spencer nodded. "I planned everything down to the very last detail, with some help from our family and friends of course. Saul and Karla agreed to let us marry at their conservatory. I know how much you love it there."**

**"I do," Lila agreed, remembering the breathtaking splender of the floral paradise.**

**"What do you think?" Spencer asked. He was holding her hand and gently running his fingers along the soft skin. "I understand if this is too fast for you, if you would rather wait and plan the wedding yourself. I guess I was just so excited by the prospect of being your husband I got a little carried away."**

**Lila smiled at him and took his face into her hands. She planted an enthusiastic kiss on his lips before speaking.**

**"Spence Asimov Reid, I would love nothing more than to marry you today. I would marry you in a conservatory, on the moon, or even in a drive thru ceremony officiated by an Elvis personator."**

**Spencer grinned with delight and pulled her close for another kiss. Her lips responded eagerly and he turned so she was laying on the ground. They continued kissing, his tongue continuing its slow, sensual dance with hers. He held her close and it wasn't long until she felt his hand on her bare leg. She moaned as it made its way north.**

**"S...Spence...."**

**"Yes, my love?" he asked, tracing his finger along the thin strip of material that separated him from her womanhood. As always wetness pooled, her body eager for his every move.**

**"Do...do we have time for this?" she asked in between kisses.**

**"It's not as if they can start without us," he replied, taking her hand and moving into his his pants. She could feel how large and rigid he was and suddenly other people didn't seem to matter.**

**"That's true," Lila agreed, hungrily reclaiming his lips and letting her hand slip into his boxers.**

**She moved her hand up and down his rigid shaft, all while also paying extra attention to the tip of his arousal, as well as to the rest of his manhood. Spencer groaned, his eyes closing and his nose crinkling as they always did when he was fighting release. Lila moved her mouth lower, kissing and nipping his long, slender neck. She loved pleasuring him and tried to focus on pleasing him, but her concentration was compromised by the sheer ecstasy of his fingers exploring her.**

**Spencer's skilled fingers coaxed her closer and closer to the brink, loving the feeling of her wetness against his fingers. It wasn't long until he felt her pleasure oozing against his fingers. He ached to feel his arousal inside her warm coccoon, so he pulled down his pants and boxers, as well as ripping off her thong. He entered her swiftly, claiming her with his manliness. Lila gasped as he filled her, holding him close as he thrusted in and out in a rapid fashion.**

**Seeing the absolute delight on her face spured him on further. Their mouths moved in rthythm with their hips with absolute raveous abandon. Lila shifted so she was on top, not missing a beat in their frenzied dance. Spencer reached up to grab her face, pulling her back down for a kiss. She complied, but broke the embrace as she felt the end nearing.**

**She arched her head back and cried out in dizzying delight as she shattered against him. With Lila completely satisfied, Spencer gave one last thrust before allowing himself to go over the edge. She collapsed on top of him, resting her head in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him and smiled.**

**Spencer ran his fingers through her hair as he heard his cellphone ring. He sat up so he could retrieve his pants, which was where his phone was secured. Lila remained snuggled close to him as he checked the caller ID. He smiled, recognizing the caller as he answered the call, putting the phone on speaker.**

**"Did she say yes yet?" asked that familiar gruff, yet loving voice.**

**"Yes, Saul, she did," Spencer replied, smiling at his lady love as he gave her a quick kiss.**

**"A million times yes!" Lila exclaimed, kissing him again.**

**"Well, that's wonderful news. You kids make a great couple and I know you're going to be so happy together."**

**"Thank you, Saul," the two lovebirds said in unison, giggling happily in the process.**

**"Can I come pick you kids up so we can go about this wedding business? I happen to know of a few girls who are just giddy at the idea of helping a certain beautiful bride get ready."**

**"Yes, Saul, you may pick us up now. We need to hurry up and have this wedding before my beautiful bride changes her mind," Spencer joked, giving Lila a sexy wink.**

**"Not a chance," Lila replied, kissing him again.**

**"Alright kids, I'm on my way," Saul said with a chuckle. "Hopefully you'll be decent when I get there."**

**Saul hung up and the lovebirds hurridly made themselves presentable for when the old man got there. When he did, he coaxed Honeydew and Duke to stop so they could climb into the wagon. Spencer helped his new fiancee into the wagon and she beamed at him.**

**"My prince charming," she said, settling into her desired spot.**

**"My Cinderella," he said, climbing in as well and pulling her into his arms. They cuddled close and their lips never separated during their journey back to the house.**


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter Seventy-Eight**

**There was a flurry of activity and excitement at Sunshine Conservatory and Botanical Gardens. As expected, their friends and family erupted in absolutely joy and excitement at their engagement and immediate wedding. Much to their lovebirds' dismay, their respective groups pulled them apart so they could get ready for the ceremony. Lila was in her room, along with Ashley, Stella, Emma, Aiden, Holly, Zoey, and Ivy. Saul and Karla had hosted several weddings here before, so Spencer and Lila knew they were in excellent hands**

**Lila looked around the soft pink room, taken aback by what she saw. Various colors and brands of make-up were on the dresser, along with every possible hair took and accessory imaginable. The most staggering sight of all, however, was the sight of gorgeous dresses waiting for her approval. She walked over to the first back, which held what appeared to be bridesmaid dresses. As she examined the merchandise, she giggled, remembering many of the items as ones Aiden had modeled for her during their shopping trip. She looked over at Aiden, who looked very much like a giddy, yet slightly guilty schoolgirl.**

**"I think it's safe to assume that there is no party with a certain mystery man later this month," Lila said to her.**

**"I'd say that assumption is fairly accurate," Aiden replied, grinning at her friend's delight.**

**"Your taste in formal wear also gave a perimeter in terms of searching for wedding gowns we thought you would like," Holly added.**

**"Spence was sooo cute, too, by the way. He even helped choose the dresses," Ivy said, smiling as she remembering how adorable he was, carefully, painsakingly going through every possible option to find only the best for his lady love.**

**"I think it goes without saying that he made sure none of the wedding dresses were **_**too **_**sexy. He didn't want anyone but him oggling you today," Zoey added.**

**"Sounds like my Spence," Lila said, turning her attention back to the wedding dresses. She gently fingered the lovely garments, blown away by the thought and care that had gone into choosing them. She could see little parts of Spencer in every gown on the rack and her eyes misted at the thought of him going to this much trouble.**

**"Well, I guess we better leave so you can get ready," Holly replied, gesturing for Ivy, Aiden, and Zoey to follow her towards the door.**

**"Wait, no, please stay," Lila replied, turning to face them. She tucked her hair behind her ear as she spoke.**

**"I...I was hoping the four of you could be in my wedding party. I've really grown attached to you in the short amount of time we've spent together and my wedding just wouldn't be complete without you."**

**"Oh, Lila, that's very thoughtful, but we couldn't impose," Holly said, not wanting Lila to feel any sort of obligation towards them.**

**"Speak for yourself!" Zoey said, running from the door to Lila, giving her a hug.**

**"I think being your bridesmaid would kick total ass!" she said.**

**"I agree," Lila said with a laugh. "besides, I need something old and something new anyway," of course referring to Ashley, Emma, and Stella as her something old and the four other girls as her something new.**


	84. Chapter 84

**The girls laughed and as the others browsed through the dress selection, Holly pulled something out of her pocket.**

**"Grams wanted to contribute something as well. This is your something borrowed," Holly replied, handing her a small wrapped parcel.**

**Lila unwrapped the tiny bundle and discovered a beautiful white silk flower attached to a hair pin. In the center of the flower was a tiny pearl.**

**"She wore it in her hair when she married Gramps and thought you might like it for today."**

**"Oh my God, Holly. I...I...this means so much to me," Lila said sincerely, holding the precious momento in her hands.**

**"And here's something old," Emma replied, handing Lila another package. "I know you said that what Stell, Ash, and I are, but we think you'll like this as well."**

**"I feel like a little girl on Christmas," Lila said, giggling as she revealed the contents of the small box. When she saw what was inside, it brought tears to her eyes.**

**Inside the box was a gorgeous eighteenth century diamond flower brooch. It was made of silver and the five petals were were encrusted with an array of clear diamonds in various shapes and sizes. In the center of the brooch was a lovely champagne colored diamond, which was 1.75 carats. The surrounding diamonds ranged in size from .3 carats, 5 carats, and 1.75 carats.**

**"That's pretty," Holly replied, having a love for antique jewelry herself.**

**"I...it was my grandmother's," Lila explained between tears. "I've always loved this particular piece of jewelry, but it was left to my Aunt Veronica after her death."**

**"Grandma wanted Mom to hold onto this for you until your own wedding day," Stella said. "as you know, she wore this when she married Grandpa, so she wanted you to carry on that tradition."**

**"You mean it's mine to keep?" Lila asked, taken aback by the idea.**

**"Absolutely," Emma said.**

**"That'll go beautifully with these," Stella added, handing her another box.**

**Lila unwrapped it and found another beloved momento of her childhood. Inside was another one of her grandmother's brooches, but this one transformed into either a pair of earrings or a pair of clips. They were created in England in 1930, but still looked new. The brooch was silver and resembled a mitre in shape, a headdress worn by a bishop. The brooch was clustered with diamonds of various shapes and sizes.**

**"Was that a wedding gift to your grandmother as well?" Ivy asked.**

**"Grandpa gave this brooch to my grandmother as a present for their first wedding anniversary. Grandma had something of a brooch fetish."**

**"We can see that," Zoey said laughing.**

**"But this brooch is unlike any you've ever seen before," Lila replied, showing the girls how it divided into possible earrings or clips.**

**"That is so cool," Zoey replied, causing Lila to smile in satisfaction.**

**"Those would look perfect in your hair," Aiden commented, knowing full well that Lila wasn't going to remove the earrings Spencer had given her.**

**"Great minds think alike," Lila replied.**

**"Oh, and here's something from me!" Ashley replied, pulling something out of her pocket. True to form, the gift had been wrapped crudely in old newspaper, since Ashley deemed wrapping paper a waste of money.**

**"Aww, I didn't know Spencer Jr was able to gift wrap from within utero," Lila teased, accepting the parcel.**

**Ashley merely stuck her tongue out and Lila unwrapped the package. She was not at all surprised by what she found, but she blushed just the same. From the nestling of recounted testimony about a rape trial in the Bronx, Lila pulled out a blue and white lace garter.**

**"Why doesn't this surprise me?" Lila asked with a laugh.**

**"Because you're a genius. Oh---I almost forgot," Ashley replied, reaching into her bra and pulling out a matching lace hankerchief.**

**"Why was that in your bra?" Holly asked.**

**"To keep it warm," Zoey explained, since for better or for worse she and Ashley were one of the same mind.**

**"Then why wouldn't you put the garter in there as well?" Holly asked, unable to follow their logic.**

**"Holly--don't bother," Lila replied, resting her hand on her friend's arm.**

**"Right," Holly said, nodding as the understanding took hold.**

**Once it was agreed upon Zoey and Ashley were certifiably crazy, yet lovable, the ladies turned their attention to the more important task of selection bridesmaids dresses, and of course, Lila's wedding dress.**


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter Seventy-Nine**

**As the girls sifted through dress after dress, the guys were having their own fun. Spencer was standing in front of the mirror, carefully tying his tie as Morgan sat on the bed watching him. Hotch, Rossi, Will, Kevin, and Ethan were also in the room, each in various states of dress. Morgan grinned as he observed his friend deep in thought.**

**"I didn't realize that tying a tie required that much brainpower from someone with an IQ of 187," he teased.**

**"I just want to look good for Lila. She's been dreaming of this day her entire life and I don't want to disappoint her," Spencer said, looking himself over with a thoughtful frown on his face.**

**Despite being deliciously, delectibly sexy, he was always critical of his appearance and today was no exception. Try as he might, he still thought he looked like a pubescent pipecleaner with eyes. Morgan rose from the bed and walked over to him, standing beside him. All of the men looked, or woud look once they were completely dressed, amazing in morning tails.**

**"Reid, listen to me man. Lila loves you and that's all that matters to her. Besides," he added with a grin, "you could walk out there in a tiara and tap shoes and she would be thrilled."**

**"I can't say the same for the rest of us," Rossi teased.**

**The rest of the guys laughed and Spencer continued to look at himself critically. Morgan gave him a pat on the back and spoke again.**

**"Seriously, Reid, you look good man. You actually look old enough to legally purchase tickets for an R rated movie for a change."**

**"Thanks man," Spencer said, a low smile spreading across his face as his cheeks turned an adorable rosey color.**

**"Is all of this giving the two of you any ideas?" Ethan asked Will and Kevin.**

**"I didn't know same-sex marriage was legal in the state of Nevada...." Kevin replied.**

**Good-natured groans and chuckles filled the air and Will looked over at Kevin.**

**"Have you and Penelope ever discussed taking the next step in your relationship?" he asked.**

**"We have a few times, but I don't know if Penelope is ready for that yet. How about you and JJ?"**

**"The same. It's funny, having a child and living together doesn't faze her but signing a piece of paper does."**

**"Whereas Lila couldn't get through hers fast enough," Morgan said with a chuckle, remembering how she took to the paperwork like a firemen would a blazing building.**

**The only piece of paper she refused to sign was the prenup Spencer had drawn up. The last thing he wanted from her was her money and he wanted to make certain everything was in order. For her part, Lila refused to sign anything that made any mention to the remote possibility that their marriage wouldn't last forever.**

**"Yeah, no kidding. And if things don't work out, you can always cash in," Ethan joked.**

**"**_**Not **_**funny," Spencer said tensely, refusing to even ponder a life without Lila.**

**"So when do you plan on becoming an honest man?" Spencer asked Morgan, grinning at the improbablity of such a notion.**

**"I don't know about the honest part, but I have met some ladies recently that I'm interested in getting to know better," Morgan said coyly.**

**"The entire population of Nevada hardly constitutes as **_**some**_**, Morgan," Spencer replied.**

**"And here I thought Lila had taken possession of all of your balls," Morgan said.**

**The guys laughed again and even Spencer joined in, despite the burning sensation in his face. While the men tried in vein to compose themselves, Spencer walked over to one of his bags, pulling out carefully wrapped packages. He handed each one to the men in the room, who murmured their thanks before tearing into their presents. Inside a black jewelry box they found gorgeous antique wristwatches. As the men inspected their new gift, they noticed an inscription which read: **_**A moment in time~June 18, 2010.**_

**"This was very thoughtful, thank you Spencer," Hotch replied, putting it on.**

**"Who knew our boy had such good taste?" Morgan said, grinning and giving him a playful slap on the back.**

**The other men put on their watches as well, thanking Spencer as they admired the lovely new keepsake. Morgan walked over to the closet and pulled out a large box. Spencer stared at him wide-eyed as his buff best friend, as well as best man, approached him.**

**"Please don't tell me that's a box full of condoms," Spencer begged, not wanting to be heckled before his wedding.**

**"You'll have to open it and find out, luva," Morgan said with a laugh.**

**Spencer looked at him with some apprehension, but obediently opened his gift. His fears were unfounded, however, when he looked inside. He pulled out each of the contents of the box, delightfully surprised and overwhelmed. His gift wasn't condoms, but Star Trek art collectible plates. He carefully examined each one, utterly speechless.**

**"If you would rather have condoms we are more than happy to make an exchange...." Morgan replied.**

**"N...No!" squeeked Spencer, enjoying his nerdiful bounty.**

**"Eeek! An original, autographed Mister Spock!" Spencer squeeled, looking very much like a nerdy little boy on Christmas.**

**"So which one of these will be in the baby's room?" Rossi joked.**

**"None of them! Little Lila can get her own," Spencer said, moving towards his booty in a protective manner.**

**"Hey, relax Mr. Hollywood. No one here would even think of depriving you of your Mister Spock or Captain Picard," Morgan said, holding up his hands.**

**"Speak for yourself," Kevin replied, looking at Spencer's stash in a hungry fashion.**

**"I'll tell you what, Kevin," Rossi replied, placing a hand on the peculiar man's shoulder. "when you are able to cajole Penelope down the aisle, I will arrange to have the Star Trek cast **_**at **_**your wedding."**

**"Hey--no fair!" Spencer protested, thrusting his lower lip out in a sexy pout.**

**"Hey man, you have your plates, be thankful," Morgan said.**

**Everyone laughed and it was then that there was a knock on the door. Morgan gave Spencer a pat on the back as he walked over to answer it. When he opened the door, he was shocked at who he saw.**


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter Eighty**

**"G...Gideon!" Morgan said, the shock more than apparent on his face as he stepped aside to allow him entrance.**

**"Derek, pick your mouth off the floor please," Gideon replied, entering the room. He looked as distinguished as the other men in morning tails. When Spencer called Gideon to tell him about the wedding, he asked if he would like to be a groomsmen, and to Spencer's delight, his mentor accepted.**

**"Hello, Gideon," Hotch replied, expressionless as he walked over to shake his hand.**

**"It's wonderful to see you again, Aaron," Gideon replied. "I know it's been a while."**

**"That's an understatement," Hotch replied. Out of everyone on the team, Gideon's sudden departure had affected Spencer the most. Hotch didn't want Spencer to get his hopes up and end up hurt again.**

**"I know everyone is feeling some apprehension about my being here, but I just want everyone to know that my only wish for today is to be here for Spencer and help make this a special day for him. I realize I may never regain your trust again and I accept that."**

**The men merely nodded and Spencer handed Gideon his wedding present. He unopened it and thanked Spencer as he put the watch on.**

**"You have come such a long way from when we first met," Gideon marveled, staring at his watch.**

**"I was telling Spencer that the other night," Morgan replied, opening in in spite of himself. "he's usually so....guarded and awkward around other people, women especially, so it's sort of a miracle that he's opened up to Lila the way he has, and so quickly."**

**"Love has a way of changing people," Gideon replied, his eyes sparkling in a manner that could only stem from personal experience.**

**The others gave him a questioning look, so Gideon raised his left hand, revealing a gold ring on his third finger.**

**"That's incredible, man, congratulations," Morgan said, giving him a pat on the back. He remembered how hard he had taken it when Frank murdered his girlfriend and thought he might never find love again.**

**"When did this happen?" Hotch asked, his lips forming into a smile.**

**"Last Christmas," Gideon said, smiling as he fingered his wedding band.**

**"How did you meet?" Kevin asked.**

**"Have we met her?" Hotch asked.**

**"Yes you have. Her name is Elle," Gideon replied, waiting for the impact of his words to sink in.**

**"**_**Elle**_**! As in Elle Greenaway?!" Morgan asked, clearly shocked.**

**"It's Elle Gideon now, but yes, they are one in the same."**

**Looks of shock and confusion filled the men's faces, so Gideon decided to explain.**

**"After...leaving the BAU I felt lost and confused, having lost faith in humanity and my ability to understand it. I drifted from place to place, taking a cross-country trip of sorts, although I didn't really have a destination in mind. I finally reached New York and was walking through the Bronx when something caught my eye. It was an agency that advocated for the rights of crime victims and the name took me aback."**

**"What was the name?" Kevin asked.**

**"The Elle Greenaway Advocacy Agency for the Rights of Crime Victims."**

**"Catchy," Kevin said.**

**Gideon nodded and continued. "Elle had been on my mind for long time. I had always felt guilty about what happened to her," he said, referring of course to Randall Garner, and the events proceeding her attack.**

**"Anyway," Gideon said, carrying on. "I decided to go inside and see if I could find her. One of her coworkers led me to her office and...." Gideon paused as the memory of seeing her for the first time in so long penetrated his mind. He smiled and continued.**

**"She....she was just as she had been when she first joined the BAU--confident, and assured in her ability to make a difference. To say she was surprised to see me was an understatement. We spent the rest of the day in her office, reminising about old times and catching up on what we had been up to. When the day came to a close, she suggested we go out to dinner. I agreed and we've been attached at the hip ever since."**

**"We started out as friends at first. We were still fighting our own personal demons and mine were of course still very raw. It was such a relief to have someone to talk to, someone to whom I open up so completely. Elle also felt the same way, so we would spend hours just talking to each other. Somewhere along the way....things changed."**

**"I don't know who fell in love with who first, but by spring of the following year there was just no denying how we felt about each other. That fall Elle told me she was pregnant."**

**"Whoa, I'm sorry man, but did you just say **_**pregnant**_**?!" Morgan sputtered, looking very much like a deer in the headlights.**

**"I see that you are still as observant as always," Gideon replied before continuing. "yes, Elle became pregnant. To say I was surprised is an understatement. I never thought I would have another child, especially at my age, and especially since my relationship with my son is cordial at best. It took time for me to wrap my mind around the idea, but before long as I was as excited about the baby as Elle."**

**Gideon reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He opened it and the men gathered round as he withdrew wallet sized photos. The first one was of an absolutely beautiful little girl with chipmunk cheeks and cafe a latte skin. There was a spattering of mocha colored hair on her round head and her little fists were balled up next to her face, as if ready for a fight. What Spencer noticed most, however, was those familiar small, dark, discerning eyes and knowing smile.**

**"This is my daughter, Celia Elle Greenaway Gideon. She was born April 20, 2009 and not that I am at biased, but she is the most beautiful child ever born."**

**"Hey man, those are fighting words," Will joked, earning a chuckle from Hotch.**

**"Well, technically speaking you and Hotch have sons, so they can be the most beautiful boys ever born and Celia can be the most beautiful girl in the world," Kevin replied.**

**"I can live with that," Will replied.**

**"She's a beautiful child, Gideon," Hotch replied, thrilled that his former colleague had found happiness.**

**"I'm a lucky man," Gideon agreed, tucking the photo back into his wallet and producing more photos. Spencer was gazing at a family photo when Gideon looked over at him.**

**"That will be you before long," he said. "I met with her before coming to see you."**

**"You did?" Spencer asked, looking surpised.**

**"I needed to escort my girls to the bridal room, so I thought it was only appropriate I give the bride my regards, as well as a little something."**

**"What did you give her?" Spencer asked.**

**"You'll find out soon enough," Gideon said with a smile.**

**"We also bestowed some giftly goodness upon the soon-to-be Mrs. Reid," Morgan replied, smiling mischeiviously, referring of course to himself and the other BAU men.**

**Although Spencer trusted Gideon, an uneasy feeling swept through his body as he imagined the kind of debotchery, Morgan in particular, his friends would throw his bride's way. The men saw the horrified expression on Spencer face and burst into laughter.**


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter Eighty-One**

**As the men tortured Spencer, Lila was in Heaven. She was playing with Celia on her lap as Maria put the finishing touches on her hair and make-up. As Lila shook the plastic key ring in front of the adorable child's face, she couldn't help but fantacize about her own child. She hoped that Celia and Spencer Jr would be fast friends. Afterall, New York and Virginia weren't that far apart and the Reids would be making frequent trips to New York because of her family.**

**Family. Lila looked around the room as that word came to her. Despite having grown up in the opulent lap of luxery, she had never really known what it was like to be apart of a family. She had always felt like the odd one out, an obligation at best. Now, as she looked around the room at faces old and new, she had everything she had always wanted.**

**At that moment, baby Celia squacked, obviously disapproving of the fact that Lila's focus was on something other than just her. Lila smiled at the child and pulled her close.**

**"I'm sorry, love, am I not paying enough attention to you?" Lila cooed, leaning down to give the child a kiss on the cheek.**

**Celia giggled with delight and shoved the keys into her mouth. Elle, who was talking to Ashley and Zoey, walked towards them. She smiled and scooped her baby into her arms.**

**"I hope Celia isn't being too much a nuiscence," she said, kissing the baby's chubby cheek.**

**"Not at all. Celia is a wonderful baby. Besides," Lila added, reaching up to touch the baby's back. "I need to get to know my future daughter-in-law sometime."**

**"Are you really that certain you're having a boy?" Elle asked laughing. She looked lovely in a spaghetti straped multi tiered sheath dress. It ended at the knee and was a beautiful soft green floral print with a matching shawl. Her hair, which now ended just past her chin, was beautifully curled.**

**"A mother knows," Lila replied, giving her soon-to-be-mother-in-law a knowing smile.**

**Diana was sitting next to her having the finishing touches put on her hair and make-up. She was wearing a silver, portrait collar silk taffeta dress with elbow length sleeves, ruched waistline, and A-line skirt. To complete her elegant look, she wore round, crystal earrings, pewter, open-toe sling backs, and grey pleated box clutch.**

**"I knew Spencer was a boy from the moment of conception," Diana said matter-of-factly, appraising her appearance in the mirror.**

**"That was probably because he was packin, even then," Ashley said matter-of-factly, sitting on the edge of the bureau.**

**"How is it I am in an institution and you are not?" Diana asked the strange, inappropriate young girl, so unlike her sweet soon-to-be-daughter-in-law.**

**"Believe me, we are all wondering the same thing," Veronica replied.**

**She looked beautiful as well in a champagne, floor length silk dress. It was pleated on top and featured a slender column of beaded leaves down the center. The dress was off-the-shoulder wuth a prtrait collar. The skirt flowed, flared with deep godet insets all around. She wore diamond and pearl earrings and her hair was perfectly coiffed.**

**Everyone laughed and Lila looked back at Elle, who was cooing happily to her baby. Celia was hungry, so Elle quickly reached for her diaper bag.**

**"Do you want me to hold her?" Lila asked.**

**"No, that's alright, Lila. It's almost wedding time and I would hate for you to muss your hair or makeup."**

**"I'll take my chances. Besides, there's nothing that can be done that can't be undone."**

**Lila held her arms out for the baby and Ella relented, gratefully handing the child to her. As Lila bounced the little girl on her lap, Ella filled a sippy cup with apple juice and pulled out small tupperware containers holding diced fruit, as well as string cheese. Once Elle was prepared, she took the child back and began feeding her.**

**"You are such a good eater," Ella cooed to her daughter. "just like your daddy."**

**Celia giggled and shoved a halved, seedless grape into her mouth. With the baby contented, the adults could talk in peace.**

**"I absolutely love the present you and Jason gave me. Your husband has excellent taste in art," Lila replied. Jason and Elle had given Lila two paintings, one called "Lilak" and the other "Lilak and red shawl."**

**"My husband is the art expert in our family. I must say, though, it was nice looking at something besides birds for a change."**

**Lila giggled. "I'm trying to mold Spence into an art lover, but I think I have some ways to go."**

**"Living in New York definately helps. Since Jason and I work together, we can go to museums on our lunch break or before we head home. I love the quiet time we have together, especially since it will be in even less supply."**

**Lila gave Elle a questioning look, so she explained. "I'm pregnant again. I'm due around Christmas."**

**"Oh, that is so exciting! Congratuations!" Lila exclaimed, giving her a hug. "what could possibly be a better anniversary and Christmas present?"**

**"Jason and I are thrilled," Elle replied when the two women pulled apart. "we're really hoping this one is a boy. I would love for Celia to have a little brother and I think Jason wants to make up for lost time," referring of course to Jason's son, Stephen.**

**"A bff **_**and **_**a bride. The Gideon household is one stop shopping for my little one," Lila joked.**

**"We're glad to be of assistance," Elle joked. She reached over and picked up another of Lila's new wedding presents. This one was from Morgan and the guys.**

**"I must say I am surprised at their gift choice," Elle said, examining the item carefully.**

**"Were you expecting something mortifying or sexual in nature?" Lila asked.**

**Elle nodded and both women laughed. The item in question was a spectacular French Rococo antique silver jewelry box. The design of the box was intricate with detailed figural cherubs throughout. Two cupid figures were on top of the jewelry box, and when Lila wound them, they began to play soft music.**

**"I'm suspecting Rossi and Hotch were intramental in the selection of this gift," Lila replied.**

**"I suspect you may be right. I don't know Rossi, but I assume his taste is much more...sophisticated than Morgan's."**

**"Your assumption is absolutely correct," Lila replied.**

**It was at that moment there was a knock on the door. Veronica walked over to answer it and when she answered the door she couldn't believe her eyes.**


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter Eighty-Two**

**"Harry! Debra!" Veronica exclaimed, stepping aside so they could enter the room.**

**As much as Veronica hoped they would attend Lila's wedding, she wasn't sure that would happen. She knew Harry loved his daughter, but he just didn't know how to show it. Even after all this time, he was still deathly afraid of Arabella, which Veronica didn't hold against him. Just thinking of her younger sister sent a chill down her spine. Her accounted-for actions were despicable enough, but the ones that weren't publicized were just as bad, if not worse.**

**"Hello, Veronica," Harry said, his nerves apparent. He looked dashing in morning tails, but still felt out of place. He could only imagine what Lila was thinking right now. He almost expected her to throw him and Debra on the spot and he wouldn't blame her**

**"Hello Harry, hello Debra. You look wonderful," Veronica said. Unlike Arabella, Veronica had always had warm feelings for Harry, and was even fond of Debra.**

**"Thank you, Veronica. So do you," Debra replied.**

**Debra looked lovely in a champagne colored embroidered dress and jacket. The bodice of the sleeveless dress was ruched over a darted skirt, knee length skirt with a slit in the back. Her dark hair was swept up and the color of the dress perfectly complemented her dark hair and eyes.**

**"Dad, Debra," Lila said, rising from her chair, the shock and apprehension more than evident on her face.**

**"Hello, Lila. You look beautiful," Harry said.**

**Although Lila wasn't yet wearing her wedding gown, her hair and makeup were complete. In keeping with the venue and theme, Maria decided to use soft pinks on Lila's face, bringing out her natural beauty. She had said that pink was the best pallet for any bride to use because it flatters almost everyone. Her golden hair was pulled up with some of the loose curls framing her face. The silk flower was of course worn on her left ear and the clips added extra sparkle.**

**She was wearing her jewelry of course, and a covering over her clothes to prevent make-up stains. She was no longer wearing her pretty pink dress, however. Lila decided to take another shower, so she was clad in a simple white tank top and black sweatpants.**

**"Thank you," Lila replied, her eyes moving from her father to her stepmother.**

**The others in the room migrated towards the back, so they could give daughter, father, and stepmother some much-needed privacy. As always, Ashley and Zoey straggled behind, calling upon the cooler minds of Holly and Emma to drag them along.**

**"I can't believe today is your wedding day. It seems like only yesterday you were born," Harry said, marveling at how quickly time had past, regretting how much of her life he had missed.**

**"Yes well, a lot has happened since then," Lila replied, crossing her arms in front of her.**

**"Yes, a lot has happened, and I regret with all my heart not being there for you," Harry said. He paused for a moment, trying to think of the right thing to say, realizing that nothing he had to say could truly make up for his lax parental approach. However, he knew he had to try, so he began to speak.**

**"Lila...I know I haven't been the father you've needed or deserved and believe me when I say I deeply regret that. If I could go back in time I would do everything differently. I wasn't there when you needed me and that will eat at me for the rest of my life. I've always wanted to try to make things right, but didn't know how. I know you blame yourself for the demise of my marriage to your mother, but it wasn't your fault.**

**The truth is our marriage never really stood a chance. I have never truly blamed you for anything that has happened, but I was too scared, too lazy, to show you how I truly feel. I never meant to make you feel like an outsider when you were with us, but Spencer helped me understand why you felt that way. I know it doesn't seem like it, but I love you as much as I love Ashley, Conner, and Cooper. I would love for us to have the relationship I have with them, but I understand if you don't want anything to do with me.**

**If you want me to turn around and leave right now, I will and I will understand. I know I don't deserve a second chance at being a proper father, or grandfather for that matter, but if you gave it to me, I...I won't let you down this time."**

**Lila studied her father as he spoke. He had always been stilted, awkward, whenever he tried to show her affection. To her, he had the air of a man who always thought everything he did was wrong. She didn't know if she could ever forget the abandonment or pain he inflicted upon her. She didn't know if it was possible to forget or forgive, but an opportunity was presenting itself for her to try. She considered her words carefully, resting her hand on her belly for encouragement, before she spoke.**

**"Dad...I don't know what the future holds or if I can ever truly forgive what has happened, but I think it would be advantageous for us to try."**

**Her gaze moved from her father to Debra and she continued.**

**"I know I have been angry at Dad for not being there for me, but I would be remiss in not seeing that in some ways, I have acted like him in relation to you. I held you at arms' length out of a warped sense of loyalty to m....Arabella, but you were always more of a mother to me than her. I may not have always said it, but I do appreciate everything you've done for me: the weekend trips to DC, encouraging my love of literature, giving me two wonderful little brothers, and a certifiable, yet loving sister."**

**Ashley grinned, loving when she mentioned in any conversation for any reason. Lila ignored her sister and continued.**

**"So I guess if Dad can have the courage to ask for another chance, I should follow in his footsteps."**

**Debra pulled Lila close, giving her the tightest hug she had ever received. In fact, Lila was almost positive her stepmother had broken a few bones.**

**"Oh Lila," Debra replied, shaking slightly when they finally pulled apart. Lila could wetness on her neck, as well as tears of her own burning her eyes.**

**"You don't have anything to apologize for. Being a child of divorce is difficult and you're pulled in so many different directions. You don't know whether you're coming or going and it's easy to become overwhelmed. A child is never to blame for the actions of her parents. I have always loved you as one of own and hoped our relationship would improve. I am sorry for the pain my involvement in the demise of your parents' marriage caused you. I know your life hasn't been easy."**

**"No...it hasn't," Lila allowed. "but that was the past. I want us to look to the future."**

**"**_**All **_**of us," Lila added, reaching her hand out to her father.**

**Harry took his daughter's hand and the three of them were quickly enveloped into a long, healing group hug. Finally, Ashley walked over to them, having had enough sentiment to last her a lifetime.**

**"Alright, break it up," she replied. "all this love shit is wonderful and long overdo, but we have a wedding to prepare for. So, Dad, unless you want to see Lila's vajayjay, which you probably have already if you read tabloids, you need to amscray."**

**Harry simply shook his head at his daughter and her unique way of saying things. He looked at his older, most sensible daughter, and smiled affectionately.**

**"See you in the procession line," Lila said to her father.**

**"You can count on it," Harry said, blown away by his daughter's forgiving nature and overwhelmed at her gesture. He turned and left the room, hoping he would prove himself worthy to her from now on.**

**"You, however, are staying," Lila replied, taking Debra's hand. "you **_**are**_**, the Mother of the Bride afterall."**

**"Yes, I suppose I am," Debra said, fresh tears falling from her eyes as she joined in the bridal festivities.**


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter Eighty-Three**

**Butterflies fluttered in Lila's stomach as she waited to take her place in the procession line. She heard the music playing and watched at the bridal party began its walk down the aisle. First down the aisle was Kevin, who was walking with Holly. Holly was wearing a petal pink, floor length empire waisted, sleeveless dress. Incandescent sequins trimmed the surplice v-neck in the front and back.**

**Her hair was worn loose and wavy and she wore pearl and diamond earrings as well as a bracelet. In her hands she carried a bouquet of white roses, as did all the other bridesmaids. Next down the aisle was Will, who was escorting Aiden. Aiden was also wearing a floor length gown, only hers was strapless and cerise in color. The gown was made of satin and wrapped to a pleated, shirred side over an a-line skirt.**

**Her hair was pulled into an elegant bun and she accessorized with gold and semi-precious stone earrings and a pearl bracelet. The third couple down the aisle was Ethan and Ivy. Ivy was wearing a knee length, sleeveless dress in a color known as gypsy pink. Cutouts detailed the floral embroidery at the bodice and hem of the beautiful, silk confection. It was shaped with pleats at the empire waist and had a full skirt.**

**She wore her hair down and delicate crystal earrings and bracelet. After Ethan and Ivy came Gideon and Zoey, which was a source of amusement for those who intimately knew both parties. Zoey looked gorgeous, and surprisingly not shocking or offensive, in a strapless, coral, knee length dress. Swirling rosettes lushly texture the full, pleated skirt, made of taffeta. A wide sash wrapped around the waist, tying into a charming bow, adding definition.**

**She wore diamond studs in her ears and a festive charm bracelet. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, held in place with butterfly clips. Since everyone expected her to do something shocking, her elegant look was a welcome surprise. As Gideon and Zoey made their way down the aisle, Rossi and Emma proceeded. Emma wore a petal pink, knee length, strapless dress in a lovely petal pink.**

**Scattered petals graced the satin garment with a pleated, figure defining empire waist. Subtle ruching detailed the back of the straps. She wore her hair down with some of it pulled back with a sparkling, flower shaped clip. She wore chandelier crystal earrings in a gold/blush color, along with a matching bracelet. Following Rossi and Emma were Hotch and Stella.**

**Stella made a splashy, yet sophisticated entrance in a peony sleevless silk dress. It was knee length with a pleated surplice bodice and full, box-leated skirt. To add a touch of whimsy, as well as her own personal style, she wore her favorite pair of earrings. They were pink and purple stone-studded dragonflies and the light danced off the stones, making it dance. She also wore a multi-colored crystal bracelet on her wrist, adding even more color to her look.**

**Last, and if she heard anyone call her least she would kick their ass, was Ashley, the maid of honor. She was of course paired with best man, Morgan, and walked with the confidence and knowledge that she looked amazing. Lila wanted to incorporate purple into the wedding somehow, since Spencer had given her lavendar roses on their first date, so Ashley was wearing a dress known as fuchsia fire. Ashley loved that her dress was a different color from everyone else's and that she would stand out the most of all the other girls. Her favorite part about the dress, aside from the color since she loved purple, was the bold, foxed bow detailing the high, shirred waist of the dress.**

**It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and a curvy paneled skirt that flared at the hem. She wore polka dot heart shaped earrings with sparkly stones, goldstone bows, and little black roses. She completed her look with black and clear crystal layered braclets. She wore her hair long, slightly puffed up, with some of it pulled back. Not only was her dress different, her bouquet was as well.**

**The other girls carried bouquets of white roses, but Ashley's bouquet had lavendar ones as well. She also had a gold, ladybug charm braclet wrapped around the base for good luck. Before she walked down the aisle, she looked over her shoulder and beamed at Lila, giving her a thumbs up. Lila smiled back at her sister, grasping her dad's arm for support. The soft lull of the harpist's music helped calm her fresh bout of nerves.**

**Harry looked at his daughter and gently patted her hand. "You look beautiful, Lila," he said.**

**"Thank you, Dad," she replied, smiling at him before watching the rest of the party make its way down the aisle.**

**Next down the aisle were Jack and Henry, who were acting as the ring bearers. They both looked adorable and important in their little suits, with Jack carrying the pillow with the rings and Henry simply going with the flow. The flower girl was Eugenie, Lila's four year old second cousin on her father's side. Harry was the middle child of three boys. His oldest brother, Simon, married Beverly thirty-six years ago and had two children, thirty-four year old Sarah and twenty-seven year old Benjamin.**

**Harry's younger brother, Thomas, married Patricia thirty years ago and had two children, twenty-eight year old Nina and twenty-six year old Kristin. Sarah was the only only one to have a child, so little Eugenie was the center of attention. She scattered the rose petals carefully, obviously relishing her role. Once the children made their way down the aisle, it was time for Lila and Harry to begin their procession down the aisle. The harp stopped and the familiar strains of the wedding march started as they began walking.**


	90. Chapter 90

**Chapter Eighty-Four**

**Spencer was at the alter, waiting eagerly for his beautiful bride. He smiled at the ladies and his friends as they walked towards him, taking their places. The children of course looked adorable and he couldn't wait until his little one was born. As he waited for Lila, his eyes scanned the room, blown away by the number of people there to support them on their special day. There were faces of people he knew very well, people he had just met, and people he had never met before.**

**Simon and Beverly resided in Miami and Thomas and Patricia lived in Palm Beach. Since they only lived an hour away from each other, the two families saw each other often and Sarah, Benjamin, Nina, and Kristin saw each other more as siblings than cousins. They only came to Connecticut every two or three years and Arabella seldom allowed Lila to visit, so she didn't feel apart of their group. When they grew up Lila felt the isolation even more.**

**Sarah attended Washington University and lived in Seattle for a few years before moving to Dallas. In was in the Lone Star state she met and married Robert and had their precious daughter, Eugenie. About a year ago, they moved again, this time to Boston. Sarah worked as an architect and her husband was a tax attorney.**

**Benjamin attended the University of Florida, but moved to San Francisco for a job offer. After about five years, he moved to Seattle, where he still resided. He was working as a news anchor and author. Nina attended Brown University and lived in Boston for a few years before moving to Phoenix. Two years ago she moved to Dallas, where she was now working as a personal trainer and nutrionist.**

**Kristin attended UCLA and after graduation, moved to Nashville. She still resided there, working as a elementary school teacher. Spencer had only spoken to them over the phone, so he was excited by the prospect of getting to know them better. He looked at his mother, who beamed with pride at her only child. Sitting next to her was his father, who looked equally proud.**

**Spencer had mixed feelings about his father being here, but most of them were good. He wasn't sure if he could ever forgive his father for abandoning him and his mother, but he was working on it. Thoughts about his father immediately vanished when his bride started making her way towards him. As a matter of fact, all conscious thought thought ceased to exist, which said a lot for a genius. He felt his heart swell and tears immediately pooled in his eyes as he looked at her.**

**Although she was always perfect in his eyes, at this moment she was even more perfect, if that was possible. She looked etherial, just like an angel in her ivory silk confection. The dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline and a delicate lace overlay with a floral print. Sequins and tiny pearls strategically placed gave the dress a subtle, yet astounding feel. The gown's silhouette was mermaid and it had a dropped waist.**

**A delicate veil, which was attached to her hairclips, floated behind her, adding to the angelic affect of her look. In her hands she carried a bouquet of white, pink, and lavender roses. She also had her maternal grandmother's rosary wrapped around the base, as well as a gold horse show tucked inside, for good luck. The closer she came, the less Spencer could see her because the tears wouldn't stop. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a hankerchief, dabbing his eyes.**

**Lila beamed at him, tears of her own clouding her vision. She and her father finally reached the end of the alter and Harry gently placed her hand in Spencer's. He gave Spencer a pat on the back and walked over to take his place beside Debra. They sat together, beaming as they watched their daughter move into the next phase of life.**

**Lila gave his hand a squeeze and reached up to rest her other hand on his cheek. Spencer finished wiping his eyes and placed his hankerchief in his pocket. He brought her hand to his lips, kissing it. At this moment, he forgot about everyone else in the room, his soul focus on Lila.**

**"You look....beautiful, just like I envisioned you," he whispered.**

**"Beautiful for you," Lila whispered back. "you look amazing, too, Dr. Sexy. I love you in morning tails."**

**"I love you in this dress," he said, slowly spinning her around. "I...I was hoping you would choose this one. Out of all the dresses the girls and I looked through this one was my favorite. It had you written all over it."**

**"This is just further evidence we are soulmates," Lila beamed. She still had tears in her eyes, so Spencer reached back into his pocket and gently dabbed her eyes. Considering how damp it was, its level of helpfullness was in question, but the gesture was still appreciated.**

**"I love you," Lila whispered to him.**

**"I love you," Spencer whispered back, leaning forward to claim her lips.**

**"Now, now, you two, save that for after the ceremony," the judge said, causing the lovebirds to blush and the guests and bridal party to laugh.**

**"Are we ready to begin?" Judge Nicole Russell asked them.**

**"We are," Spencer and Lila said in unison, looking at each other as their faces burned.**


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter Eighty-Five**

**"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence in the presence of God and all these witnesses to watch the joining together of these two very special people, Spencer and Lila. Marriage is God's most sacred covenent, not to be entered into lightly or rashly. It is not to be entered into unadvisedly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not be lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace."**

**Ashley looked out into the audience gave them all her best Dirty Harry impression, causing them to burst into laughter. Parker raised his hand in a joking fashion, but the person beside him slapped him upside the head, causing more laughter. Spencer and Lila laughed as well, since they were pretty positive no one would say anything. And even if they did, they had Ashley ready to unleash her own special brand of whoop ass.**

**Judge Russell simply shook her head as she continued. She was in her early forties with shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes. She was of average build and height and looked authoritative, yet approachable, in her judge's gown. Once the laughter in the room had died down, she continued.**

**"It is at this moment that I ask both of you that if you know of any reason as to why you cannot be legally joined together, but I think it is safe to assume neither of you has one," she said, holding back a chuckle.**

**"Spencer," Judge Russell went on, "will you have this woman to your wedding wife, to live together in matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keep only unto her, for long as you both shall live?"**

**"All of that and so much, much, more," Spencer replied, holding onto Lila's hands as the tears began again. It was at that moment Lila remembered the hankerchief Ashley had given her. She discreetly removed it from her bra and gently dabbed Spencer's eyes with it. When Spencer had composed himself, Judge Russell turned to Lila.**

**"Lila, will you have this man to your wedded husband, to live together in matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, keep only onto him, for as long as you both shall live?"**

**"I...I will," Lila choked out, her eyes having the sprinkler effect as well. Now it was Spencer's turn to calm her. He dabbed her eyes and she rested her hand on top of his.**

**"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" the judge asked.**

**Harry and Debra, whose own hands were linked and had tears in their own eyes, exchanged glances before answering in unison.**

**"We do," they said. Lila smiled, loving how inclusive the "we" felt.**

**Now was the part of the ceremony where Spencer and Lila's favorite poems and scriptures were to be read. Although neither of them was particularly religious, there were certain passages that they simply loved. Prentiss walked up to the podium first, reading a mutual favorite.**

_**"There are three things that amaze me—  
no, four things that I don't understand:  
how an eagle glides through the sky,  
how a snake slithers on a rock,  
how a ship navigates the ocean,  
how a man loves a woman.**_

**Proverbs 30:18-19."**

**Prentiss went to take her seat and soon it was JJ's turn to read. She beamed at the happy couple, thrilled that Spencer had found someone to love him the way he deserved to be loved. She was reading "You were born together," by Kahlil Gibran. She had chosen this poem on her own, feeling that the words were entirely appropriate for Spencer and Lila.**

**"You were born together, and together you shall be forevermore.**

**You shall be together when the white wings of death scatter your days.**

**Aye, you shall be together even in the silent memory of God.**

**But let there be spades in your togetherness.**

**And let the winds of the heavens dance between you.**

**Love one another but make not a bond of love.**

**Let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls. **

**Fill each other's cup but drink not from one cup.**

**Give one another of your bread but eat not from the same loaf.**

**Sing and dance together and be joyous, but let each of you be alone, even as the strings of the lute are alone though they quiver with the same music.**

**Give your hearts, but not into each other's keeping.**

**For only the land of Life can contain your hearts.**

**And stand together, yet not too near together, for the pillars of the temple stand apart, and the oak tree and the cypress grow not in each other's shadow."**

**As JJ made her way back to her seat, Garcia was next to read. She had given her literary choice a great deal of thought and decided upon "The Parliament of Fowls." It was considered the first valentine poem and since Spencer and Lila were each other's first loves, Garcia deemed her choice entirely appropriate.**

**"A garden saw I, full of blossomy boughs  
Upon a river, in a green mead,  
There as sweetness evermore enough is,  
With flowers white, blue, yellow, and red,  
And cold well-streams, nothing dead,  
That swimming full of small fishes light,  
With fins red and scales silver bright. **

**On every bough the birds heard I sing,  
With voice of angels in their harmony;  
Some busied themselves birds forth to bring;  
The little coneys to here play did hie.  
And further all about I could see  
The dread filled roe, the buck, the hart and hind,  
Squirrels, and beasts small of gentle kind. **

**Of instruments of strings in accord  
Heard I so play a ravishing sweetness,  
That God, that maker is of all and lord,  
Had heard never better, as I guess.  
Therewith a wind, scarcely it might be less,  
Made in the leaves green a noise soft  
Accordant to the fowls' song aloft. **

**Th'air of that place so a-temperate was  
That never was grievance of hot nor cold.  
There wax also every wholesome spice and grass;  
No man may there wax sick nor old;  
Yet was there joy more a thousandfold  
Than man can tell; never would it be night,  
But always clear day to any man's sight."**

**Garcia returned to her seat and Saul and Karla moved over towards a piano. They sat down and began to play and sing in unison. The song they chose was "You Make Me Feel So Young," by Frank Sinatra. Not only were they huge Sinatra fans, but this was the song they danced to at their own wedding fifty years ago.**

**"Ya make me feel so young.**

**You make me feel so "Spring has sprung",**

**And every time I see you grin**

**I'm such a happy individual.**

**The moment that you speak**

**I wanna go play hide-and-seek.**

**I wanna go and bounce the moon**

**Just like a toy balloon.**

**You and I are just like a couple of tots**

**Runnin' across the meadow**

**Pickin' up lots of forget-me-nots.**

**You make me feel so young.**

**You make me feel there are songs to be sung,**

**Bells to be rung, and a wonderful fling to be flung,**

**And even when I'm old and gray**

**I'm gonna feel the way I do today**

**'Cause you make me feel so young.**

**You make me feel so young.**

**You make me feel so "Spring has sprung",**

**And every time I see you grin**

**I'm such a happy individual.**

**The moment that you speak**

**I want to go and play hide-and-seek.**

**I want to go and bounce the moon**

**Just like a toy balloon.**

**You and I are just like a couple of tots**

**Runnin' across the meadow**

**Pickin' up lots of forget-me-nots.**

**You make me feel so young.**

**You make me feel there are songs to be sung,**

**Bells to be rung, wonderful fling to be flung.**

**And even when I'm old and gray**

**I'm gonna feel the way I do today**

**'Cause you - you make me feel so young.**

**You make me feel so young.**

**You make me feel so young.**

**Ooo - you make me feel so young."**

**Spencer and Lila hadn't let go of each other's hands throughout the entire ceremony and they gave each other a squeeze at the end of the song. They both wanted to have the same loving, strong relationship Saul and Karla shared, just minus the mucking sticks and rolling pins. As the older couple rose from their piano bench and walked back to their seats, they winked at the younger couple, as if relating to them their belief they would be this happy after fifty years as well.**

**Parker was the next one to walk up to the podium and read. The poem he chose was "Time in a Bottle," by Jim Croce, which he knew to be a favorite of Lila's.**

"**If I could save time in a bottle, the first thing that I'd like to do, is to save every day 'till eternity passes away, just to spend them with you.**

**If I could make days last forever; if words could make wishes come true;**

**I'd save every day like a treasure and then, again, I would spend them with you.**

**If I had a box just for wishes, and dreams that had never come true;**

**the box would be empty, except for the memory of how they were answered by you.**

**But there never seems to be enough time to do the things you want to do, once you find them.**

**I've looked around enough to know that you're the one I want to go through time with."**

**Once Parker was finished, he stepped away from the podium and walked back to his seat, giving the bride and groom a thumb's up. The next person who walked over to speak took Lila's breath away. She never expected to see this person again, but was ecstastic when she saw him. It was Marcel, her former boyfriend from college. They had only dated for a month and were never intimate because Marcel was struggling to come to terms with his homosexuality.**

**They remained friends years after their relationship ended, but drifted apart when Lila moved to Los Angeles. Accompanying him to the wedding was Carlos, his college roommate turned lover, now husband. Marcel was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome, exterior overshadowed only by his interior. He was one of the kindest people Lila had ever met and used to say if it wasn't for his homosexuality she would have married. She had never been in love with him, of course, but had found comfort in his tender soul.**

**Now she had that with Spencer, only so much more. She looked over at her man and beamed as Marcel read his passage of choice. He was reading "The Magic of Love," by Helen Steiner Rice. Lila and Marcel were both fans of the poet and it was actually Lila who introduced Marcel to her work. In fact, Marcel and Carlos had this same passage read at their own wedding.**

"**Love is like magic, and it always will be,  
For love still remains life's sweet mystery.  
Love works in ways that are wondrous and strange,  
And there's nothing in life that love cannot change!  
Love can transform the most commonplace  
Into beauty and splendor and sweetness and grace.  
Love is unselfish, understanding and kind,  
For it sees with its heart, and not with its mind.  
Love is the answer that everyone seeks;  
Love is the language that every heart speaks.  
Love can't be bought, it is priceless and free.  
Love, like pure magic, is life's sweet mystery!!"**

**Marcel smiled at Lila, thrilled to be reunited with his friend and to see her so happy. Concluding the readings was Diana. She walked up to the podium and read a bible psalm that was not only Lila's absolutely favorite, but seemed to sum up the feel of both the wedding and Lila and Spencer's relationship. Diana looked at the young couple with pure joy as she read the much loved verse.**

**"Corinthians, 13:1-8a and 13.**

**If I speak in the tongues of men and of angels, but have not love, I am only a resounding gong or a clanging cymbal. If I have the gift of prophecy and can fathom all mysteries and all knowledge, and if I have a faith that can move mountains, but have not love, I am nothing. If I give all I possess to the poor and surrender my body to the flames, but have not love, I gain nothing. **

**Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. **

**Love never fails....And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love."**

**Diana returned to her place beside William and Judge Russell carried on with the ceremony.**

**"It is at this time that Spencer has requested to say a few words to his lovely bride. Spencer, whenever you're ready."**

**Spencer looked at his beautiful bride, the love of his life, trying to get his emotions under control so he could express what was in his heart.**


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapter Eighty-Six**

**"Lila, my love, when we first met at Parker's art gallery four years ago, you took my breath away. I didn't know what that feeling was at the time, but now I know it was love at first sight. I knew right away I wanted to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you. I never in a million years thought a woman as wonderful as you would give me the time of day, but I'm so thankful you did. When I started my vacation two weeks ago, I would have never imagined standing here with you today.**

**This trip has changed my life and marrying you has made it that much better. I will spend every day of my life showing you how much I love and value you. Never again will you question whether or not you are worthy of love, because I will say those words so much you will want to sew my mouth shut. I will not only be your husband, but best friend and confidate. With me you will always have a shoulder to cry on, arms for embracing, and a heart so overflowing with love it will very quickly explode.**

**I will always love you and forever be grateful for the sense of belonging and family you have given me. I....I have never been with anyone who makes me feel as respected, validated, and valued as you do. Thank you for your open ears and inquisitive nature. I feel on top of the world when I'm spouting off some sort of statistic or random fact no one else would ever care about, and you truly listen and express interest. I feel that I can be myself around you, and you will love me anyway.**

**I look forward to spending the rest of my life as your husband. I look forward to creating a home together and welcoming the first of many beautiful children together. You and our children will be the most important part of my life and everything I say or do from now on will be for you. What I'm most looking forward to, however, is telling our children the story of how the beautiful princess fell in love with a nerdy little frog and made him the happiest amphibian in the pond. Thank you for being my princess and entrusting your heart and future to this very ecstastic, smitten frog."**

**What little composure Lila had shattered into a million different pieces as the tears streamed down her face. Spencer's beautiful, unique words touched the innter depts of her soul in places she didn't know existed. His ability to so unabashedly declare his love to her in front of everyone without thought or care about what anyone else would think made her head spin. Spencer dabbed her eyes with his hankerchief, although by this point their hankerchiefs were ready for retirement. Lila giggled, her cheeks red as she tried to compose herself, although the tears continued.**

**Still, it wasn't long until Spencer's hands worked their magic and the tears had stopped, at least for now. She looked into his eyes and threaded her fingers through his hair, loving that he was wearing it in the tussled style she preferred. She moved her hand from his hair to his cheek, resting her palm on his soft skin as she tried to think of the perfect response for the perfect man.**


	93. Chapter 93

**"Spencer, you are not a frog. You are the prince, the knight in shining armor women dream about. I never thought I would find someone like you. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever contemplate that I would be worthy of being loved so whole heartedly, so completely, by someone as wonderful as you."**

**There was so much Lila wanted to say to him, so many emotions pulminating through her mind and her heart. He had so indelibly and wonderfully changed her life that she didn't think there were enough words in the world to truly express how she felt. She looked into his eyes, her hand still on his cheek as the words came to her.**

**"You have indelibly, magically, and completely changed my life and who I am in ways I never dreamed possible. You taught me what it means to love and to accept love. I have opened myself up to you in ways I never have with anyone else, and it's because of you I have something to offer. You made me come to life. You poured new life and energy into my soul and made me believe that soulmates and happily ever after isn't just in the movies.**

**I have....issues and past difficulties that have sent others running for the hills, but not only have you loved me in spite of them, you love me **_**because **_**of them. Thanks to you I have come to terms with the demons of my past and will use what I have learned to guide me into the future. You have made me feel beautiful and alive for the first time in my life. I love you with all of my heart and will spend the rest of my life showing you just how amazing you are. I'm so excited for our future together and everything that will come with it.**

**I can't wait to go home to D.C. and build our home and family together. I would follow you anywhere because home is where the heart is and you had mine before you even knew it. I eagerly anticipate the birth of our child as well as many more to follow, and I will tell them a story of my own. I will gather all of our little Spencer close and tell them how the princess was rescued in every possible way by her handsome, loving, amazing, statistics-spouting prince, and how she saved him in return."**

**Lila bowed her head, dabbing her eyes as she tried to pull herself together. The tears were so strong she could hardly see the hankerchief in her hands. Spencer rested his hand on her face, gently tilting it upward so their blurry eyes met. Judge Russell gave the couple a few minutes to compose themselves before continuing.**

**"The rings please," she murmured, fighting back her own tears**

**Jack strode right over to her with Henry toddling close behind. Even little Eugenie followed them, although her responsibility was souly petal-related. The adults chuckled at the adorable children and Jack held up his pillow, which held the rings. Judge Russell picked up Lila's ring and handed it to Spencer. For the ceremony Lila was wearing her engagement ring on her right ring finger, to be transferred once her wedding band was in place.**

**The band itself was a breathtaking, slender confection of platinum with eighteen round bead set diamonds. It was antique in nature and caught the light just beautifully. Spencer looked over at Judge Russell before turning his attention to Lila.**

**"Spencer, repeat after me: with this ring I thee wed: in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."**

**Spencer did as he was told, his loving gaze never diverting from Lila's moist, liquidy eyes. He slid the band onto her finger while mouthing 'I love you.' Lila reciprocated and now it was her turn. Judge Russell handed her Spencer's ring and had her repeat the same words. Spencer's ring was antique as well and also in platinum.**

**The band featured hand engraved scrolls around the center of the band, exquisitely finished around the edges with double millgrain edging. Lila loved how the ring caught the light, and how the scrolls resembled vines. She beamed at him as she slid the ring onto his long, slender finger. Staring at the new addition suddenly made everything seem so real. Although she was certainly aware of what was going on around her, looking at his ring made everything come together and bring her into her new reality.**

**"It is with great pride and deep pleasure that by the power vested in me by the state of Nevada that I pronounce you husband and wife. Spencer, you may kiss your bride."**

**Spencer and Lila looked in each other's eyes, focused on nothing else but each other. Everyone and everything around them melted away and all that existed in that moment was the them and their love. Lila placed her hands on Spencer's face and he pulled her close, one hand resting on the small of her back as the other gently threaded through her hair.**

**"Mrs. Reid," Spencer whispered.**

**"I love you, Spencer," Lila whispered back as fresh tears streamed down her chapped cheeks. Although she was aware that the human body was comprised of between sixty to seventy percent water, she was still amazed she had tears left **_**to **_**shed.**

**"I love you, more, wife," he said.**

**"Impossible, husband," she whispered back before their mouths were united in their first matrimonial kiss.**

**They started out slowly at first, but it wasn't long until their kiss deepened. Lila's mouth parted to give Spencer's tongue entrance. Their tongues danced together and their hands ran through each other's hair. Desire mounted inside them both and they probably would have decicrated Saul and Karla's lovely conservatory if it wasn't for the cold, wet shock that came their way. They broke apart to see what had hit them and their faces turned beet red at what they saw.**

**Somehow Ashley and Morgan had smuggled tiny water guns into the ceremony with them and had shot their cold, liquidy load at the nauseating young couple. Ashley had shot Lila in the back and Morgan had of course aimed for Spencer's beautiful butt. The newlyweds exchanged glances and burst into embarassed giggles as their friends and family roared with laughter. For added effect, Ashley aimed her gun into the audience, zapping random people, including Erin Strauss. Not to be outdone, Morgan followed suit and soaked some random wedding goers as well. Judge Russell shook her head before saying.**

**"Ladies and gentlemen, let me be the first to introduce you to Dr. and Mrs. Spencer Asimov Reid."**

**Everyone rose to their feet and applauded. It was then that the music started playing again and the newly weds and their bridal party made their triumphant march up the aisle. As Spencer and Lila walked, their mouths and hands never separated. Not even zaps of water to their bums, courtesy of their maid of honor and best man, could distract them from their bliss.**


	94. Chapter 94

**Chapter Eighty-Seven**

**It was sometime later and Spencer and Lila were making their way to their reception. After the ceremony, pictures had been taken, once hair and makeup had been touched up of course. Bride, groom, wedding party, parents, and even Saul and Karla were brought together to capture the magic of that day. The pictures that would live on in infamy, however, were of Morgan and Ashley. In one, Morgan was trying to pose normally, but Ashley wrapped her legs around him and pulled him close, all while grabbing his ass with both hands.**

**In another, they were both mugging for the camera, aiming their water pistols at each other. Many were taken of Spencer and Lila of course and each picture seemed better than the next. Lila's favorite was of Spencer leaning her back and kissing her neck. One arm was stretched out, grasping her bouquet, while the other held onto him as she had a look of total enjoyment on her face. All involved parties enjoyed posing and couldn't wait to see the final results.**

**Once the final photos had been taken, everyone made their way to the reception. Since the weather was impeccible, the party was held outdoors in the garden. The flowers were in full bloom and were the most beautiful ones Lila had ever seen. Large white tents were set up for dancing and dining. The overall feel was simple and elegant, just what Lila wanted.**

**The DJ announced Lila and Spencer's arrival and her cheeks turned rosey when he referred to her as "Mrs. Spencer Reid." Spencer led her out to the dance floor so they could have their first dance. Lila hadn't danced in years and Spencer couldn't dance at all, so each party was nervous. By now Spencer and Lila thought all surprises were behind them for the day, but neither one was expecting what came next.**

**Spencer knew what a huge fan Lila was of Jim Brickman, so naturally he selected one of his songs for their first dance. What he wasn't expecting, however, was Jim Brickman himself to perform the number. Both Lila and Spencer stood in the middle of the dance floor, their mouths wide open as Jim took his place at the piano.**

**"Did you arrange for him to come here?" Lila asked, shocked and amazed Spencer was able to pull something of this magnitude off in only a few days. Booking a celebrity for an event took weeks, or months, or planning and cost a fortune.**

**"No, love, I didn't," Spencer replied, wondering what was going on.**

**It was at that moment that Rossi approached the young couple, a cat-ate-the-canary smile on his face.**

**"I just wanted to give the two of you an extra special wedding present," he said, giving the happy couple a wink.**

**"You....you...how?" Lila sputtered, looking totally amazed. Despite being a celebrity herself, she had never had the opportunity to meet Jim. She had tried a few times in the past, but nothing ever panned out.**

**"I could tell you, but then I would have to kill you, which would be a tragedy considering what Hotch and I went through to make this moment possible."**

**Lila gave him a questioning look, but suddenly everything clicked for Spencer. Suddenly, everything made sense and didn't know why he hadn't thought of it sooner.**

**"You knew Lila was going to be staying at Cesaer's Palace didn't you?" he asked, a wide smile spreading across his face. "**_**that **_**was why you and Hotch were so insistent I take this vacation now."**

**"You know, for being a genius, you sure are slow on the uptake," Rossi joked, giving him a pat on the back.**

**Spencer blushed and wrapped his arm around Lila's waist, pulling her close and kissing her cheek. Lila kissed him back before walking over to Rossi, giving him a long, heartfelt hug. Hotch walked over as well, sensing what had just occured. When he joined the little group, Lila moved on to hug him as well.**

**"Thank you both so much. You have given me the greatest gift I could ever have," she said, also giving them both a kiss on the cheek.**

**"We're just pleased that everything turned out so well," Hotch replied, smiling warmly at her. He had smiled more these past few days than he had in years. He was even blinking.**

**"That's a gross understatement," Lila replied, wrapping her arms around Spencer's waist, kissing him.**

**"Well, enjoy," Rossi replied, both him and Hotch leaving the dance floor so the lovebirds could enjoy their first dance.**

**"I should forewarn you that I have absolutely no dancing ability," Spencer murmured to her, resting his hand on the small of her back.**

**"We'll let love guide us," Lila replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.**

**Spencer claimed her lips with his and they began to move around the dance floor. Lila broke out into a grin when she heard the strains of Jim's piano. Out of all of his songs, this one was her absolute favorite and captured perfectly the feelings of the young couple.**

**I am amazed  
When i look at you  
I see you smiling back at me  
It's like all my dreams come true  
I am afraid  
If i lost you girl  
I'd fall through the cracks  
And lose me track in this crazy lonely world**

Sometimes it's so hard to believe  
When the nights can be so long  
And gave me the strength  
And kept me holding on

Chorus  
You are the **love of my life ****  
And I'm so glad you found me  
You are the love of my life  
Baby put your arms around me  
I guess this is how it feels  
When you finally find something real  
My angel in the night  
You are my ****love****  
The love of my life**

Now here you are  
With midnight closing in  
You take my hand as our shadows **dance****  
With moonlite on you skin**

I look in your eyes  
I'm lost inside your kiss  
I think if i'd never met you  
About all **the things**** i'd missed**

sometimes it's so hard to believe  
when a love can be so strong  
and faith gave me the strength  
and kept me holding on

You are the **love of my life****  
And I'm so glad you found me  
You are the love of my life  
Baby put your arms around me  
I guess this is how it feels  
When you finally find something real  
My angel in the night  
You are my ****love****  
The love of my life**

**All too quickly the song was over and Spencer and Lila remained standing in the center of the dance floor, hugging each other tightly. After a few moments, Lila felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to see who it was. She saw her father, standing before her with a nervous smile.**

**"May I cut in?" he asked. He knew the healing process was going to be a long one for the two of them, so he understand if she refused his request. Instead, Lila smiled at him, sensing his nerves and wanting to put him at ease.**

**"Of course you may. Afterall, it is customary for the bride and her father to have a dance together," she replied.**

**Spencer silently made his way off of the dance floor and Harry took his place. Lila was curious as to what song was going to play. She was pleased when Jim started playing "Angel Eyes." Not only was it a beautiful song, but was purely instrumental. Lila had fond memories of this song since it was one of the first she learned how to play on the piano.**

**She also appreciated the fact there were no lyrics, since she didn't think there was a song in the world that could accurately describe her relationship with her father. She looked at her father, who was beaming at her.**

**"You look beautiful today," he said, effortlessly gliding her along the dance floor.**

**"Thank you, Dad, and thank you for being here. It really means a lot to me."**

**"I meant what I said about wanting to be here for you, Lila. I may have messed up in the past, but I will do my best to make up for that."**

**"I know you will," Lila replied, smiling at him.**

**When their dance was over, Spencer and Diana took to the dance floor. When Spencer was going through the song choices, only one seemed appropriate for them. It was called "A Mother's Love," by none other than Jim Brickman. The lyrics spoke the very words of Spencer's heart and how he felt about her.**

**"I'm proud of you, Spencer," Diana replied, looking at her only child with pride.**

**"Why? Because I have managed not to step on your feet?" he joked, giving her a playful spin.**

**Diana slapped him in the abdomen and he giggled, since the movement didn't have much power behind it.**

**"I'm proud of you for who you are, the man you have become. You haven't had the easiest life, Spencer, and most people would have crumbled by now. Instead, you are a sensitive, intelligent, productive member of society, and now a loving husband. Lila is incredibly lucky to have you, as is your child."**

**"I'm the lucky one, Mom," Spencer replied, hugging his mother as the song drew to a close. Diana gave him a tap on the cheek before saying:**

**"Don't sass your mother, Spencer," she said, her eyes twinkling with amusement, pride, and of course, unconditional love.**

**"Yes, ma'am," he replied, his sentiments exactly.**

**After dancing with Debra, Spencer danced with Debra to the piano strains of "Lake Erie Rainfall," which was followed by Ashley and Morgan's dance to "Dream Come True." The rest of the bridal party joined the dance floor to the strains of "Beautiful World." When that song reached completion, anyone who was interested stepped onto the dance floor. Spencer and Lila were in a corner, their licks locked in a passionate embrace when they felt a presence behind them. They looked over and saw that it was none other than Erin Strauss.**


	95. Chapter 95

**Chapter Eighty-Eight**

**It had taken a while for the newlyweds to notice Strauss's presence because, quite frankly, they had better things to do. Their lips and tongues were moving in perfect unison and their hands were wild in desire. Lila could feel Spencer's hardness against her leg and her womanhood dampened, longing for unification. Spencer had one hand moving up her dress and the other on her breasts. Lila sighed as his mouth moved to her neck. The many lovebirds bestowed upon her had been well covered by concealer and Lila was sensing she would need a touch-up soon.**

**"Oh, Spencer, everyone can see us," Lila moaned, her body quivering as his long fingers played with her lacey garter.**

**"I don't care," Spencer said, continuing to kiss her neck. "you're my wife and I can't get enough of you. If I don't have you soon I'm going to explode."**

**"But Spencer, we made love this morning," Lila said, sighing in ecstasy as his hand continued caressing her leg. His other hand gave her breast a squeeze.**

**"My point exactly, love. It's been too long."**

**"Oh, God, Spencer, I want you," Lila whimpered, her eyes moistened with desire. "if I don't feel your hardness pounding inside me I'll explode before you."**

**"I love making you explode," Spencer replied, giving her that smoldering bedroom stare that almost made her come in her panties.**

**The lovebirds decided talking was taking up too much valuable make-out time, so their lips were soon united again. Spencer pulled her close and her pelvis was now smashed against his when they heard someone clear their throat behind them. They ignored it at first, with Spencer grazing his hardness against her entrance. Lila was moments away from ripping off their clothes when the sound became louder. They finally looked over their shoulders and saw the source of their disruption.**

**"Hello Director Strauss," Spencer replied, moving his hands off of Lila's breasts.**

**For her part, Lila unwrapped her legs from his waist and returned to the floor. She smoothed out her hair and hoped her face wasn't as red as it appeared.**

**"Hello, ma'am," Lila said, hoping the somber looking unit chief wasn't too pissed off by her sister's actions. She would hate for Spencer to suffer because of her sister's stupidity.**

**"I do hope I am not intruding," Strauss replied, giving the couple a careful once over. For his part, Spencer hoped his boss didn't notice a very large, very erect Reid at attention.**

**"Oh, no, not at all, ma'am," Spencer replied, giving her a polite smile**

**"We're just so honored you found the time to attend our wedding," Lila added, forcing a smile on her face as well.**

**"I just wanted to come over and offer you my congratulations and well wishes. Normally I frown upon my agents becoming personally involved with victims, but in this case I can make an exception. The two of you certainly seem happy together."**

**"Happy doesn't even begin to describe how I feel," Spencer said, hugging his wife close. His cheeks blushed with pleasure when the word 'wife' popped into his head.**

**Spencer kissed Lila's cheek and she beamed at him. After returning the affection she looked over at Strauss.**

**"I'm sorry if my sister's hijinx offended you. She can be a bit much at times, but she means well."**

**"I suppose I can overlook a one-time water related assault," Strauss replied, appearing as if she were warding off a smile. It was at that moment Ashley approached them, watergun in hand.**


	96. Chapter 96

**"Alright, Spencer, aim your Reid where no one can it, if that is even possible. There are children present, so no humping the bride near the dance floor. This is a **_**conserv**_**atory, a **_**f_ck**_**atory."**

**Spencer and Lila winced as Strauss focused her humorless expression on the brash maid of honor. For her part, Ashley was grinning widely, obviously not noticing or caring about the massive non-Reid related stick up her ass.**

**"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite target," Ashley said, aiming the gun into the air and giving it a little squirt.**

**"Ashley...." Lila said, giving her a warning tone.**

**Ashley ignored her sister and extended her hand to Strauss.**

**"I'm Ashley, Lila's sister and kick-ass maid of honor extradinare."**

**"Section Chief Director Erin Strauss," Strauss replied, extending her hand in a swift, sharp motion.**

**"That is certainly a mouthful. I think I will stick to just Ashley Archer."**

**Strauss raised her eyebrows as she took a sip of her wine and Ashley continued. "besides, I already know who you are. You're the ballbuster who's always Hotch and the team....and not in a good way. What's the deal with that, anyway: do you have like unrequited love or sexual tension towards Aaron or something? Listen, honey, just because your names are similar doesn't mean you **_**go **_**together, know what I'm saying?"**

**"Tell me, Ashley, are you always this outspoken?" Strauss asked.**

**"Ever since the day I came out of my mother's unmarried vagina. You see, I was born out of wedlock because my dad was married to her mom when I was born," Ashley went on, gesturing to an extremely mortified, yet not surprised, Lila.**

**"Is that a source of great pride for you?" Strauss asked, scorn apparent in her voice.**

**"If it's true, it's true," Ashley said with a shrug. "I know most peeps look down upon adultery, but it was totally justifiable in their situation because Lila's mom is a total bitch. I know Lila and Spencer and everyone else you come in contact with thinks you're a bitch, but Arabella makes you look like Mary F-cking Poppins or something. Seriously, you should like meet her sometime. That bitch is a fucking trip man."**

**"Ashley, please tell me you're intoxicated," Lila pleaded, unable to decide if that possibility made the prospect of her husband losing his job better or worse.**

**"All day everyday, baby," Ashley said with a grin. "booze is the only thing flowin through my O-positive though, because there ain't no way I coulda smuggled the good stuff on a flight. Pre 9-11, yes, did it all the time. Post 9-11, airport security is **_**such **_**a bitch, man. The popo find one little bag of somethin in your carry-on and they blow it all out of proportion. If I hadn't been wearing a lace push-up bra that day I would have **_**totally **_**been f_cked....and not in a good way."**

**Spencer and Lila remained frozen, mortification not even coming close to how they were feeling at this moment. Only Ashley would rave about her penchant for pot usage to the head of the FBI and not see a problem with that. Thankfully, help arrived in the form of their chocolately godsend Derek Morgan. He took one look at Lila, Spencer, and Strauss's faces before breaking out into a knowing grin.**

**"Hey there, girl, are you hiding from me?" he asked, taking her by the hand. Part of his gift was to try to keep Ashley from embarassing the couple too much, although he knew he had sort of missed the mark.**

**"Hiding from you, my future baby daddy? Perish the thought," Ashley replied, giving him a flirty smile.**

**Morgan raised an eyebrow at the moniker, but Ashley grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. Strauss excused herself and walked off, hoping to find a more normal group with whom to converse. Lila looked at Spencer apologetically.**

**"I'm so sorry, Spencer. I hope my sister's antics haven't cost you your job."**

**"It's alright, my love, don't worry about it," Spencer said, running his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her nerves. At that moment, they saw Ashley performing an act formally known as "bootyshaking." Ashley was the only person alive who would think to do that to Jim Brickman music. As if that weren't enough, she somehow managed to squirt Strauss again, this time in the ass. Lila looked unconvinced, so he went on.**

**"Besides," he added with a grin. "even if I **_**do **_**lose my job, that's just more time for you."**

**"I like the sound of that," Lila said, giggling as Spencer pulled her close for a kiss.**

**"Should I ask Ashley to find a gun with real bullets?" she teased.**

**Spencer pretended to ponder that for a moment and Lila giggled. After exchanging another kiss, they went off to mingle. Among their guests were Diana's psychiatrist, Dr. Jesson, Amy, her son Liam, Judge Russell, and the Vincent family. Spencer was chatting with Parker and Lila was giggling with Marcel and Carlos when it was time for dinner. Everyone made their way to the buffet tables and of course, the bridal party went first.**

**Once everyone had a full plate, or in some cases, plates, they found their way back to their tables. Before everyone had a chance to dig in, it was time for the toasts. Lila felt the air being sucked out of her body as Ashley rose to her feet. She clinked her glass with her fork, quieting everyone down so she could speak.**


	97. Chapter 97

**Chapter Eighty-Nine**

**"Hey, everyone, wassup? My name's Ashley Archer and I am Lila's younger, half-born-out-of-wedlock sister. I'm also maid of honor, so I get to give a speech. Ya know, I never have liked the term 'maid of honor.' I mean, why the fuck would I be honored to be someone's maid?**

**That's like totally fucked up man. I think we need to change the name. I was thinking more along the lines of 'Bridesmaid 8.0', 'Couture-clad goddess', 'Single and fabulous side kick', even though I'm not totally single because I have some friends with benefits, fuck buddies if you will, and I am entirely too kick ass to be delegated to the role of sidekick. Being a sidekick is for ugly losers who can't get laid, which I clearly can because I'm fucking four guys at the same time, just not now of course because I'm here talking to you all, obviously.**

**And yes, Lila and everyone else, I'm still fucking Craig, but it's only when I'm bored and when Tony is away on business, Chad is with his wife, or Cory is busy with his duties associated with his parol. Did you notice that all the guys I'm fucking have named that start with C, with the exception of Tony of course, whic clearly begins with 'T'. You know, one of the reasons I like Tony is because he looks like Tony, the professional dancer on Dancing with the Stars and I would kill my own mother for a dance to bite his ass. My personal fucking favorite name is 'Honored but never maid'.**

**Everyone dissolved into fits of laughter, some of it genuine, some of it awkward and forced, and some of it was just to mimick everyone else. Those with children present deftly covered their ears. Ashley just grinned and continued her verbal...genius.**

**"As I said before, part of my duties....hehe, 'duty'....is to give a speech. Believe it or not I have put a great deal of time and thought into what I was going to say tonight. That might come as a surprise to those of you who know me, including Erin Strauss, who is my newest home-girl. Hiya Straussy! Keep it real girl!"**

**Strauss merely glared at the young lady, who promptly aimed her water gun in her direction. Deciding he wanted to do all he could to avoid starting married life out unemployed, Spencer reached up and ripped the offensive object out of her hands. Ashley glared at him before continuing.**

**"I guess what I want to say is welcome to the family, Spencer, even if you won't let me shoot that horrible bitch whore ball-buster you call a boss. I mean really, from what you and the girls tell me she can be quite the ball buster. I wonder when was the last time she saw a pair of balls. I mean, I know she's married, but do you think that husband of hers is still fucking her? 2:1 he's cheating on her."**

**Strauss's glowering grew even more intense, if such a thing was even possible. Ashley responded by leaning forward, causing her champagne to splash out of her glass and onto one of her many plates.**

**"Hey, don't hate me 'cuz you ain't me," she slurred, laughing hysterically.**

**By this point Lila had buried her face in her hands, too mortified to look any of her guests in the eye. JJ was looking at Ashley as though she had grown an extra head, all while holding her protective hands over Henry's ears. Sheriff Vincent looked as if he were trying to conjur up any sort of reason to arrest her, and her parents were too embarassed for words. Harry's mouth was slightly ajar and Debra looked as if she were going to be ill. Conner and Cooper were lapping it up, however, find their sister's antics the height of hillarity. However, given their ages, it only made sense that multiple uses of the f-bomb would be considered prime humor.**

**"Please tell me she will not be baby sitting," Diana whispered to her son.**

**"That won't be a problem," Spencer assured his mother.**

**"I think I'm going to be sick," Debra whispered, looking so embarassed everyone couldn't help but feel sorry for her.**

**"Why? Ash is fucking awesome!" Cooper exclaimed.**

**"Cooper Hayden Archer, watch your mouth!" Debra hissed at her son.**

**Cooper looked at his brother and they both dissolved into giggles. Lila looked over at her father, running her hand along the back of her neck.**

**"Maybe it's just as well you weren't involved in my upbringing," she whispered, using her head to gesture in Ashley's direction.**

**"I think perhaps you are correct," Harry said ruefull before downing the rest of his drink. "I knew we couldn't have put brandy in her bottle."**

**"It was only a few tablespoons and it helped soothe her teething!" Debra exclaimed, her face falling into her hands. **

**"You know, I had the chance to get to know Spencer before today," Ashley continued, blissfully, drunkly, unaware of the conversation going on around and about her. "he came to New York shortly before the wedding to get to know me and some other members of Lila's family.**

**I thought that was incredibly sweet of him, wanting to go to all that trouble since most men would never do that. In fact, basically every guy Lila has ever dated has been a selfish, impotent, self-centered asshole. In fact, the only ones who weren't total douchebags are Marcel and Parker, who are here today. Stand up and take a bow for avoiding Ashley's douche list."**

**Deciding it would be easier to placate their intoicated friend, Marcel and Parker stood up giving a bemused wave to the crowd.**

**"I'm so pleased not to be on the Ashley Archer douchebag list," Parker said, looking around awkwardly.**

**Everyone laughed and Lila grinned. "You should bitch. Being on my list can have dire consequences. Hehehe, dire...dia...diarrhea..."**

**Everyone just shook their heads and Ashley went on. Lila prayed to God that the end was near.**

**"So, in conclusion, I just want to say in the short time Spencer and I have spent together, I've grown really fond of him. Spence, you're a great guy and I'm so glad you married my sister. You have made her happier than she's ever been in entire life and I love you for it. I wish both of you luck, love, happiness, and lots of hot sex. So everyone, raise your fucking glass and help me welcome Spencer and his Reid into the Archer family."**

**Everyone raised their glasses, laughing and clapping their hands, all for different reasons. There was a general consensus that everyone was glad her speech was finally over, especially her family and Strauss. Ashley sat down, looking quite pleased with herself. She looked over at Lila, who was giving her the look of death.**

**"I am **_**never **_**speaking to you again," Lila hissed, more embarassed then she had been in her entire life.**

**"That's a crock of shit and you know it," Ashley said matter-of-factly and both sisters knew that was true. She gestured for a waitor to bring her another drink, but Morgan intervened.**

**"Sorry Baby Mama, but it's water here on out for you," he replied.**

**"What the fuck man? What's your problem? Why can't I have a little fucking drink? I've only had four, two, six, some drinks tonight," Ashley protested.**

**"Exactly," Morgan replied and the waitor nodded, walking off to obtain a glass of water for the obviously plastered Ashley.**

**As he walked off, Morgan rose to his feet, ready to give a speech of his own. Spencer and Lila exchanged glances, not know what to think. They wondered if things could get any worse.**


	98. Chapter 98

**Chapter Ninety**

**"Well, I don't think I could possibly top that....speech, but I will certainly do my best," Morgan said dryly.**

**"I'm sure you do a lot of things well, Captain Morgan. Hey, I wonder who is bigger, your Morgan or Spencer's Reid. Do you remember pictures of it? It was gynorous, stupendously erectile. Gloriously well-hung, stretched out beyond the limits of gravity...."**

**"Alright, Baby Mama, that's enough, you've already had your speech. Now it's my turn," Morgan replied, holding his his hand to silence her.**

**Everyone chuckled and people guests were heard muttering 'thank God.' Ashley glared into the audience, which included a rather nervous waitor presenting her with a glass of water. Ashley pouted as she took the glass.**

**"Why am I stuck with this shit while tall, dark, and bossy is still on the wagon?" she muttered.**

**"Because tall, dark, and bossy has managed to get through the entire day without insulting, alienating, or causing discomfort to anyone in this room, my short, sexy, intoxicated mama," Morgan replied.**

**"We'll see about that," Ashley replied. "you know, you may be a bossy, booze-withholding asshole, but I would still **_**totally **_**fuck you."**

**"We'll discuss that later," Morgan replied, shaking his head before turning his attention back to his speech, which suddenly seemed so stale in wooden in comparison to Ashley's. Then again, anything looked stale and wooden in comparison to her.**

**"For those of you who may not know me, my name is Derek Morgan and I have worked with Spencer for almost six years. As the years have gone on, however, he has become more than just a colleague. He's my closest friend and the little brother I never had or knew I wanted."**

**Everyone chuckled and Spencer smiled, relieved that at least one of the speeches was going to be normal. Lila snuggled close to Spencer and kissed his cheek. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her.**

**"Hey, knock it off you two or I'll sic short, sex, and intoxicated on you," Morgan joked.**

**Ashley grinned and reached over to try to grab her watergun out of his pocket, but he moved out of her grasp. She leaned forward even more, which caused her to fall out of her chair. Lila simply rested her face against her hand and shook her head as Emma and Stella peeled her off the ground. Morgan just shook his head and continued.**

**"Over the years Spencer and I have gone through quite a lot together. I've also had the opportunity, and privilege, to watch him grow up, so to speak. He started out as a shy, awkward kid, unable to relate to anyone. Now he's grown into his own, using life's experiences to help him grow while also holding onto that certain something that makes him who he is. Spencer, your sensitively, courage, and strength are something we can all aspire to.**

**I feel honored to have not shared in your life thus far, but also tonight as well. I always hoped you would find someone special with whom to share your life and I'm so pleased you have. Lila, believe me when I say I have never seen this man happier than when he is with you. You've made him come to life and I feel indebted to you for that. You have a man among men, so treat him right."**

**Lila smiled at Morgan, touched by his words and also taking them to heart. She fully intended to spend the rest of her life making Spencer happy. The happy couple kissed and Morgan concluded his speech.**

**"Spencer, it means a lot to me that you chose me to be your best man. I want you both to know that my support doesn't end after tonight. I will always be here for both of you, whatever you may need. If either of you ever needs advice or a shoulder to cry on, I'm your guy. That said, Spencer, if I ever see you cry I will never let you live it down and I will make fun of you for the rest of our lives."**

**Everyone roared with laughter and Ashley promptly lurched towards the ground and projected every possible content in her stomach. In fact, Lila was convinced she saw bits and pieces of her sister's small intestine mixed in with her returned meal. Not missing a beat, Morgan raised his glass.**

**"Spencer, Lila, may your life together be one of mutual growth and discovery. May you hold each other close in good times and even closer in times of adversity."**

**Everyone applauded and took a sip of their drink. Ashley popped her head up and reached for her water goblet, but accidentally knocked it over. For whatever reason, the sound of shattering glass made her even sicker, so her regurgitation pile soon became a culd-a-sac. Spencer and Lila immediately jumped back, hoping to avoid an Exorcist type situation. Morgan, being the wonderful best man he was, swiftly helped Ashley to her feet and wisked her out of the room.**

**Discreet wait staff hurried over and immediately began to clean the mess. As they went to work, the rest of the bridal party, as well as Spencer and Lila's parents, gave heartfelt speeches, with no vomit or expletives involved. Although mortified by her sister's behavior, Lila couldn't be entirely upset. This was still the happiest day of her life and she still had the most amazing husband in the world. She linked her arm through his and pulled him close, their lips reunited.**

**As the newlyweds lost themselves in their own little world, the others around them finished their meal and basked in good conversation and the sweet, romantic vibe of the event.**


	99. Chapter 99

**Chapter Ninety-One**

**It was later that evening and the party was still in full swing. Guests were dancing and migrating their way back and forth from the buffet tables. Lila and Spencer were swaying close together and Spencer whispered in her ear.**

**"Are you enjoying yourself?"**

**"Today was the best day of my life, Spencer. I cannot imagine being any happier than I am right now," Lila replied, pulling him closer.**

**"Oh, I don't know about that my love," Spencer chuckled. "afterall, we still have our wedding night."**

**"Is that your way of saying you want to leave?" Lila asked, a knowing smile on her face.**

**"Is that smile a way of saying yes?"**

**"Oh, God, yes," Lila replied, punctuating each word with a kiss. They hadn't made love in over twelve hours and she was about to explode.**

**"We still have the little matter of tossing the bouquet and garterbelt, however," Spencer said, moving his hand lower so he could caress her leg.**

**"Although I am tempted to say to Hell with tradition, the thought of your teeth grazing my thigh as you pull off my lacey garter makes me quiver."**

**"Don't worry, fleur, you will be feeling my teeth, among other things, grazing your thigh and any other place you like."**

**"I love the sound of that," Lila said, sighing with contentment and arousal as Spencer started kissing her neck.**

**"I love **_**you**_**," Spencer replied, continuing to lavish attention on her soft, fragrant skin.**

**"I love you," Lila replied, bringing his mouth back up to hers for a kiss.**

**When they were finally able to pry their lips apart, the happy couple walked over to the DJ and told him they were ready to move on to the next phase of the reception. He signaled to Jim, who stopped playing the piano. Morgan brought a chair onto the dance floor, placing in the center. Lila sat down and giggled as Spencer knelt before her. As was the custom, all of the single men present grouped together onto the floor and chuckled and shouted out good natured heckling as the music started.**

**Being the good friend and best man that he was, Morgan requested "Stripper Song" by Wyclef and Hope. The newlyweds blushed profusely, but even suggestive song lyrics wouldn't keep Spencer from his task at hand. He wiggled his eyebrows up and down causing Lila to giggle as his head disappeared under her skirt.**

**"Remember man, children are present," Morgan called out earning a smack in the head from Rossi.**

**"F_uck the children! Eat my sister's p_ussy!" Ashley exclaimed. She felt much better after her bout of upchuckness, which she also unleashed onto Morgan when he carried her into her room. A cold shower and a fresh change of clothes seemed to help matters, however, even if she still wasn't acting in a civilized manner. Karla, Debra, Veronica, and Diana all took turns slapping her with their purses.**

**"What's the matter, can't find your rolling pin?" Ashley jeered at Karla.**

**"Oh, I can find it. The question is, do you want me to?" Karla asked, giving Ashley her best Dirty Harry impression.**

**"Umm, considering I have been smoking weed for half my life and need all the brain cells I can muster together, no thank you."**

**Karla nodded with satisfaction at putting Ashley in her place. Everyone then turned their attention back to Spencer and Lila. Spencer kissed his way up her leg, his tongue tracing itself along her inner thigh. Lila sucked in her breath, wanting him to continue, despite their location. She could feel him chuckle against her leg and it wasn't long until he felt her blue and white lace garter moving downward.**

**He poked his head out from the mass of silk, resembling a triumphant, sexy puppy with the material between his teeth. The men clapped and made teasing noises as Lila removed the object from his mouth so she could kiss him.**

**"Yeah, yeah, save it for later. Can't you wait a few more minutes to rip off each other's clothes?" Morgan called out.**

**"We honestly don't know," Spencer called back.**

**The catcalls increased and Lila giggled, her face beat red. Spencer winked at her and pulled her to her feet. She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him passionately as he flung the garment over his head in a slingshot fashion. He could hear the commotion behind him, but somehow it didn't seem as important as Lila's tongue caressing his. After a while, they finally decided to humor their guests and look to see who was the recipient of the lacey momento.**

**It really wasn't a surprise to see Morgan grasping the object with a victorious smile on his face. He put it on his head like a headband, earning catcalls of his own. The newlyweds giggled and now it was Lila's turn. Since Spencer knew she would want to keep her original bouquet, he'd had a duplicate made for this moment. Lila was touched by his thoughtful gesture and loved she would forever have that special reminder of their day.**

**She decided she was going to make potpourri out of the roses and stuff them into sachets. Not only was she going to make one for her and Spencer's drawers, but she would also make one for their baby as well. Lila picked up the second bouquet, which was a smaller copy of the original. It was at that moment that the music changed. Somehow Ashley had been allowed to choose the song and Lila was shocked at her choice. She was expecting something almost illegal in its offensive nature, but was relieved when Beyonce's "Single Ladies" began to play.**

**"I'm so glad I'm not one of those anymore," she whispered to Spencer, kissing him as she threw the bouquet over her head.**

**Spencer pulled her close for a kiss, but the moment didn't last long. Ashley bounded over towards them, looking like an overly hyper child. She had replaced her formal gown for a black, micro mini tube dress.**

**"Great aim, bitch!" she exclaimed, pulling her sister close for a deathgrip of a hug.  
**

**"Umm, thank you," Lila replied, wiggling free from her psycho sister's clutches.**

**"No, thank **_**you**_**, bitch! First Baby Daddy catches the garter and now I get the bouquet. Do you think that's a sign we'll be next?"**

**"For his sake I hope not," Spencer replied. Ashley slapped him in the abdomen, causing him giggle.**

**"Derek and his Morgan would be lucky to have me and you know it," Ashley said, waving the bouquet in his face.**

**"I'm not really sure 'lucky' would accurately describe his sentiment on that issue..." Lila said.**

**Ashley made a face and ran back to the dancefloor. Zoey and Stella were already warming it up for her, but Ashley decided she needed one dancer. She grabbed Strauss, dragging her with her.**

**"I beg your pardon, young lady! Just what in the world do you think you're doing?" Strauss asked, giving Ashley the look of death to which the younger lady had grown accustomed.**

**"Helpin you get your grove thang on!" Ashley exclaimed, bumping Strauss with her generous booty.**

**"I am the Section Chief Director of the FBI. I have never, nor **_**will **_**I ever, 'grove my...'thang''," Strauss hissed, trying to find an escape. Unfortunately, Zoey and Stella had circled around them, trapping the cankerous in their midst.**

**"Ohhh, you're in charge of **_**one **_**fucking team of the **_**entire **_**FB-fucking-I. Ohhh, whoop-de-fucking-do," Ashley said with a laugh, continuing her assual assault.**

**"Besides, you have a boss as well, so you're not like the real boss anyway. I mean, if there's someone above you that has the power to fire you, you're technically not in charge and don't even matter," Zoey pointed out.**

**"And based on your cold, frigid, bitchy nature, I think it's safe to assume you haven't gotten any in a loooooong time," Stella continued. "am I correct when I say this is the most action you've gotten in a while?"**

**"That, my impertinent miss, is **_**none **_**of your business!" Strauss shotback, even though the statement **_**was **_**true.**

**"But you ain't denyin it!" Ashley exclaimed, shouting with laughter. The other two girls followed suit and started booty-bumping Strauss as well.**

**"Perhaps we should make our escape now," Spencer whispered to Lila.**

**"Not on your life," Lila said with a giggle. "afterall, it isn't everyday a woman gets to watch the head of the FBI receive butticular assault to 'Single Ladies'."**

**"As you wish, my love," Spencer said, giggling nervously while praying he would still have a job when this reception was over.**

**Once "Single Ladies" concluded, "Let Me See Your Hips Swing," started to play. Ashley grabbed Strauss by the hips and started moving them in circular motions, all while grinding her from behind. Zoey and Stella moved to the side, moving and griding the older woman from all sides.**

**"Let's see those hips swing!" Ashley hollored.**

**"Yeah bitch, move like the dip-shit you are!" Zoey added.**

**"Lean back and dip it low!" Stella added. "after this, we're gonna, lick, lick you from your head to your toes!" referring of course to Ludacris's hit "What's your Fantasy".**

**"And then we're gonna let her know we love big butts and we cannot lie," Zoey interjected, referring to that very famous song regarding the love of generous butts.**

**"Those are your daughters," Debra said to Veronica and Cindy, relieved that someone besides her own child was making an ass of themselves for a change. And to further add to Debra's comfort, their girls weren't nearly as wasted as hers, so they didn't have the benefit of blaming booze for their piss-poor behavior.**

**"Well, in Z's defense, she ate a lot of lead paint chips when she was a child. We didn't know the effects of lead in paint at the time," Cindy said.**

**"What's Stella's excuse?" Cindy asked Veronica.**

**"Genetics, being around her too long," Veronica said, gesturing to Debra's child.**

**"Listen, I had no way of knowing putting Brandy into a baby's bottle led to long term negative consequences. I was just trying to help with teething."**

**"Deb, a few tablespoons is soothing, an entire bottle is a stepping stone towards AA meetings," Veronica said.**

**"Veronica, I think we both know my daughter is never going to attend one of those. I mean, what is she going to do, bring a keg and where her 'AA is for quitters' t-shirt?"**

**Veronica considered Debra's words and nodded her concession. For their part, Spencer and Lila decided to make their exit. At this point "I like big butts" was beginning to play and the three younger women were grinding theirs against an increasingly angrier Strauss. The newly weds made their rounds, thanking their guests for attending before making a beeline towards the house.**

**"Spence, love, how in the world did those girls even have those songs at their disposal? What kind of music did you have prepared for tonight?"**

**"Certainly not that kind," Spencer said with a laugh. "I know basically nothing about popular music, so I simply gave the DJ your I-pod play list. The girls must have given him their own list."**

**"I still can't believe Rossi had Jim Brickman play at our wedding. That was, by far, the best part of the evening."**

**Jim was just as gracious and friendly as Lila pictured him to be. After giving Spencer and Lila his congratulations, he had one of his musicians play the piano so he could have a dance with the bride. Dancing with Jim Brickman was one of the best experiences of Lila's life, aside from meeting and marry Spencer and becoming pregnant with his child of course. Although Spencer didn't like having another man touch his wife, he was willing to make an exception in this case. The look of total joy on her face made him that much happier.**

**"Well, the evening isn't over yet," Spencer said, giving her that familiar smile.**

**"Oh really?" Lila asked coyly, playing dumb.**

**"Yes, really," Spencer replied, scooping his wife into his arms, kissing her passionately.**

**Lila giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her up the stairs to their room.**


	100. Chapter 100

**Chapter Ninety-Two**

**Managing to open the bedroom door while engaged in heavy lip action with his very enthusiastic wife wasn't easy, but somehow Spencer found a way. When the door finally gave way, they stumbled inside. Their lips were still entangled in unbridled frenzy as Spencer shut and locked the door behind them. His mouth moved to her neck and as he worked his magic, Lila looked around the room.**

**Candles were lit everywhere, giving the room a romantic feeling. Red Rose petals were scattered on the floor, leading towards the bed. There were more scattered petals on the comforter, as well as strawberries, sparkling cidar, and two glasses near the nightstand. Soft music played in the background, further adding to the ambience.**

**"Oh, Spencer, this is beautiful," Lila said, sighing in contentment, as well as arousal as Spencer continued kissing her.**

**"I'm glad you approve," Spencer murmured, carrying her towards the bed. He set her on the layer of petals and swiftly removed his jacket.**

**"I asked Holly to help create the mood for us," he continued, his mouth lowering towards the part of her chest that wasn't concealed by her gown.**

**"She did a wonderful job," Lila moaned, grateful Ashley hadn't been allowed anywhere near their room.**

**"Ashley wanted to...'help', but I had Morgan distract her so Holly could work in peace," Spencer said with a chuckle.**

**"Thank him for me," Lila said.**

**Spencer nodded and pulled her to her feet. He turned her around and slowly, masterfully, un-hooked the million little buttons along the back of her dress. His slender fingers worked nimbly, his mouth kissing each patch of freshly exposed skin. Lila sighed, melting against his touch. Finally, the last button was done away with and she stepped out of the unneeded garment.**

**She turned around and reclaimed his lips as she removed his tie. Her mouth moved lower, gently sucking and nipping his neck. Spencer's head rolled back as a groan escaped his lips. When she began sucking on his Adam's Apple, he almost lost control right then and there. As she began to unbutton his shirt, he brought her mouth back up to his.**

**Their mouths and tongues moved in unison and Spencer moved his hand lower to cup her breast. He could feel her nipple erect against his palm and he couldn't wait to have it in his mouth. His other hand reached down to cup her bum, giving it a squeeze. Lila moved her head lower, kissing his freshly exposed skin. She flicked her tongue along his own erect nipples, causing his erection to strain with need.**

**She sat on the bed, moving her mouth lower as she cast the unneeded garment to the floor. She ran her hands up and down his body as she kissed his tummy, flicking her tongue in and out of his naval. Spencer sucked in his breath, his Reid longing for attention. She looked up at him, removing his belt and tossing it on the floor as well.**

**"I love you," she whispered, unzipping his pants.**

**"I love you," Spencer whispered back, lowering her onto the bed.**

**They moved so their whole bodies were resting comfortably on the matress and positioned themselves on their sides. Spencer reached up and removed the clips and other head accessories from her hair, causing it to flow freely. He smiled approvingly, moving his hands to the back of her pale pink corset. He removed that as well, exposing her beautiful round orbs. He cupped one in his hands, massaging the warm skin with his fingers.**

**"Beautiful, just beautiful," he murmured, looking her in the eye as he sucked into his mouth.**

**Lila cried out, her head rolling back as she arched her chest towards him. Spencer moved his mouth from one breast to the other, lavishing equal amount of attention onto both. Lila threaded her fingers through his hair unable to hold back her pleasure.**

**"Oh, God, Spence, I...I love your mouth," she moaned.**

**"I love your body. You taste incredible," he replied.**

**He gave her nipple one last flick of the tongue before moving downward. Lila watched as he kissed his way down her body lingering at her tummy. A soft smile spread across his face as he gently ran his fingers along her still flat stomach.**

**"Hello, baby. Mommy and I got married today, but you probably knew that. We love you and each other very much and cannot wait for you to come and complete our family."**

**He gave her tummy one final kiss and moved lower still, stopping at her pale pink panties. Lila watched as he wrapped his tongue around the seam and pulled them down. He allowed his hand to assist and let them meet the other disgarded items on the floor. He kissed his way up her body, giving each leg ample lip and tongue attention. He finally reached his destination and postioned each of her legs on his shoulders.**

**He traced his fingers along her entrance, which was dripping for him. He moved his face closer and breathed in the erotic aroma of her womanly odor. He loved her scent and his mouth watered at the thought of tasting it. He traced the tip of his tongue along her entrance, causing her to jump back as the eletric pleasure jolted through her body. He grinned and pulled her close again.**

**His tongue slowly entered her womanhood and was quickly enveloped in her wetness. He moved his hand to her clit, manipulating it with his thumb and two fingers. Lila's eyes widened as she felt him pull back her clitoral hood and descend upon it with his tongue. A shriek of shocked pleasure escaped from her lips. Her eyes widened and she grabbed his head, needing more.**

**Spencer happily obliged, stimulating her pleasury censor until she was close to the edge. He suddenly switched tactics, removing his tongue from her clit and instead moving to the outside of her womanhood. He moved his tongue all around her soft, smooth skin, using circular motions that drove her wild. The feeling was indescribable and Lila's eyes were watering as she could feel her orgasm mounting. He then returned to her clit, manipulating it until she felt she was going to faint from the ecstasy.**

**He looked up at her, watching her face contort sexily as the pleasure overtook her body. Knowing he was responsible for her joy gave him a feeling of fulfillment he couldn't begin to describe.**

**"Are you ready for more?" he asked.**

**"M...more? There's more?" Lila squeeked, wondering if her body could handle anymore stimulation.**

**"Oh yes," Spencer replied.**

**Before Lila could reply, he continued stimulating her clit as his fingers entered her, tapping onto that extra sensitive part of her feminine walls. He continued his motions and was rewarded with a flood of her juices, as well as the loudest scream he had ever heard. He was thankful the party was still in full swing because having Saul and Karla be privy to their activities would be awkward at best. One release followed the other in rapid succession and Lila was flushed and lightheaded from the sensation. She rested her hand on her face, tears escaping her eyes as her head continued to spin.**

**Spencer looked up at her, removing his tongue and replacing it with his hand. He cupped her womanhood, as if trying to hold the pleasure inside.**

**"So...what did you think?" he asked, a playful smile on his face.**

**Lila opened her mouth, trying to formulate a coherent response, with only gasps and some utterances he couldn't quite make out. He grinned and kissed his way up her body. He pulled her into his arms and covered her mouth with his. He moved his pelvis along her entrance, the friction from his pants against her wetness an erotic combination.**

**"I'm taking that as a sign you liked it," he said.**

**"Oh, I like. I like very, **_**very **_**much," Lila replied, finally able to speak English again.**

**She lowered her hands and ripped off his pants and boxers. His rigidness was at full attention and aching for one thing and one thing only. Spencer raised himself so he was kneeling between her legs. He moved them over his shoulders and pinned her wrists against the matress as he filled her entirely. Lila screamed again, writhing and squirming on the bed as she moved her hips insync with his.**

**Spencer groaned, the feeling of his largeness moving inside of her warm, wet tightness absolutely thrilling. Although they had made love countless times, tonight almost seemed like the first time all over again. In some ways it was, because this was the first time they were uniting as husband and wife. He kissed his wife hungrily, feeling her hips buck against his as he felt her release fast approaching. His mouth moved to her neck and he kissed the soft skin as she gasped his name.**

**Spencer continued thrusting inside of her, his eyes locked with hers as he felt the end near. He wanted them eye-to-eye as the pleasure drained from their bodies. Lila gave one last gasp as her body flooded hers with the release of her orgasm. As one came right after the other, Spencer pulled her close as he allowed himself the same joy. He squeezed her wrists as his hips bucked against hers, emptying his pentup desire deep inside.**

**They both cried out together, the pleasure making them faint. Their bodies gave one final shudder and he collapsed on top of her. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close, favoring the feel of his arm body on hers. They remained motionless for a while, content to just quietly bask in the glow of their lovemaking. When they finally regained their strength, they rolled onto their sides while still maintaining contact.**

**"I love you," Spencer whispered, removing the hair from her face.**

**"I love you," Lila whispered back.**

**The newlyweds shared one more deep kiss before snuggling close and letting sleep overtake them.**


	101. Chapter 101

**Chapter Ninety-Three**

**It was bright and early the next morning as Spencer and Lila loaded the last of their belongings into the car. Saul and Karla had walked them outside and watched with mixed emotions as the young couple prepared to leave. They were ecstastic for them of course, thrilled they had found each other and made each other so happy. They were also saddened that this little trip was over and they would no longer be staying with them. The rest of the Edwards clan was inside, having already said their goodbyes.**

**"It's going to be weird not seeing you at dinner tonight," Karla said, holding back her tears.**

**"You'll just have to come and see us in D.C. sometime. Afterall, the holidays are just around the corner," Lila said with a happy smile. She was wearing the same green sundress she was wearing that day at Cesaer's Palace when her life changed.**

**"You can count on that, my dear," Saul said, pulling her close for a hug.**

**"Thank you both so much for everything," Lila said, tears falling from her eyes as she hugged the old man for all she was worth.**

**"It was our pleasure," Saul said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.**

**Spencer thanked them as well, moving from Karla's embrace to Saul's, as Lila moved onto the older woman. After some more parting words, Spencer and Lila climbed inside the car and took off.**

**"I think this can go on the books as the best vacation ever taken," Lila said, looking adoringly at her new husband. He looked delicious as always in khakis and a short sleeved button down. Sunglasses also added a fun, sexy vibe to his emsemble.**

**"And it's not over yet," Spencer replied, resting his hand on her bare leg.**

**"That's true. We still have the weekend before you go back to work," Lila replied.**

**She couldn't believe their vacation was over and they would have to go back to reality. She still didn't know how Spencer would be able to function at work after growing accustomed to marathon sex. Somehow, she didn't think sex and the BAU were a match made in Heaven. She certainly didn't want to do anything else that could further incense Spencer's already pissed off superior.**

**"Actually, love, we have a little bit longer than that," Spencer said, giving her a mischevious smile, giving her knee a gentle squeeze.**

**"What do you mean? Your two weeks are over," Lila pointed out.**

**"Technically yes, you're right. The duration of my original vacation is complete, but my **_**honeymoon **_**is just beginning."**

**Lila gave him a questioning look so Spencer continued. "Rossi and Hotch gave me an extention of my, our, vacation. This is the first time I have ever taken a sizable amount of time off of work, and technically I didn't even request these two weeks, so adding more time wasn't a problem."**

**"Are you sure Strauss is comfortable with that? I don't want to put your job in jeopardy."**

**"Rossi and Hotch spoke to her about that at our reception last night and she said as long as she never had to see your sister again, she would give me anything I want."**

**"We'll have to remember to bring her out again when it comes time for raises," Lila teased.**

**Spencer laughed and brought her hand to his lips for a kiss. "Besides, nothing is more important to me than you, so if taking this extra time was an issue, I would have told all three of them to deal with it."**

**"Really?" Lila asked, raising an eyebrow as she pictured her sexy husband getting sassy with his superiors.**

**"Really," Spencer replied, kissing her hand again.**

**"So what would you like to do for the next---how long is our honeymoon?"**

**"One month."**

**"A whole month?" Lila asked, her eyes widening as she imagined four weeks of nonstop, passionate lovemaking.**

**"A whole month," Spencer assured her, teasing the inside of her wrist with his tongue.**

**Lila shivered with pleasure and Spencer chuckled. "Besides the obvious, what do **_**you **_**have in mind?" he asked her. "I was going to plan the honeymoon as well, but I thought you might want some input since I kind of took over our wedding."**

**"Which was absolutely amazing, by the way. If this whole FBI thing doesn't pan out, I think you have a future as a wedding planner," Lila said, giving him a wink.**

**Spencer giggled and Lila continued. "Honesty, Spencer, all I want to do is go home and adjust to my--our new life. I don't need a fancy, exotic trip to express how I feel. All I want is to relax at home with my wonderful, handsome husband."**

**"I think I can arrange that," Spencer said.**

**"Good," Lila said, leaning over to kiss him.**

**"I love you, wife," Spencer murmured into her mouth, losing himself in her eyes despite still navigating a vehicle.**

**"I love you, husband," she mumured back, blushing with pleasure at the word.**

**The newlyweds shared one more embrace before Spencer turned his attention back to the road, deciding he didn't want them to start married life in the ER or morgue. As Spencer kept his eyes on the road, Lila rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying the feel of his warm body and his natural, delicious scent. Spencer wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head as they drove off into the sunshine.**

**~The End~**

**Author's Note:**

**I cannot believe I finally reached the end! When I started this story not too long ago, I only had a basic idea of what was to happen. Never in a million years did I think this story would turn out as well as it has and I owe much of the credit to you. Although a story cannot start without the author, it cannot continue or flurish without the patronage, support, and suggestions of the readers. If it wasn't for you, I never would have finished, and it wouldn't have turned out so well.**

**I want to give my heartfelt thanks to each and every one of you for your support, ideas, and even criticisms. Not only have I created my favorite story, but I have also formed friendships that mean that much more. Everyone, you are just amazing and I hope you continue to accompany me on my literary journeys, wherever they may lead us.**

**I will summarize this with some lyrics from a song that I find absolutely appropriate for the occassion. I have given this note a great deal of thought and these words express exactly how I'm feeling:**

**"It's been a long and winding journey, but I'm finally here tonight....you would know, it would be clear, but angels brought me here....I'll be forever grateful, I'll be forever thankful!"**

**Love to all of you! A big cyber hug and kiss to everyone! Muah! XOXO!**

**Now onward and upward to the sequel!**


End file.
